Unpredictable
by Angelic Candy
Summary: Quatre and Duo head to an exotic island,which turns out to be more than that.They find themselves unraveling a mystery connected to two very sexy lifeguards.And when love blossoms,it turns into an unpredictable vacation...3x4,1x2 Last chapter up17!
1. Default Chapter

****

Unpredictable

****

Detailed summary: Quatre has recently found out about his mother's inheritance. His father left a great deal of money to him, but it was mainly for the colonies or emergencies. Quatre's sisters want to go to college and take vacations and whatnot, only there's a certain agreement in the Will if Quatre is to use his mother's inheritance: he must become at least the Prince and take care of her palace. With the responsibilities of his father's mansion and business (mainly working with colonies), and trying to fit into the new lifestyle of being half-blooded royalty, Quatre is stuck with too many jobs, endless nights of lack of sleep, and stress that's piling over his head. 

Luckily, his best friend Duo is a laid-back and fun-going friend. He has a steady job, a nice apartment, but most of all he has contacts. From being on the streets to being a friendly and very persuasive guy, Duo is able to acquire two plane tickets to a most exotic resort: the Cayman Islands. However, the most fascinating and breath-taking trip turns out to be an unforgettable vacation for the both of them. With the gorgeous lodging hotels, pools as clear as crystal, palm trees and endless miles of beach with unimaginable scenery...nothing is compared to that as getting stranded in a dreamland with two beautiful and unpredictable lifeguards at the fantasy hotel. 

****

Warning: Yes, yes, don't you love these. ^-^ There will be **yaoi **and yummy goodness. This is just a 3x4, 1x2 story, no other Gundam Wing couples...sorry. You may see other characters you know though. Also included is fluff, humor, and FUN! (this is NOT an angst/tragedy/sappy story, this is more than that, it's ROMANCE with twists, fun, exotic drinks and beautiful imagery...) 

****

Prologue:

It was now two years after the tragic war between the colonies and the earth in which the earth declared war upon the colonies for fear they had made unstoppable weapons. There was always tension in the air between space and earth, for the distance made them suspicious of one another. Mobile suits and other weapons of mass destruction were created on both sides to attack one another. If there had been an actual active war and both sides had attacked each other to the fullest, neither one might be there for the present. 

Mr. Winner of the Winner Foundation stepped in and claimed the peace between the two, preventing a war that would destroy the people's lives of freedom and happiness but be ruled by military officials and live with fear. However, claiming such a peace had a cost, and Mr. Winner paid with his life. 

Several years later it was known that Mr. Winner had a son, who had not been reported on any of the records because he was the heir to the Winner foundation so Mr. Winner had kept his son a secret. Quatre Winner was thirteen years old when his father died and he came forth to take over his father's business. The colonies were more than happy to see another Winner working to keep the peace between them and Earth. Quatre indeed had spent a lot of time by his father's side learning what he could and working hard even at such a young age. It was because of his fair skin, golden hair and bright blue eyes that he got all from his mother that he was never suspected to be the child of Mr. Winner. 

Quatre was born into a large family, but never knew the real reason. He had twelve sisters and was the middle child. Most of his older sisters were off working and starting their own lives, but often they looked up to him and kept in touch. His younger sisters were just beginning to take the step to go off on their own. Several of his sisters wanted to go to private colleges or get special studies in which they could travel to distant areas and learn from different environments. Although his father was very wealthy he had too many sisters to give that amount of money to. It was then, when he was fifteen in a half, that Quatre decided to dig into his past and find out if his mother left them anything. 

Serenity Winner (or sometimes had been called Quatrine by Mr. Winner) had died when Quatre was only five. Since his father was the only parental figure in his life, Quatre turned to growing up in his footsteps. Rashid, his faithful protector who he befriended later on (not knowing how Rashid knew who he was), helped him get the Will of his deceased mother. And there he found out that his mother had not only left him a fortune in itself, but a palace along with that. Having so many sisters, it was much easier to have a much larger home for them to come back to, even all at once for family issues. And the fortune was well over enough to pay for more than his sisters for college. Only, the Will required one thing: for Quatre to become Prince of his mother's palace and look after it as she had. 

Now with both parents' Wills stating for him to watch over what they left Quatre, and his sisters, he had no choice but to become overly busy and trapped within his own family duties. His sisters, especially Iria, helped when they could, but most of them were studying hard in college or working full time (despite their fortunes). Quatre was usually in meetings, signing papers, looking on reports and discussing issues with colony officials. He never had time off to enjoy his youth or life...at least he wouldn't have had that until he met Duo just over six months after he found out about his mother's Will. 

It had also been a couple months after Quatre's sixteenth birthday that he met Duo in a nice restaurant. His waitress had been especially kind, Hilde Schbeiker. It was nice to join in with common life and take a break to enjoy a meal for his first time in many months. A boy had walked in, his stride carefree and smile plastered on his face as if the world existing was making him smile every day. It was a peaceful world now, but there were still often times issues that needed taken care of. Quatre had immediately seen something in the violet-eyed, braided boy. Duo Maxwell was free like a bird, happy to do as he pleased and he made plenty enough to take care of himself. Quatre had watched the boy waltz in, give Hilde a hug and sit at a table smiling. Just the simple act made Hilde laugh and Quatre feel as if he'd known the boy for a long time. Quatre had listened to their conversations and found out that Duo and Hilde had been friends for a while, even sharing Duo's apartment for some time. He listened enviously to their amusing stories and life experiences and only wished he had had the same freedom they did. 

Duo was nearly opposite of himself, but that was what made him such an attractive friend. Duo was an orphan with no obligated duties, whereas Quatre had parents who had more than enough obligations for him to keep him occupied through the next three generations. Duo had also been many places in his life, and often he got to go to those areas for free because of the friends he had made. Quatre's social life was limited to colony officials, royalty, or any high-ranked people, which often times made him feel lonely. 

For weeks Quatre came to the restaurant around the same time just to listen to their conversations and bizarre stories. One day, however, Quatre was sitting behind them listening again and working on the several reports the head colony officials gave him, when he noticed that Hilde had gotten up from the table to go take customer orders. Sighing, he had decided that it was time to go, since he usually left soon after they stopped talking, and he knew he had lots of work to do. He had barely even reached to close his notes when a figure approached the table. 

Quatre had looked up to see the braided boy who sounded so adventurous, staring at him with a calm expression. Although it wasn't a huge grin, his eyes were noticeably serene with kindness. The boy had stood there for several minutes without speaking until he unfolded his arms and leaned on the table. 

"My friend Hilde told me she sees you every day. She thinks you like to listen to us blabber, which is all right with me if you really like it."

"No...I...I," Quatre was at a loss for words. 

He hadn't known what to say so instead he had lowered his eyes, "I'd better go."

Quatre had begun to pack up all his work, which was difficult because of the amount of stacks of papers. Duo had sat down across from him, watching intently. 

"What is all that for?" he had asked, gesturing to the loads of paperwork. 

"Oh, it's my work...," Quatre said softly. 

"Looks like a lot of work for one person," Duo noted, tilting his head with raised eyebrows. 

"Yeah...," Quatre answered half-heartedly. 

Duo stared at him for a few minutes as Quatre began packing up. Suddenly, Quatre had found Duo's hand on top of the papers he had been currently packing up and Duo's soft violet eyes gazing into his own. 

"What's your name?"

"Quatre," he had answered weakly. 

Duo had smiled one of his goofy yet relieving grins and stuck out his hand. 

"My name's Duo. If you really like hanging around here so much, maybe you could hang with me and Hilde sometime."

"That'd be nice but I'm awfully busy...all the time," Quatre said, lowering his eyes again. 

He had felt a soft hand on top of his own and looked up startled again. 

"Then we'll just have to change that. Can't have you drowning in papers now can we?"

For the first time in Quatre's life he had found a way to relieve all his stress. At present, almost two years later Duo and he were best friends. Together they went every Friday night to the restaurant where Hilde worked and sometimes the three of them hung out afterwards. For Quatre's seventeenth birthday Duo had taken him on a trip to New Zealand on Earth with Hilde and her family. It had been the best trip Quatre had ever taken, and the best birthday he ever had. The three of them were allowed to explore the beautiful scenery of New Zealand and had a blast shopping, horse-back riding and other activities Quatre had never experienced. They had a beautiful lodge-suite that they stayed in and Quatre had a cake and presents as well. Although he had always had a family birthday with cake, presents and more, it felt much more relaxing with friends. 

Now it was nearing Quatre's eighteenth birthday and work was piling up again because his birthday was near the anniversary of the peace brought to the colonies and Earth. He had just finished attending a meeting with all the colony representatives, in which they had constructed a new shuttle design to depart from the earth to the colonies and vice versa. That was the small notebook in his hand, but the large folder containing more than a hundred different sheets contained the plans for an enormous colony that would be built as a shelter or escape. That if something happened to the colonies it would fit all the people from each or several colonies to live until more colonies were reconstructed. They were fearing that in the later future meteor showers might become a threat. Earth too was in the process of designing something underground for the people to escape to in times of threat of natural disasters out of anyone's hands. 

Quatre sighed heavily as he slumped into the restaurant, now his favorite eating place to come since nearly two years ago, and sat at his original booth. He dumped the two folders onto the table and closed his eyes as he leaned back. When he opened them again he saw Hilde coming toward him with her kind smile on her face. Her bright blue eyes often cheered him up along with her smile, but he had been under stress for the past few months with no sleep and barely any food that he just couldn't bring himself to produce a smile to satisfy her concern. 

She approached bringing her tray and set a glass of ice tea in front of him, knowing that was Quatre's favorite drink when he needed to be relaxed. 

"What's the matter, Quatre? Work isn't eating you up again, is it?" Hilde asked, sitting across from him with a worried expression etched into her features. 

Quatre leaned forward, his bright blonde hair covering his eyes for a minute before he looked back up. 

"I wish I could lie to you, but I can't," he answered tiredly. 

Hilde reached over and placed her hand on his, rubbing it gently. 

"Don't worry Quatre, cheer up. After all, this was the last meeting for some time, right?" she tried to soothe him. 

Quatre's eyebrows furrowed with exhaustion but he nodded in recognition. 

"Yes, that's it for now. Hopefully I can take nearly a year off from doing anything remotely this stressful. Iria can't help me much anymore because she just got a letter in the mail from the professional photography company and they loved her work."

Hilde's face lit up, "That's incredible. What company?"

"McGowen's," Quatre answered with a weak smile. 

At the mention of the name Hilde's eyes bulged out with surprise. 

"No way....That's the most incredible photography place out there, isn't it? At least on Earth. I heard it's the head of many areas like it, some more focused in the graphic department, but their magazines are famous nationally!" she exclaimed, practically leaning out of her seat toward him. 

Quatre couldn't help but smile at her acknowledgment. He knew Iria was exceptionally talented with taking pictures ever since she was young. She often had taken professional pictures of their father with his company, yet even Iria thought that she wouldn't get into such a big department. They were starting her off as an amateur to take pictures of some known actors, but not widely famous, and such. It was still a start though and she was more than happy to take it. That left Quatre with most of the work though, even with Rashid and his men helping out it was still too much. 

The papers were moved aside as Quatre lay his head on his arms, sighing deeply. He didn't want to think about the paperwork ahead or the late-night editing of the plans for the emergency colony. He just wanted to forget it all, for a while. He knew he had plenty of time, no doubt years before it was built and maybe about a year before they ever discussed it again, but he'd rather do that and have an excuse to miss Relena's peace celebration bash. 

Relena Peacecraft was a pacifist, hence her last name, but she was a social butterfly. She was known to most as Princess Relena, but unlike Quatre she was born a princess and raised into it. She inherited her mother and father's palace and though they never officially met until Quatre became prince of his mother's palace, her father had helped his father during the war. It was only natural for her to invite Quatre to all her formal parties with other royal families. She intended to get him involved in the royal lifestyle, but Quatre, even if he had been full blood royalty, was still born into a different life. He enjoyed some of the parties but most were boring with kings and queens, princes and princesses just trying to hook up with each other, make more money, talk about peace treaties and show off their new expensive garments and accessories. 

He just wasn't that kind of person. In fact, he never liked being rich because he was judged wrongly, much like most rich people were, and sometimes people tried to take advantage of him because he was still young. And when he became royalty many people who had known him before began to treat him differently as if he was much more superior to them and it made him feel uncomfortable and self-conscious. He really wanted to just blend in with everyone else, but that had yet to come true for him. 

"Poor birthday boy," Hilde patted his arm. "Duo will cheer you up, he should be here any minute."

Quatre lifted his head and nodded slowly. Duo was usually a temporary solution when he was miserable, but he always made him feel so much better, which was why Quatre looked forward to Fridays every time. He loved hanging out with his two best friends and hearing what ridiculous things happened to them. 

Hilde smiled as she got up and gave him a hug before she had to turn back to her waitress duties. After she left, Quatre's eyes fell onto the packets in front of him and the memories of having so much work every day came forth. He was about to sulk some more when the door of the restaurant jingled, signaling someone's presence. Quatre looked up and to his joy found it was indeed Duo, right on time as usual. 

"Hiya Hilde!" Duo called waving. 

Hilde smiled and waved back as she carried drinks on a tray on one hand. Duo then turned and spotted Quatre, his smile growing bigger. As he approached though, Duo's smile wavered into large, wide eyes at the stack of papers sitting before his friend. Duo sat down, groaning. 

"What did they give you to do this time?"

Quatre smiled slightly but handed him the folder. Duo opened it right away and scanned the plans quickly, trying to take in as much as he could in two minutes. 

"You've got to be kidding me! An emergency colony that's so big we might as well fit the earth in it!" Duo snapped the folder shut. "I thought they were planning a nice little peace celebration and now they're all ready worried an apocalypse is coming?!"

A soft, rich laugh left Quatre's throat as he inwardly sighed, relieved to be able to find such comfort. 

"Yes, I know. It's ridiculous but I guess it's better to be prepared."

Duo rolled his eyes, grabbing Quatre's cup of ice tea and taking a sip. 

"They're only doing this because they know you'll do most of the work," he remarked. 

Quatre lowered his chin to rest on his hand. 

"I know," he sighed. "The meeting won't be for another 8 to 12 months so at least I have plenty of time to look into it."

"Oh no you don't," Duo scolded, grabbing the papers and sliding them away from him. "You're going to have an unforgettable birthday with _no work _whatsoever. They won't notice that you've taken time off because they'll be celebrating peace for months to come, taking time off with their families. Come on Quat, the colonies and Earth are at peace, have been for four years now. Maybe they expect you to take a break too and stop worrying. These projects will eventually get done, but you can't make up years of your life you know."

"I know, Duo," Quatre said lowering his eyes. "You're absolutely right, but if I put aside this work and let them know I'm taking time off, I'll have to go to Relena's royal peace celebration. She sent me an invitation weeks earlier _and _she called me. I don't know what pleasure she gets in taking me to these parties, but I'd rather do work than go to one."

Duo chuckled, "I know what you mean. Relena probably wants to impress some prince she wants to marry and thinks that the famous Quatre Winner will win their heart over. It's so low what some royal people will do for more money."

"Tell me about it," Quatre replied, smiling with amusement. 

The two of them laughed together just as Hilde approached their table. 

"Hey, no telling jokes without me," she winked. 

Duo turned to her and slapped on a serious expression, "But Hilde, how can we do that when it's you we're talking about?"

"Ha, ha," she glared playfully at him. 

Quatre try to stifle a laugh but Hilde caught him. 

"And you too!" she slapped him playfully on the arm. "Now, what can I get you _future gentlemen _to eat?"

Duo snorted, "Nice try Hilde."

"I'll just have the usual," Quatre smiled, his blue-green eyes sparkling with laughter that he hadn't felt in a while. 

"And you _sir_?" Hilde smirked at Duo. "I'm afraid only seafood for you."

Duo scrunched up his nose and disgust as she smiled victoriously. He then stuck up his nose and turned away. 

"Fine, I'm not coming here anymore."

"Good riddance," Hilde muttered, writing down Duo's usual as well. "Oh yeah, don't forget to show Quatre the surprise."

Duo snapped out of his act as she mentioned that, smiling brightly. Quatre stared questionably from Hilde to Duo. 

"What surprise?"

A large grin spread across Duo's face and turned into a wicked grin. It was an expression Duo wore when he was hiding a secret. Hilde too looked just as excited. 

"Well...," Duo began, leaning over the table. "Since your birthday is in three days I decided long before, when those colony guys stuck you with most of the work, that I would get you something extra special this year."

"Duo....I told you not to go all out for me," Quatre said. 

"Do you really think I'm going to listen to you? I know what's best for you, and you need something stronger than a simple week off away from the colonies. You need an actual _vacation_," Duo smiled. 

Hilde was practically jumping up and down as Duo slowly reached into his pants and pulled out something. 

"Close your eyes," he said and Quatre obeyed, hesitating only slightly. 

He felt the light weight in his hand and peeked one eye open before both of them. Suddenly, Quatre's eyes widened as he realized what he was holding. 

"Plane tickets?"

Duo nodded, "To the earth...keep reading."

Quatre opened them and suddenly he couldn't keep from choking. Finally, he looked up wide-eyed at his best friend who was staring mischievously at him. 

"The Cayman Islands?"

"Best exotic beach resort there is," Duo grinned. "Fancy restaurants, hotels, shopping malls, the beach, beautiful scenery and crystal clean water, the beach."

"Okay Duo, he gets it," Hilde smiled. 

Quatre's mouth was slightly open as he kept staring at the tickets as if he couldn't believe he was holding them. He couldn't imagine going to a fancy hotel, swimming in clear ocean waters by beaches with palm trees and eating from fancy restaurants. He finally found his voice after much silent mouthing. 

"H-how long is it for?"

"That's the best part, it's for three weeks."

Quatre couldn't help but smile. 

"Duo...it must've cost a fortune."

Hilde shook her head, "No, Duo knows a friend down there who got you in for free."

"Free?" Quatre choked out. 

"Yeah, he seems to respect you a lot," she winked at Quatre. 

Quatre turned abruptly toward Duo who had turned away to look outside the window. 

"You told him who I was?"

"Relax Quatre, you won't know anyone else there. Besides, it was the only way I could get them for free. Well, we'll have to pay for the hotel rooms and anything we eat or buy, but that's it."

Quatre sat back, still in shock that he would actually get a vacation. Not just a vacation, a _dream _vacation. A wonderful place that many people dream of going to: an exotic island with your heart's desire. 

"When do we leave?" Quatre asked. 

"Tomorrow evening of course," Duo smiled. "So, you better get home and pack."

Quatre jumped up quickly, "Oh no, I don't have a bathing suit, or warm clothes, or anything for a vacation!"

"Call Rashid, he'd do anything for you at any time," Hilde reminded him. 

"Yeah, and I'll come with you. I need to get a few things myself," Duo smiled. 

Hilde stopped Quatre from jumping up from his seat. 

"Relax hun, I'll go call Rashid and tell him to pick you two up in forty-five minutes. Until then, both of your meals are cooking and should be out shortly. And don't forget a camera!" Hilde reminded. 

"Wait, you're not coming?" Quatre asked. 

Hilde laughed, "No, I'd love to but I have other things. Besides, you guys should spend some quality time together. Now have fun and take lots of pictures!"

Quatre turned to Duo as Hilde walked to go phone Rashid. 

"Duo, I don't know how to thank you...," he began. 

Duo shook his head, "Quat, just as long as you have a blast."

"Thank you, Duo," Quatre smiled softly, "Thank you."

__

TO BE CONTINUED....


	2. An Unexpected Dilemma

****

Unpredictable 

****

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Dilemma

Luminous, warm early summer rays swept across the neat, spacious room on the third floor. The soft white curtains blew gently in the breeze from the open window. Inside the room there was a constant pattern of soft shades. Sitting in the center of the room was a small table with stacks upon stacks of papers that seemed to lay forgotten on the Cherry Oak wood. Nearby the table on the wall near the door leading out of the room, was a small yet homely fireplace. On top of the mantel lay two tickets neatly on top of one another, as if awaiting for something to happen. 

In front of the fireplace a velvet blue, cushioned chair sat idly and beside it a small loveseat couch around the same color. A bathroom led off to the right of the fireplace. There was a large tub with a shower made from marble. There were droplets of water still on the surface of the marble to show recent usage. And near the bathroom up against the wall was a beautiful queen-sized bed with soft colored covers neatly laid across the bed. 

Two suitcases lay upon the bed, one of them flowing with new clothes and the other only half full with necessities. There was movement inside the closet by the bed and soon a towel, lotion and several other items were shoved into the last suitcase to fill it up to the top. 

"There, that should be enough for three weeks," Quatre smiled down at the now stuffed suitcases. 

He was entirely happy Rashid had taken Duo and he out for a shopping trip the previous night. They had spent almost three in a half hours the whole time, finding just the right outfits, swimsuits, towels, sun block and even sunglasses. Quatre had never felt more relaxed knowing full well that over the semi-long vacation he would forget about work and the colonies and just think about having a good time. Duo said he would make sure of it. 

Quatre closed both suitcases, finding it a little difficult to lock since both were so tightly packed. He then stood up and looked around, making sure he wasn't forgetting anything. 

"I have money, my suitcases, I left Iria a note on where I'll be, I have my cell phone," Quatre ticked off on his fingers. "Oh no! The tickets!"

Quickly he looked frantically around underneath his suitcases and in his pockets but couldn't find them. He then spotted them on top of the fireplace mantel and, sighing with relief, he walked over and slipped them into his jean pockets. He decided to wear pants until they actually got settled in the hotel and went to the beach since plane rides could be uncomfortable. 

Just then the phone sitting peacefully on the dresser next to the bed rang loudly. Quatre jumped and grabbed it. 

"Hello?"

_"Hey Quat! I'm ready to be picked up whenever!" _Duo's cheerful voice rang from the other end. 

Quatre smiled softly, "All right Duo, I'm all packed."

_"Got the tickets?"_

"Yes I do. Rashid should be here to pick me up any minute so we'll be there in about fifteen."

_"Sounds good to me!" Duo chirped. "I can't wait, see you then. Oh, and Quatre?"_

"Yes, Duo?" Quatre asked. 

_"Your suitcase better not contain any ounce of paper in it except money or I'll tear it up, understand?"_

Duo's voice was sincere but Quatre could still hear the playful tone residing underneath. He chuckled lightly. 

"I understand Duo, see you soon."

He hung up the phone and stood there thinking for a few minutes. Would he really be able to forget all about work? Would the colony officials call him while he was gone? Would they be looking for him? The thoughts swirled around in his head until the honking of a horn brought him back to the present. Quatre walked gracefully toward his open window and looked down to see a regular taxicab pull up and Rashid stood outside it waving up to him. Quatre waved back, smiling. Rashid had remembered that he didn't want any limousines to take them. He wanted everything to be informal so he could blend in with society. 

Grabbing both the suitcases and making sure one last time he had everything, Quatre carried the luggage down the stairs and out the door where Rashid took them from him, despite Quatre's protests. 

"Master Quatre, I agreed to be informal but I still have a duty," Rashid smiled. 

Quatre glared at him on the outside, but Rashid knew he was just making a show to try and convince him to let him take care of himself. As soon as they sat back inside they were off to Colony L2 to pick up Duo. It didn't take long since the colonies were all joined in some way, and the fact that it was early morning helped because of the lack of traffic. As they approached the apartment where Duo lived, a bright, cheerful figure bolted out the door practically skipping. Quatre laughed at Rashid's raised eyebrows but decided not to tease his friend lest Duo try and get revenge during vacation. 

Duo chatted endlessly about the fancy restaurants and the hotel they'd be staying at. Quatre was just smiling the whole time, glad he had a friend who knew more about the world than he did. All Quatre knew was business, for the most part. Sure he had hobbies, especially music. He loved playing his violin, and occasionally drawing light sketches when he felt like it. Besides that and wanting to escape his imprisonment called obligation, he knew nothing about the riches and wonders of the world. 

Finally, the cab arrived at the shuttle that would take them to the earth. It was a more expensive flight because it took them directly to the Cayman Islands, but they hadn't had to pay anything. Duo's friend, still a mysterious stranger to Quatre, had gotten them fairly good seats near the middle-back. Duo was still excited and it showed as he strode toward their seats and helped Quatre get his luggage up top. They sat down in their own two-seat place, smiling at each other to no end. 

"So, what did I tell you, is this exciting or what?" Duo chirped, looking out the window even though the plane wasn't in motion. 

Quatre nodded, "Yeah, this is the first time I've been on a plane without having to wear a suit."

Duo turned and winked at him, "It'll happen more often if you really like this."

"Duo," Quatre sighed, sitting back in his chair. "I really don't need you to keep doing risky things like this."

"I know, that's why I talked to Rashid. I told him he should pay for the trips for you once in a while and he said if you want me to come along I will."

A soft smile spread across Quatre's features, "Of course, Duo. It's not a vacation without you."

"Aw, I would cry but I'm too happy."

Quatre chuckled just as the announcement came on that they were about to depart. The plane ride was about three hours from the colony to Earth from the space shuttle departure, which wasn't that long for that kind of a trip. In previous years it was around seven or so hours but the Winner Foundation, mainly Quatre's father, had cut the time down by creating a shuttle inside a "tube portal" made from plastic that put them in a vacuum space so it would take less time. 

The shuttle sped up faster and faster until Quatre was clutching Duo's hand. He hated the moment right before they were off the ground. Duo patted his shoulder but was smiling from ear to ear. Once they were settled in the air Quatre let out his breath. 

"You okay Quat?" Duo smiled. 

Quatre looked up and sent him a glare, which only resulted in making Duo laugh out loud. 

"Come on Quat, stop being a nervous wreck. This vacation is supposed to ease your stress not create more. Now, I wonder when they bring the food," Duo sat up in his seat, while buckled down, searching for a flight attendant. 

"I don't think they serve until after forty-five minutes of flying," Quatre said. 

"What? Someone could starve waiting that long!" Duo snapped, sitting down in a huff with crossed arms. 

Quatre laughed, "Only you Duo."

The two of them sat back relaxed, relishing the fact that they would be having loads of fun in just a few hours. Of course they'd have to check into the hotel first, but that was just as exciting. 

During the plane ride, Duo got lots of free food, along with the food they bought before arriving at the shuttle departure. Quatre ate a bit now and then but he didn't want to waste his appetite on junk food. What he really wanted was to try one of the fancy restaurants in the hotel. Duo however didn't seem to mind eating every five minutes no matter what food it was. Quatre looked out the window now and then and occasionally looked around them as well. It was the third time he looked that he noticed the same flight attendant had been with a man in the front for some time now. Quatre leaned up in his seat as far as the seatbelt would let him and noticed that she was taking his tickets and looking through them. 

"Uh...Duo?"

Duo finished the doughnut he was eating and gulped down his water before turning to him. 

"What is it? Do you not feel good?"

Quatre shook his head, "Not that, I just...maybe I'm being paranoid but that flight attendant up front seems to be checking everyone's tickets."

Curiously, Duo unbuckled his seatbelt and peered around the seat in front of Quatre to see what he was talking about. 

"Maybe there's a stowaway or something. You wait here, I'll be back in a sec," Duo said, before crawling over him and casually walking near the front. 

Quatre watched as Duo approached the guy nearby the man the flight attendant was speaking to. 

"Hiya," Duo smiled, pretending to strike up conversation as he secretly listened. 

The guy just smiled slightly and went back to reading, not caring what he was doing there. Duo perked his ears up and listened as he slowly stepped closer. 

"Is something wrong with my tickets?" the man asked. 

"No sir, it's just a standard check for special flights like this," the flight attendant replied. 

She glanced through his tickets, nodding slightly then moved onto the person behind him. Duo quickly slipped behind her back and approached the man she had been with moments before. 

"Excuse me sir, I was just wondering. What was she doing?" Duo asked, feigning innocence. 

The man blinked up at him, adjusting his glasses, "Well, truthfully I'm not sure. She said she wanted to check my tickets. I'm guessing she's making sure nothing looks suspicious."

"Like what?" Duo asked, trying to be quick before anyone noticed he was out of his seat. 

"Um...I don't know. Names, seat number, prices...."

_Prices! Oh man, this can't be good!_

"Uh, thank you very much," Duo said, smiling reluctantly. 

He then rushed over back to where Quatre was sitting. Quatre in the meantime had seen the exchange between the man and Duo and wondered what was going on. Duo approached him very quickly and before he could open his mouth, Duo grabbed his arm, unbuckled his seatbelt and pulled him out of the seat dragging him to the back of the shuttle. Quatre voiced some protest but Duo silenced him with a look. It was then Quatre realized where Duo was taking them. 

_The bathroom? Why do I have a feeling something has gone wrong? _

Once they got inside the bathroom Duo closed the door shut. 

"Duo, what's going on?" Quatre asked urgently. 

"Shhh!" Duo placed a finger on his lips. "Just lower your voice, okay?"

"Fine, but will you tell me what's going on," Quatre insisted quietly. 

Duo sighed and leaned back against the sink. Even though they had a very expensive flight with better food and whatnot, the bathrooms were a bit small to have two people in them at the same time. They were just barely three feet apart from one another. 

"The flight attendants were checking the tickets," Duo whispered, folding his arms casually. 

Quatre moved hair out of his face and looked at his friend in question. 

"But our tickets are paid for, we're fine Duo."

"Yeah, paid for," Duo said. "However, they're going to ask for our IDs and see that it wasn't either of us who paid for it."

Quatre tilted his head, wondering what Duo was getting at. 

"Well...," Quatre paused, "we could say it's a gift from a friend."

"Yeah, then they'll look up the name of the guy who paid for the ticket and they'll find out he didn't pay for it either. He just got contacts so we could get it for free," Duo explained, running his hands through his hair as if distressed. 

"What would happen then?" Quatre asked softly. 

"Well the guy that helped us get free tickets would get in trouble for getting them for free and giving them to us. See, my friend gets perks from his part time job of helping the shuttle ports whenever they need his help. But on the contract it says that these expensive and wildly wanted perks are just for him. If they find out he's been giving them away he could get fired. And not only would that make me feel guilty for making him take the risk, but we wouldn't get a free vacation ever again. 

"Who knows, they may even try tracking us down and canceling our tickets so we'd have to go back. Man, this is a mess!" Duo groaned.

Quatre bit his lip trying to think of a way out of their situation. They couldn't hide there the whole time, someone would need the bathroom or a flight attendant would— 

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Quatre froze as he heard Duo take a deep intake of breath. The two stood there speechless as if waiting for the door to come barging toward them. A moment later a couple more knocks were heard followed by a feminine voice. 

"Excuse me, is anyone in here?" the voice sounded muffled. 

Quatre turned to Duo looking worried. Duo put a finger to his lips telling him to be quiet as he approached the door. Duo hesitated and then cleared his throat. 

"I'm a little busy ma'am, could you wait a second?" Duo questioned in a much deeper voice, making him sound like an older gentleman. 

"I'm sorry sir, we're just doing a standard check. If you would show a flight attendant your tickets once you're done that'd be greatly appreciated."

"All right, give me a few minutes," Duo said again in the deep voice. 

The sound of the woman's footsteps soon faded away and Quatre was able to let out the breath he was holding. 

"What are we going to do now? She'll be back if we don't come out. If she gets suspicious she'll probably make us come out or force the door open. Then she'll have caught us," Quatre alleged. 

"Yeah, and she'll be wondering what we're doing in here together," Duo joked. 

Quatre sent him a glare and proving it more by crossing his arms. Duo held up his hands in a gesture of innocence. 

"Don't worry Quat, I've got an idea. You wait here. I'll be back before you can say 'bad dilemma.'"

Duo slipped out of the bathroom before Quatre could get him. Duo carefully closed the door, sneaking quietly from the bathroom and down the isles. He quickly began processing a plan and noticed the flight attendants had started from the front of the shuttle, and there were only two of them checking on different sides. They were around the middle so he had time to spare. Duo quickly looked around and spotted something very alluring. A chubby man was concentrating on his sandwich. He was in a two-seater but there seemed to be no one sitting beside him, only his opened bag with which Duo could just barely see the color of his ticket sticking out. 

_If I can do this in record time, it should work. _

Duo crept closer waiting for the right moment, hoping he wouldn't have to lie to the man. To his relief, the man dropped his napkin and reached down to pick it up. Duo wasted no time in sticking his hand in the suitcase while no one was paying attention and grabbing it out quickly. He ran back to the bathroom, opened the door and shut it. 

Quatre stared at him expectantly. 

"Duo, what happened?" 

Duo held up the ticket, still panting for breath. Quatre's eyes widened. 

"You....you didn't steal that did you?"

"No, I _borrowed _it, just until we pass the test," Duo said triumphantly. 

Quatre rolled his eyes, "Duo if we get into bigger trouble..."

Before Duo could reply to the threat they heard knocks again. 

"Sir, we really need to check your ticket, if you just could— "

Duo cut her off by opening it a crack and thrusting the ticket out for her to see. The lady took it from him. Quatre held his breath once again, hoping it passed. 

"All looks clear, sir. However, wasn't there another person sitting by you, do you know where they went? We must check everyone's."

"Um...yeah, he just went to the very front to ask a flight attendant for assistance, but I have his ticket. Oh man! I just sat on the toilet and it's in my back pocket," Duo said, crossing his fingers. 

"That's all right sir, if your friend came with you I'm sure his ticket would pass too. Sorry to bother you," the woman replied, handing the ticket back to him through the crack. 

"No problem, thanks," Duo said. 

After the woman walked away Duo jumped excitedly and pulled Quatre in for an embrace. 

"That was great Duo, but um....don't you think that person will need their ticket?" Quatre asked, pointing to what Duo was holding. 

"Oh yeah..."

The two slipped out just in time to see another flight attendant questioning the chubby man. 

"But it was in here I swear!" the man said, searching frantically. 

Duo swiftly bent down by them and approached them. 

"Um, sir, I think you dropped this," he said, holding out the ticket. 

The man sighed, "Oh thank you, it must've fallen out."

Duo grinned, "No problem."

Quickly, they returned to their seats. 

"See, that wasn't that bad, huh Quat?"

Quatre glared at him, "When we get to the hotel Duo, _you're _buying the first meal!"

**__**

~Two hours later~

The movement of people crowded around them as they fought to be the first ones out. Duo had grabbed the suitcases and pulled Quatre through the people bumping with someone left and right until they were finally free of the confinement of the shuttle. Quatre sighed with relief, leaning against the wall near the large, beautiful fountain of glass dolphins spraying water out gracefully. Quatre stared up at the glistening statue knowing he had seen it before. 

_That picture! It was the picture that my sister drew and hung up in her room. _

Quatre stepped closer, admiring it and looking around the airport for other signs. He knew that many of his sisters had moved to the earth temporarily to study. One of his sisters was majoring in engineering or architecture, he wasn't sure which one, and had wanted to help rebuild the airports for safer flights. Naturally, because of the disaster that had happened on the earth several years ago when many cities were attacked with nuclear weapons, they needed many things rebuilt so the colonies offered to loan them a very fair amount of money. Quatre remembered just a little while back, before he found out about his mother's will, that his sister Amirah had told him she was going to the earth to help design a new airport. 

_It must've been her idea to have the dolphins be the center piece to this new airport. _

Quatre smiled up at it as he pictured the look of joy on his sister's face. A few minutes later he realized that Duo was practically jumping up and down in front of his face. 

"Quat, hello? Anybody there?" Duo waved his arms frantically. 

Quatre blinked and shook his head, "Sorry Duo. I was just looking at the statue. It's Amirah's design."

Duo turned and stared up at the dolphins, "Your sister?"

Quatre nodded. 

"Well, your sisters are really all over the place, aren't they?" Duo smiled. "You ready to check out our hotel?"

"Am I ever!" Quatre said, his eyes lighting up. 

Duo grabbed his bag as did Quatre and they began walking out of the airport. They had only brought two suitcases each in which they could carry on the plane so they didn't have to go find luggage that probably would've gotten misplaced anyway. As they walked out to get a cab Duo took out the map to the destination of the hotel. 

"Oh yeah, Rashid said to call him and let him know we arrived safely," Duo said, tucking the map inside his pockets. "Wow! It sure is hot here, huh?"

The hot, but soothing wind washed over them. Quatre sighed contently. 

"I like it."

"Yeah, me too. Oh look! There's a cab, come on Quat!" Duo ran toward the cab with Quatre on his heels. 

They stuffed their suitcases in the trunk and Duo gave the cab driver the map, but he waved it off saying he knew exactly where their hotel was. The cab driver adjusted his mirrors so he could see in back of him and look at the two sitting excitedly in back. 

"So, you kids from around here?" the middle-aged man asked. 

"Nope," Duo answered, leaning back in his seat. 

"Ah, then you're lucky. That's the best vacation spot, Treasure Island Resort. Best place to stay around here," the cab driver said. 

"It's part of the Cayman Island resort isn't it?" Quatre asked, hoping it was right. Their tickets said the Cayman Islands after all. 

"Oh sure it is. That's just the hotel name: Treasure Island Resort. It's part of the whole Grand Cayman resort. I believe it's got seven miles of beaches, beautiful crystal clear oceans and even three pools just outside the hotel. But I myself prefer the beach," he chuckled. "So what's the special occasion?"

"Birthday present," Duo smiled toward Quatre. 

"I see. I wish my friends were that generous. Ah, we're here," he announced. "The beautiful Cayman Islands special resort."

Quatre immediately stepped outside the cab to get a better look. What he saw almost made him stumble backward. The hotel was extremely large and spacious, more than 300 room suites residing in it. Right in front of them in the open standing in front of the hotel were many palm trees and other plant-life to add to the beautiful scenery. 

Duo thanked the cab driver, handing him money and rushed toward the glorious hotel. Quatre followed still dazed as they entered inside. The floors were made from marble. Even the lobby had comfy couches and chairs. Off to their right, just a distance away from the front desk was a restaurant that even had tables outside on the patio overlooking the gorgeous ocean gleaming from below. Quatre held the urge to go to the window and drool over it. Duo was practically skipping after he signed them in and got the key to the suite they were sharing. There was a man in a suit that was dressed in white. His name tag had on it _Treasure Island Resort _showing he worked there. 

"Your room number please?" he asked politely. 

"237," Duo answered quickly. 

The man nodded, "I will take your bags for you. They will be brought to your room immediately."

"Thanks!" Duo chirped, handing him a tip before dragging Quatre toward the large elevator. 

Once they got inside Duo was practically drooling over the numbers. 

"Quat, they've got more than seven floors! Look at this!"

Quatre smiled, "Well Duo, what'd you expect for a grand resort?"

"Ah man, this is too good!"

The elevator door opened and they stepped out, racing toward their room door. Duo fumbled with the key before giving up and throwing it at Quatre. Carefully, he slipped the key inside and opened the door. 

"Wow, would you look at that! We've got a patio!" Duo shouted running toward the sliding door leading from the bedroom to the patio. 

Quatre in the meantime was enjoying just looking around the room. It seemed simple enough with a TV, nice-sized refrigerator, small kitchen and a king-sized bed, but at the same time it was....exotic. The floor was soft beneath his feet and as beige as sand. The kitchen was clean and shining, the sun reflecting off the marble counters. It was probably barely five feet wide but still had everything one could ask for. Quatre went up and sat on the bed almost yelping as he sunk right in. 

"A water bed?" Quatre blinked, feeling the mattress move beneath him, molding him into it. 

"Quatre! You have to come see this!" Duo exclaimed. 

Reluctantly, Quatre got off the bed and walked onto the patio to see what his friend was leaning over the railing a little too far to stare at. 

"Duo, be careful....," Quatre trailed off as his eyes widened at the sight below them.

From their room the ocean was in full view, and even from there the water sparkled like crystals. It was miles long, just like the beach. Palm trees lined the beach and people were out there tanning and having a great time splashing among the waves. Also, by the beach from the five floor they could see the three pools spread out amongst the area of the hotel. They too had gorgeous plant life surrounding the sides of it. 

"Is this heaven or what?" Duo smiled, his knees feeling like they were about to melt. 

Quatre could only nod, his mouth feeling dry from shock. 

"I heard they also have beach supplies for rent at the front desk, like tubes, goggles, surfboards, you name it!" Duo said, standing back up. "So...you wanna go down?" 

Quatre nodded enthusiastically. 

"Are you kidding, the whole time on the shuttle I was trying to imagine what it would look like. My daydream never even came close to this," Quatre smiled. 

Duo clapped his hands together, "Well, what are we waiting for? The beach is calling us, and some cocktails!"

"Hey Duo, what's that down there," Quatre pointed out, squinting to try and get a better look. 

"Where?" Duo asked, leaning back over. 

"Those tall, chair like things," Quatre said, finding no other way to describe the objects. 

Duo paused for a moment before whistling. 

"Well what do you know, they've even got lifeguards."

"Lifeguards?" Quatre asked. "Why are they up on those things?"

"It's to they can see across the ocean. I'm guessing people are only allowed to go so deep. It looks like they're allowed to go pretty deep though. Those chairs must be high. Either that or they have really good lifeguards," Duo suggested. 

"I wonder why they need lifeguards," Quatre voiced. 

Duo shrugged, "Don't know, but actually that makes me feel better, you know? I mean, we're knew to this area. There might be sharks or something."

"Sharks?!" Quatre exclaimed. 

Duo smiled and put an arm around his shoulders, "Don't worry Quat, it's a resort, I doubt they'd let us swim with sharks. Now, come on! Let's get changed into our new suits and go swimming!" 

Duo bounded off to get his swimsuit from the suitcases that Quatre didn't even notice were there. Quatre took a deep breath of the fresh air and smiled. 

_Now our vacation begins. _

TO BE CONTINUED...

****

*** hey! I hope this was interesting enough. I hope to get the next chapter out in a couple weeks! Oh, if you want to see what resort I'm talking to, there's a website I used for the information: 

To Reviewers:

****

Meiyo: Hey Thanks! I'll update asap!! ^-^ 

****

Mariana1: *grins* How'd you guess? ^-~ It might not be immediately away though, but eventually they'll meet! Thanks!

****

KazenoYama: *smiles* Yeah, Quatre needed a vacation and Duo was the perfect friend to give it to him, huh? Thanks!! ^-^ I'll update this asap!

__


	3. Love at First Rescue

****

Unpredictable

***Author's note: Sorry for taking so long in updating! ^-^ Finally the vacation begins! And guess who they meet?? (I'll give you two guesses ^-~)

Chapter 2: Love at First Rescue

Laughter and voices filled the atmosphere in which the sun bore down upon. The ocean seemed drunk in happiness as its large waves washed beautifully up to shore, splashing the many individuals standing on the shore's edge. Women were tanning, children were playing, it was a paradise that no one wanted to leave. No one there seemed to care who was around, instead everyone laughed together. 

Quatre stood on the soft, warm sandy beach basking in the glorious rays while watching the people interact with joy. He felt at peace there because no one was running up to him saying he was Quatre Winner, the richest young boy of the colonies. He had bumped into so many people and politely apologized and they just smiled and accepted it with gratitude without caring who he was or where he came from. This was the feeling he had yearned for so long and finally he was able to rest peacefully without worrying about duties or people acting strangely around him. 

Suddenly, Quatre yelped as something cold washed over him. Through the haze of his now soaked hair he could see Duo grinning at him holding a large bucket that appeared to have been full of water recently now just part way full. 

"Duo!" Quatre glared. 

Duo smirked, "Sorry Quat, thought you'd like to test how cold the water was."

"Well, it's very cold!" he huffed indignantly. 

Duo laughed and turned around, "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Quatre blinked and turned to see the ocean in all its glory. Each wave was like it was timed perfectly coming to shore in large, clear mounds of water. Many kids were currently jumping into each wave and laughing at how the current pushed them back. 

"Yes, Duo, it is beautiful. And I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you," Quatre said, smiling serenely. 

Duo smiled and shook his head, "You deserved this. You really work too hard. Besides, I didn't go through that much trouble, remember?"

Quatre smiled back, "I know, but it means a great deal to me."

Duo's eyes softened as he put the bucket down and held out his hands. 

"Come here buddy."

A soft and yet unnoticeably sly smile graced Quatre's features as he closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms loosely around his friend. Duo rubbed his bare back, not realizing Quatre's hands slowly unfolding and rising behind his back. 

Duo pulled back a little and smiled a goofy grin, "You know, you really shouldn't be out here without sun block."

Gentle turquoise eyes narrowed in a gesture of playfulness, "Are you saying I need a tan?"

"No, Quat, I know you can't tan. Your skin's fine the way it is. In fact, it just adds to your personality."

"Oh yeah? And what's my personality?" Quatre asked, his eyes darting to his hands which were currently going up Duo's back, making sure not to touch lest Duo turned around. 

Duo scrunched up his face in thought, "Naturally you're a kind, sensitive person. Your light hair, bright eyes and fair skin makes you look that much kinder."

"Really? And that's a good thing, is it?" Quatre's smile widened. 

Duo didn't seem to notice his friend's unusual glittering eyes as he smiled down at him. 

"Of course Quat, in fact I'd say only one word sums up your character."

"And what's that?"

"You're cute," Duo winked. 

Quatre's smile turned sweet as he stared at his friend with admiration. 

"Oh, Duo...you're very kind but you sound like my sisters. Actually, I know a word that would describe you too," Quatre lifted his arms and rested his forearms on Duo's shoulder, feigning innocence. 

"Oh? Well, I've got to hear this. What is it? Sexy? Stunning? Irresistible?" Duo joked. 

"Actually...," Quatre bent his feet so he was standing on tip-toes able to look Duo in the eye. 

Quatre kept his face smiling only slightly as he stared into Duo's wide, violet eyes that seemed to have a tint of blue in them. Their faces were about only six inches apart and Quatre skillfully leaned down so their foreheads were touching.

"What, you don't think I'm irresistible?" Duo grinned reaching his hand up to brush Quatre's blonde hair out of his face. 

Unnoticed hands crept higher behind Duo's back as Quatre smiled gently, his face softening and his eyes brightening till they looked angelic. Feeling even braver to distract Duo's attention, Quatre leaned down and pressed his lips softly to Duo's cheek. 

"What was that for?" Duo asked, a soft smile on his face now. 

Quatre knew that when Duo's face softened tenderly his vulnerability and unawareness grew, so he took advantage of that. 

"You're such a wonderful friend, Duo," Quatre's smile brightened his face so his complexion stood out more against the sun. 

"You are too," Duo hugged him tighter. "So, what word describes me?"

With gracefulness of that of a cat, Quatre bent down towards his ear, pressing their cheeks together. 

"Wet..."

In one swipe before Quatre's words sunk in, he raised his hands all the way over Duo's head and poured the rest of the water from the bucket on his head. The water flowed down Duo's body, covering his Speedo and body in cold ocean water. His braid was now soaked thoroughly and his bangs flopped annoyingly in his eyes. In the time that the water was poured, Quatre had stepped back to avoid getting any more wet than he was. Duo on the other hand had no time to react and was standing there dripping wet with his mouth hanging open in surprise. Soon, that surprised look turned into a wide devilish grin. 

"Nice move, Quatre. Never expected you to use your charm against me," Duo crossed his arms over his chest. "And I was about to add the word "angelic" but I guess I was about to speak too soon."

Quatre shrugged lightly folding his hands behind his back after dropping the bucket. 

"I thought you wanted to go in the ocean," he said innocently. 

Duo's eyes narrowed as he shook his head to get his bangs out of his eyes. 

"Hmm...I think someone's going to go in first..."

Sand flared up from the beach as Quatre took off running, knowing the stare Duo had given him as a warning for him to run as fast as possible. Duo wasted no time in rushing after him to claim his revenge. 

The beach was miles and miles long, but even so, Quatre couldn't keep running forever, especially when the thick sand was slowing him down. Feeling the adrenaline pumping his blood, he ran along the shoreline to help increase his speed. Quatre turned his head around to see how far Duo was behind him, his blonde hair flying around his face from the wind. Quatre's footsteps gradually slowed down until he stopped and turned around completely. Duo was no where to be found. His adrenaline finally died down as he hoped his friend was okay. 

"Duo?" Quatre called out. "Du— Ahhh!" 

Quatre squealed as he was lifted up in a strong grip, too strong for him to break since his hands were trapped. 

"Yes Quat?" a cheery voice sounded from behind. 

"Duo you jerk! Put me down!" Quatre shouted, struggling to break free of the death grip held on him. 

He could hear Duo laughing, "Come on, Quat. If I let you go then it wouldn't be any fun. Besides, I have to get my revenge you know."

The water splashed against Duo's legs as he carried him toward the ocean. Quatre struggled harder, wiggling as best as he could. 

"Duo stop!" Quatre shouted, not wanting to be thrown in the ice cold water after he had dried off from running. 

In a half spin, Quatre was hung upside down facing the water. Duo's smiling face came into view above him. 

"And why should I?"

Despite the disadvantage Quatre had at the moment, he was still gifted with incredibly good wit and was able to think of something within ten seconds. 

"Because....if you put me in the water and we're both wet, we won't be able to go into the building to eat," Quatre smiled, still hanging upside down. 

Duo's wicked grin faded into a look of defeat and hung his head. 

"No fair, you know food is my weakness."

Quatre smiled, "Well you know strength is my weakness."

Duo flipped him right side up, "Quat you know darn well you're strong, especially for someone whose family is pacifist."

Quatre shrugged, "Maybe, but I'm not stronger than you."

"All right, how about we forget this for now and get something to eat. Those shuttles really didn't have anything appetizing," Duo held his stomach. 

A soft chuckle escaped Quatre's lips as he tried to hold it in. Duo glared and threw his arm around him pulling him alongside him as they both walked back toward the entrance of the beach. 

****

*~*~*~*~*~*

The jubilant laughter surrounded them as couples and families sat around talking and eating contently. Luminous rays flickered now and then inside the outside restaurant on the edge of the beach. A lulling breeze floating by as Quatre leaned into it, letting his hair lift off his face. The small table shook as a presence interrupted his relaxation. Quatre turned to see Duo sitting down next to him in hand with their drinks. 

"Here you are Quat, one Tropical Fruit Punch," Duo set the glass of rich, foamy orange-red liquid in front of him. 

Quatre smiled gratefully as he took the drink, turning back to staring at their surroundings. 

"And don't worry, I told them to leave the rum out," Duo winked, knowing his friend was very sensitive to alcoholic beverages. "I'll call it the virgin Tropical Fruit Punch drink, just for you Quat."

"I wouldn't tease me either, Duo. You're not old enough to have any alcohol either," Quatre reminded him. 

"I know that, but I don't mind. Drinks taste just fine without adding that sort of ingredient." 

Duo noticed that Quatre was only half paying attention, a serene smile playing at his lips as he looked in another direction. 

"Whatcha looking at?" Duo asked curiously. 

"Just everything, Duo. This is such a beautiful restaurant with an ocean view and it's right on the edge of the beach," Quatre's eyes shined. 

"Yeah, it is. Well this guide tour map of the hotel recommended Hemingway's," Duo said folding the brochure. "The waiter suggested that we go on a cruise ride or something. That might be fun. He told me that there's a lot of scuba diving that goes on here."

In a graceful turn, Quatre was facing him with a knowledgeable expression, "Most Caribbean islands have scuba diving because they have such fantastic underwater life."

As Quatre spoke a grin was plastered on Duo's face, "Then let's go scuba diving."

"I don't know, Duo. I wouldn't want to come face to face with a shark. Besides, I don't really know how to scuba dive. A boat ride sounds nice though," Quatre suggested. 

"All right, we should find someone with a boat then who will offer us a ride. I'll go see if the waiter knows anyone," Duo said waving a hand toward the waiter. 

The waiter caught his eye and walked over to their table, smiling as he recognized it was the cheerful braided boy and his cute friend. 

"Is everything all right?" he asked them. 

"Great," Quatre answered with a polite smile as he sipped his beverage. 

"Actually, we were wondering if you knew anyone here with a boat who would give us newcomers a ride," Duo said brightly. 

The waiter smiled, "You're in luck. There's a couple of guys that were here just a few minutes ago that are well-known for taking tourists on boat rides. Their names are Hiroto and Eli. Their boat is called The Dream Team. It's not official and they usually do it for friends, but you two seem like wonderful boys so I'm sure they'd take you. Their boat is near the entrance of the beach on the waters all ready, if you hurry you might be able to catch them."

"Thanks!" Duo said, leaving the tip on the table. "All right, Quat, let's go!"

"What about my drink?" Quatre asked, staring at his partially empty drink. 

The waiter smiled, "Don't worry about that, I'll keep it here for you until you get back."

"Really?" Quatre's eyes sparkled happily. "You're so kind."

"No problem, you two are probably the best customers I've had all day," he winked at Duo who smiled in return. 

Without hesitating, Duo grabbed Quatre's hand and took off running back toward the beach. The thick, warm sand blew up around them as they ran as fast as they could to where the boats were docked. Several of them were just sailboats but there was one speed boat that looked just about ready to undock. 

"Hey, wait up! Dream Team!" Duo shouted. 

A couple heads shot up from the boat as Duo kept shouting, much to Quatre's embarrassment, until they approached the boat from the dock both panting for breath. Sure enough, the boat they were approaching was titled _The Dream Team _in cursive letters. 

"Duo, how did you know it was them?" Quatre asked quietly. 

Duo shrugged, "I didn't, I was just hoping it was."

As they approached the actual boat a man appeared smiling down at them. 

"And who might be calling The Dream Team?"

"Just some tourists," Duo smiled. "The waiter over at Hemingway's said you might be able to give us a little ride."

The boy looked around twenty with light brown hair and hazel eyes. He was taller than Quatre by a little but shorter than Duo, who was two inches taller than Quatre. Just then another male appeared with black hair and brown eyes and was even taller than all of them. 

"Hey Hiroto, what's going on?"

Hiroto smiled, "We have company."

"Sorry if it's inconvenient," Quatre apologized, feeling they were holding them up.

The other boy with black hair, who was most likely Eli, smiled down at him. 

"Well, I don't think I've ever met someone who apologized so nicely. I think the two of you would be all right to come aboard," he said. "What do you think Hiroto?"

"Agreed," Hiroto answered. "Climb aboard. Oh and don't mind Sakura, she's just our driver. If she gets too annoying just ignore her."

"Hey! I heard that!" a young woman appeared with long auburn hair and hazel eyes. "Don't make me hurt you Hiroto! I'm older than you, you know!" 

"Yeah, yeah," he rolled his eyes while helping Duo and Quatre up onto the boat. "Don't mind her, she's just my sister."

After Quatre and Duo had gotten aboard the boat and they were finally undocked, Sakura took to the wheel and the boat sped off at incredible speed. During the ride, Quatre pointed out scenery to Duo as the beach got farther and farther away. When the boat finally stopped they could still see the beach but the people were much smaller. 

"All right, this looks like a good spot," Eli said looking down at the water. 

"A nice spot for what?" Quatre asked. 

He turned and smiled at him, "For scuba diving, uh..."

"Quatre," he smiled. 

"I'm Duo," Duo grinned with a wave of his hand. 

"Ah, well I'm Eli. And Hiroto and I are professional scuba divers, and the Cayman Islands have been our favorite spot in the Caribbean so far," he smiled. 

"That's gotta be an amazing hobby," Duo voiced. 

Eli nodded enthusiastically, "It's wonderful. It is mainly a hobby but we also get paid for taking wonderful pictures of life in the reefs. It's mostly so that people make sure that these underwater creatures stay healthy and well-inhabited. Actually, Hiroto mainly takes the pictures I just like swimming with the creatures," he laughed. 

"You finally admitted it," Hiroto said, appearing before them in his scuba gear. "It's because my older sister Sakura is a professional photographer so I learned a lot from her."

Sakura smiled brightly, "You sure did. Just make sure you guys don't do anything stupid like chasing sting rays again. We're not supposed to be this far out because the life guards can't really see us."

Eli shrugged, "We've been doing this for years and nothing has happened before. Well, except for when I almost got stung by a sting ray, but other than that it's pretty safe out here."

"Actually we have a mission right now that we're getting a pretty fair amount of money for, if you two don't mind," Hiroto winked. 

"Not at all," Quatre smiled back, speaking for Duo as well. "In fact, we just like relaxing out on the ocean."

"Great," Hiroto smiled. 

"All right, you guys ready?" Sakura asked, making sure the boat was stable. 

The two boys both gave her the thumbs up. 

"You two can stay up here if you'd like, we're only going to take a few pictures. We won't be long," he said as they both fell in backwards into the water and disappeared. 

"What are they going after?" Quatre asked, peering into the clear waters.

Sakura sighed, "I think they're just taking pictures of the reef so that researchers can make sure it's healthy. They also just like to play around with the creatures under the water, which isn't so good because not all of them are harmless. In fact, I was a bit hesitant to bring them out here this time because of the attacks."

"Attacks?" Duo asked turning from peering into the ocean water to look at her seriously. 

"Yeah, there haven't been that many, but for some reason the creatures have been a bit restless. They're usually good with tourists and people always being in the waters because this area has been a vacation spot for ages. It might be that some of the creatures are nesting closer to where people swim and they're just getting territorial."

"Is that why there are lifeguards?" Quatre asked.

"That's probably the biggest reason, yeah. I mean, there have always been lifeguards because there are so many people and there's plenty of room for accidents waiting to happen, but the lifeguards set up this year are different. They aren't lifeguards like the kind that watch over people at pools, they're the kind that go on like navy ships and help there. I believe they're trained in many, many areas like how to deal with dangerous underwater creatures to hunters, and of course basic CPR."

"There are hunters?" Quatre sounded intrigued and hurt at the same time. 

Sakura nodded sadly, "Unfortunately, not everyone cares about the creatures living here. The lifeguards now are supposedly trained to stop and arrest poachers and other people illegally hunting."

"These lifeguards sound a lot like soldiers," Duo observed. 

"I wouldn't be surprised if they've also had some military experience, even if it was just aboard ships or whatnot," Sakura voiced. "But a lot more tourists have come with them here because they feel safer. I'm surprised you guys didn't hear about them."

"No, that's probably because we didn't buy the tickets online," Quatre sent a small glare toward Duo who smiled innocently. 

Sakura was confused for a moment before she smiled knowingly, "I see. Well then I'm glad I got the chance to tell you. In fact," she looked at her watch, "they should be coming up soon. I don't want to be caught away from the sight of lifeguards in case they take away our scuba licenses for a little while."

"Oh good, there they are!" 

Tons of bubbles were floating up from under the water until two heads burst through. 

"Hey, did you guys get good pictures?" Duo asked. 

Hiroto shook his head taking off his mask, "No, we have to go back now!"

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked, his tone serious. 

Hiroto and Eli climbed the ladder back up onto the boat. 

"There are a bunch of Caribbean Reef sharks down there and they don't look too happy," Eli said. "Something has them upset and we couldn't stay down there to investigate. We barely got two pictures of a reef when Hiroto spotted one headed our way. Luckily, we distracted it by throwing a red toy torpedo and swam away."

"What, why are the sharks angry? That doesn't make sense. Caribbean Reef sharks aren't highly dangerous unless you enter their territory or if they feel threatened. Something must be bothering all the creatures," Sakura said. 

"Yeah, well I'm not hanging around here to find out, let's go back," Eli said. 

"All right, everyone sit do— "

_WHAM! _

Sakura's words were cut short as the boat rocked violently. They were all grabbing onto the rails now so they wouldn't fall. 

"What was that?" Duo asked. 

"It was a male Caribbean Reef shark. They're attacking our boat because they're angry. He must've been able to follow us back here by smell," Eli said, throwing his scuba gear down. "We have to get out of here before they damage the boat."

"This boat isn't big enough to hold out against several sharks hitting it," Hiroto said. Then he turned toward Duo and Quatre who had very nervous looks on their faces. 

"Duo, Quatre, are you two all right?"

Duo nodded solemnly, "Yeah, I'm all right."

"I don't feel so good," Quatre said, kneeling down until he was sitting on the boat floor. 

Hiroto quickly approached and wrapped an arm around him. 

"Don't worry Quatre, we'll be all right. If they damage our boat we'll just call the lifeguard station, all right?" he soothed. 

Quatre nodded as he helped him to a seat and sat next to him. 

"Hey Eli, do you have any of that anti-nausea stuff?" he called to him. 

"I'll get it," Sakura offered, "just get moving! I took the line off the buoy."

Eli immediately started turning on the engine. It choked a few times but didn't go on. He tried several more times only to get the same result. 

"What's wrong with it?" Hiroto asked. 

"I don't know. Unless there's something jammed in the engine I can't tell. And I'm not willing to swim down there and find out," Eli said. 

"Why don't you call the lifeguard station. It's better than waiting for the engine to work. The sharks might really damage the boat by the time we get it working," Duo suggested. 

"Good idea, Duo," Hiroto said, rubbing Quatre's back. 

Sakura approached with medicine and Quatre took it gratefully, feeling the knot in his stomach lessen at the sound of calling for help. 

"Are you feeling better?" Hiroto asked him. 

Quatre smiled weakly and nodded, "I'll be all right. I guess I've just been pretty sheltered so I don't get into these kinds of situations a lot."

"Hey, don't worry. I understand completely. It's nerve wrecking to me and I've been doing this for years," he winked. 

"Yeah, he was a big baby about it the very first time I suggested this career," Sakura smiled. 

Quatre's smile widened at their attempts to cheer him up as Duo sat down on the other side of him to comfort him. He could feel another warm arm placed around him and felt his nerves relaxing. 

"All right gang, good news. The lifeguards are on their way," Eli announced. 

"How long will it take them?" Quatre asked, trying not to sound worried but he _really _wanted to get off the boat. 

Hiroto squeezed him tighter for comfort, "About five minutes."

"I told you this was a bad idea, bro," Sakura added, glaring down at him. 

Hiroto held up his hands in defeat, "All right, all right you win. If you both like we could treat you to dinner. Because we scuba dive here often and give tourists rides they gave us some coupons to one of the best restaurants around."

Duo grinned, "I'm up for it. You Quat?"

"It sounds good," Quatre said. "We've been meaning to check out some of the more fancy restaurants."

"Well, look who showed up on time," Eli stated. 

They all turned to see a larger boat speeding toward them. They could just barely make out writing on the side of the boat in bold letters. The boat skidded along the ocean surface so smoothly Duo thought they were floating at first. 

"The lifeguards?" he questioned. 

"Yep. We've never actually met them, but people who have met them said they do their job extraordinarily well, but their personalities lack," Hiroto said. 

"I guess you'd have something in common with them," Sakura muttered. 

Quatre laughed softly trying to cover his mouth. 

"Hey, you made him laugh," Hiroto grinned. 

"Yeah and about time. We got to get ready to jump onto their boat," Eli said. 

Hiroto and Duo helped Quatre stand as they waited there for the boat to approach. Eli decided to yell and wave his hands to get them to hurry up. The boat was now only ten feet away and slowing down in order to stop beside them. 

"All right, get ready," Hiroto said, picking up his scuba gear and license. "Quatre you can get off firs— "

_WHAM! _

The boat jerked as another hit impacted it suddenly. Duo had grabbed the railing just in time and Hiroto and flung back into Eli while Sakura was holding the wheel. Quatre, however, hadn't been holding onto anything. He was thrown off balance, his leg hitting the railing. He screamed as he flipped over the railing and plummeted into the cold ocean waters. 

"QUATRE!" Duo shouted. 

"No, Duo!" Hiroto stopped him from jumping in after. 

Eli ran to the end of the boat.

"HELP! He's in the water with the sharks!" he shouted. 

Duo looked up from staring into the water helplessly to see the lifeguard boat stop. A figure jumped on top of the boat and threw off his clothing until he was clad in his Speedo. Duo could only see a glimpse of tan skin and clearly defined muscles as he leaped gracefully into the water. 

****

*~*~*~*~*~*

The cold water rushed over his body as he plunged under unable to scream anymore. It had happened so suddenly that he didn't have time to react. Quatre opened his eyes to see the beautiful clear ocean underwater and noticed he was fairly deep. The invisible current of water pushed him around as he fought to find where the boat was. His eyes widened enormously as he spotted a sulking figure only about ten feet away swimming in his direction. Quatre tried his best not to panic and looked down at his Speedo. It was a dark blue, luckily not a bright color to attract any unwanted attention. 

Quatre unconsciously swam back further, hoping to just appear invisible to the thing coming toward him. Quatre looked around him and saw that the boat was pretty high above him and more than ten feet away. He wouldn't be able to swim fast enough to reach it before...

He could feel the terror rise in him as he pushed him arms forward and back to wade underwater, slowly backing away from the approaching figure. He could tell there was only one, at the moment, but it didn't make him feel that much better. He was too scared to tear his eyes away from the beast gradually making its way toward him. As it approached he could see the sharp fins and familiar snout as the shark's beady eyes bore upon him. The shark was at least seven feet long if not longer. Quatre could only open his mouth and freeze as the shark came into view now only five feet away and growing steadily closer. 

His mouth opened as he tried to scream as the shark's mouth opened slightly, hundreds of teeth visible. The shark charged right at him...

Quatre turned his head and closed his eyes, hoping it would be quick and painless. However, nothing happened. He turned slowly and opened one eye before the other and looked up to the shark now biting a red raft recklessly. Before Quatre could blink he felt strong arms around him as he was lifted toward the surface. 

Another shark suddenly came into view from behind the boat, followed by a couple more shortly after. Quatre unconsciously pushed his body closer to whoever was holding onto him tightly. Suddenly, he could feel himself becoming light-headed as his oxygen began running out. He felt his limbs growing limp as his vision blurred. Quatre could just make out a hand in front of him pulling on something as a large red lifejacket appeared and blew up, causing the sharks to attack it instead of them. His eyes drooped as he felt his body becoming heavier even in the water. His head lolled back easily underwater, his hair floating softly about his head, as his arms slid down his sides. 

He was so close to losing consciousness he barely registered his body being hoisted up. He knew that whoever was saving him wouldn't be able to get him to the surface in time. Just then, even under water, he felt a warm hand grab onto his chin. Surprisingly, instead of blacking out his vision was beginning to come back. His mind wasn't so jumbled anymore and the confusion was leaving him. Quatre opened his eyes, wondering why he was feeling better. Was he above water? Was the lifeguard really that fast that he got to the surface in time? His eyes gently focused before him as the dizziness began to subside. If he hadn't been underwater he probably would've gasped, but instead his eyes widened as he realized they were still underwater and the lifeguard had his lips pressed to his. 

Quatre was so shocked he almost forgot to breathe in the oxygen entering his mouth from the lifeguard. The lifeguard pulled away and with quick speed threw out another red life jacket to distract the sharks as he swam up with surprising ease while holding onto Quatre. 

They broke the surface in less than a minute, Quatre gasping and coughing for air. He felt a little sick to his stomach from the terrifying experience. Suddenly, he felt his body being heaved up onto the boat. 

"Quatre! You're alive!"

He looked up weakly to see Duo's wide, concerned eyes. 

"You saved him!" Hiroto said looking past Quatre to someone near him. 

Quatre wondered who he was talking to. It was then he realized that someone was still holding onto him. 

_It's the lifeguard. He risked his life to save me. _

"Thank you," Quatre said, tilting his head up. 

His mouth felt dry as he stared up into one piercing green eye. Because of the angle, the boy's hair covered his other eye. He was about the same height as Duo only a slightly more defined build. 

"Are you all right now?" the mysterious boy asked quietly. 

His voice was quiet and stern yet soothing and he said it with such ease that Quatre almost forgot to answer. 

"Y-yes, I'm all right, thank you."

The boy above him nodded ever-so-slightly. 

"You should've known better," a stern voice spoke up. 

Quatre turned to see another unfamiliar boy staring at them with crossed arms. He had dark brown hair and shocking blue eyes that were a dark cobalt but seemed to stand out most compared to the rest of his features. He was wearing jeans, despite the hot weather, and a jacket over a green tank-top. The jacket had _Cayman Lifeguard _on the arm, but other than that was just a plain blue jacket. 

"We're really sorry, please don't get them in trouble," Hiroto said. "They're newcomers and we just wanted to give them a ride."

The boy with blue eyes closed his eyes then opened them, "Then we'll hold you responsible. These waters are not safe until base finds out what's wrong with the sharks and other underwater creatures."

"We know, but please don't take our scuba diving license away. We'll go someplace else," Hiroto begged. 

The boy's eyes narrowed, "You deliberately put two lives in danger, one could've died today."

Hiroto bowed his head. 

"It's okay, we shouldn't have forced them to take us on a ride," Duo spoke up. "It was our choice to come out here."

The boy's eyes turned and bore into Duo's for several seconds before he turned around. 

"Come on Trowa."

The boy beside Quatre followed him off the boat to their own. 

"You're not taking our license?" Hiroto asked. 

The boy turned around again, his eyes piercing into them before turning back. 

"We'll give you a ride to shore. Don't let us catch you out here again."

The group of them trudged onto the lifeguard boat as they were taken back to shore. Hiroto and Eli apologized more than ten times to Quatre who just shook his head and told them he was all right. Duo had his arm wrapped around him for comfort. 

"Here are the coupons I told you about," Hiroto said handing the coupons to them. "You guys should enjoy yourselves tonight."

"Thank you," Quatre offered a small smile. 

The lifeguard boat was much faster than any of them had expected. They were back to shore in no time. Sakura, Eli and Hiroto all said their goodbyes as they shook hands with Duo and Quatre. As they waved goodbye to them, Quatre caught sight of the lifeguards getting off the boat. He saw the one, Trowa, who had saved him, had put on his lifeguard uniform like his partner. The two of them walked out of the beach as if nothing had happened. 

Quatre felt a friendly arm wrap around him as Duo hugged him tightly. 

"Hey, Quat, are you feeling any better?"

The wind pushed his wet, blonde bangs out of his face as he sighed, "Yeah, I'll live. It was just terrifying that's all."

Duo nodded against his head, "I know. I should really take better care of you. But if it makes you feel any better while we were waiting for you to be rescued that stoic, unemotional lifeguard told us the shark's haven't killed anyone, but there have been many serious injuries. So, on the bright side, you wouldn't have died...maybe just lost a leg or two..."

"Gee, Duo, that makes me feel _much _better," Quatre quipped sarcastically. 

Duo chuckled in his ear and ruffled his hair, "Come on, what do you say we finish up those drinks, huh?" 

Quatre nodded and they made their way back to the restaurant. The waiter saw them and immediately brought Quatre his drink as Duo ordered another one. While the waiter was making Duo's drink, Quatre stared out at the beautiful ocean which had almost been his doom. It was gorgeous, despite what had happened, but he knew he wouldn't want to go back into the ocean water for a couple of days until the mild trauma faded away. He knew Duo wouldn't have any objections. He could feel Duo's guilt rising within him for not paying better attention, but he didn't blame him at all. 

"Are you still thinking about what happened?"

Quatre snapped out of his daze to see Duo watching him with a concerned expression. He knew Duo wasn't going to get much sleep if he kept worrying that Quatre had been permanently damaged. The truth was that most of the fear and trauma had all ready washed away. Thanks to Quatre's hectic life he was used to overcoming things pretty easily. But Duo didn't have a sixth sense like he did, so he couldn't tell that Quatre wasn't worried about that anymore. 

"No, Duo, I'm not," Quatre gave his friend a sincere smile. "It's not your fault you know, you just wanted us to have fun. And...well, we have plenty of time for that. I did have fun before the boat ride, and up until I was almost eaten."

Duo's eyebrow rose, "Thanks Quat, you sure know how to cheer someone up."

Quatre burst into laughter at his friend's sarcasm. Duo's expression eased into a large grin moments after as they sat laughing together. The waiter came by and set Duo's drink in front of him. 

"So, how was it?" he asked, not seeing the amused and startled looks in their eyes. 

"Well, a lot more exciting than I wanted," Quatre's smile grew into a grin. 

The waiter didn't ask questions, but smiled instead. 

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" he asked casually. 

Duo waved the coupons in the air, "Actually yeah. We have coupons to go to the sister resort: the Mirage Hotel to go to a very nice restaurant."

"Well, you two sure know how to get the best of the best, don't you?" he smiled. "That hotel is stupendous, though always filled up. However, the restaurants are to die for, so you'll have a wonderful time. In fact, it's so high quality most people that even work here go there to eat and relax, usually on breaks."

Duo smiled, "Sounds like we'll be having a blast this evening."

The waiter smiled and nodded before returning to his customers. Quatre drifted off again in his thoughts once the waiter left and began twirling the straw in his drink absent mindedly. Duo watched him for a few minutes. 

"Quat, would you mind telling me what happened?"

Quatre turned to him with a confused look. Then it dawned on him that he was talking about what happened with the shark incident. 

"Well, I fell in and thought I was going to die and then that lifeguard, Trowa I think his name was, saved me."

Even though Duo had no sixth sense, he could tell there was a lot more to it than what he was saying. 

"Well, how did he get away from the sharks?"

"He used red life jackets that distracted them," Quatre answered hesitantly. 

"And how were you able to stay under the water for four minutes like that?" Duo asked curiously. 

Quatre froze as the memory passed before his eyes. A cold sensation came over him as if he had plunged back into the ocean. Soft warm hands caressed his skin and the vision became clearer as Quatre felt the pressure of his lips against his...

"Quat? Hello? Where'd you go?" 

"Huh? Oh, I um...don't remember," Quatre said, looking down at his drink to hide the faint blush creeping to his cheeks. 

"Uh huh...," Duo's grin widened into a smirk as he leaned down toward him. "Come on Quat, what happened?"

"Nothing Duo, I can't— "

"Lie," Duo interrupted. 

Quatre didn't answer. 

"You never lie Quat, we tell each other everything," he said looking hurt. 

The guilt was welling up in his stomach as he tried to ignore it, but Duo was right they always told each other everything no matter how embarrassing. Quatre sighed in defeat and lowered his head. 

"He kissed me," Quatre blurted out. 

His eyes went wide as he realized what he said, "I mean, h-he, you know, gave me air underwater so that I wouldn't pass out....to save me...."

Quatre's babbling did no good as Duo could see through it all. His smirk was only widening even more as Quatre's cheeks turned hot. 

"Oh, the mouth-to-mouth thing. No wonder you looked a little dazed when you came up," Duo teased. 

"Duo!" Quatre snapped. "It was not like that! I was about to die and had I passed out I probably could've gone into a coma or something serious. And besides, I couldn't really feel anything underwater," Quatre tried to defend himself. 

"Yeah, then why is it on your mind, huh?"

Quatre opened and closed his mouth several times not being able to answer. He could feel his cheeks burning so he covered his face with his hands. 

"Duo...," Quatre half-whined, resting his head on the table. 

"Aw, Quat, I didn't mean to insult you. I think that's great you like someone. Bet those colony officials couldn't imagine their Quatre Winner, president of the Preventers and Winner Foundation, heir to the throne of his mother's palace , falling in love."

"Shh! Duo, keep it down. And I am _not _falling in love," Quatre insisted with a huff. "And just to answer your question they'd probably be appalled not happy for me."

Duo's smile faded slightly, "You mean they won't let you date? Have you ever gone out with someone?"

The question wasn't answered right away as Quatre twirled his straw around again. 

"It's hard when you're well-known for several things, a big one being money. You have to watch out for those who will take advantage of you," Quatre started softly. "They would remind me of that as I got older. Not that it mattered because I was always too caught up in work. A lot of times I got sick from stress but my sisters took very good care of me."

_CLUNK!_

Duo set his glass down a bit harder than he intended out of surprise. He scooted closer to his friend. 

"You mean you've _never _dated?"

Duo's face was pushed away a bit by Quatre's hand as he tried to put on an angry scowl. Failing, he let his head drop to rest on his arm, sighing heavily. 

"No, I haven't."

Without hesitation, Quatre was pulled into a warm embrace and turned to see his friend's caring face inches from his own. Duo's eyes had softened as his hand began caressing the blonde locks that were still damp from the previous event. 

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with that," Duo smiled warmly. 

Quatre sighed and leaned his head on Duo's shoulder. 

"I know," he muttered into his bare arm. "I just feel so inexperienced and it's making me self conscious."

Swiftly, a finger lifted Quatre's chin up so he could face gentle violet eyes. 

"Don't feel that way. It's their fault for locking you up in your work....willingly of course, but we can still blame it on them," Duo's lips curved upward, bringing a small smile to Quatre's face. 

"He was just doing his job though," Quatre said softly. "What am I thinking, I don't know what the first step is in a relationship."

"You're serious about him, aren't you?" Duo said, his joke face gone. 

He had joked about Quatre falling in love just to ease the tension. Quatre's eyes lowered guiltily. 

"I don't know, Duo. I don't know if I'm just overly grateful he saved me or not. I don't know why I'm thinking about it so much. It could just be because it was terrifying. I have no idea how to handle relationships at all. I mean, I don't even know what the first step would be."

Duo's eyebrows furrowed in thought, "Well, I'm no expert but the first step to me would be, do you have a preference?"

Quatre's head dropped to rest on his arm, propper up on the table. He careflessly was stirring his untouched drink while speaking. 

"That's a difficult question to answer because there's no exactly yes or no to that. Mainly I would think my preference was women, though I have yet to meet a woman who's not after my money or something else," he said with slight bitterness. "And I don't think I'm attracted to men because when I look around I see very handsome guys but it's just looking at any normal person. It doesn't feel any different," his blue-green eyes fluttered closed for a few seconds. 

"...but?" Duo prodded gently. 

Quatre's eyes opened gently, "I don't know. He's different. I can feel something stirring inside of me, but I'm not sure what the feeling is. Is it gratitude or do I really like him? I haven't been really attracted to a woman or a man; neither occurred to me actually, and gender still doesn't seem relevant. It's just him. If he were a girl I'd probably be just as attracted to him. I don't know, Duo," Quatre covered his face with his hands. 

"So it's not because he's a guy that you're attracted to him, is what you're saying," Duo tried to get him to continue. 

Quatre fell to the bait and nodded, "Yeah, I mean he's definitely attractive, but there are lots of attractive guys and girls here. It's something about him. I think that maybe it's my sixth sense that was reaching out to him and I'm getting attracted to him by that."

"Oh boy, that's going to be hard to read," Duo said, nodding in understanding. 

He knew that Quatre's sixth sense was very powerful at times, but usually during stressful situations. The vacation was hardly stressful....well, maybe almost being eaten had something to do with it. But Quatre was also right that Trowa was doing it because it was his job to save people's lives, so why did Quatre's sixth sense find something in Trowa that was causing an attraction? 

"I guess the only suggestion I can offer is to try and talk with him. You can usually sense what people are feeling, right? So if you talk to him you can see if he's interested at all, whether for a friendship or a romantic relationship," Duo offered. 

Quatre sighed, "Duo, I don't even know if the guy is interested in other guys."

"That's true, usually preference matters to people. Unfortunately, for you your sixth sense seems to be attracting you to something inside, whether male or female. You'll just have to try and get close to him to see. After all, he is a lifeguard, maybe if I push you in the pool and you pretend to drown he'll save you again."

Quatre sent him a glare along with a roll of his eyes. 

"I was only trying to help."

"Well stop!" Quatre sighed exasperated. "I'm just so confused with my emotions right now. I mean, I feel so...so...."

"Turned on?" Duo inquired. 

_SMACK! _

A smack was received in answer and Duo rubbed his sore arm, the smile still never leaving his face. 

"Don't worry Quat," Duo said, trying to cheer him up, "you never know till you try. Who couldn't like you?" 

Quatre looked up at him with a sweet and grateful smile. Duo secretly smirked to himself before replying. 

"Then again you might be too cutesy for him."

Orange liquid went flying from Quatre's glass onto Duo, who had no time to react. He casually wiped up the droplets from his leg, taking one and licking it. 

"Mmm, tastes like fruit punch."

Duo laughed at the scowl playing on Quatre's normally delicate features. 

"Lighten up Quat, you've got nothing to worry about. You're gorgeous, smart and the sweetest person I know. There's not one person who wouldn't want to befriend you. Whether or not he's interested I'm sure you're the only person who can warm him up."

"Duo...," Quatre's eyes had softened until they were shimmering with tears. 

Duo pulled him into another hug, "Besides, it looks like his friend needs some warming up as well. Gee, can you say personality disorder?"

Quatre laughed and playfully hit him on his shoulder, "That's mean, Duo."

Duo smiled, glad he could cheer him up. 

"Well, until we meet the two unemotional robots, you want to check out this hotel?"

Another smile graced Quatre's features as he nodded, "Yes, let's go."

__

TO BE CONTINUED....

****

^-^ More fluff and surprising events coming up soon! Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out by next weekend. Unfortunately, I have a couple other stories I REALLY need to update. But it shouldn't be too much longer! _~Candy_

****IMPORTANT author's note: It's not anything major, but if you really want to see where Duo and Quatre are staying, since for some reason I can't post site addresses on here I posted them on my bio info thingy. I have yet to find a good picture of their room, but there's a picture of the shark Quatre encountered, and two of the beach and ocean. *sighs dreamily* I wish I could go where they are!! *pouts* Well, I'll update ASAP!!

****

To Reviewers: 

Mariana1: ^-^ Well, I guess it didn't take too long for them to show up. I was going to make it a little later, but then I thought that would be too random for all sorts of stuff to happen and THEN they meet. It's much more fun with them out to get Heero and Trowa, ne? *takes muffin and gives cookie* Thanks! Oh, don't worry, there will be LOTS of fluff, some humor and action, and surprising events before the lovely lemony goodness. But I promise, until the lemons, it will be entertaining. And there WILL be fluffiness before it too. ^_~

****

GWLuverGurl: Thanks so much! I'm glad you really like this. I tried to hurry, really I did. ^-^ I won't make you wait too long for the next chapter!

__


	4. The Mirage Hotel Encounter

Unpredictable

****

*Author's Note: I'm terribly sorry for taking so long in updating this. I had to update other stories first then study for finals. Anywhoo, here's the next chapter. I'm trying to make it so the chapters will get longer and longer. 

****

***REMINDER WARNING: Just as a reminder there will be a lemon eventually. If you don't like the pairings don't read. (1x2, 3x4)

****

Chapter 3: The Mirage Hotel Encounter 

The wind blew the soft sand away from the ocean waves as it got stronger. The air smelled of fresh ocean water mixed in with the evening atmosphere. As the bright sun drifted low in the horizon the sky was mixed with pinks, blues, and purples to create the most spectacular sunset that could been seen from miles away. The warm wind blew through the open windows of the balcony overlooking the vast ocean. A figure stood on the balcony holding the rail with closed eyes as the wind caressed his face. 

"There you are."

Quatre tilted his head as his eyes shimmered open to lay on Duo, now dressed in slim-fitting jeans and a see-through, long-sleeved shirt. Quatre's eyes ranked over Duo's body as he saw that every bit of muscle was showing through the thin clothing, and the jeans left barley any room for imagination. 

"What do you think?" Duo asked, smiling widely. 

Quatre's eyes were still wide as an eyebrow rose, "It's good, if you want every guy and girl hanging all over you."

Duo's smile widened, "And who says I wouldn't want that?"

With a huff, Quatre rolled his eyes and turned around so his arms and back were resting against the railing. 

"What? It's one of the most fanciest hotels around, with the most fanciest restaurants, so I proposed dressing exceptionally nice. And…I got an outfit for you too," Duo winked. 

Quatre's eyebrows rose until they disappeared beneath his bangs. Duo's smile only increased as he turned his back on him and walked toward the bag sitting on the waterbed that Quatre knew wasn't there before. 

_I guess Duo's exploration ended with a small shopping spree. _

Curiously, Quatre approached him, keeping the patio doors open so the fresh, warm breeze could fill the room. Duo turned smiling with several pieces of clothing in his hand. He placed them in Quatre's hand and gestured toward the bathroom. Quatre closed the bathroom door and looked down at the set of clothing Duo had given to him. He could tell all ready that it was opposite of what he usually wore every morning to work. 

Quatre pulled his shirt off, glad that he was only in a Speedo and a thin blouse. He lifted the shirt that Duo had gotten him and slipped it over his head. He then slipped the tight, silky black pants up over his Speedo. The first thing Quatre noticed was that it was much more revealing than anything he had ever worn. The shirt was see-through like Duo's, only a light blue material and the pants were tighter than they really needed to be. 

He was always very self-conscious about what he wore, but even though he liked the outfit he hoped it wouldn't cause unnecessary attention. Duo was a lot more outgoing and more experienced with people. Quatre didn't want to find himself in an uncomfortable position. Sure he knew self defense, but he still didn't want to find himself making that choice. 

A light knock startled him, causing him to jump back from the door. He sighed when he realized it was Duo. 

"Hey, how does it look?" Duo called from the other side. 

Quatre opened the door to allow Duo to see for himself. Duo's lips curled into a wide grin as he gestured for Quatre to turn around slowly to see every aspect. 

"Wow, Quat, it looks great! You're a real eye-catcher!" Duo winked and laughed playfully. 

Quatre smiled and put his hands on his hips, "Duo, we're just looking overly nice because it's a fancy restaurant we've never been to. It's not like it's a club full of attractive people, besides there will be kids there with their parents."

"Yeah, and some of those kids are going to go into puberty the moment they see you," Duo's lips curled slyly. 

"DUO!" Quatre's cheeks burned as he smacked him on his arm. 

"Hey," Duo said, pretending it hurt him by rubbing his arm, "that's like the third time you've done that to me."

Quatre sent him a glare as he walked out of the bathroom, "Yeah, well you deserved it."

"Come on Quat, loosen up a bit," Duo said, grabbing the key card. 

Quatre looked up at him seriously, "Duo…it's hard to loosen up after you've almost been eaten and are going out for the first time in your life in something more than conspicuous."

The door opened as Duo gestured for Quatre to leave first, a smile on his face. "I'll remember that."

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sister hotel to the Treasure Island Resort was only ten minutes away. They managed to catch a cab almost immediately, without having to signal to one, and got to the hotel before six o'clock. They entered the large seven-story hotel and asked the information desk where the restaurant was. Upon getting directions toward the second floor, Quatre could tell the restaurant was pretty packed. They approached the waiter seating people, and he smiled at them. 

"Good evening. Just the two of you?" he asked kindly. 

"You bet," Duo smiled, wrapping an arm around Quatre's shoulders. 

The waiter smiled back, "No dates?"

"That's why we're here," Duo winked. 

Quatre smiled back as best as he could without glaring at Duo. He had been prepared for Duo's openness but was hoping that the waiter wasn't getting any ideas. "Well, I'm sure you two won't have a problem," he smiled. "And you're in luck, there's a table available. You came at the right time," he continued as he led them toward their table, "usually we're really busy after six."

"Thanks," Quatre smiled as they were seated .

"Oh, no problem," he winked. 

Once the waiter left, Quatre sighed with relief picking up the menu. He glanced over at Duo and saw that he was staring at him. 

"See, you've gotten the attention of someone all ready."

Quatre rolled his eyes, "Yeah, we'll if you wouldn't have told him we were single we wouldn't have that problem."

Duo shrugged, "He seemed like he would have a girlfriend. Besides, he was just playing around. I can tell by the way people react because believe me I've seen it all."

Quatre felt his insides squirm uncomfortably, "You mean when you were in that orphanage?"

Duo nodded solemnly, "Yeah, but I didn't stay in there that long luckily. Anyway, the past is the past. So, what are you going to get?"

Quatre shook his head and put down the menu. He stirred the glass of water in front of him lost in thought. He felt a hand on top of his, stopping the stirring as Duo grasped his hand. 

"Quat, what's the matter? Are you still upset about earlier?" Duo asked softly. 

Quatre sighed, "No, I'm sorry. I just…I don't know. I've been thinking."

Duo rose an eyebrow, "About…?"

Quatre hesitated before finally looking him in the eye, "Do you think I'm accident-prone?" 

Whatever he had expected, he did not expect Duo to burst into laughter. If it wasn't for all the chatter going on around them, Quatre was sure it would've caused some attention. Quatre pulled his hand away from Duo's grasp and folded his arms, narrowing his eyes slightly. 

"What's so funny?"

Duo finally stopped laughing and turned to him, bringing his hands up to his chin. 

"You really think you're accident-prone? I know this vacation hasn't started out the best, but that doesn't mean it's going to be all that bad."

"No, I didn't mean that," Quatre said, his glare disappearing as he grasped Duo's hand again. "I just mean that maybe it's because I've lived such a sheltered life."

"Quatre, just because you're inexperienced doesn't mean the world's out to get you," Duo said, squeezing his hand slightly. 

"Nothing's happened to _you_," Quatre said glumly. 

"Well, I did have that unfortunate few minutes with Mr. Cold," Duo said. 

Quatre's frown faded as a small smile replaced it, "I wonder what his name is."

"I don't know. And anyway, shouldn't we be focused on that waiter who's eyeing you."

Quatre narrowed his eyes, "Nice try, Duo, but you can't change the subject that easily."

Duo only shrugged and flashed him a smile just as a waitress came up to them to take their order. 

"What may I get you gentlemen?" she smiled. 

Duo smiled, "We'll have two _virgin _piñ a coladas."

Quatre choked on his water, but smiled up at her innocently. The waitress' eyebrows rose slightly but she kept her smile on as she wrote down their orders. 

"And what would you both like to eat?"

"We'll split the special," Quatre said, folding the menu as if nothing had happened. 

She nodded with a smile and left them to attend to their orders. Once she had left, Quatre turned abruptly to Duo with a look of annoyance. 

"Duo, are you trying to embarrass me?" 

"Relax Quatre, you really have to learn to not care what others think. We're supposed to be enjoying ourselves. She knew I was just joking around," he smiled, feigning innocence. 

Quatre sighed, "Fine, just don't do anything you would regret."

Duo rose his eyebrows. 

"You're right, don't do anything I would regret," Quatre said, taking another sip of his water.   
Duo put on a false pout, "But Quatre, I'd have to lock myself in a box."

Quatre tore off a piece of the bread set on their table and threw it at him. Duo, who had been prepared, ducked and the piece of bread missed his ear by a centimeter. With a huff, Quatre stood up. 

"Where are you going? You aren't really getting sick of me, are you?" Duo grinned. 

Quatre had the urge to roll his eyes again, but held his composure. "No, I'm going to the bathroom. I bet our order will take some time since it's so busy."

"Good idea. I think I'll start flirting with that waiter while you're gone."

Quatre gave him a look before he walked toward the entrance of the restaurant. The waiter spotted him and smiled. 

"Leaving so soon?" 

Quatre shook his head with a polite smile, "No, just a bathroom break. Could you tell me where it is?"

"Of course. You might want to use the other bathroom by the pool, that's around the other side of this floor. The restaurant's bathroom has been having some problems with over flooding. Some people just don't know when to stop using so much toilet paper," he sighed. 

"That must be aggravating," Quatre sympathized. 

The waiter gave him a bright smile, "Yes, it is. I mustn't keep you waiting, just follow the signs around the corner to the right," he pointed, "and you'll see a sign for the pool. The bathroom is just down that hallway."

"Thank you," Quatre smiled. 

"My pleasure," he said, bowing slightly while his eyes stayed transfixed on Quatre's face. 

Quatre tried his best not to blush and offered him one last nervous smile before he followed the directions. The second floor led around the corner to the right, just as the waiter had told him. However, he hadn't told him just how long it would take to get to the other side of the floor. After five minutes of slow walking and looking around for the pool sign, Quatre felt the need to just go back into the over flooding bathroom. He had been holding it in since after the experience with the shark, but he had been so frightened he had forgotten temporarily. 

"Ah, there it is," Quatre said aloud as he found the sign he was looking for, and followed the directions to the pool. 

****

*~*~*~*~*~*

The drinks were served shortly after Quatre had left. Duo had been looking through the menu seeing what else he could get before the meal came. The waitress smiled as she set down the drinks. 

"The order should be out within twenty minutes," she reassured. "Weekends are our busiest days."

"No problem," Duo waved it away. "I can find something to distract me."

She nodded politely and turned away. Duo picked up his drink and tasted it, smiling softly. 

"Wow, no wonder this restaurant is famous." 

Duo began stirring his drink, staring at the vacated spot where Quatre had been sitting moments before. Duo glanced at his watch and saw that it had all ready been nearly ten minutes since Quatre had left. 

"He must've really had to go," Duo said aloud. "Maybe I should go find him and make sure he hasn't tried to run away on me."

Duo got up from the table to find a waiter or waitress to ask where the bathroom was. The waiter he came to appeared to be extremely nervous as he was looking through his notebook. Duo tapped him lightly and he jumped startled. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Duo smiled. 

"That's all right," he said, relieved. "I just thought you were the manager or something."

"You new or something?" Duo asked. 

The guy nodded, "Yeah, is it that obvious?" he smiled. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Actually, I was just wondering where the bathroom was."

He smiled, "Oh, there's one by the kitchen in the back."

Duo nodded and thanked him as he headed back. He could smell the delicious foods cooking as he passed by the kitchen, catching the restroom sign. Instead of going straight to the bathroom, he decided to look in the kitchen and take a peek. He glanced in the window of the swinging double doors and saw many of them with the typical white aprons and hats. He smiled to himself and watched them stirring and cooking the exotic foods. 

"Well, guess it's time to get Quat."

Duo started to turn away but something strange caught his eye. He turned and stared into the kitchen, his eyes narrowing as he tried to find what had flashed out of the corner of his eye. He watched the cooks as they attended to their work and thought maybe he had imagined it. Then a flash a blue caught his eye. In the back of the kitchen a figure was walking out, not dressed in the usual cook-wear. The figure had on a blue jacket with a patch on the side of the arm. 

Duo's eyes widened, "It can't be…"

Forgetting about what he was supposed to do, Duo slipped into the kitchen, thankful that the cooks were unaware of the intrusion. Acting casual, Duo tip-toed quickly past all the cooks, hiding behind the counters, stoves and even the hanging pots and pans. He slipped by them so quietly and with enough speed that no one seemed to notice. 

He finally reached the back of the kitchen and looked around, trying to find which way the figure went. Just then Duo spotted the familiar flash of blue and quickly followed behind so he wouldn't lose him. Duo was nearly five feet behind the figure and could see that he was wearing tight jeans with the blue jacket. He couldn't see much else, because he wore a cap on his head and his back was facing him. Suddenly, the figure stopped and Duo's breath caught in his throat. 

As quick as possible, Duo wheeled around and spotted a cook's cap lying on the table. He snatched it up and stuffed his braid in it just as he saw the figure begin to turn around. Duo wheeled around so he was facing away from him and pretended to be stirring the soup that had all ready been made. He peered out of the corner of his eye and saw that the figure had disappeared. 

Duo took the cook's cap off and quickly followed in the direction he saw him going. He couldn't find a trace of him, but he spotted an exit in the back. Duo pushed the door open and found himself outside of the restaurant near the entrance. There was no trace of the figure anywhere. Duo grumbled under his breath, hoping that he hadn't realized Duo was following him. 

"Are you looking for your friend?"

Duo wheeled around and saw the same waiter who had set them at the table, grinning at him. Duo slapped on a smile to cover his sudden suspicion. 

"You mean Quatre?"

"Is that his name? That's a very unique name. I like the sound of it," the waiter smiled. "And may I have your name?"

"Duo Maxwell," he grinned, holding out his hand. 

The waiter took it kindly, "You may just call me Jake. Nothing special, but it works."

Duo grinned, "Yeah, I guess I better go get Quatre."

Duo turned to head back toward the restaurant but the waiter stopped him. 

"He's not in that bathroom, I sent him to the one by the pool because it's a lot nicer. We've been having problems with the other bathroom. You just head to your right around this corner and you should see the pool sign."

"Thanks," Duo grinned. "If the food gets here before us, will you let them know?"

The waiter nodded with a grin, "Of course."

With a last wave, Duo followed his directions hoping that Quatre hadn't gotten lost. As he walked his mind was focused on what he had seen in the kitchen. 

_Had that guy been snooping in there? If so…why?_

Duo suspected he might've been caught, but even so the guy didn't know what he looked like because he had turned around. He was so lost in thought he almost passed by the sign. He followed the arrow into a doorway that led into a very large room. Tables were set up nearby him for those that were sitting and talking, having a glass of wine or such. Down the steps was a large, clear pool with fake palm trees and other plant-life or statues placed around it. From somewhere close Duo could hear bird noises, most likely from a hidden speaker, echoing throughout the place. 

_Too bad we're only staying here for dinner. _

Duo glanced around and saw that the bathroom was by the small bar a short distance from the pool. He made his way down the steps toward it, hoping that Quatre was there. The hotel was too large for him to go searching around in case Quatre got lost. Just as he was heading toward it he saw someone emerge from the bathroom. Quatre walked out looking a bit more refreshed. 

"Hey, Quat!" Duo called, waving to him. 

Quatre stopped suddenly, startled when he heard his name, but smiled when he saw it was Duo. They met half way, right by the pool. 

"I'm sorry, did I take too long?" Quatre asked, approaching him. 

Duo shook his head, "No, I just wanted to make sure you didn't get lost."

Quatre smiled, "Thanks Duo, but I made it."

Duo grinned, "I wish we could've brought our swimsuits."

Quatre turned to look at the pool in which they were standing next to. There were no children in it, just adults swimming back and forth peacefully and relishing in the cool temperature of the pool. He bent down and whisked his fingers across the surface of the water. 

"It's nice and cool, but not freezing like the ocean," Quatre smiled up at him from his kneeling position. 

Duo sighed, "Yeah, I guess we'll have to come here some other time. Actually, I think the hotel we're staying at has a pool."

Quatre nodded and turned back to the water, relishing in the cool, smooth feeling of the crystal pool. 

"I bet our food is all ready waiting for us," Quatre said. 

"No, don't worry, it won't be ready for another few minutes," Duo smiled, bending down toward him, "Besides, I'm kind of curious about something. I want to see if there's some kind of list of names of people who are staying here."

"Why's that?" Quatre asked, pulling his hand out along with some water and letting it trickle back into the pool. 

"Well, I was peeking inside the kitchen, you know to see if our food was ready, and I thought I saw one of the lifeguards," Duo said. 

"What?!" Quatre exclaimed, jumping up suddenly and pulling his hand out of the water with unexpected speed.

Quatre hadn't realized Duo had bent down as his hand collided with his chin. Duo stumbled backward from the unexpected force, and Quatre, who had tried to prevent the collision a second before it happened, had jerked his hand back so fast he was caught off balance and his foot lost hold. Quatre made a sound of surprise before he landed in the pool fully clothed. 

The water easily seeped into the very thin clothing he was wearing. It wasn't as horrible as falling into freezing water, but the cold water certainly didn't feel as great after coming out of an air conditioned restaurant. Quatre pushed up from the bottom of the pool and broke the surface, sputtering and still dazed at what happened. 

Quatre grabbed the edge of the pool and tried to hoist himself up, but his hands slipped and he plunged back in. 

"Quatre, grab my hand!"

Quatre managed to reach out and grab Duo's hand as he helped him out of the water. Quatre was gasping for breath, still in shock at what happened. 

"Geez, Quat, if you wanted attention you should've just told me," Duo joked, as he helped him into a chair. 

Quatre looked up and saw that many people were now staring at them. He felt his cheeks redden and he tried to ring out his clothes as best as he could. Quatre put his face in his hands. 

"Oh, Duo! I can never show my face here again."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Quat," Duo smiled, rubbing his back. "Anyway, I don't know how we're going to be able to get back to the restaurant without a change of clothes for you."

"Excuse me?"

Duo and Quatre looked up to see a woman with long blonde hair and bright lipstick, clad only in her one-piece bathing suit, staring at them. 

"I saw ze whole thing," she said in a French accent, "you must be soaked. Here'z my towel."

'Quatre took it gratefully and Duo helped him wrap it around himself. 

"Thank you," Quatre shivered and smiled up at her. 

"It'z no problem," she smiled. "Were youz planning to take a dip wiz out a swimsuit?"

"No, we came from the Mirage restaurant," Duo said. "I guess we'll have to tell them to wrap up the food so we can take it with us."

Quatre nodded glumly and lowered his eyes. 

"Nonsenze!" the woman exclaimed. "Itz not your fault. Zhey have nothing separating zis pool from ze room. You can have it sent up to ze room 505," she said, reaching into her purse and pulling out a key card. 

"Oh no, it's all right," Quatre said, standing up, "we don't want to intrude."

"Oh, don't worry my _amour_. It would be very helpful to me," she said. "You see I'm going out tonight with ze manager of ze restaurant, and he is taking me someplace romantic and more secluded," she explained. "I would feel better if zhere was someone taking care of my room."

She then handed Duo her key card. 

"Thank you so much," Quatre said gratefully. 

She smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek and then on Duo's cheek. 

"It iz no problem. I don't care what you do to ze room, I'll just have ze maids clean it," she winked. "Now, you must go dry off, and I will tell ze restaurant to send your food up to ze room. What was your table number?"

"Table 9," Duo answered. 

"Ah, now go, go! My room is on ze top floor." she said, shooing them away. 

Duo nodded politely with a big smile and Quatre thanked her again as they headed out of the pool room. Once they were clear of the pool room, Duo broke into a huge grin. 

"Well Quatre, it looks like another successful perk to this vacation, wouldn't you say? I bet the waiter back at the beach restaurant at our hotel would be extremely shocked."

Quatre nodded, "I guess. I just feel rather ridiculous." 

Duo wrapped his arm around his shoulders, "It's not your fault, like she said. Now lighten up, this means that we get room service for dinner. We can ask them to also bring up the piñ a coladas. And we get to stay in the hotel that's usually hard to place reservations because it's so full. We could even see if they have any stores so we can buy some new clothes! After all, we have to replace yours."

Quatre smiled as Duo practically bounced with excitement. They headed past the restaurant, Quatre trying to hide behind Duo. They were a far enough distance away so that no one seemed to notice them. They spotted an elevator and got inside. Duo looked at the numbers and whistled. 

"Her floor is floor number seven, the top floor. We're going to have a great view."

Quatre smiled and shivered from the air conditioning blowing through the elevator. 

"You cold?" Duo asked. 

"A little," Quatre answered. "It's the air conditioning. I didn't expect to fall into a pool after falling in the ocean."

Duo chuckled lightly, "Come here."

Quatre approached him as Duo opened his arms and wrapped him in a hug. The elevator door opened soon after and the two stepped out into a long, carpeted hallway. There were bright lamps flooding the hallway by each individual hotel door. The lamps were a golden color and resembled a flower opening up, with the bulb as the pollen. 

"I think the room is down this hallway," Duo said, leading the way. 

Quatre followed him down the hallway. He glanced off to their right when another hallway came into view and Quatre could see a small café with several people chatting together. They passed by a room with several pool tables, half of which were all ready filled up with customers. Finally, they reached the very end and turned right, heading down yet another hallway. 

"Here it is," Duo announced as they approached the door. 

He slid the key card inside and opened the door, letting Quatre go in first. The room was surprisingly nicer than even their room back at the Treasure Island Resort, despite how good their room was. There was a large king-sized bed, covered with what appeared to be silk sheets. A large bureau was in the corner of room by the large patio window. Outside on the patio they could see a glass table set up with cushioned chairs overlooking the ocean. A closet was also by the bed, and was opened slightly so they could see that it was filled with dresses and skirts of all sorts. The bathroom was near it, much larger because it included a tub separately from the shower stall. 

The room didn't include a small kitchen, but Quatre bet that it was only because the woman didn't want one. He suspected most of the suites had one though, as well as a TV, which was also missing. Not that he minded, they wouldn't be in the room much except for overnight. And the vacation was too precious to waste time being a couch potato. 

"This is nice," Duo said, putting the key card on the nightstand by one of the bed's.

Quatre nodded, "It sure is."

"You should probably take off your wet clothes. I'll get you a dry towel," Duo said, entering the bathroom. 

Quatre set the towel down for a minute to pull his shirt off and then proceeded to unbutton his pants. He left his Speedo on just so that he wouldn't feel too uncomfortable and wrapped the towel around himself just as Duo came out of the bathroom with a dry towel. 

Duo handed it to him and Quatre took off the wet one and wrapped the soft, dry towel around his shoulders, glad that it was long enough to reach to his knees. 

"Well, you'll be drier but you still need some clothes," Duo said, scrunching his eyebrows as he thought. "I guess the only thing to do would be to go next door and ask if they have some extra clothes."

"What?! But…Duo, I'm only in a Speedo!" Quatre exclaimed. 

"All the more reason to get you some clothes," Duo said, taking the wet clothes and putting them outside on the table to dry. 

Quatre opened his mouth to say something but instead just licked his dry lips. Duo grabbed the key card and headed to the door. 

"Wait, what if there aren't any guys next door?" Quatre asked. 

"Then we'll go to the next one. The whole hallway can't be filled with girls, Quat. Come on, loosen up, remember?" Duo said, opening the door and gesturing for him to go first. 

Quatre hesitated, but then walked out with Duo following right behind him.

"Let's hope our neighbor is about your size, and a boy. That way we'll be ready before the food gets here," Duo said, turning to the door 504. 

He knocked lightly on it several times. Instead of the door opening right away, they heard a smooth voice answer. 

"Who's there?"

Duo rose his eyebrows, "Um…your neighbors. We need a bit of a favor, it's kind of important."

Duo then turned to Quatre as they waited, "Well, it sure sounds like a guy, wouldn't you say?" 

Quatre nodded with relief, hoping to get it all over with. He felt strange standing in the hallway with barely anything but a towel on. He could feel a familiar sensation inside of him, thinking it was just his nerves. The door rattled as they heard it unlock and then it opened. 

"Hi there, could you possibly…," Duo trailed off as his words were lost. 

Quatre, who had been looking at the floor, curiously lifted his head. His stomach did a complete summersault as he saw who was holding the door open. The tall lifeguard, still wearing his lifeguard jacket and a pair of tight jeans, was standing there. Quatre could see both of his vivid green eyes, since his hair was styled to hide one eye only from the side view. Trowa blinked as he stared down at him. 

"Well…what a surprise. I guess I wasn't imagining things," Duo said, his grin returning. 

Quatre's mouth had gone completely dry as he stared at him wordlessly. He realized that the familiar feeling inside him had been his sixth sense, trying to tell him Trowa was nearby. He swallowed nervously, trying to keep his expression calm and indifferent. 

"Trowa, who is it?" a calm voice asked from behind him. 

Trowa blinked and opened the door all the way, looking over his shoulder. The other lifeguard came into view, wearing the same tight jeans but a green tank top instead of his jacket. His piercing blue eyes settled on both Quatre and Duo. 

"Hi there," Duo said, staring at him with a look that Quatre couldn't quite place. It was close to suspicion. "We need a favor."

The other boy stared at them without blinking, only folding his arms. 

"We're busy right now," he said, keeping his voice from expressing any emotion. 

Duo glanced at him and nodded, "Yes, and I understand that completely, believe me," he said. "It's just…my friend," Duo gestured toward Quatre. "You see he kind of needs…," Duo paused to open Quatre's towel to prove he was clad only in a wet bathing suit, "clothes. I told think the manager would appreciate him walking around only in a wet bathing suit. That might cause some unnecessary attention."

Quatre pushed down his feelings of embarrassment and kept his expression from showing anything but a questioning look. 

"So, do you have some spare clothes…?" Duo asked. 

"Fine," the boy answered after a moment's silence. 

Duo stepped inside the room pushing Quatre ahead of him. Trowa closed the door behind them. 

"There's some spare clothes in the bedroom, you can change there," he said, gesturing slightly to the door that led to a second bedroom. 

"Thank you…uh…," Quatre trailed off. 

"Heero," the boy answered indifferently. 

Quatre nodded thankfully and made his way toward the room and closed the door. 

After Quatre had closed the door, Duo folded his arms casually, "So, you guys room here. Nice place."

Heero stared at him with the same indifferent expression, "I'm surprised your friend didn't bring his own clothes."

Duo blinked, "Oh, you think we room here? Our room is at the Treasure Island Resort. This really nice woman with a French accent let us use her room next door, since Quatre had a…mishap."

"What did the woman look like?"

Duo turned to look at Trowa who hadn't said a word the entire time. He was leaning up against the wall at an angle so Duo could see every contour of his muscles.

_No wonder Quatre likes the guy. Strange though, why does he want to know what she looks like? They room next door to one another. _

"Um, well blonde hair, blue eyes, about a few inches taller than me. Why do you ask?" 

Trowa shook his head, "No reason. I just thought I knew her."

Duo found his statement hard to believe, but yet he didn't come off as the lying type. Brushing it off, Duo turned and stared at Heero who was watching the two of them carefully. Heero noticed Duo was staring at him and locked gazes. 

"So…Heero, have you been here the whole time?" Duo asked, not hiding the suspicion in his voice. "Or perhaps you wanted to check out the kitchen," his eyes narrowed. 

Heero's deep blue eyes narrowed as well as they stared at each other without blinking. Duo was looking for some hint that his statement was true but found that Heero was good at hiding any emotions. 

_Hmm…I guess I'll have to keep both my eyes on you, won't I?_

"May I get a glass of water?" Duo asked, not taking his eyes off of Heero. 

He didn't expect Heero to answer and wasn't surprised when Trowa did. 

"Sure."

Duo nodded and, with one last intense gaze between them, he broke the contact and went toward the kitchen. 

Inside the bedroom, Quatre was looking around. The bedroom had two beds, also with silk sheets. One of the beds had a laptop sitting on it and the other had a briefcase. Quatre realized they must've had one of top suites since the bedroom led to the room he had just came from, which was where the kitchen and sitting room was. 

He approached one of the bureaus and began searching carefully through it to find some clothes. He spotted a pair of jeans near the bottom and pulled them out. He was relieved to find he had picked the right bureau, which must've been Heero's. Quatre bet he was only a half inch taller than he was, while Duo and Trowa, who appeared almost the same height, were a couple inches taller. 

Quatre scanned the drawer for a shirt and saw a black t-shirt, bearing the lifeguard emblem. Quatre hoped it wasn't something Heero needed and reached inside to pick it up. The shirt lifted part way out of the drawer when suddenly Quatre found that he couldn't pull it up any farther. The shirt had gotten caught on something. Frowning, Quatre reached his other hand in the drawer to feel what it was caught on. Something cold and hard touched his fingers as he tried to figure out how to get the shirt out. Suddenly, the shirt sprung out causing Quatre to fly backward into one of the beds. 

Quatre sat up and shook his head, "I hope I didn't rip it."

He looked down at the shirt lying on the floor and thought it looked in one piece. 

"What's that?" Quatre's eyebrows furrowed together. 

The black shirt had a strange bulk to it in the sleeve. Hoping that he hadn't done any damage, Quatre approached it and touched the sleeve. There was something inside of it by the feel, something hard and long. Quatre lifted up the shirt and the item fell out with a soft thud. 

Quatre gasped and stumbled backward, clutching the shirt to his chest. The black gun lay on the floor looking harmless. Quatre was panting from fear and stared at the gun with wide eyes. 

_Oh my…What do I do? They have a gun!_

Panic was beginning to arise within him but he managed to calm himself down. He may not have been very experienced but he was fairly clever for his age, and he knew that the slightest change in attitude would get them suspecting. Quatre licked his dry lips and swallowed as he approached the weapon. He examined it and noted that it was indeed loaded. He used the shirt to pick it up carefully so as not to get his fingerprints on it, and gently set it back in the bureau. He pulled some clothes on top of it to hide it and quickly slipped the black shirt over his head. After taking three very deep breaths he opened the door. 

He stepped out and saw that Duo was pouring himself a glass of water in the small kitchen area. Heero and Trowa had remained passive, not moving an inch from their positions earlier. 

Quatre slapped on a sweet smile as he walked out. 

"Thank you, Heero," he said, surprised that he managed to keep his voice from quivering. 

Heero nodded slightly, "You're welcome."

Despite the kinds words, his tone still remained emotionless. Quatre smiled and nodded back, "Uh, you can call me Quatre," he said. 

Heero nodded slightly but didn't say anything. Quatre turned back to see Duo drinking down the glass of water. Duo then noticed Quatre's presence and smiled. 

"Hey, they fit! I thought he looked about your size," Duo smiled cheerfully. 

Quatre nodded, "Yes, and I'll return them tomorrow if you like."

"It's not necessary," Heero said. 

"All right…Uh, we should probably get going," Quatre said, trying not to rush the sentence. 

"Just one more glass of water," Duo said. 

"NO!" Quatre suddenly shouted. 

Duo looked up surprised and rose his eyebrows. Quatre smiled as innocently as he could, trying not to give anything away to the other two occupying the room. 

"It's just that…o-our food will be waiting and we have to let them in," Quatre said, his eyes locked onto Duo. 

Duo hesitated, staring at him for a second with confusion but nodded. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Duo replied. 

Quatre made his way to the door just as Duo put the glass in the sink and followed behind him. Quatre gave Trowa a small smile as he passed him, receiving a nod in return. 

"Well, thanks aga— WAH!" Duo was cut off as Quatre pulled him out the door and closed it. 

Going as fast as he could while dragging a stumbling Duo, Quatre ran to their door. 

"Quick, the key!" Quatre exclaimed. 

"Calm down, Quat, it's right here."

Quatre snatched it out of his hand and fumbled a few times before it finally slid through and unlocked. Quatre ran inside, pulling Duo with him and slammed the door shut, locking it. Quatre breathed deeply and slid against the door. 

"Quatre? What's the matter?" Duo asked. 

"D-Duo!" Quatre whispered hoarsely, running to his friend and throwing his arms around him. 

"What is it? Were you embarrassed or something?" he asked, smoothing his hair out. 

Quatre shook his head firmly, his lips trembling, "Duo, h-he has a gun," he whispered. 

Duo's hand immediately stopped rubbing his head, "What?"

"A gun, I saw a gun in Heero's drawer," Quatre whispered. "And it was loaded too."

Duo's eyes narrowed, "So I was right then. Heero _is _up to something. He was the one I thought I saw sneaking around the kitchen before."

"Oh Duo, what are we going to do? We have to get out of here," Quatre whispered as he pushed his face against Duo's chest. 

Duo shook his head slowly, "That won't work. They all ready know we suspect something. I saw it in Heero's eyes."

Quatre lifted his head and looked at him with worry shining his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Duo sighed heavily, "I practically confronted Heero about the kitchen event and he didn't answer me, but I could tell in his eyes that he was also trying to read my mind. If I would've known they were armed…"

"Why do you think they have a gun?" Quatre asked nervously. 

Duo shook his head, "I'm not sure, but we have to keep an eye on them Quat. If anyone got hurt…"

"I know, Duo, I just don't want us to get hurt either. What if we're in over our heads?" Quatre asked softly. 

"Don't worry, if we suspect that we'll call the police, all right? Until then, let's just keep a very close watch on them."

Quatre nodded and lowered his eyes, "Do you think…you think they're working together?"

"Most likely. But just keep your cool. We don't want them to think we're spying on them," Duo said quietly. "Trowa doesn't seem the violent type so you stick with him. I'll take care of Mr. Emotionless."

"Be careful, Duo. Please be careful," Quatre said. 

"Don't worry, he wouldn't do anything in a public place. Now let's find out if they have any stores here. We'll have to buy some pajamas and clothes," Duo said comfortingly, pulling him into one last tight embrace. 

Quatre nodded and took one last glance at the door before he unwrapped his arms from around Duo and followed him to the phone. 

__

TO BE CONTINUED…

To Reviewers:

****

Mariana1: *grins* Oh yes, sorry. It WILL be very interesting when the lemons come. I just meant that I know people are really looking forward to them so I want to make sure the plot is good enough until they come. ^-^ Oh yeah, I know Duo doesn't appear interested in Heero yet, not in the way we all want him to yet, but I promise that will change soon enough. Sorry I took sooooo long! I was working on it but couldn't finish it before studying for finals came. *sighs* Anyway, today we have a SNOWDAY! *cheers* So I was able to finish it! Hope you enjoyed it! I will be updating very shortly, hopefully by this coming up weekend!

****

Hamadriada5: Thank you!! I'm glad you really like Quatre's character. Hopefully the plot is taking a more interesting turn now. *grins* I will update a lot sooner this time!! 

****

MissyIrene: Thanks! Sorry it took so long in updating! I had finals and studying…*sighs* Anyway, I should be updating a lot more quickly now!

****

Autore Kozoma: I know! I want to go there too! Strangely enough, I have never been to the Caribbean. They're so lucky! *pouts* I know, school is WAY too stressful. I'm so happy we had a snow day today! *grins* Well, I will be updating this shortly. 

****

Lady Snowblossum: yeah, poor Quatre, he's just not having a very thrilling time is he? ^-^ It'll look up, believe me. I will update this hopefully by this upcoming weekend!

****

lord pink: Well, I guess Duo and Heero kinda met, ne? ^-^ Don't worry, Duo doesn't seem interested in the way we all want right now, but that will soon change. I hope the plot is taking an interesting turn. I'll update asap!

****

Angela: Thank you! I'll update asap!!


	5. The Mystery Begins

****

Unpredictable

Chapter 4: The Mystery Begins 

The gorgeous sunset drifted into the horizon, the blues and pinks disappearing until only a luminous orange hue filled the sky. The evening slowly turned into night as the orange hue began to darken ever-so-slowly. The Mirage Hotel was, for the most part, settling down and getting ready for the next day's arrival. Patio doors were closed as couples and families stayed together inside their suites, with the exception of one. Room 504 was the only rooms in the entire hotel with the patio doors wide open. 

Wind seeped into the hotel suite lulling over the motionless figure peering out of the seven-story patio window. The lights were off so he was covered in shadows. The only bit of him was when the low horizon light flashed across his face illuminating his intense cobalt-blue eyes. He stood as quiet as a statue, his eyes unblinking as he scanned the beach a short distance from the hotel. The waves were sweeping over the soft sand slowly, their calmness adding to the quiet atmosphere as the day's activities swept away. 

"Do you see anything?"

The quiet voice did not startle him in the least as he turned and leaned up against the side of the patio door. Trowa stood in the dark wearing the same jeans but a loose blouse instead of the usual jacket. He had his arms casually folded so his hands were touching his elbows and he waited patiently for an answer. 

"No," Heero said finally, turning to look him in the eye, "no signs as far as I can tell."

Trowa nodded and approached until he was leaning up against the other side of the patio door, separating them by only several feet. He stared off into the early night sky with a serene expression. Rarely did he ever let any other emotions besides calm or indifferent show unless they were alone. 

After a few moments of silence, in which Heero too turned to stare up at the darkening sky, Trowa angled his head so one eye was locked onto him. 

"Should we worry? It's all ready been over a month," he said quietly. 

Heero's shoulders moved slightly as he adjusted his position against the door frame, "Perhaps. It doesn't give me a good feeling. We might have to take a little more action soon."

Trowa's head moved slightly in agreement. They fell into another bought of silence that reigned over them for nearly ten minutes as they stood lost in their own thoughts. The air, chilled from the sun's disappearance, cascaded inside to sweep around them. Trowa's hair was lifted up so his other eye was visible from the side but his position remained the same. Heero's bangs flew across his eyes but not once did he feel the need to blink. 

"We'll have to watch them."

Trowa turned toward Heero but didn't reply as he waited for Heero to continue. After a moment Heero turned and directed his attention back at him. 

"They're a little too predictable," he said. 

"You think they followed us here?" Trowa asked. 

Heero stared at him indifferently, "You think they just managed to get the top floor suite? I've had my suspicions about Mimi."

"Did you find any information on her?" Trowa asked quietly, folding his arms. 

Heero's eyes narrowed, but it wasn't directed at Trowa, "She's not French, that I know, which makes me think her name is fake as well."

Trowa nodded, "I thought her accent was a tad off. However, we can't assume they're working together. We need more proof."

"Agreed," Heero said, folding his arms as well and looking back up at the sky. "Tomorrow I'm going to go back to the kitchen."

"Why's that?" Trowa voiced. 

Heero's lips curled into a slight smile, "Because, like I said, they're predictable. I have a feeling they're starting to figure out what we're up to," Heero focused his attention back on Trowa. "They're going to split up to try and get to us separately."

"What do you suggest we do?" Trowa asked gently, unfolding his arms and staring at his companion evenly. 

"We don't let on we know what they're doing. You take care of Quatre. I have a feeling he'll be stopping by, and I'll take care of his friend. If they are who we think they are, they'll try and trap us with words to get us to admit to something," Heero said, his eyes shimmering with intensity. "However…knowing people like them, they'll underestimate us."

Trowa nodded, "Do you have a certain amount of time you need?"

Heero shook his head, "No. I have a plan to throw off Quatre's friend. And when I do, I'll be back. Make sure that Quatre doesn't leave until I get back."

"You think he'll give something away then?" Trowa asked, watching him shift in position. 

Heero nodded, "Quatre seems a lot easier to get to than his friend. We'll start with that and if it needs to go to more drastic measures it will. Whether or not they're involved with the scam, or even if they're here just to collect the bounty, we don't need them getting in our way."

"All right," Trowa said, nodding. 

The two of them kept gazes on each other for a few seconds longer before turning back to look outside. After a quick scan, Heero closed the patio doors and not another word was spoken between them. 

****

*~*~*~*~*~*

_Clouds of smoke from the burning wood clogged his senses as he walked down the narrow passageway. The smell of fish and ocean water was strong as he made his way through the dark hall. Feeling along the wall he came to a stop and felt for the knob of a door. The door creaked open finally letting some light in to break through the darkness. Upon opening the door the sound of dripping water echoed through the broken down room. _

The door closed behind him as he crept inside, his steps careful and slow. The crescent moon could be seen from the hole in the rooftop, cascading light into the center of the cold and dark room. He stopped and listened carefully, hoping that his footsteps had gone unnoticed. He had been positive he had seen someone enter the room…

A sharp click was heard behind him and he froze, his heart catching in his throat. Very slowly he turned, so as not to alert whoever was behind him. His eyes were met with a gun pointed straight at him and blazing eyes searching his soul. 

"Quatre…," the familiar voice said, with an unreadable emotion. 

Quatre licked his lips, "Heero…? I was just…"

"Following us?" Heero's tone was cold as he kept his gaze locked onto him. 

Quatre opened his mouth but couldn't find anything to say. What could he tell him? That he knew he had a gun? Unconsciously, he stepped back. Heero's eyes narrowed as his hold on the gun tightened. Quatre's throat felt suddenly constricted as he stared at the gun with wide eyes. 

"Heero, I can explain."

Heero's finger found its way to the trigger and he pulled slightly. Quatre stumbled backward. From there, everything began to blur. There were more voices, voices he didn't recognize and he could feel another presence enter the room. By then, sounds of gun shots ushered around him so he squeezed his eyes shut. 

Quatre gasped for breath as he sat up in bed, his face slightly sweaty. He panted deeply, blinking several times to make sure it was only a dream. He sighed with relief and wiped the remaining sweat off his forehead. Glancing to his left he found the spot next to him on the large bed empty. At first he wondered where Duo could be, but then he remembered the talk they had the night before as they were getting ready for bed. 

Duo had told him that early in the morning he would go down and see if the French woman for room 505 had checked in yet, just to see how much time they had to enjoy the suite. Then he said he wanted to check out the restaurant again in case Heero showed up unexpectedly. Quatre warned him not to do that in case Heero all ready suspected something, but Duo waved it off and told him that he wouldn't be seen. 

Duo had then told him to stay low, knowing that he was sensitive when it came to such situations. Quatre hated being involved in scams, illegal crimes or other that he deemed morally and ethically wrong. Back as the Winner heir and head of the Winner Foundation, Rashid and the others got into the dirty work for him and usually solved the problem, whatever it be. 

They had agreed that Quatre would stay low, but that he would go next door to return the borrowed clothing, hoping that Heero and Trowa were separated, and make sure Trowa didn't leave the hotel room to go help Heero. It was Quatre's duty to watch Duo's back and make sure the numbers didn't play out unfairly. The plan was for Quatre to pretend he had left the key card in the hotel room in order to buy time for Duo. He only hoped he hadn't overslept. If Trowa was all read gone with Heero then Duo would be in trouble. 

Quatre pushed the silk sheets aside and rummaged around in the shopping bags that held new clothes they bought from the previous night. He quickly pulled out anything, hoping it would match. With effective speed he grabbed the clothes Heero lent to him and made his way to the door. As he did he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror from the bathroom, since the bathroom door was wide open. He had managed to grab a pair of jean shorts, that Duo had said brought out his figure and made him buy it, and the white silky tank-top that he had actually liked right away. 

He quickly combed his hair so that it wasn't all over the place, though his bangs were still cascading down into his eyes although looking much neater. He took a deep breath and walked out the door. Duo had been smart to decide the key card plan, and made sure to give himself an extra copy. Quatre had voiced his worry about Trowa knowing what he was up to, but Duo had told him that he had the face of an innocent person, no matter how nervous he seemed. 

_I hope Duo knows what he's doing. Heero's the one with the gun. Oh, I hope I won't regret this. _

Quatre took another deep breath and approached the hotel door. He plastered on what he hoped was a genuine smile and knocked on the door. He waited for several minutes and was about to knock again until the door opened. Trowa appeared wearing similar jeans, as the previous day but had on a tank-top much like Heero's only a dark blue to match with the jeans. There were tiny droplets of water on his shoulders and his hair appeared damp; proof that he had just gotten out of the shower and had probably been slipping some clothes on. 

"Hi Trowa," Quatre smiled brightly. 

Trowa looked down at him with the same look he often wore. It wasn't cold or nearly as stern as Heero's look, but Quatre couldn't place any emotion on his face. 

"I…," Quatre stopped himself from giving away the reason he had come. If he were to tell Trowa he was giving back Heero's clothes he'd have to give them to him without getting inside. "Is it all right if I come in? Unless, you and Heero are busy right now," Quatre added quickly. 

Trowa nodded, "Come in."

Quatre was pleased to note the tone in his voice wasn't suspicious or threatening. Trowa was quiet but he didn't come off as the rude type. Quatre could feel his confidence growing as he entered the room. He pretended to be looking around for something and then turned toward Trowa, who was standing patiently by the door. 

"Heero's not here?" Quatre asked, sounding surprised. 

"No, he had some business to attend to," Trowa answered, leaning up against the wall, much like he had previously. 

"Oh, well, I just came to bring him his clothes," Quatre smiled gesturing to the clothes in his hands. 

"You can leave them on the table," Trowa said. 

Quatre nodded and set them down, hoping that his plan of action worked. Otherwise he'd have to stake out the door and make sure Trowa didn't exit, which was a lot more tedious. 

"Well," Quatre smiled again, "I guess I better be going. Just let Heero know I stopped by."

Trowa nodded slightly. 

Quatre smiled and proceeded to the door slowly, at the same time reaching into his jean pockets. Suddenly, he stopped, putting his hand in another pocket. 

"The key must've gotten caught in the clothes," he said, walking quickly toward the clothes and lifting them up. "Well that's strange. I was sure I had it with me."

Quatre stuck his hands back in his pockets, pretending to double check. He sighed exasperated. 

"Great, I locked myself out," Quatre muttered, making it sound like he was talking to himself. "Would you mind if I used your phone?" 

Trowa shook his head. Quatre smiled in thanks and went to the phone nearby the small couch in the room. He picked it up and dialed a fake number, hoping that his plan was working. Trowa, in the meantime, had made his way into the kitchen area and was putting away dishes. 

Quatre bit his lip and managed to put the phone down hard enough to seem angry, but not hard enough to make it seem like he was enraged. He stared at the phone, breathing deeply while his eyebrows furrowed. 

"Is something wrong?"

Quatre turned toward Trowa who was staring at him with his normal expression. Quatre smiled but made sure to make it seem like it was hard for him to keep his smile up. 

"It's nothing, I just…," Quatre sighed. "Duo wouldn't pick up his cell phone and he has the spare key card. He said he was just going to a store to pick up something, but if it has anything to do with shopping he'll be a while."

Trowa kept his eyes on him. Quatre couldn't discern what his thoughts were by the indifferent expression on his face so he hoped Trowa wouldn't see through his mask. 

"You can stay here if you like," Trowa finally said. 

Quatre gave him a startled look, which he'd worked on last night, "Oh no, I don't want to intrude. I know you and Heero have your lifeguard duties…No, I'll be fine," Quatre smiled. 

"We don't have to lifeguard today," Trowa said quietly. 

_Good. Here's my chance to start up a conversation. _

"Why not? Isn't that your job?" Quatre asked, approaching a few steps. 

Trowa shrugged, "It's a part time job. We only do it for emergencies."

Quatre nodded in interest. He tried to keep his mind focused on continuing the conversation but a strange but tingly sensation was pulling inside his chest. He unconsciously stepped closer toward Trowa feeling the sensation increase. The intense feeling caused shivers to run up his spine as he tried to think of something to say. Instead, Quatre could feel his legs walking on their own without realizing it. He barely registered approaching Trowa until they were barely two feet apart, looking up into his captivating gaze. 

Trowa stared down at him quietly, unfazed by the sudden movement. The close proximity allowed Quatre to feel his emotions more clearly. He could sense there was no discomfort or suspicion, but he couldn't get past the barrier that held his deeper emotions inside. 

_I can barely feel it, but I know it's there. His heart…He is a good person. He is kind, caring…He has so much potential. But why does he hide behind this mask? Why do they both? This feeling, it's so strong. I've never felt anything like this from anyone else before. Maybe there was a reason I came here. Maybe Trowa, and Heero, need help. And…I do…I want to know him better. Could it be…_

"Trowa, I want to get to know you a little better," Quatre said, letting his heart and instincts take over. 

Trowa blinked and looked down at him as he licked his lips, hoping to not sound out of place.

"I know that we don't really know each other, but…well, usually after I meet people I tend to feel like I should know them better. I guess that's just how I am," Quatre smiled softly. "Anyway, if you're not doing anything, while I'm waiting here for Duo to get back, would you like talk?"

Quatre's heart was racing from some unknown reason but he managed to keep a calm, kind expression on his face as he waited for him to answer. Trowa finally nodded toward him. 

"Would you like some water?"

Quatre smiled brightly, "I would love some."

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had been extremely early when Duo had woken up; just after the crack of dawn. He had found Quatre beside him, breathing erratically which made him believe he wasn't having the best of dreams. He had rubbed his back soothingly to try and help him drift into a more peaceful slumber then lifted himself out of the comfortable bed to take a shower. 

As he was getting dressed he kept his ears opened for the sound of a door. Sure enough, no more than ten minutes later he had heard a door close and opened his slowly to peek out. Heero was walking down the hallway, barely making any noise as he slipped past the still sleeping tourists. Duo knew right away he had been right about assuming Heero would go back to snooping around. This time, however, Heero would be more cautious about being caught, so he had to stay hidden. 

Duo had crept cautiously after him, making sure to not been seen nor heard. He had followed Heero all the way down to the second floor. He had entered the bathroom so Duo decided to check in with the lobby and see if the mysterious French woman had come to claim her room back. He had all ready been standing in line for more than five minutes and was getting impatient. He hoped that he hadn't missed Heero yet again. 

_And I can't leave Quat with Trowa for very long, in case he gets uncomfortable or if Trowa starts suspecting something. _

"Can I help you sir?'

Duo smiled reluctantly as the elderly man smiled mechanically, as if the smile was in place all day for the guests. 

"Hi, I was wondering if the woman in hotel room 505 has checked in. She has a French accent," Duo added. 

The elderly man typed away at the computer before turning to him to answer. 

"I'm sorry, it says here that she won't be returning."

"What?" Duo asked, trying his best not to let his mouth hang open in shock. "When…how…what did she say?"

The elderly man adjusted his glasses and replied calmly, as if he hadn't noticed Duo's stuttering. 

"It says her room has been rented out since she had an unexpected business call. You needn't worry though, you're in luck," he replied without much enthusiasm, probably from speaking to so many people. "That room she got for free, so it won't cost anything."

Duo's eyes were still wide and he swallowed, "Um…did she by any chance say how she got the room for free?" 

The elderly man shook his head, "No."

"Thanks," Duo said, leaving more confused than he thought possible. 

_Why would she tell us to watch her room for her, as if she was coming back the next day, then leave?_

Duo stopped suddenly as he reached the bathroom door, quickly jumping behind a small wall as the door opened. He peered out to see someone with a waiter's uniform walking out. He sighed, cursing his luck. 

He took a deep breath and hurried quietly toward the bathroom door, opening it carefully. He hoped Heero was still in there. Duo took a look around the stalls and noticed the bathroom was completely deserted. He passed by the bathrooms, sulking at losing him again, when his eye caught something in the stall at the end. Duo opened the stall door and stepped in, eyes widening at the sight. A bundle of clothes were sitting neatly on top of the toilet, the same clothes Heero was wearing before he entered the bathroom. 

_He's in a disguise! I don't believe it! The waiter…it was him!_

Duo clenched his fists as he ran out of the bathroom at top speed. Heero was clever, he had to give him that. Luckily, Duo knew where he would be heading, if dressed as a waiter. 

The restaurant wasn't as crowded, being since it was only eight in the morning, but there was still enough people for Heero to hind behind. Duo kept his intense gaze scrutinizing each person as he passed them. Sometimes he got strange looks back but hardly noticed them as he continued searching for the imposter waiter. 

After searching quickly through the entire restaurant and peeking in the kitchen, Duo decided that perhaps Heero was looking for a place that wasn't so crowded so he could do his business. Then it hit him. 

_Of course…_

Duo passed by the kitchen and turned the corner around back. A smile appeared on his face as he saw the exit door leading to a storage facility where all the garbage and empty cans and boxes went. He pulled the door open, careful not to let it squeak and peeked through. The whole room was covered in shadows, being since there was no window to let the morning light in. It was hard to see, even when his eyes became somewhat adjusted. Duo moved his eyes around, peering through the crack, but couldn't detect any movement. 

Despite that it looked like no one was inside, Duo opened the door the rest of the way and slipped inside quietly. He didn't close the door all the way, leaving it slightly ajar to let some light in. He was hoping to find some clues that were left behind, if Heero had been in there. The room had tons of boxes stacked up, most of which looked like some kind of food or dishes. He could smell the remaining odor of food, knowing the trash was somewhere in the room as well. He scrunched up his nose in disgust and sighed, knowing it was pointless to try searching in there. 

_Click. _

Duo jumped and wheeled around to find that the light source was gone, leaving him in the dark. The door had been closed, and he was fairly certain that the door couldn't close on its own. 

_Was it someone from outside? I hope they didn't lock me in!_

Duo was close to panicking, something he usually did not do, but took several deep breaths to calm himself. He walked over to the door and reached for the knob. 

"I don't appreciate being followed."

Duo jumped, accidentally banging his arm into the door while wheeling around. At first he couldn't make out anything in the dark, but he heard some movement as a figure approached somewhere nearby. Before Duo could open his mouth, a bright light blinded him, causing him to squint. It took him a few seconds to realize that a flashlight was being shined at him. The light wasn't enough for him to see the room, but enough to illuminate who was holding the flashlight. 

"I knew it," Duo's eyes narrowed. "You were snooping around."

Heero's ice cold glare matched his intense gaze, "I believe you're the one snooping around."

"Oh yeah, what about your outfit?" Duo snapped suddenly. 

"What about it?" Heero's voice remained indifferent as he stood with arms folded while holding the flashlight. 

Duo blinked and studied his clothing. He wasn't in the waiter uniform Duo thought he'd be in. He was in the same clothes Duo had seen sitting in the bathroom. He was wearing shorts, very tight, black shorts that hugged his legs nicely, even in the dark. He had on his usual green tank-top that went under his lifeguard jacket, but no jacket. 

_How did he do that so fast and get here before me?_

Duo noticed with relief that Heero didn't appear to have any weapon on him. He hadn't seen the gun for himself but he wouldn't doubt what Quatre had seen. Not only was Quatre very intelligent and far from a liar, but Heero hadn't commented when Duo confronted him about that the day before. 

"What are you doing here?" Duo asked suspiciously, crossing his arms. 

Heero's eyes didn't blink but they seemed to grow in intensity. 

"I should be asking you that," he said coldly. 

Duo kept his arms crossed and looked at him more defiantly. 

"Heero…," Duo warned. "You better not be doing what I think you're doing, because I'll find out."

"You better hope I don't find out what you're up to," Heero said, their gazes locked and neither one backing down. 

Duo expression grew slightly puzzled as he tried to figure out what Heero meant by that. Sure, Duo had been following him, but only because he suspected Heero of doing something not so good. Duo's eyes glanced toward the door, hoping that it was unlocked. 

_Well, it has to be. Heero wouldn't be stupid enough to lock himself inside. _

"Look Heero, I think we got off to a bad start," Duo said, unfolding his arms. 

Heero's gaze didn't lessen, "I do too."

"So…how about you just tell me what you're up to so that we can work this out?"

Heero didn't answer, and instead glared at him harsher. Duo realized it wasn't going to get anywhere. Heero was obviously stubborn and probably clever enough to slip out of there unnoticed. Duo knew he was at a disadvantage, so he turned around. 

"How about we just stay out of each other's way, all right?" 

He didn't hear an answer behind him so he headed toward the door, grasping the doorknob. He didn't even get time to touch it even slightly as he was suddenly shoved up against the door, arms pinned to his side. He blinked, noticing that Heero was holding his arms with his hands and his legs were pressed up against his so that he wouldn't move. Duo hadn't even heard Heero move from his spot, and he surely wasn't expecting this. 

_Geez, he sure is strong. I'm betting he does more than life guarding. _

Although it was dark, Duo's eyes were adjusted enough so that he could make out some fine details. Heero's arms were flexed as he held Duo tightly in place. Duo was surprised at how much stronger he was in actuality from how he looked. Duo's eyes glanced down, seeing he was wearing his Cayman lifeguard jacket. Duo finally locked eyes with him, noticing that up close his eyes were almost ablaze. A glorious deep blue that captured his attention straight away. 

"I don't think that's the best move," Duo warned, keeping his voice quiet. 

Heero's eyes narrowed dangerously as he stared silently at him, "Not on your part."

Duo tried to move but found Heero's grip on him tightening. He could feel Heero's muscles flex as he made sure to leave no room for Duo to even squirm. Duo could also see the defined muscles in Heero's arms. 

__

"I'm surprised you're with someone like Quatre," Heero said, his voice cold but calm. "You don't even seem to have it in you."

Duo's eyes narrowed, "If you're going to threaten me, at least use my name. It's Duo."

Slowly, and almost unnoticeable, Heero's lips curled into a cold smirk. Duo watched him carefully. 

_Hmm…he looks much better when he smiles, even if it is a cold, twisted smile. _

Duo also smiled threateningly, leaning his head toward him to show he wasn't intimidated. 

"You can't scare me Heero."

Heero's smirk didn't disappear but it became less noticeable, "We'll see…_Duo_."

Suddenly, Duo was let go so fast he could barely catch himself before crumbling to the ground. He blinked, wondering why Heero suddenly let him go. A loud, creaking sound broke the silence as Duo stood up quickly, realizing his intentions. 

_Oh no he didn't, that…_

Duo pulled on the doorknob to find it locked. Heero had succeeded in locking him in, after pinning him to the wall. Duo cursed out loud, angry that he had let his guard slip. 

_Now I know how Quatre feels every time he gets jumpy when Trowa's mentioned. And now I'm getting easily distracted by Heero, just because he's got a nice body…and the sexiest eyes I've ever seen. _

Duo inwardly smirked, despite his current situation. Heero obviously could've killed him or knocked him unconscious at any point, especially when Duo hadn't realized he wasn't alone. But he didn't. And now Duo wasn't so sure Heero was really the tough guy past the cold mask he wore. Perhaps Quatre was right in assuming things happened for a reason. After all, was it just coincidence they roomed next door? 

_Well, if Heero's going to play that game, then I'll fire back at him. Perhaps I could teach him a thing or two…_

Duo couldn't rejoice at the moment, being locked in a smelly storage room without permission. He was hoping by just knocking one of the waiters or waitresses would hear him. He knocked several times, shouting out to anyone. Suddenly, he stopped cold. He remembered that Quatre was up with Trowa, and now his cover had been blown with Heero. If Heero were to get to the top floor before Duo, Quatre would be outnumbered. 

"HELP! Can anyone hear me? Open up!" Duo shouted more loudly, banging fiercely on the door. 

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The warm breeze seeped into the hotel room, calming his nerves down. Quatre took a sip of the water Trowa had given him. They hadn't said anything for several minutes, though Quatre eagerly wanted to know more about him. It was not part of the distraction, since they hadn't had time to plan anything to say. Quatre really wanted to know more about him and was hoping that he had nothing to do with an illegal scam. 

Trowa was drinking his water calmly as if no one were there at all. He was leaning up against the fridge while Quatre was seated at the small kitchen counter. 

_I guess I'll be the one to start the conversation. _

"This is a wonderful hotel," Quatre smiled, breaking the silence. "Is this one of the perks of being a lifeguard?"

Trowa didn't react once away but nodded finally. Quatre smiled kindly, leaning his elbow on the table while keeping eye contact with him. 

"Do you only lifeguard, Trowa?" 

Trowa closed his eyes as he took another sip of water and then reopened to stare at him with the same calm expression he wore every time Quatre saw him. 

"Sometimes," he answered evenly. 

Quatre's eyebrows rose slightly, "What else do you do?"

This time Trowa didn't answer. He was staring at Quatre with unblinking eyes, his expression still calm and indifferent. Quatre wanted to break the shell, but he wasn't sure how. 

"When did get here?" Quatre asked, trying to change the subject slightly. 

"A month ago," Trowa replied, his tone quiet. 

Quatre eyed him, "You've been here that long? What have you been doing during that time?"

Trowa just stared at him, holding his glass of water. Quatre could feel his heart beating, hoping that he would get some kind of clue. He wanted to know if Trowa was involved in something, but he wouldn't open up. 

"Trowa, come on, tell me. You couldn't have been sitting on your back the whole time," Quatre smiled genuinely, trying to get him to open up. "Are you here on business of any sort? Is that why you're with Heero? Are you both partners for something?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

Quatre jumped startled, turning to see Heero standing in the doorway. His heart was thumping loudly in his chest. 

_Heero…How long has he been there? Why couldn't I sense him? Oh no…could Duo have been caught, or did Heero get away?_

Quatre was so caught off guard he didn't realize Heero approaching them until he was nearly five feet away. Quatre inwardly tried to calm his heartbeat and nerves, hoping his friend was all right. It didn't appear that Heero had a weapon, but it didn't calm him very much. 

"Heero!" Quatre tried smiling brightly. "I brought your clothes back."

Heero's eyes stayed fixed on him, "I told you it wasn't necessary."

Quatre didn't like the cold look in his eye, but swallowed his fear. He knew if he blew the cover now it was all over. 

"Yes, I know, but since Duo and I went out to get some clothes I decided to give them back to you. Speaking of Duo, you haven't seen him have you? I've locked myself out of the hotel room and he has the spare key," Quatre said calmly, despite how nervous he felt. 

Heero's eyes seemed to intensify by feeling, though it wasn't visible. Quatre felt unnerved by the mystery surrounding him. He couldn't even get a sense of what he was feeling at the moment. 

"Yes, I have seen him," Heero replied, after the silent pause. 

Quatre blinked and slapped on another smile, "Well, great! Where is he? Is he on his way?"

_Oh please say yes! Please let Duo be all right! I'll never forgive myself for letting him go if something has happened!_

"He's been held up," Heero replied coolly. 

Quatre's smile disintegrated, revealing his true emotions. He couldn't hide his worry, nor could he pretend anymore. Heero's voice was dripping with suspicion which meant that Duo had been caught, or at least discovered. What Quatre couldn't discern was if his friend was all right. Now that he knew Heero wasn't going to be fooled by some act, he wouldn't let him get away with whatever evil crime he was planning. And he certainly wasn't going to let him get away with hurting his best friend. Quatre was for once glad he was rich and had many important people on his side. Once Rashid found out Heero would have no say in it. 

Quatre's eyes narrowed angrily, "What did you do to him?"

Despite how angry he was, Quatre's voice never held any amount of hatred in it, unless it was a vitally good reason. He wasn't positive Heero had hurt Duo, or that Heero would hurt anyone at all, so he just kept his voice firm. 

"Nothing yet," Heero replied. "But I needed him out of the way."

"Why? What did he ever do to you?" Quatre snapped, trying his best not to get emotional. 

Heero unfolded his arms and began to approach him slowly. Quatre's eyes widened slightly as he stepped backward. Quatre knew that if he let too much fear show, Heero would have more confidence, thus giving him the advantage. Trowa had still remained still, watching the exchange. He didn't look like he was about to enter into it, but if he did Quatre would be outnumbered. 

"You can't get away with this, you know?" Quatre said, his voice losing some of the firmness he had a minute ago. 

"Don't play innocent with me, Quatre," Heero spoke threateningly. "I know what you and Duo are up to. And _you _aren't going to get away with it."

Quatre stopped in his tracks, nearly backed into the wall. He stared at Heero with confusion, mistrust and fear. 

"What are you talking about?" Quatre asked, staring at him. "_We're _not up to anything, it's you who's up to something!"

Quatre's eyes directed onto Trowa who looked back at him indifferently. 

Heero's eyes narrowed, "Quatre…don't make this harder on yourself. You shouldn't be involved in the first place. Not with someone like Duo."

_What is he talking about? What does he mean by 'someone like Duo?' _

Quatre could feel himself tremble. Before he could stop himself he glared toward Heero. 

"There is nothing wrong with Duo! We've been beside each other for years! It's you I'm worried about! You're the one with the gun!" Quatre covered his mouth in surprise, letting slip that he had seen the gun. 

Heero didn't respond. Instead he turned his head toward Trowa, who was still standing patiently against the fridge. 

"Trowa."

Trowa turned his attention toward Heero who addressed him. 

"We're going to have to do this the hard way."

Quatre gulped, sliding against the wall as Heero began to approach him again. Trowa had set his glass down but was now standing by the counter with crossed arms. Quatre wondered just how wrong he'd been about Trowa…could his sixth sense have lied? That seemed quite impossible. If Trowa really was a good person, why was he letting Heero do this? Quatre backed up even farther against the wall as Heero came within five feet from him. 

"I'm going to ask you this once, Quatre. Tell me what you're planning and I'll let you off easy," Heero said. 

Quatre opened and closed his mouth, shaking his head from side to side. He truly had no idea what Heero was talking about. Could Heero have been getting him mixed up with someone else? Perhaps it was all a misunderstanding? 

"Heero, I-I really don't understand what you're talking about," Quatre said, feeling his insides quivering. 

"Tell me why you're here. And if you cooperate you can go back home safely," Heero said, as if the deal he was giving him was the best choice. 

_What? Home…? No! I don't want to go back home! Who does he think he is? Does he know who I am? Does he want me going home because he's afraid I'll stop him? And what about Duo? _

The tremor of emotions was overpowering him, and Quatre could no long keep anything inside. It was enough having the stresses of responsibilities at home, but now, a stranger, someone with a weapon, was not only going to try to send him back to that but he was going to hurt Duo (if he hadn't all ready). 

"NO!" Quatre suddenly shouted. "I won't let you! You can't ruin it! Duo and I have been planning this for a long time, Heero! I won't let you ruin our va— "

His sentence was cut off as Heero's hand reached out and grasped his throat. It wasn't enough to severely clog his air pipe but enough to get him to cough for air. Heero's grip was much stronger than Quatre had imagined. He immediately put his hands on Heero's to try and pry it off his throat. 

Heero stared at him silently as he struggled beneath his grip. Quatre was so afraid he had greatly underestimated the both of them, even though Trowa hadn't done anything as of yet. Quatre struggled for air, feeling that Heero's grip wasn't going to loosen anytime soon. Remembering parts of training as a child in several different types of self-defense, Quatre slammed both hands down upon Heero's wrist, as the exact point between his radius and ulnar bones, while at the same time kicking him with enough force to knock him away. 

Quatre's throat was released and he ran past a stumbling Heero toward the door. Just as he thought he might make it he saw something out of the corner of his eye and looked up to see Trowa twirling in mid air, landing precisely in front of him on his feet. Quatre stared at him wide-eyed as Trowa blocked the door, staring back at him calmly. 

"Trowa…," Quatre whispered in awe. 

He opened his mouth to say something else but was suddenly grabbed from behind. Heero locked an arm around his waist so tightly Quatre winced. The other arm locked around his neck to prevent him from moving and fighting back, even though his hands were free. Quatre grasped Heero's arm to try and pull it away from his throat, but it was no use. Heero was much too strong and he wouldn't be fooled again. 

"Nice move, Quatre," Heero said, his lips curling somewhat, obviously slightly surprised Quatre was fairly good in self-defense. "But you can't escape. Not until we know what you're up to."

"Please…," Quatre choked out, "let…go…"

"Only if you answer my question," Heero said indifferently, speaking in his ear. 

Quatre couldn't really see him, except from the corner of his eye, but he could tell they both were looking at him expectantly. He didn't know what to tell them. What did they want him to say? 

"What…have you…done to Duo?" Quatre asked, trying to take shallow breaths so he wouldn't pass out. 

Heero's eyes narrowed slightly, "Quatre…"

Heero's voice was full of warning, but that was all Quatre heard as Heero's grip tightened, causing him to feel lightheaded. He couldn't understand what they were saying, if they were saying anything. His eyes fluttered closed as his arms went limp. 

__

TO BE CONTINUED…

****

***yes I know, horrible place to stop. *grins* Don't worry, more action/humor to come and romance begins to grow! *cheers* Rushing it would just ruin the plot, so please bear with me. I have to update a couple other stories before this one again, which is why I updated it early, so it might be a couple weeks before this is updated again. I made sure it was longer than the last chapter though! ^-^ _~Candy_

To Reviewers: 

****

R.L.N.: *grins* Thank you!! I'm glad you're really liking the story. It makes me very happy! ^-^ I know people are really looking forward to the lemons but if I rushed it would ruin the story and its creativity. It will come eventually though! But there's still some action/suspense to come first, along with the growing romance. I got this chapter up early because I wasn't sure how long it would take me to do the one after this, since I have other stories to update. Not more than a couple weeks I would guess. ^-^ Thanks again!

****

Hamadriada5: *grins* I'm so glad you're liking the mystery-type plot going on. I'm trying to make it suspenseful too. If anything confuses you let me know, or if you have any questions. ^-^ I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can!

****

Fidan: *shakes head* Nope, I have definitely not given up on this. I don't give up on any of my stories. *grins* I will update more frequently from now on. It was just near finals the last time. I WILL update this as soon as I can. I do have a couple other stories I need to update first because it's been a while, but this shouldn't take too long! 

__


	6. A Daring Rescue

****

Unpredictable 

Chapter 5: A Daring Rescue 

The lock finally clicked, relief washing over him. He had been inside the storage unit for twenty minutes trying to figure a way out. He had decided to try using skills he had put back in his past, but they had become useful in his current situation. 

Duo flung the door open and raced out, throwing the fish bone on the floor as he dashed past waiters and waitresses who moved out of his way quickly. He made it to the elevator safely without being asked questions, just a few curious looks. He slammed down on the level 7 button several times. 

"Come on, come on, move!" Duo hissed quietly, bouncing on his feet. 

After several agonizing minutes, the doors opened as he bolted out, racing down the long, lovely hallways, only watching for the right door number. Duo halted in front of the room door number 504, his heart pounding in his chest. He knocked roughly on the door, glad that there was no peep hole on any of the doors. No answer came. 

_Oh no...Quatre...If they did anything to you I promise they will pay. _

Duo knocked harder but there was still no answer. He knew he had to somehow find Trowa or Heero and make a deal with them, if they had Quatre. It was the only thing he could think of and he hoped that Heero wasn't the violent type to just shoot Quatre on the spot. Duo took deep breaths as he opened his and Quatre's room, now that the woman had left, and rushed inside closing the door. He needed to find some kind of subtle weapon to bring with him. Just as he ran to go find any pointed object he could find, Duo froze in his spot as his eyes locked onto the bed. 

A figure lay gently on the bed, one arm draped over the head and the other spread out. The sunlight highlighted the golden strands as they were tossed around a smooth face. From a distance it looked like he was sleeping, but it was clear that he was unconscious. 

"Quatre!" Duo exclaimed, knocking over some clothes as he ran to the bed. 

Feeling for a pulse, Duo was relieved when he found one. There were no marks on him, nor blood, which meant that he was unharmed, with the exception of being unconscious. Duo shook his shoulders roughly, Quatre's head moving with the motion. His hair fell into his eyes as his head lolled back onto the water bed. Duo sighed and grabbed a glass, filling it with cold water, and pouring it on Quatre's face. 

Almost instantly Quatre was awake and coughing, shaking his head from the daze. He blinked several times, wiping water from his eyes. His confused blue eyes finally locked onto Duo's. 

"Duo?" he asked confused, "Where am I?"

"In our room," Duo answered, sitting on the bed beside him. "Are you all right?"

Quatre nodded slowly, "Yeah, I feel fine. How did I get here?"

Duo's eyes narrowed, "That's a good question. What's the last thing you remember?"

Quatre's eyebrows furrowed in thought as he sat trying to remember. 

"Well...I went to go see Trowa, and I got him started with talking. And then...," Quatre's eyes widened as the memory came back, "then Heero came, and...and he demanded to know what we were up to. Then he...," Quatre unconsciously put a hand to his throat.

"He choked you?" Duo asked loudly, his anger growing. "Heero has some nerve! First he locks me in that dark, smelly storage room and then he attacks you! That guy is going to pay..."

"No, Duo, don't get upset at them," Quatre said. 

Duo wheeled around, staring at him with a dumbfounded look on his face, "Quatre, listen to yourself! They could've hurt you, or worse..._killed _you."

"Could have, but they didn't. And I don't think they would have no matter what," Quatre said, looking up at him. "I got a feel of Heero right before I passed out. I didn't sense any evil, and there was no malice of any kind. He didn't want to even hurt me, so he wouldn't have _killed _me."

Duo slumped into a chair, folding his arms, "Then why is he after us?"

"I don't think he is. I think he thinks we're after them. I have a feeling they have us mixed up with other people they're after," Quatre said, stripping off his wet shirt to replace it with a dry one. 

Duo shook his head, "It still doesn't make them good. I don't know what's going on, but something is and I don't think it's just with those two. The French woman who gave us this room has disappeared."

"What?" Quatre's eyes widened. 

"Yeah, she just all of a sudden said we were friends she had given her room to, so she's not coming back. It may just be she went someplace else, but all her clothes are here, which makes it a bit suspicious," Duo said, his eyes narrowing. 

Quatre sighed heavily, sitting back down on the bed, "So, what do we do?"

"We figure this out."

"What?!" Quatre turned to him surprised. "I thought you said when this gets too complicated we could call the police."

"And tell them what, Quat? We don't _have _anything, which means that we've got to find some proof. What if Heero and Trowa are up to something that could threaten people's lives? Or what if they're really not bad? Either way, we don't who is involved or what's going on and I say that we find that out."

Quatre's mouth opened slightly, but he closed it, finally nodding. 

"I guess you're right. I am a little curious to see if Heero and Trowa are the good guys or the bad guys. But where do we start? We're not even sure if they're still around."

A smile crept on Duo's face as he stood up, "Don't worry, I think I've got an idea. Right now I have to go pick a couple things up. You stay here and look around to see if you find anything suspicious-looking. I still don't trust that woman. I'll be back soon."

Quatre nodded, standing up just as Duo walked out the door. He glanced around and decided to start with the belongings in the closet. He searched through the endless piles of clothes, not seeing anything of interest. She hadn't left anything that would even give him a clue of who the woman was. Quatre sighed, having reached the end of the clothing line on the hangars. 

His hand pushed the clothes back, and his eyes darted to the last piece of clothing that was a furry white jacket. Quatre's eyes studied the bulge in the pocket and slipped his hand inside. He pulled out a small black notebook, and upon opening it he saw there were names that he didn't recognize. Most of them were initials, which wouldn't be helpful, but he also noticed names that were definitely not human. They seemed more of a species, like a type of fish or sea creature. There was an endless list, most of them falling under the section of the _Caribbean_. 

_Hmm...I wonder if that means anything, or perhaps she studies these creatures. _

Quatre flipped through the pages, going to the last one that had been written in. There were dates set up with times that were no doubt plane rides, scheduled for the Cayman islands. From the dates it would've seemed the woman had been there a little over a month. Beneath the schedule of times and dates there was something that was scribbled in cursive. Quatre squinted to read the writing. 

"Cayman...Castle," he read, after some difficulty. "I wonder if that's some type of hotel that she was planning on staying at."

Quatre closed the book and pocketed it in his shorts. Not more than a moment later, Duo walked in the door carrying a bag. He had gone shopping yet again, only this time Quatre realized the outfits weren't to stand out. He glanced in the bag, eyeing the tight leather material. Duo instead pulled out skin-toned clothes and handed a pair to Quatre. 

"We want to just blend in, but even this can't hide us fully if they spot us. The goal is not to be spotted," Duo said, slipping his clothes on. 

"What do you mean? What are we planning to do?" Quatre asked as he changed into his. 

Duo slipped on the tight skin-colored tanktop, looking at him, "We're going to spy on them and follow them wherever they go. Hopefully we'll be able to find something useful out."

"But how will we know where to find them?" Quatre asked. 

Duo grinned, "That's the next step of the plan. Come on."

Quatre tilted his head in question but followed him out, unsure of what his friend was thinking. They went down all the way to the first floor and approached the lobby. Duo took a deep breath and then ran up to the younger man that was now sitting there. 

"Hurry! You have to send out a message to two lifeguards for me, it's an emergency!" Duo said, widening his eyes. 

The man stared at him startled, "What's the problem?" 

"Just do it!"

The man nodded quickly, fumbling with the microphone. 

"Their names are Trowa and Heero, tell them it's code blue," Duo said in a panic-stricken voice. 

"Attention lifeguards Trowa and Heero, code blue, I repeat, code blue," the man said on the announcer. 

Duo thanked him quickly and ran back to where he had left Quatre standing. They hid out of view and Quatre stared at him in question. 

"Code blue?"

Duo shrugged, "I just guessed at something that would sound good."

"Are you sure this will work?" Quatre asked skeptically. 

"Pretty sure, but there's only one way to find out."

The two of them walked out of the entrance way, approaching the beach. Duo had bought binoculars and was staring through them. 

"There they are."

Quatre spotted them without the binoculars, his eyes catching sight of both of them running toward the beach from their boat clad in only Speedos. Quatre tried not to but couldn't help examining what he could make out of the muscles along Trowa's abdomen, catching sight that Heero was just as well defined. He glanced at Duo who too seemed to be watching them carefully and Quatre thought he had seen a glint in his eye before it vanished. 

They waited, hidden behind a palm tree and watching. Trowa and Heero approached a couple other lifeguards there. Some words were exchanged and soon Trowa and Heero began their journey back across the beach toward the hotel at a much slower pace. Quatre and Duo waited quietly, watching them. 

Quatre was too scared to breathe as Duo nudged him and they followed at a large distance. They followed them into the hotel where Trowa and Heero split up without a word. Duo gestured for Quatre to follow Trowa and he would follow Heero. Quatre nodded and began following Trowa as he entered a hot tub room, filled with fake plants and wildlife. Quatre's eyes kept locked on Trowa, following a minimum of ten feet behind. He watched as Trowa looked around, turning his head from side to side. People were staring at him but he didn't seem to notice as he approached the customer counter nearby. 

Quatre couldn't hear what they were saying, but no sooner had he stepped a bit closer, still hidden by a large plant, when the customer service woman nodded her head and walked away, most likely going to retrieve something she really didn't need to get for him. Trowa wasted no time and Quatre watched in fascination as he slipped behind the counter unnoticed by any of the tourists sitting and laughing together. 

Very cautiously, Quatre slipped by unsuspecting tourists and managed to get at an angle where he could see what Trowa was doing from behind the counter. Trowa pulled out something that resembled a palm pilot, at least from the distance Quatre was looking, and used a cord that hooked into the back of the hotel's computer. He punched in several things, waiting for something to happen. Quatre felt a nervous feeling grow. Even though Trowa appeared to be doing something wrong Quatre was more nervous he'd get caught. He was shocked when Trowa unplugged it and slipped back over the counter just as the woman rounded the corner. She smiled at him, apologizing for the wait and then shook her head about something. Trowa nodded politely and walked off. 

_What was he doing? Was he hacking into their computer system? _

Quatre's weariness grew as he continued to follow at a distance, his curiosity increasing even more. 

Meanwhile, down past the spa area, nearby the hot tub area, Duo was following Heero into a bar-type room. There were games like pool, ping-pong ball, and other various games that he passed by, keeping hidden by the people. Heero approached the bar tender and took out a picture that had been in his hand. The bar tender scratched his chin and nodded slightly. The bar tender began telling him something, but Duo couldn't catch it so he moved closer. He found a spot right by the bar and took a seat, hidden by a couple. There, he could finally make out some of the conversation. 

"She asked me about it and I told her it was abandoned. It's only used to take people on a tour but right now they haven't been showing people around," the bar tender said to Heero. 

Heero nodded, "Anything else?"

"Well, I told her that it's one of the most beautiful spots on the island. One of Cayman's best, in terms of visiting places. It's got a gorgeous bunch of trees surrounding it and the ocean is just behind it a short distance. I told her not many have stayed there because they're reconstructing the castle again, but it should be open for business soon," the bar tender continued. 

"Did she say anything to you after that?" Heero asked quietly. 

The bar tender nodded, "Yeah, she said she'd love to stay in a place like that sometime. And I told her to check in a couple weeks to see how it's doing."

Heero nodded, "Thanks."

"No problem."

The bar tender walked away as Heero sat sipping a glass of water. He pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled something down. He left a tip on the counter and got up to leave without finishing his water. Duo quickly snuck over to the counter, downing the water before following Heero at a short distance. 

Duo hadn't understood any of the conversation, but hoped that following Heero would give him more of a clue. He followed him into a sitting room that had beautiful statues of dolphins nearby the window. Heero approached the dolphins, slipping the piece of paper into the dolphin's mouth unnoticed, pretending as if he were examining it. He then glanced around to make sure no one had seen. Duo made sure to duck around the corner, waiting several minutes. 

When he turned back Heero was all ready leaving the room. Duo made sure to wait a little more before he quietly stepped over to the dolphins, looking in the mouth and picking up the piece of paper. He opened and read the message. 

_'Meet me at the place we suspected at 10. ~H.Y.'_

Duo frowned, disappointed that he didn't know what the note was talking about. He slipped it back inside and mouth and went back to the corner he was hiding behind to watch. Not more than five minutes had passed when Trowa stepped into view, heading straight for the dolphins as if he had known all along. He had taken the note to craftily that Duo wasn't sure _he _had even seen him do it. Upon reading it, Trowa kept it in his hand and walked away. Duo held his breath, up against the wall, until Trowa left. 

Duo's eyes locked onto a bright golden head as he saw Quatre peering out from behind a large statue. Duo waved his hand to get his attention and when Quatre saw him they approached each other normally. 

"Did you find anything out?" Quatre asked as they sat down in chairs. 

"A little. I didn't understand much. Only that Heero asked about some female, probably the French woman. The bar tender told him something about an abandoned place that was getting fixed up that she had wanted to go to, but that's it," Duo said, folding his hands. 

"And you're sure Heero asked about the French woman?" 

Duo nodded, "yeah, because the day you borrowed Heero's clothes I told them the French woman gave us her hotel room and Trowa asked me to describe her. So," Duo said, turning to him, "did you find anything out?"

Quatre sighed heavily, "No. I did see Trowa hack into the hotel's computer but I couldn't get close enough to see what was being processed on his electronic device."

Duo sighed, "yeah, looks like we're missing pieces of the puzzle."

Quatre nodded, his eyes lowering, "I wonder what Trowa was doing over by the statue."

"Oh, he was picking up a message Heero left him," Duo said as Quatre looked up at him. "It said 'meet me at the place we suspected at ten.' And it was signed H.Y., which I'm guessing are Heero's initials."

Quatre's eyebrows furrowed, "At the place they suspected...I wonder what that could mean."

"You got me," Duo shrugged. "Looks like we're getting no where now."

"Hmm...are you sure you didn't get any other clues?" Quatre asked, eyeing him. 

Duo sat back as he thought, "Well...let's see. The bar tender said something about that place. That it was one of Cayman's best sights. Oh, and he also said, 'they're reconstructing the castle again'," Duo mocked. "Whatever that means."

"Reconstructing the castle...," Quatre repeated. "The castle! That's it!" he jumped up suddenly. 

Duo stared at him in surprise, blinking slowly, "What do you mean?"

"In the notebook! The notebook I found while searching through that woman's clothes," Quatre said pulling out the small black notebook. "In the last page it said Cayman Castle, that must be it! That's the place they're talking about."

A large grin appeared on Duo's face as he stood up as well, "I bet that's where they're meeting at ten."

Quatre nodded, his eyes shining with excitement, "And that's only a half-hour cab ride from here! I remember seeing something about it in the brochure."

Duo grinned, "Then tonight we leave. Good thing I bought those other outfits and a camera. It's time for us to do some detective work."

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The clouds drifted slowly in the sky as the sun's rays began to descend back toward the horizon. As the sky darkened the hot air cooled down, letting a soft breeze chill the humid summer. At the hotel, tourists began filing into their rooms as the clock struck ten. Two rooms in the hotel, that had occupants, were currently empty. 

Miles away, a cab was driving in the dark to reach a destination point. He was told to head for one of the islands' attractions, which was currently being redesigned. The car stopped by the edge of the path leading up to the glorious building, and the taxi driver turned to the two passengers. 

"The Cayman Castle, this is it," he announced. 

"Thanks," a bright-eyed boy smiled politely, handing him money. 

The two boys got out of the car as the cabdriver drove away almost instantly forgetting them as he went to find his next payment. The two figures, now blended in with the night, crept quietly toward the structure, keeping by the tall trees and plants. They headed toward the back of it, keeping low and one of the figures pointed toward the top of the structure toward the roof in which there was a hole big enough to squeeze one person through.

Carefully, they were able to climb the tree nearest to the roof and jump down without making too much noise, though the roof tiles creaked slightly under the sudden weight. They crept quietly toward it without a sound and separately climbed through the hole, slipping inside the castle building. 

Just as planned, through research and careful planning, there was a staircase nearby that led to the attic. They climbed silently toward the attic and slipped inside. There on the side of the room, as hoped, was a vent big enough to fit a person crawling through. One of the figures dressed in black, leaped onto a bureau and, with a screwdriver, removed the vent and was able to slid inside. The next figure followed, leaving the vent open for their return trip. 

The vent systems were created specifically for the castle, being an important building and highly used, as emergency exits able to lead people into rooms or toward a way outside. Over the years they had kept the building in the same design it was generally supposed to be, only making minor modifications like instead of marble tables there'd be glass. The castle was three stories, not counting the attic, and had several spiraling staircases to each level. It was designed mainly for the incredibly rich owner of the Mirage Hotel, who didn't really use it except to earn more money by renting it out occasionally. 

Once inside the vents, flashlights were turned on as familiar faces came into view. A pair of violet eyes studied the surroundings before leading the way to a much larger compartment in which there was more space because there were other passageways leading off straight and to the right. In the center of both of the passageways, the figure stopped and turned around to glance at his companion. 

"Well, we're inside," Duo whispered. 

A head of blonde hair came into view as the light from the flashlight shined on him. Two aqua-blue eyes blinked, a hand coming in front of his face. 

"Duo, stop shining that in my eyes," Quatre whispered back. 

"Sorry," he said, turning the flashlight down to face the vent floor. 

Quatre was able to see again and glanced at the two passageways. 

"What do we do now?"

Duo looked to where he was looking and then turned back to him, "We split up."

Quatre's eyes widened in protest, but Duo clasped a hand on his shoulder. 

"Quat, as long as we're up in the vents and quiet, if anyone is here they won't suspect us. We have our walkie-talkies on low so if you need anything let me know. Remember, record anything if you hear voices, even if you don't understand what they're talking about."

Quatre nodded, revealing the small portable video camera he had brought with him to record their vacation. 

_This has turned out to be some vacation. _

"All right," Duo said quietly, breaking his thoughts. "I'll go straight and you go right. We'll meet back here in ten. If we find anything we'll tell each other when we meet back, got it?"

Once again Quatre nodded as Duo took off crawling through the passageway leading straight. With a sigh, Quatre turned on his own flashlight and began crawling swiftly through the passage veering off to the right. He inwardly hoped that they weren't getting too over their heads this time. The incident with Heero and Trowa had been enough for Quatre. If there were other bad guys, or more dangerous people, Quatre didn't want to bump into them. 

As he crawled through the vent, there were occasional spaces where another vent would be so he could peer into other rooms. So far he didn't see anything, nor hear anything. 

_What if this wasn't the place and that woman had just asked about it because she really did want to stay in it when it was finished. Then we'd be sneaking in here for no reason. _

Quatre's thoughts were immediately forgotten as something caught his ear. A muffled sound that sent shivers up his spine echoed through the vent nearby. No sooner had he frozen on spot, but realized that the sounds were voices. He tried to convince himself that it was just some people working on the reconstruction, but somehow the fluttery feeling in his stomach didn't agree. 

Quatre approached the vent he heard it coming from and peered through, careful he didn't make any noise. He could see a small candle burning on a desk and from that saw shadows dancing across the walls, which meant that there was a presence occupying the room. 

Taking a deep breath, Quatre scooted over slowly to the next vent that was faced differently so he could peer in at a better angle. All he could see were chairs and papers strewn about. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of the vent, causing him to almost gasp out loud in surprise. Luckily, he had covered his mouth before he had let out any sound. The figure was bulky, much taller than he and Duo, making him slightly more nervous than before. He didn't appear to be a worker because he was wearing dark jeans and a t-shirt, to blend in with the dark like Quatre and Duo, only they were wearing black leather, something Quatre never expected Duo would buy. 

He seemed to be alone, since he wasn't talking to anyone. Quatre figured he must've been muttering something to himself and it had traveled through the vent. At the moment, the man was pacing the room, his large boot-like shoes clunking against the carpeted flooring. His back was facing Quatre so that he couldn't see, but still, Quatre took out the video camera and turned it on record, trying to zoom in as close as he could without making it blurry. 

He saw the man had dark brown hair, almost black, and was trudging almost as if he were angry, or impatient. Quatre let his senses take over as he recorded, feeling that the man was irritable about something. It felt as if he was expecting something to happen, or perhaps someone. 

A knock sounded at the door, making Quatre's heart pound loudly in his chest as he bit his lip to keep from letting out any kind of surprise. The door opened and the man stopped pacing, turning toward the door. Quatre got a good view of his face, seeing that his eyes were almost as dark as his hair color. He had stubbles across his chin, showing that a beard had begun to grow back. He looked in his late twenties or very early thirties, at most. He had a grim expression on as the door opened and another figure stepped inside. 

Before Quatre could see who it was he felt all the emotions the presence was letting off. There was satisfaction, greed, but at the same time a hint of worry. Quatre could tell the person most likely had a pretty big ego, or thought money was everything. He adjusted the camera to turn toward the approaching figure and let out a small gasp that was quickly stopped mid-way, so it sounded as if air had been blowing through the vents. 

A woman, dressed in a short red dress walked in, a smug expression on her face as she approached him. She had long blonde hair that framed her face that had seemed so innocent when she had offered Quatre and Duo her room. The familiar French woman smiled, a smile that Quatre could only figure was what she thought was a sexy smile, but looked more satisfied than anything. 

"It's been done," she said, keeping her voice low and smooth. Her voice was different now, lower and without the accent. 

The man folded his arms and stared at her grimly, "You better hope so, because we have a deadline," he said gruffly. "Where is Jesse?" 

"He's in the other room figuring out how much we'll make," she said with a sly smile, beginning to move closer to him. "We've been planning this for months and finally we get to finish it. We'll make so much even off of the male, can you imagine what we'd make off of the _entire _family?" 

"A lot," the man sneered, "which is why this is very important to me."

"Of course...darling, I understand," she said, raising an eyebrow slightly. 

From the feelings that were emitting off of her Quatre could tell she was sexually attracted to the man before her. Quatre couldn't fathom why a younger woman would be attracted to someone who didn't seem like a very nice person. Though Quatre suddenly had the feeling she wasn't nice to begin with either. 

"So you say," the man said, unfolding his arms and staring at her with a cold expression. "You said you handled it last time too but you were almost caught. If you've been followed Lola..."

"Of course not, Derak, honey, I wouldn't be so careless," she said waving it off. 

"Yeah, but the manager was certainly asking you a lot of questions before," he said gruffly. 

A smile curled on her lips as she walked toward him, reaching out a hand to touch his arm. 

"Yes, but I've got a back-up plan. You see," she said trailing a finger along his neck, "I happened to give my room to two clueless little teenagers. The brats are ignorant of anything. The little blonde had a bit of trouble and I helped him out...only he and his friend don't realize that if the police do show up at my room, they will be the ones sitting with the stolen jewels hidden in the VCR space," she grinned, pecking his cheek lightly. 

Quatre's mouth had dropped open and his hands had begun to tremble as he recorded all of it. The whole time she hadn't been helping them at all, which was why she was entirely "generous" to give them her room. She had done something illegal and almost screwed up whatever else it was they were planning because she had been nearly caught. 

_So maybe Heero and Trowa aren't bad after all...but what is this woman, Lola, and Derak up to? _

Derak's expression didn't lighten as he stared at her, "You better hope those kids don't find it before the police do."

"They're completely ignorant, believe me. The blonde boy seemed like a klutz to me," she smiled. 

Above them, Quatre glared as he continued to tape them, trying to figure out exactly what they were up to. 

_Klutz, huh? Well this klutz is going to be one of the reasons you're not going to get away with this. Too bad she doesn't know the man she lusts over is only using her to get the money. She's going to get nothing in the end. _

"You better be right," Derak said coldly. "Now, where's the notebook? I've got to make sure that I have all the species listed."

Lola's eyes went wide as he stared back at him silently. After a minute, Derak's eyes narrowed. 

"Lola...where is it?" he asked dangerously. 

Lola gulped somewhat but managed to hold her ground, "Well, I...I didn't bring it with me. I kind of...forgot that we still needed it."

His eyes hardened even more, "Please tell me you threw it away, Lola."

"I promise you that it's well hidden! The boys don't suspect anything at all, it'll be safe there," she said, begging him with her pleading gaze to forgive her. 

"You left it in the room with witnesses?!" he rose his voice, glaring at her. "How could you be so stupid?!"

"Don't worry...please. They're just like everyone else. They only go into the room to sleep and they think that I'm coming back to get the room sometime. I bet anything they've all ready left the hotel," she said, smiling. "Trust me."

"You'll have to earn my trust, Lola. Now, let's go find Jesse so we can finally get this part over with," he said as he walked past her and out the door, Lola following in toe. 

Up in the vent, Quatre turned off the camera and raced as fast as he could on all fours toward the meeting spot. He hoped Duo was there. Just as he reached the spot he saw Duo coming toward him, his eyes widened and afraid. 

"Quatre!" he whispered hoarsely. 

"Duo," Quatre said, approaching him. "That French woman is involved!"

Duo's eyes widened, "What?" 

"She set us up, Duo. There are jewels hidden in the VCR in the room and she just needed some suckers to believe that she was lending us her room, _generously_, so that if the police came they'd find us with the jewels instead of her," Quatre explained quickly. 

"Why that...," Duo clenched his fists. "What a dirty play."

Quatre nodded in agreement, "I know, but Duo we have to call the police. They're planning something illegal...something about a family of something. They also mentioned the notebook. Apparently, we did find something that can be used for proof," Quatre said worried. "We have to stop them. So far it's just that woman, Lola, and that man, Derak who's involved."

"Did they mention a third party?" Duo asked, keeping his voice low. 

Quatre blinked, "Yeah...they did mention another guy's name, why?"

"Come here, you have to see this," Duo said quietly, turning around and leading Quatre through the passage he had taken. 

Duo stopped in front of a vent and gestured for Quatre to look down. He peered down into it seeing that it was a cellar-type place of some sort with machinery and equipment filling some of the space. Quatre's eyes traveled around until he spotted something. A man was walking backwards with his hands raised. Quatre's eyebrows furrowed in confusion until he noticed that another figure was causing him to back away. Heero had a gun pointed at the man, his face cold and emotionless. Quatre could see Trowa standing only a short distance away as if waiting for Heero to ask for his help. 

Quatre looked up and turned to Duo, surprised, "What's going on?"

"Apparently Heero and Trowa are the good guys," Duo said quietly, folding his arms as he stared down to watch. "Heero said something about the guy being involved in something illegal with some other people and told him he wouldn't get away with it. The man asked if they were with some type of soldier project. He asked them if they were perfect soldiers."

"So, Heero and Trowa were just trying to stop these criminals," Quatre whispered softly. "I knew my heart wasn't lying to me. I could feel Trowa was a good person."

Duo nodded, "Yeah, but if you say that the woman and man are here, that means that there's three of them and just Heero and Trowa."

"They're outnumbered," Quatre whispered, his tone expressing worry. 

Before either of them had a chance to say anything else, a sound from below caused them to direct their attention toward the room they were watching. The sound had been from the door opening as two other men, dressed in what was a typical thug outfit, walked in. They held machine guns in their hands as they directed the guns toward Heero and Trowa. 

"Throw down your weapon or we'll call for more reinforcements," one of the guys said, smirking boldly. 

Heero's eyes hardened as he kept the gun pointed at the other man, who was no doubt Jesse, put finally lowered it and threw it on the ground. 

"That's right, now put your hands up and don't move," the thug smirked, approaching them slowly. 

The other man, Jesse, nodded toward them and quickly left the room in safety as the thugs slowly approached Heero and Trowa. One of them picked up Heero's gun and pocketed it. The other one retrieved wire from one of the tables in the room and ordered them to lie on the ground. Heero's eyes glared at them harshly but the thug kicked him in the legs. Heero grunted and slowly lowered himself to the ground, followed by Trowa. The other thug then wound wire around them to keep them tied. 

Quatre and Duo watched in shock, exchanging looks of apprehension. Down below, the thugs smirked toward the tied boys, keeping their guns pointed at them. 

"Well, well...and to think the little lifeguard rescuers would try to come and save the day. I think this is a little over your head, boys," one of the thugs smirked. 

"You're a little in over your head," Heero replied coldly. "You don't even realize what's going on."

"Hey, shut your mouth!" the other thug glared. "And we do too know what's going on. They're trying to kill some underwater creatures, big deal. Who needs sharks or sting rays, or even dolphins? Heck, if you can get a lot of money for all of them then why not? It's only the dumb animal-lovers who will care. Money will get you far in life, not animals."

Up in the vent, Quatre listened and glared at him while Duo video taped the conversation. 

_That's not true. I've always had a lot of money I never really went anywhere at all. I'd rather be an animal-lover...which I am. And I am making sure that these people don't get away with it._

Quatre began working again on his own video camera that he was playing back while watching carefully. He held his cell phone in his hand, pressing several buttons as he tried to do the several things at once. 

__

"I got it on tape," Duo said quietly. "I think we've got enough proof."

Quatre nodded, gesturing for Duo to hand him the tape he just recorded on, while handing Duo his. Again he began playing it back while pressing buttons. Duo was watching through the vent carefully, sighing as he lifted his head again. 

"They can't get away with it, Duo," Quatre shook his head, while staring harshly at the thugs. "Animals _are _very important to our world, and they just don't realize how much it'll hurt them in the end. Of course they don't care so long as they're swimming in money. Even sharks shouldn't be killed off because they're important as well. Though I still have a personal grudge against the one that tried to eat me," Quatre added. 

Duo let a smile show, "And I thought you couldn't hold a grudge." His expression turned more serious, "Well, we have enough proof to give the police."

Quatre's eyes dimmed, "Yeah...but we can't just leave, Duo. What if they...they _kill _them?" 

Duo's eyes dimmed coldly as he nodded, "I'm betting they will. There's only two thugs right now, so we're even. And we just need enough time to free them. As long as those other people don't come we'll be fine," Duo said, glancing up at Quatre who stared at him uncertainly. 

"They've got guns, Duo," Quatre whispered fearfully. 

"And they haven't shot them yet, which means they'll be easy to distract. It seems these thugs haven't been filled in on the whole plan, as Heero hinted, so we have a chance. You can distract them," Duo explained quietly. 

Quatre's eyes widened, "Me? Why me? This is your brilliant plan!"

"Because you're sweet and captivating. Besides, do you want to be the one to sneak behind one and knock him out?"

Quatre sighed heavily, "All right."

"Just tell them you're there for the bounty. Play the role," Duo said. "And if anything goes wrong, I'll telephone the police and threaten those thugs so that they'll be running away like cowards."

Quatre nodded, "Okay...Help me down."

Duo unscrewed the vent, very carefully putting it aside to not make any noise. He grabbed Quatre's arms and helped lower him toward the floor. Luckily, there was a large desk he could step on to help him get to the floor, and it was off to the side of the room away from where neither the thugs, nor Heero and Trowa could see him. Taking a deep breath, Quatre tip-toed toward the door, hiding in the shadows to pretend he had just walked in. He opened the door and then shut it loudly to get their attention, hoping everything worked as planned. The thugs stupidly wheeled around, one of them glaring while holding the gun threateningly. 

"Who's there?" he barked. 

"It's me, who else," Quatre said, making his voice sound mocking and cold. 

The thugs glanced at him as he appeared from the shadows, walking confidently. He saw Heero's eyes narrow towards him, as well as Trowa. Despite that they really thought him an enemy now, that meant his plan was working. 

"Has the bounty been received yet?" Quatre asked. 

The thug stared at him in thought, tilting his head, "You know, I haven't seen you around before. Are you the messenger for the bounty collector?"

"You could say that," Quatre said, folding his arms casually, "but I get some of the profit, which means I technically am in on the bounty as well."

The thug lowered his weapon, as well as the other. He had obviously completely convinced them he was one of them. 

_They must not be very bright. _

"Why don't you talk to Derak about it, he's in charge of exchanging bounty," one of the thugs said. 

Quatre pretended to sigh, "I tried, but he didn't want to see me. He sounded a bit upset about something. The plan is working isn't it?" 

The thugs glanced at each other, obviously not sure if it was or not. Quatre's eyes darted toward Heero and Trowa who were still watching him closely. Quatre turned back to the thugs, hoping his next plan of action would work. 

__

Quatre rose an eyebrow, "So? Do I have to go home to report there's nothing? I just took a five hour plane ride here, you know?"

At that he saw Heero's eyes narrow into suspicion, noting that Quatre had just lied. The thugs wouldn't have known, but Heero and Trowa knew he had been there for more than a day. Hopefully they would understand he was helping them soon enough. Just as Quatre turned back to the thugs he saw Duo out of the corner of his eye, approaching softly and swiftly behind them. He had to keep them distracted long enough. 

"Hmm, maybe you all would like to talk to my boss and tell him it hasn't worked out, because I sure don't," Quatre snapped, causing the thugs to look a little uneasy. 

"Look, we're doing the best we can, all right?" the thug said defensively. 

"I thought this was a well thought-out plan, and unbeatable. Now you're telling me it's not?" Quatre asked, raising his voice just as Duo approached them. "Well I'll tell you what you two deserve!" 

_WHAM! _

Duo hit one of them square in the neck and he fell over instantly unconscious, grunting as he did so. The other one wheeled around sharply. 

"Hey! Who are— "

Quatre gave him no time to finish as he used his self-defense teachings to kick the guy hard in the stomach, knocking the air out of him and causing the gun to fall clattering to the floor. Then with his hand in a stiff form he whammed it down on his back causing him to slump to the floor unconscious. 

"Nice move, Quat," Duo smiled, turning toward Heero and Trowa. "You two sure know how to get into trouble."

Heero glanced from one to the other, not sure whether to trust them or not. Quatre smiled and approached them, staring down at the gun. Heero's eyes locked onto the gun as well and back up at Quatre. With a swift kick, Quatre kicked it away toward the crowd of boxes and materials in the corner. He smiled back at Heero and took out a pocket knife. 

"You're not really lifeguards are you?" Quatre asked, as he began cutting at the wire. "It's a cover-up, right?"

"What I want to know is what is going on here?!" Duo exclaimed, while helping Trowa of his binds. 

"You aren't with them?" Heero asked bluntly, turning to look Quatre in the eye. 

The binds from around Heero slipped down as Quatre smiled at him, putting away his knife. 

"Of course not, Duo and I are just here on vacation."

"Vacation?" Heero asked, slightly surprised. 

Quatre was intrigued by the way Heero's eyes suddenly showed emotion as his mask was let down. The shock of how he misinterpreted the coincidences they had with each other, showed in his face and Quatre could sense them. 

"You're surprised?" Duo asked, raising an eyebrow. "And I thought Quatre would've looked innocent enough."

Heero folded his arms, "I thought they were recruiting people to look innocent to make the cover better."

Quatre shrugged, "Clever thinking, but we're not involved in anything here. But you don't have to worry, Duo and I taped the conversations so we have enough proof against them."

Heero glanced at them each, "Who are you?"

"Duo Maxwell," Duo replied, smiling brightly. "I'm from colony L2."

"You live in space?" Trowa asked, staring at him with an expression far from cold or indifferent. 

It was a change to see the emotions dwelling beneath the surface when they finally realized they weren't enemies. Quatre could feel his heart swell happily. 

"Yep, my whole life. This is only the fifth time I've visited Earth. It's Quatre's first time though. Have you ever been to space?"

A soft smile showed on Trowa's face, which was startling. It brought out his eyes and made Quatre's eyes glisten as he saw past the mask. 

"Many times, but just for training. I've never gotten to enjoy just living peacefully in outer space," Trowa answered. 

Duo turned to Heero, "We may not be enemies now that we know each other, but I'm still not letting you off easy for what you did to Quatre."

Heero's pupils dilated as he recalled the incident and turned toward Quatre again. 

"Sorry. I figured if you were working for them you'd bring the warning to them, or go back home."

Quatre brushed it away with a wave of his hand, "Don't worry, Heero. We actually thought you two were the bad guys at first."

Heero and Trowa exchanged glances, and shockingly, a barely noticeable smile appeared on both their faces. 

"So...," Duo grinned, "how are you two going to make it up to us? How about, say, a free dinner and you tell us who you are?"

Heero closed his eyes and reopened them, folding his arms, "Nice try, Duo," a small smirk subtly appeared. "Dinner it is, but nothing more."

Duo tilted his head with a grin, "Agreed."

Quatre's eyes lit up as he saw that Duo had meant to do that. If he hadn't made them choose they might not have agreed, which meant that now they practically had a date with them. Heero nodded his head and turned back to Quatre. 

"You still haven't told us your full name."

"Quatre Winner," he smiled. 

Luckily, Heero and Trowa just nodded, not seeming to realize anything else. Not that it mattered anymore. Quatre was sure they were friends now and they had done it just by relying on each other. Even if they did find out who he was they had all ready liked him for being himself.

"Well, we should probably get out of here and give the police the evidence," Duo said. 

"And what's your hurry?"

Duo and Quatre wheeled around in surprise. There, standing and glaring at them, was the man, Derak, with Lola and Jesse, the two others working along side him. There was no doubt Jesse had told them of Heero and Trowa, and now they were all caught. Quatre glared at them harshly, noting the guns Jesse and Lola were pointing at them. He glanced to the side and noted that the guns were hidden, but he didn't want to take any chances. 

"It seems we have company," Derak said coldly. 

Quatre knew the only way to stall for time was if he caused a conflict. His eyes narrowed and settled on Lola. 

"You," he glared. "You really ought to be careful who you try and fool."

Lola opened her mouth, her eyes darting to Derak in fear. Derak turned and glared coldly at her. 

"This the klutz blonde boy you were talking about, Lola?" he asked, his tone threatening as he gestured toward Quatre. "Him and his _ignorant _friend who you said wouldn't find out anything?"

Lola gulped and stared at him with wide eyes, unable to comment. Quatre watched the exchange, hoping that they would take up enough time. 

_Just a little longer..._

"I think you've proved your ability to fail too much now, Lola," Derak said, turning to Jesse. "Lock her into the room."

Jesse made a move but Lola jumped out of the way, "Wait! Please, I-I can help!"

"Help? I think you've proved the opposite, don't you agree?" Derak glared darkly. 

"No, wait...you don't understand. I know a way that we can make even more than what we planned," she said desperately. "More than millions but _billions_!" 

Derak stared at her indifferently, "Is this a weak excuse, Lola?"

She shook her head desperately, "No, didn't you hear him?" she said pointing at Quatre. "He is Quatre _Winner_."

Quatre's heart skipped a beat. No one on Earth knew about him and his recent inheritance of his mother's palace. Only those in the colonies knew, which meant that she must've heard it from somewhere. It was unfortunate that out of all of them, she knew who he was, besides Duo. 

Derak shrugged, "So?"

"So?!" she exclaimed. "You've never heard of him? The Winner Foundation? He's worth billions!"

Derak turned toward Quatre, who pale slightly, "You mean the foundation for the colonies? That's a lot of money but hardly billions. We'd get more through this job. Besides, that money is out of reach and hardly something I'd want to trouble myself with, Lola. You're wasting my time."

"Even if he was, say..._royalty_?" a smile was now apparent on her face. 

Derak and Jesse turned toward Quatre. 

"Royalty?" Jesse asked, his eyes widening. 

Quatre tensed and glanced at Duo who also sent him a look that said it wasn't good. 

Lola nodded, her confidence returning, "He is the heir to his mother's throne, so he's half royalty. But they say he's probably richer than the king and queen of England, or at least extremely close. No one on Earth would know that, but my cousin who helped me steal the jewels mentioned him before. As long as we have him, the ransom could be billions of dollars."

"Sorry, but they don't take ransoms," Quatre snapped. 

Lola glared at him but didn't comment. Derak unfolded his arms and stared straight at Quatre. 

"Interesting. And what is a prince doing out of his palace?" 

Quatre glared at him, "I'm on vacation."

Jesse laughed, "Vacation from what? You've got everything!"

Quatre wheeled around on him, "You think money is everything, but it's not! Especially with people like you who steal money. It never works out for crooks. Those who get rich by stealing are barely rich a year before they're caught!"

"Well...it seems that it's true then that those with money wish they didn't have so much," Derak said, cocking an eyebrow. "I never thought that'd be true. I guess these boys will be staying after all."

"I told you they don't take ransom," Quatre said, his eyes staring harshly at him. 

"No, but having a prince around to play with would be helpful. After all, you have people's trust, right?" Derak smirked. 

"I'm not stealing for you, if that's what you're implying," Quatre said bitterly. 

Derak's smirk widened, "We'll see if we can change your mind, pretty boy. Now," he said glancing at Jesse, "search them."

Jesse gave the gun to Derak who kept it pointed on all of them as Quatre and Duo were searched. Jesse reached his hand into Quatre's pants pockets and pulled out his cell phone. 

"Hey look, a very expensive cell phone," he smirked, waving it to them. 

Quatre glared harshly as the phone was tossed to Derak who examined it and then pocketed it. Once Jesse was done searching them, they were all tied up, but still facing one another, forced to sit on the floor. Heero and Trowa were tied around a large pole that was holding the ceiling up, and Quatre and Duo were tied together. 

"We'll be back in a minute, don't go anywhere," Derak smirked as the three walked out, leaving the thugs' bodies unconscious in the middle of the room. 

"Great, just great," Duo muttered. "Quat, I thought you were supposed to be overly smart, huh? Why'd you have to say your name aloud!"

"You did too!" Quatre retorted. 

"Yeah, but I'm not a walking billion dollars," Duo said. "You know, if you two had been honest with us in the first place we all wouldn't be here right now," Duo glared across at Heero and Trowa. 

"It was your choice to come," Heero said calmly. 

Duo glared at him, "You owe us _two _dinners, Heero, _if _we survive this!"

Heero didn't seem the least bit fazed. 

"We are so doomed!" Duo exclaimed, sulking. 

"That's where you're wrong, Duo," Quatre said, a smile forming on his face. 

Duo lifted his head and stared at him, "What do you mean? Have you got a plan, Quat?"

They all stared at him expectantly and Quatre just smiled. 

"Because Duo, they took my cell phone," Quatre answered simply, turning to look at him from an angle. 

Duo's eyebrows rose, "Oh great, now I feel better," he said sarcastically. "DUO!" Quatre said, glaring at him. "Don't you remember? Rashid had that cell phone specially made for me."

By the blank look on his face, Quatre sighed heavily and began to explain. 

"Didn't you see what I was doing with my cell phone with the video cameras? I was playing it back into the cell phone and sent it to Rashid, telling him everything. Not only has he probably all ready called the police and is on his way, but as long as those idiots have my cell phone our location will be easily tracked."

Duo's face lit up with a wide grin, "Quat, you are a genius."

Quatre smiled at his friend gratefully, blushing from the compliment. 

"That was very clever," Heero said, staring at him with respect. 

Quatre blushed again, but smiled, "Let's make that three free dinners."

They were rewarded when another smile broke out on Heero and Trowa's faces in a silent agreement. Quatre's heart was all ready pounding, wanting Rashid to come to their rescue right away. Just then, he sat up straight as he heard something off in the distance. Duo turned too, hearing it as well and they exchanged smiles. Rashid had made it just on time. 

__

TO BE CONTINUED...

****

**Author's note: ^-^ Horrible place to stop, I know. And I PROMISE **romance **is coming up! Lots of it! And the **lemons **are drawing closer! *grins* I'm planning on updating this near mid-winter break. Since I have to update some other stories over the break, I figured I'd update this right before. My estimated date is: by **Feb. 20th **(which is a Friday, right before I leave on vacation on the 21st). Yes, I will be gone until the 26th of Feb (not long!) but I will be writing over break, just not posting. So hopefully I'll have this updated before I leave! That's my goal!

To Reviewers: 

****

Fidan: *grins* Yes, it is amusing that Quatre and Duo are only on vacation, huh? ^-^ No, I'm not giving up on this fic, and I hope to update it by the goal I put in the author's note. 

****

hamadriada5: Yes I know, everyone hates cliffhangers. What can I say? It's fun! ^-^ I'll try to reach my goal so as not to make you wait too long for the next chapter! I made this nice and long though! *grins* 

****

Warped Time: *grins* Yes...cliffhangers, I'm afraid, are what I always do at the end of every story and every chapter. ^-~ You'll get used to it. I don't usually take FOREVER on updating, though occasionally I do get a bit of writer's block. This took longer because I changed a part near the end. I'm really glad you like Quatre! Some people think he's too "girly" or whatever, but I think he's just perfect. Sweet and charming! *glomps chibi-Quatre* Thanks for the compliment! *hands over some cookies* enjoy them while you wait for the next chapter!

****

Laura: You're very welcome, and thank you for the very nice review. ^-^ I hope to update this asap!

****

Mariana1: Are you kidding? I love it when people ask questions! It lets me know that my story baffles them. *grins* I didn't want the mystery to be so...I dunno, predictable. That's why the title is Unpredictable (not for the mystery, just everything that's happened, and that's going to happen to them). Did I explain everything, or do you still have some questions? The next chapter may or may not help, depending on what you're still curious about. So, let me know when you review next time and I'll answer! And don't worry, romance is coming, trust me. And of course, eventual lemons, but first they have to fall in love, right? ^-^

****

R.L.N.: Why thank you! I'm glad you're very patient, but I hope not to make the delay for the next chapter too long. I hope to reach my goal, which is Feb. 20th! *crosses fingers* If you're confused about anything, let me know! ^-^

****

Ashen Skies: *blushes and huggles compliment* Thank you! I'm glad the story has everything you're looking for in it! Yes, no REAL romance yet, but next chapter is the beginning of it all! And it'll get much more fluffy and romantic, though there still will be some mishaps. This story is far from over! *grins* I hope I didn't make you wait too long. Sorry. I had to change something near the end of it to improve it and make it longer. ^-~ 

****

Minako 9: Thanks for getting me back in the spirit of writing Envious Shadow. *grins* I won't give up on that, don't worry, I was just waiting for comments is all. I'll update this again before Envious Shadow, but over break I'll be working on the next chapter to that, so either shortly before break ends or shortly after it'll be updated. (my break ends on Feb. 29th (sunday) I believe). ^-^ That's my goal anyway!

****

lordpink: I know, poor Quat, he's been through so much. But don't worry, it'll be worth it. *winks* Romance is coming...YAY! It'll be soooooo fun to write! ^-^

__


	7. Taken Hostage

Unpredictable

****

***Future Warning: There will be much of shounen-ai in the next chapter and lemons will follow shortly. That means sex, for those of you that don't know. ^-^ 

****

**Author's Note: hey! I got this up on time! Well…technically it's 11:30 p.m. but it's still Thursday like I promised! ^_^ And I know that there doesn't seem to be so much about Duo and Heero's relationship, but that will definitely progress! You'll see much more of how they get together coming up!

****

Chapter 6: Taken Hostage 

At the sound of the loud roar of the copters, Quatre looked frantically around, hoping to get it all over with. His heart was beating abnormally fast but not because they were currently tied up and about to be rescued. 

_I have a…We have a date with them…_

Quatre could feel the excitement running through his veins. He tried to picture what he would wear to the dinner but was too distracted to think clearly. Listening closely, he heard that the copters were beginning to land. He smiled at Duo, who winked at him secretly, glad for once that he was blessed with extra protection. 

The door suddenly barged open and Derak, Jesse and Lola stomped inside, Derak in the front. Quatre not only saw the angry expression on his face he could feel the rage coursing through his system as he neared the four of them. Derak stopped, his eyes studying them closely and suddenly stopped dead on Quatre, hardening. He thrust his hand in his pocket and pulled out a familiar object. 

"What is going on?!" he shouted angrily, shaking the cell phone in his hand. 

Quatre just stared at him, "You might want to be careful, that wasn't cheap."

Derak moved forward with quick strides and stood in front of Quatre, grabbing his chin roughly. Quatre made a sound of protest from the harsh grip, feeling the pressure of his fingers digging into his skin. Duo struggled against the binds to help him, but was watched closely by Jesse, who gave him a warning look. 

"Listen, pretty boy, you better tell me what's going on or I'll find a way to make you tell me," Derak threatened, dark eyes blazing into shining turquoise. "Is this cell phone being traced?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Quatre said, crying out when he squeezed harder. 

"Get your hands off him!" Duo exclaimed, glaring at him. 

Derak shot him an irritated look, "Why don't you shut up before I put a bullet in your head? Or better yet…," Derak released Quatre's chin, using his hand to dip into his pocket and pull out a pistol, "I'll put a bullet in _your _head."

Quatre's eyes widened considerably as the pistol was placed inches before his head, aiming between his eyes. Derak's finger was hovering over the trigger, sneering at him victoriously, noticing Quatre's expression was clearly full of fear. 

"Oh look, I think he's scared now," Jesse smirked, getting a deadly glare from Duo. 

Derak's smirk widened, "They may not take ransoms but will they take _bodies_? I think it's time to say goodbye, princey. I've had enough of you and I'm not risking getting caught because of some children who have no idea what they're getting into." 

His finger was clearly ready to pull the trigger, the pleasurable smirk on his face only getting wider, as if imagining Quatre's flawless skin covered in blood. Quatre was certainly afraid now, feeling that Derak was not bluffing. His fear, however, was suddenly diminishing as a new feeling took over. The emotion was dominated by anger, though Quatre could sense a bit of protection in it. The last thing Quatre noticed as Derak's finger pushed on the trigger was that it wasn't his emotion. A shot rang out in the silence as Quatre closed his eyes, not wanting to know when the bullet was going to go straight through him. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, awaiting the sharp pain before the immediate death, but it never came. 

Wondering if it had been completely painless, he opened his eyes softly, looking around. He turned to Duo, seeing the shocked expression on his features. Quatre noticed Duo was looking down instead of at him. Following his gaze, Quatre looked down in front of him where Derak lay, sprawled on the floor and clutching his bleeding leg while panting from the pain. Quatre's cell phone had flung from his hand, landing beside Trowa. 

"Who the…hell did that?" Derak asked through clenched teeth. 

"I did."

Quatre's eyes lightened immensely, knowing the familiar voice in a second. His eyes turned to meet Rashid's, who still had the gun pointed towards the criminals, a firm and dangerous expression planted on his face. Quatre had never seen in so angry before and was suddenly very glad he was on a constant watch for his safety. 

"Rashid!" Quatre smiled, his eyes shimmering slightly as if tears were to come, but none did. "You made it right on time."

He heard Derak pant and looked down to see his eyes boring into him. "You little— ," Derak's voice was cut off as a warning shot was fired by Rashid, ending right by his hand. 

Rashid slowly lowered the gun, motioning behind him as several newly acquired guards, that worked for Rashid on several different assignments, including protecting Quatre, entered the room and pointed guns at the other two uninjured criminals. A couple of the many guards helped untie the four of them. Quatre's face softened, his eyes brightening as he approached Rashid. 

"Thank you, Rashid," he smiled. 

Rashid nodded, a smile taking place of the threatening expression, "Of course master Quatre. There is no way some simple-minded crooks are getting away the murder of the Winner heir."

Lowering his eyes for a second, Quatre felt his happiness grow, grateful he had such close companions that watched out for him. He lifted his head again and smiled sincerely. 

"I know you'll put them right where they belong," Quatre said, turning to watch Derak struggling even with an injured leg. His eyes locked onto Quatre's and his glare intensified. 

"You won't get away with this! I'll see you in court pretty boy!"

Rashid narrowed his eyes, "I'm afraid there will be no trial, sir," he said with complete loathing. "You're going straight to jail."

"On what accounts?! You have no proof!" Derak snarled. 

Unexpectedly, Rashid smiled at him, a cold, bitter smile, "Actually, there is quite a lot of proof. Your entire conversation here was recorded and sent to me, which means that your face is also on tape. One look and the judge won't even have to call a jury."

Quatre felt Derak's surprise and anger from the sudden shock of hearing that he had no chance of escaping punishment. His anger suddenly turned to hatred, but it wasn't directed at Quatre. Derak's eyes locked onto the woman nearby, being held tightly by one of Rashid's men. 

"Lola! This is all your doing, you worthless female! Not only did you leave evidence around, but you left it in capable hands and let us be trapped by some prince and his army of loyal servants! You bit— " 

A guard knocked the wind out of him, preventing him from completing his insult. Lola's eyes had begun to water as she stared down at the floor. Quatre could see and feel her guilt and sorrow, but at the same time felt new strength rising within her. She would have to spend her sentenced time, but once she got out of jail Quatre had a feeling she wouldn't be relying on men anymore by doing their dirty work. She'd finally work for herself and make use of her life. 

The three of them, including the two thugs who had woken up only moments after Derak had been shot, were taken away toward the helicopter to be brought before a judge, who would no doubt find them guilty. Quatre felt a hand on his shoulder and turned toward Rashid who was looking down at him with concern. 

"Are you all right now, master Quatre?"

The feelings of love and concern emitted off of him and into Quatre's senses as his eyes began to shimmer slightly. Rashid cared about him like a son and every time it made Quatre feel even more grateful he was taken care of. His true father hadn't been around much for him, wanting Quatre to be exactly like him and became more distant when he found out Quatre had other plans. But Rashid was there for him always, guarding him day and night but not locking him up like a prisoner. Quatre felt as if he were Rashid's son, minus the "master" title. 

Rarely seen in public, Quatre wrapped his arms around Rashid, receiving an embrace in return. Rashid wanted to appear deadly to strangers in public, letting them know that Quatre was well-guarded and out of anyone's reach, had anyone had intentions of hurting him. Once at home out of the view of people, Rashid was much more gentle and caring and, because of the circumstances, he was showing his caring side openly. 

"Hey, don't I get a hug?" 

Quatre released Rashid, turning to see Duo grinning at them. Rashid nodded towards him. 

"And how are you, Duo?"

"I've been worse," he grinned. 

Rashid smiled slightly at his humor and glanced back down at Quatre. 

"Are you sure you don't want to go home yet, master Quatre?" 

Quatre shook his head, "No, I don't want to. Not yet…Duo and I still have some things planned. Besides, my birthday is in two days. If I need anything I'll give you a call."

Rashid nodded, "All right, but at least let me give you all a ride back to the hotel."

Quatre turned behind him to glance at Heero and Trowa, who were standing quietly watching. Heero nodded in agreement and Quatre smiled, turning toward Rashid. 

"That'd be great."

The four of them followed Rashid out of the structure and toward a private helicopter. The helicopter that held the criminals had all ready left so Quatre was finally able to sit back in the copter seats and relax, knowing the worst was over. Duo sat beside him as Heero and Trowa climbed behind them. Quatre could feel butterflies stirring in his stomach, realizing that in the next day they were going on a date with Heero and Trowa. For the moment though, it was nearing midnight and it was time to head back to the hotel rooms for some sleep before the exciting day approached. 

****

*~*~*~*

The beautiful, warm rays of the summer sun shone down through the clear nylon curtains, covering the two sleeping figures occupying the bed. It washed over them as if trying to erase the stress from the previous night. The bed moved slightly as one of the figures rolled over, the thin sheets slipping off the lithe body. 

Putting a delicate hand up, Quatre tried to block the sun's rays from his eyes as he lifted his body into a sitting position. He glanced over beside him at Duo who was still sleeping soundly. 

_I wonder what time it is. I remember getting off the helicopter, saying goodbye to Rashid…and then I don't remember anything else. I must've been too exhausted. _

Slipping out of the comfortable bed, Quatre peered at the clock on the dresser and read that it was nearing noon. His eyes widened, realizing that he had never even slept in past nine. Quatre crawled onto the bed toward Duo and shook him firmly but with care. Duo groaned a bit and rubbed his eyes, blinking from the sunlight. 

"Quat," he mumbled. "What time is it?"

"It's almost noon," Quatre said, tilting his head to show his surprised expression. 

Duo stared at him for a minute before a small grin replaced his neutral features, "Quatre Winner slept in until noon? Now that's a miracle."

Quatre huffed and rolled his eyes, sighing as he rested his head on Duo's stomach. Duo smiled serenely and placed his hand in Quatre's hair, rubbing his scalp. Quatre sighed and moved his head into a more comfortable position as his eyes fluttered closed. 

"You still tired?" Duo asked, yawning slightly. 

Quatre nodded against his stomach, "Yeah, but if I sleep anymore I'll be too tired to do anything all day."

Duo laughed lightly, "And you wouldn't want to miss shopping for new clothes."

Quatre lifted his head and peered at his friend in curiosity, "You want to shop _again_?"

Duo's eyebrows rose slightly in question, "Don't you want a new outfit for dinner tonight?"

Quatre's bright eyes widened in remembrance, "We have a date tonight!"

A sly grin crossed Duo's face, "And we want to look good for our dates. Plus we've got to get you a birthday outfit. Your birthday is tomorrow."

Nodding, Quatre propped his elbows on Duo's stomach, holding his chin up, "I know. You don't have to go all out though, Duo. I don't mind having a simple birthday. This vacation has been enough, _believe me_."

Duo noted the emphasis and smiled, "Well, I think having Trowa should be enough for you," he winked. 

Quatre blushed and swatted at his friend, sitting up once again, "And what about Heero?"

"What about him?" Duo grinned. 

Quatre's blush faded as his grin turned more impish, "Duo…don't try and hide your emotions from me. I can _feel _them. You're attracted to him just as bad as I'm attracted to Trowa."

Duo shrugged, "Yeah, but at least I don't drool every time I see him."

"I do _not _drool!" Quatre crossed his arms, glaring at him. 

Duo laughed, shaking his head as he slid out of the bed, "Quatre, don't try and look mad it only makes you look cuter."

Quatre blushed again, but less noticeably as he stood to get dressed. He knew Duo couldn't read his emotions but he still wondered if Duo knew exactly how much he thought about Trowa. It was a strange but exciting new emotion for him. He had never been in a relationship at all and he was all ready crushing on Trowa. He couldn't look at him without melting under his piercing gaze and couldn't stand beside him without trying not to blush. It hadn't been so bad before, but now Quatre had butterflies in his stomach and they wouldn't go away. He was anxious about the dinner that night, remembering how they agreed to meet them at the restaurant at seven. 

At the same time, when he really concentrated, he could feel Duo's emotions over Heero as well. He knew that Duo was a little more sexually attracted than just having a crush, but he was able to hide his feelings a lot more easily than Quatre could. And Heero's feelings were buried too far for Quatre to sense. It was in the helicopter that previous night that he had been able to feel both Heero and Trowa's emotions somewhat, but was too tired to really concentrate. 

Quatre finished dressing just as Duo grabbed the key card from the table. Duo stuffed it in his short pockets and smiled at him. 

"You ready for a shopping spree?" 

Quatre smiled back and nodded, knowing that they both were going to be very picky for their outfits for that night. Duo turned around heading toward the door as Quatre followed him. There were some stores in the hotel, but Duo knew much better stores several miles down the road, in which they had to take another taxi. 

The taxi ride didn't take more than ten minutes, which was nothing compared to the time they spent shopping. Quatre hadn't realized just how many clothes stores there were, nor how obsessed he was with finding the right outfit. They spent two hours in a very expensive clothes shop that had leather, like the outfits Duo bought for their night rendezvous, and clothes made from silk and Egyptian cotton. Some of the clothing was styled with embroidered jewels or accessories like belts. 

By the time they had practically tried on everything in the store, Quatre had bought a smooth navy blue, Egyptian cotton shirt that was styled so that it clung to him right below his shoulders, revealing his creamy, flawless skin. His collar bone, shoulders and upper back were showing. The shirt had nearly invisible tank top straps holding the almost "tube-top shirt" up. He also bought tight matching, navy-blue nylon pants, that were as shiny as silk and thin enough that he could feel the summer breeze wash over him. He knew there would be air conditioning in the hotel restaurant so the pants would be fine. 

Duo bought a specially designed tank top that wrapped partially around his neck, leaving a large gap of space in which his collar bone down to where his sternum lie, was showing. There were also gaps letting his shoulders show, much like Quatre's shirt, except that material came back together to cover the rest of his chest and abdomen. He had simple, but tight jeans on that had embroidered jewels bearing a **_D _**on the back pocket. 

They shopped around further afterwards, Duo picking up a surprise birthday outfit for Quatre, in which he said he wouldn't let him see till the next day. They got large ice cream cones from another shop and walked around licking the ice cream as they talked and had a good time. Before they knew it the day was nearing evening time. 

To pass up the few hours they had left before the dinner date, they went on a tour of the island, getting to see much more beach and wondrous spots that showed the island's true beauty. Quatre especially enjoyed the lighthouse on the edge of the ocean, peering out across at the hotels and hotspots of the island. As it neared the time of the anticipated event, they changed in the bathrooms into their new outfits, taking a taxi cab back to the hotel. 

Quatre was wringing his hands nervously, wondering how the dinner would go. During the taxi cab ride he had thought about the date and wondered if Heero and Trowa suspected it was a date. Would they have agreed to it if they had asked them both on a date? The fear of rejection was almost enough to make the butterflies intensify, but he managed to take some deep breaths to calm himself. 

It was too soon when the taxi stopped at the hotel to let them out. Quatre paid the man and followed Duo out, staring up at the large hotel as if he was studying it. Duo began walking toward the entrance when he noticed Quatre wasn't following. 

"You all right, Quat?" 

Quatre nodded slowly, lowering his eyes slightly, "Just a bit nervous, I guess."

Duo blinked but nodded in understanding, "You're afraid Trowa doesn't feel the same way about you as you do him."

Quatre blinked up at his friend, curious as to how he knew what he was feeling without having an empathic ability. Duo just smiled and shook his head. 

"Don't worry so much about it and just have fun. Just because you haven't felt anything coming from him doesn't mean he doesn't feel the same way. He could just be hiding it from you. The best thing to do is to get to know him better and see if you truly feel strongly about him without your empathy ability."

Quatre nodded hesitantly, but smiled, "Thanks, Duo. I feel better now."

Duo smiled back and stuck out a hand, grasping Quatre's hand in his as they walked toward the hotel together. They headed to the second floor, knowing where the restaurant was located. It was the same restaurant they had been to previously, and the same waiter greeted them with a smile. 

"Well, if it isn't my two favorite customers," the waiter winked. "Another special table for two?"

Duo grinned, "Not this time, Jake. We're meeting a couple…_friends_."

Jake glanced up in surprise, "Really? What are their names? They might have arrived all ready."

"Heero and Trowa," Duo answered. 

He read the sheet in front of him and finally looked up at them, "Well, you two are in luck. It seems that they're all ready here. They're in the booth near a window with an ocean view. Somewhere along the right," Jake pointed. 

"Thanks," Duo smiled. 

Quatre smiled sweetly as he passed him, sensing the disappointment Jake was feeling. He no doubt suspected they were on a date. Quatre followed Duo as they made their way toward the booths on the right side with an ocean view. Quatre's eyes widened with slight nervousness as they spotted Heero and Trowa sitting across from each other quietly in a corner booth. As they approached closer, Quatre noticed that Heero was also wearing jeans, like he usually did, only this time he was also wearing a very thin blue, short-sleeved blouse to go with it. Trowa was dressed in tight jeans as well with a somewhat formal, collared white blouse. 

_Do they always dress similarly even when they're not working? _

Quatre didn't have time to dote on his question as Heero looked up, spotting them, and nodding politely. Duo immediately sat next to Heero, giving Quatre no choice but to sit next to Trowa. He could feel the butterflies increase but managed to keep his face calm and relaxed, giving Trowa a soft smile. 

"Didn't think you two would be early," Duo smiled in a teasing manner. 

Heero looked at him, as they sat side-by-side, and shrugged, "We had nothing else to do."

Duo just smiled at him, locking eyes with him. Heero held the gaze for a moment before blinking and then turning to look out the window. Quatre noticed Duo move over slightly. 

"Have you two all ready decided?" Quatre asked, trying to keep the conversation simple and relaxed. 

"We always get the same thing," Trowa replied, speaking for Heero as well who nodded slightly. 

"And what's that?" Duo asked, glancing from Heero to Trowa. 

Heero folded his arms across his chest, "The special."

Duo turned to glance at Quatre with raised eyebrows, but Quatre just shrugged. They most likely had been the restaurant numerous times and opted for the surprise special that changed each day. 

A comfortable silence reigned on them as Duo and Quatre studied the menus, vaguely listening to the chatter around them. 

"Hey look, Quat, they have cream soda today. That's your favorite, isn't it?" Duo looked up at him. 

Quatre smiled, "Yeah, it is. I never thought to ask them if they had it the last time."

Duo's grin widened, "Well drink all you like! After all, we're not the ones paying for it."

"Duo!" Quatre scolded, slightly surprised he said that out loud. "You don't take advantage of people's hospitality."

"I was just stating a fact," Duo said, raising his eyebrows slightly as he smiled almost mysteriously toward him. 

Quatre's eyes narrowed ever-so-slightly, "Duo!…," Quatre turned toward Heero, "I'm sorry, don't listen to him."

"It's fine. You can have as much as you like," Heero said, staring back at Quatre, "We get it all for free."

Quatre stared back in surprise, "For…free? Because you're lifeguards?"

Heero and Trowa nodded simultaneously. Quatre turned to glance at Duo as they exchanged looks of fascination before impish grins crossed their features. 

"Are you gentlemen ready?"

A waiter smiled at them, notebook in hand. The waiter was dressed in an all white uniform just like they had seen before. He had enormously bright blue eyes and light sandy-colored hair. Quatre closed his menu and nodded, glancing at Duo who did the same. Quatre ordered the "home-made" Fettuccine Alfredo, making sure to order a large glass of cream soda, and Duo ordered the traditional Cayman cuisine, which was the seafood special. Trowa ordered for both him and Heero, saying no more than a few words. 

Quatre noticed, as the waiter wrote down their order, that he was glancing occasionally toward Duo. Quatre focused on him, narrowing his eyes subtly as he concentrated on his feelings. The waiter was definitely attracted to Duo, but Quatre couldn't discern whether or not he was just admiring Duo's attractiveness or if it was something deeper. 

The waiter caught Quatre's eye and smiled, his eyes glistening an unreadable emotion that slipped past Quatre's empathy radar. Before he could try to catch the emotion, the waiter had left and was walking toward the kitchen to tell the cooks the orders. 

Quatre leaned back in his seat, feeling slightly awkward that he didn't know how to start a conversation with Trowa. He thought it would've been easier now that they were all on the same side, and the mess had been taken care of, but now he couldn't even open his mouth. Quatre glanced sideways to see Trowa sipping his drink in a relaxing manner, not really paying attention to anything. Quatre lowered his eyes, his confidence disappearing as the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach grew. He didn't notice Duo watching him intently, another strange glint in his eye. 

As he tried to think of something to say to Trowa, mainly to try and feel through his emotionless mask to see if he even _wanted _Quatre to be there, since his confidence was completely slipping, he could feel his leg brush up against something. His focus slipped slightly as he realized that someone's foot was touching his leg. He looked over at Duo, who was stirring his drink casually, sipping now and then. Quatre had been so focused he had barely noticed the drinks had been served. Just as he tried to tap the person's foot to see who would react, the presence of it vanished. 

Quatre glanced at Trowa, who was still quietly staring into space at nothing in particular, being comfortable with the silence. Then he glanced at Heero, who had his arms folded and was looking out the window. His eyes roamed over to Duo and abruptly stopped, seeing the wide smirk on his friend's face. As he opened his mouth to question him he felt a sharp pain as his leg was kicked. Quatre yelped, jumping from the impact and toppled over into Trowa. Trowa had caught him before he had fallen completely over, but he realized Trowa's hands were touching his bare shoulders. Quatre fought down a blush that was creeping to his face and instead focused on the pain throbbing in his leg. 

"Oh, Quat! I'm so sorry, are you all right?" Duo asked, feigning innocence. 

Quatre was rubbing his leg and in too much pain to glare at him, "Ow…Duo…," Quatre said. 

"I didn't realize your leg was there," Duo said, staring at him worriedly, though Quatre could sense complete mischief and humor beneath his mask. 

"Are you all right?" Trowa asked quietly. 

Quatre nodded, sitting himself completely upright again as Trowa's hands left his shoulders. 

"I'm fine, thanks."

Quatre suddenly glared at him, "Well what were you doing swinging your legs like that?!"

Duo stared back at him, "I was just relaxing…"

Before Quatre could retort, the waiter came over. 

"Can I get you anything else before your meals are served?" he asked politely. 

Quatre wanted to delve into his emotions to find out what the strange feeling was, but he was in too much pain. 

"Yes…ice please," Quatre said, rubbing his leg. 

The waiter looked at him, glancing at where he was rubbing, and then at the mischievous smile on Duo's face, and nodded, turning to leave. He came back a minute later with a bag of ice and Quatre took it gratefully. The waiter smiled, glancing at Duo once very quickly, before departing. 

"Well that sure started things up," Duo said, putting on another grin.

Quatre had the urge to kick Duo back under the table, but a sudden sharp feeling cut through him. He instinctively put a hand to his chest, rubbing the invisible sore spot as a strong emotion overtook him. Duo glanced up at him from his drink. 

"Hey Quat, you all right?"

Quatre tensed, the emotion increasing. His had removed his hand from his chest, but his face contorted into worry. 

"Something's not right," he said. 

Heero and Trowa had turned toward him too, as Duo studied him, knowing what was wrong. 

Duo leaned in closer, "Is it another feeling?" he asked, momentarily forgetting about the other two. 

Quatre nodded, unaware of Heero and Trowa watching and listening. 

"What does it feel like?" Duo asked, observing him. 

Quatre opened his mouth to reply but a sudden scream broke out in the room, causing them to look around. Several scared voices rang out as waiters began running from an unknown destination toward the kitchen. Duo's eyebrows furrowed as he watched the display. 

"What's going on? Has there been a fight?" Duo asked. 

"It seems something like that," Heero spoke up, also watching the people. 

Quatre watched as several other people from different tables began wondering what was going on as well. Just then a loud crash was heard as Quatre saw a woman trip over a chair leg and fall to the ground. She looked about in hysterics, but no one seemed to be helping her. They were preoccupied with something else. 

"That woman needs help!" Quatre blurted out, and before he knew it he was rushing toward her. 

"Quat, wait!" Duo exclaimed, unable to stop him. 

Quatre rushed over to the woman, kneeling down beside her. She had golden brown hair and frightened honey eyes. And just by looking at her ankle, Quatre noticed she had sprained it. 

"Here, do you need some help?" Quatre asked politely, extending a hand. 

She reached out toward him, trying to lift herself up but fell back down in too much pain. She began to cry hysterically and Quatre tried to comfort her. 

"It'll be all right. We can call someone down to help you up."

"No, no! Please, I have to get out of here!" she screamed. 

Quatre's eyebrows furrowed, "Why? What's the matter?"

Just then another scream and shout broke out. Quatre turned to see a woman running toward the restaurant. 

"Help! Help!" she screamed, waving her arms. "He's got a gun!"

Before her words had sunk in, a man appeared holding out a gun, pointed forward. Screams came left and right as people in their seats began to try and back away, but it was no use. The only way out of the restaurant was past him and he looked ready to shoot anyone that came within ten feet of him. The man was tall but skinny and had glasses, looking about in his thirties. His eyes were darting everywhere and he was sweating as he held the gun. He looked as if he had gone mad, or was incredibly angry about something. 

Quatre was watching, paralyzed to the spot, next to the sobbing woman. He saw the waiter, Jake, up in front with his arms raised taking a step forward. 

"Please, sir, put down the gun," Jake said calmly. 

The man's eyes darted everywhere as he took a shaky breath, "No body move! If one person moves I'll shoot!"

More gasps and cries were issued but no body made a move, luckily. The man then turned his head in the direction of where Quatre was, taking some steps forward. 

"Y-you…you can't!" he shouted, his hand shaking as he approached further. "You can't dump me Maria!"

The sobbing woman next to Quatre cried harder, clutching Quatre's hand in a death grip. She tried to pull herself behind Quatre as if to hide from his view, tears running down her cheeks. 

"Please sir," Jake said, his arms still raised. 

"Shut up and get down on the floor! ALL OF YOU!" he shouted, pointing his gun in all different directions. 

Immediately, his command was obeyed. The waiters, waitresses and customers all lowered themselves to the floor, some crying, others just petrified. Quatre was luckily all ready kneeling on the floor. He was too stunned to even breathe. 

"P-please…," the woman sobbed, looking up at the man fearfully, "please d-don't do this. I'm s-sorry…I do like you, just n-not like that."

"Don't give me that!" he shouted angrily, directing the gun towards her. "You never liked me did you? You only decided to go out to dinner with me to get to know my best friend better!"

The woman started shaking her head, unable to respond as her crying intensified. The man was staring venomously at her, his glasses slipping off the bridge of his nose. 

"You thought you could try and fool me, didn't you?! You're going to pay!"

"NO! Please Robert, you d-don't want to do this!" she cried, clutching onto Quatre's shirt. 

Robert's eyes suddenly latched onto Quatre, finally noticing his presence. Quatre could feel the emotion dwelling beneath the surface, knowing that it wasn't good. The man was jealous, extremely jealous and angry. Quatre guessed it was because he had liked the woman a lot and she hadn't felt the same way. 

"Oh…I see now," the man said, his voice lowering in pitch somewhat, staring angrily. "It wasn't my best friend, you had someone else the whole time!"

Quatre's eyes widened as he realized the man, Robert, was staring directly at him. He tried to move his mouth in protest but couldn't form any words. He was too stunned to even remember to breathe. The woman began shaking her head harshly, not wanting to get Quatre involved, but was sobbing so hard she couldn't speak. 

"So this is the person you replaced me with," he said, his brown eyes boring into Quatre's. "This boy is more important than me, Maria? What does he have that I haven't got? I'm the smartest man at work, you know! Is it because he's young? Or is it because he's your _slut_?!"

Quatre's mouth opened in shock at the implication. The man thought she used people for sex? Not only that, but he thought Quatre was the one she was with. He had truly lost it. It seemed like the common situation of the geeky boy loving a beautiful woman only to find she has no interest in him and becomes overly jealous and obsessive over her, making rash conclusions and trying to figure out who she possibly likes better, even if there is no one. 

Robert glared harshly, sweat dripping from his forehead as he stared at them enraged. The rest of the restaurant was silent, obviously aware the man had lost his mind. Most everyone there had seen Quatre sitting with others, but no one would voice anything unless they had a death wish. 

Robert suddenly laughed, a shaky, raspy laugh as he stared at them, "So that's it, huh? You've replaced me with him, haven't you?! Oh yeah, now I see…he just gives you everything, doesn't he? You'd rather settle for some prostitute picked up off than street than a man who can be successful for you?! A woman who thinks that low shouldn't deserve to live!"

The woman, Maria, screamed and latched onto Quatre tighter as Robert put his finger on the trigger. 

"Wait, please!" Quatre suddenly blurted out. "You're making a mistake!"

Robert stared at him, his finger still on the trigger, "A mistake? No, she's the one who made the mistake! Choosing you over me! Even if you didn't know about us, it doesn't matter. I won't forgive her!"

"But we're not together!" Quatre prodded, hoping the man would at least listen. "I don't even know her!"

Robert lifted his head, glaring angrily, "No?! Then why is she holding your hand!?"

"Because she's scared! You're scaring her!" Quatre exclaimed.

"Well she should've thought about my feelings!" Robert shouted. 

Quatre licked his lips, hoping to get through to him. Using his empathic abilities, he tried to form something that would reason with the man. 

"Look…I know you love her. You love her so much you think no other woman would compare," Quatre said softly. "But do you think forcing her to love you will make you happy?"

Quatre could feel the peoples' eyes on him as he spoke, trying to get the man to calm down. 

"How would you know?!" he snapped suddenly, his teeth clenched. "You don't even know what love is! I do! I gave her flowers every morning, and I gave her every compliment a girl would want!"

"I'm so-orry, I thought it was a f-friendly gesture," she whimpered. 

"SHUT UP!" Robert shouted, causing her to sob again. "I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses!"

"Robert, please…," Quatre said quietly. "Why do you love her?"

"Why? I'll tell you why. Because she's beautiful, intelligent, she likes the same kinds of classes I like. Because she's just made for me!" he shouted. 

Quatre nodded, "I understand, but…those are just the allusion; the outside of a person. Just because she has the same interests, or because she looks nice doesn't mean that she's the one. There are plenty of girls just like her, with the same interests as you. If you focus your time all on one girl you'll miss the one girl who's been trying to capture your attention."

Maria whimpered, "He's right, Robert. M-my friend Cynthia has a crush on you."

"SHUT UP!" Robert shouted, pointing the gun more steadily in their direction. "Don't think I don't realize what's going on! You think that you can just sweeten me up with your sugary words, pretty boy! But let me tell you, I know a slut when I see one! It's probably because you're blonde, isn't it?" he asked, directing his attention toward Maria. "Yes, I've heard blondes can be the kinkiest! Is that it, Maria? How about you show us what he's got more than me!" 

Maria burst into more tears, as Quatre's heart began to pound in his chest. There was nothing that could get through to the guy. Quatre only hoped the police would get there soon. 

"You know what? I've got a better idea. How about I take that kinky blonde slut away from you!" Robert said, his tone still enraged. 

Maria's eyes went wide, "N-no, please…Robert, you're making a mistake. He's not involved, leave him out of it…"

"I KNEW IT! Now you're trying to protect him! Well I want to know exactly what he's done to smitten you, Maria! But I know you…you'll make up some damn excuse and then behind my back go sleep with him!"

"NO! Robert stop this!" she screamed, tears dripping down her face. 

"Please…Robert, listen to her," Quatre pleaded. 

"Take your arms off her!" Robert shouted, staring heatedly at him. 

Quatre froze, staring down at her as she was still clasped onto him, sobbing hysterically. 

"TAKE YOUR ARMS OFF HER OR I'LL SHOOT THE BOTH OF YOU!"

Quatre quickly grasped her hands and took them off, ushering soothing words in whispers so he couldn't hear. Maria whimpered and wrapped her arms around herself, tears still falling freely. 

"That's it…see, Maria. He can't protect you. He can't give you anything that can keep you alive. If it's pleasure you want I can learn, Maria!"

She shook her head, lowering her eyes as she continued to cry. Quatre felt his throat tighten, wondering what was going to happen next. He felt so helpless. 

Robert licked his lips and took another step forward, "If you like him so much, Maria, I can learn from him! I'll do exactly as he does!" Robert's eyes turned on Quatre, "Come here, slut!"

"NO! Please, Robert! Leave him alone!" she screeched. 

"I SAID COME HERE SLUT OR SHE DIES!" Robert hollered, pointing the gun straight at Maria, who cowered back fearfully. 

Quatre had no choice as he stood up slowly, careful to not make any sudden moves and began walking toward him. Robert kept the gun pointed at him as he neared until he was less than five feet away. Suddenly, Robert lashed out and grabbed him roughly, turning him around and slinging his arm around Quatre's neck to hold him in a choke-grasp as he pointed the gun in front of him. 

"STAY BACK!" he ordered as he began backing up slowly with Quatre being dragged along with him. 

Robert looked back at Maria who was still cowering on the floor, "I can learn everything from him, Maria! And then you will love me, you'll see!"

Robert began backing away until he was almost away from the restaurant, taking Quatre with him. Before they had exited through the door, Quatre saw Duo's angry expression and knew that his friend would save him. 

__

TO BE CONTINUED…

I'm sorry! I know, such drama! ^-^ Well, yes, poor Quatre, he just seems to be getting into too much trouble, ne? But I PROMISE there will be romance in the next chapter. I know there wasn't much in this one, but I had to make something else happen in order for the loving to begin….you'll see in the next chapter. **NEXT CHAPTER ROMANCE BEGINS! **shounen-ai** *cheers* I'm actually planning to get the next chapter out Saturday morning. *grins* I think I can do it that soon! This was actually supposed to be a double chapter, but I wanted to get this up on time, that's why the next chapter will come out so soon. ^-^**

To Reviewers: 

****

Ashen Skies: ^-^ Yes, romance comes in next chapter and surprisingly lemons will follow shortly after that. I know, I know, you want some romance and not just action/mystery/adventure. Romance is all it's missing and I PROMISE lots to come in the next chapter! ^-^

****

Bishie Lovers 'R' Us: ^-^ Thanks! *grins* Yes, I try to describe what they're wearing just so you can get a better picture. I'll make sure to go more in detail during the lemons. ^-~

****

Yumi1621: I know, horrible cliffhanger for this chapter too! That's why I'm hoping to get the next chapter up in two days. ^-^ And it should have shounen-ai in the next chapter!! Then the lemons will follow shortly. 

****

Reaper-of-the-Damned: ^-^ *grins* I try to update as fast as possible. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out in two days. *cheers* That's my goal. 

****

Shinigami4ever: *grins* Of course they get free dinners! ^-^ Heero and Trowa would never lie! And they'll be getting other things from them too…but that comes a little later. Shounen-ai in next chapter and lemons are following shortly after! 


	8. Love's Chance

Unpredictable

****

Author's Note: This has been updated VERY early because I'm going on vacation for six days (until Feb. 26th) and can't update this until afterward. I made this extra long because right when I get back from break I have to update several other stories before this one again, but as promised I made sure to include shounen-ai! Now the romance is finally beginning to bloom. No, I'm sorry, they're not just going to have sex right away, but the romance will get more intense with each chapter and it won't be too far away! -

****

Warning: Yes, yes, as warned, there's a little _shounen-ai _in this chapter! And a few swearwords.

****

Chapter 7: Love's Chance

The soft, warm sand sparkled in the sun, as if diamonds were shimmering all over. Though the summer sun was high in the sky and the birds were flying over head freely, the atmosphere was far from happy. Word had traveled throughout the hotel about the man with the gun and the police had all ready been called. But it was too late to save the boy that had been taken by him…at least that's what most people were thinking, including the sobbing girl still on the floor, being helped up by waiters and waitresses. Three other people, however, had disagreed and followed in hot pursuit of the kidnapper.

On the shore of the large beach, a figure was trudging at a rather quick pace, as if trying to escape the world around him. He was gripping a small object in one hand and the other was dragging along another figure alongside him.

"Let me go!" Quatre exclaimed, trying to pull himself from the man's death grip.

Robert turned and snarled at him, "Keep quiet! Unless you're asking for a bullet in your mouth!"

Almost instantly, Quatre was silenced, opting to just glare at him, though the man had turned around again. As he was dragged roughly with no chance of escape, Quatre's bright eyes took in the beautiful rays shining down upon them, warming him up despite the cold chill he felt creeping up his spine. He was petrified. Quatre had thought he had been through enough all ready, ending recently with the dangerous encounter with the criminals, but an angry, jealous to-be-murder was even worse than sharks or poachers.

_Hurry up Duo! I want to get away from this man…so we can finish our date with Trowa and Heero. Oh Trowa…I wish I could tell you how I feel._

His vision blurred as fresh tears welled in his eyes, shimmering as they reflected the sunlight. Quatre had wanted the dinner to go better than it had. They had barely said a word to each other and then…

Quatre was suddenly shoved roughly on the ground as Robert stopped and pointed his gun at him. Quatre looked around, observing their surroundings. Robert had brought him to a deserted part of the beach, probably miles from the hotel. They had been trudging through the sand for so long Quatre hadn't known how much time had passed.

There was a sharp click as the safety on the gun was released and once again Quatre found himself in a deadly situation. The man kept the gun pointed at his head, his hand steadier than before.

"Now, I want you to tell me exactly what you did to win her heart! Where did you touch her? How did you touch her? I want to know everything!"

Quatre stared up at him with a firm expression, "I told you, I don't know her. We're not together and I've never seen her before."

"You think I'm supposed to believe that?!" he spat, glaring harshly into Quatre's eyes, not wavering even slightly.

Quatre's eyes hardened, "Believe what you want, but it's true! I've never even been in a relationship before. I was on my very first date with Trowa when you…"

His words were lost in the air as he trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. Robert was glaring at him harshly when his eyes suddenly widened in surprise. His hold on the gun lessened but he still didn't take it from Quatre's face.

"Wait, isn't Trowa a man's name?"

Quatre nodded, feeling some relief that the man could think somewhat clearly. A sudden large smirk on the man's face erased any relief that had been there before.

"Well, well, blondes really _are _kinky," he sneered.

Quatre bit his lip, refusing to make the man mad at all costs. He just stared at him calmly, trying to figure out a way for the man to release him.

"So you know now, I don't know her and I _certainly _wasn't sleeping with her," Quatre said.

The man seemed to think for a second before shaking his head, "No…then why? Why doesn't she love me like I love her?"

Robert tensed and his eyes darkened with anger, "I know why! She thinks I'm ugly. It's not fair!" He suddenly stared coldly at Quatre, pushing the gun closer to his face. "It's not fair that boys like you have all the looks! I bet you could get anyone you want. All the girls drool over you and you don't understand how lucky you are because you're more interested in guys!" he spat with disgust.

"Not guys, or girls, just Trowa," Quatre retorted, feeling his anger rise.

"How touching…So you've found your perfect love that you'll have forever. And does he love you?"

The question was completely unexpected and Quatre's expression showed his shock and uncertainty. He didn't know how Trowa felt about him, or anything really. That was the point of the date was to get to know him better, but he hadn't been able to say anything. And now he wished he had done something.

"I take your silence as you don't know," Robert said, smiling bitterly. "So you know just how I feel about Maria. When you love someone so much you're too scared to tell them, but you're even more afraid of losing them. And then when you do tell them you're rejected! Oh, but I doubt _you'd _be rejected!"

Quatre didn't answer or retort to any of his comments. He was feeling uneasy being with the unstable man and was scared he might do something stupid. If Quatre died then he'd never have a chance to tell Trowa his feelings or know what it was like to truly be in love.

"Please, Robert…Now you see that I wasn't trying to ruin your chances with Maria. Please let me go. I don't want to live forever in silence. You made me realize I need to speak up and tell him or it might be too late," Quatre said, pleading with desperation.

Quatre's heart nearly stopped as he felt the man's anger and jealousy turn into self pity. It was different but not going to help Quatre. And the look in his eye gave Quatre goose bumps that rose on his skin.

Robert's eyes stared into Quatre's, "And why should I let you go? So that you can have what I couldn't? Never!"

"You don't want to do this! If you let me go now the charges won't be as bad," Quatre said, staring up at him with wide eyes. "Please, I have contacts, I can help you get the best lawyer, but just don't do something you'd regret."

Robert began shaking as he shook his head from side-to-side, "NO! Don't you see?! Nothing will help me now! I've all ready made my choice and ruined my chances with Maria! Even if I am let off easy, nothing will be the same. Everyone will know what I did and I won't even have my smarts to get me anywhere. With a criminal record most jobs won't accept me and I'll be fired from my computer tech job right after they hear about this!"

"But I can help you— "

"So that you can become the hero?!" Robert spat, glaring venomously. "You've all ready got everything, I don't need to give you fame. And you say you have contacts…boy, I'll bet everyone bows down to you just because of your looks. No…if I have to suffer, you're going to suffer too!"

Quatre had all ready been prepared for the man to try and pull the trigger. Just before he had even finished his sentence, Quatre leaped up and kicked the gun out of his hand. The man stumbled backward, surprised and Quatre used it to his advantage. He picked up the gun and threw it clear into the ocean. He knew it was evidence but there had been plenty of witnesses. Plus, he knew he could call Rashid who was uncover the gun from the water and get it analyzed for more proof.

"NO! What have you done?!" Robert screamed, staring widely at the water.

Quatre sighed with relief, thankful that he had managed to get the weapon away. But his eyes soon widened with horror as Robert wheeled around on him.

"You…you stupid bitch!"

The sudden move was too fast so Quatre didn't have time to react. The man grabbed his roughly, pulling him by his hair while one hand was around his throat. Quatre felt his body being lifted up, easy for a man who was nearly twice his age and much taller. Quatre took a breath to scream loudly but he never got the chance as he was forcefully plunged into the ocean and held under water.

The cold, sharp waves surrounded him as the water seeped through his clothing. Quatre's eyes were wide with fright underwater as he thrashed his arms in panic, trying to get out of the man's grip. He had been lucky enough to take the deep breath so he was able to hold his breath while the man pushed him underwater. The fear of losing air took over as Quatre felt his lung begin to ache with pain. Just when he thought it'd be all over the man lifted him up out of the water harshly.

Air filled his lungs as Quatre took a deep breath, coughing and sputtering from being held under. His hair was disheveled wetly around his face, bangs stuck to his forehead. Quatre blinked water out of his eyes, locking gazes with Robert who was still holding onto him tightly and glaring down at him with insane jealousy.

"You make me sick! You're even attractive when covered in water!" he spat with hatred. "You and your pretty face," he said grabbing Quatre's chin roughly and shaking his head. "And your pretty eyes! I'm sick of it! If I can't have good looks, or Maria, then I'll make sure you never live to see your love."

Quatre let out a scream filled with fear right before he was forced under again. His scream had been loud but short. He only hoped someone would find him before his air ran out. The man was screaming now, barley audible from underwater. It sounded as if he was yelling and crying at the same time, saying it wasn't fair and saying other things Quatre couldn't quite hear.

Under the ocean's surface was familiar to him now, as well as the cold water enclosing around his body as he fought for the surface. His eyes were open underwater, staring at the vast ocean around him while he was struggling with all his strength to break free of the man's grip. Quatre could feel his strength wavering as his lungs began to ache again, and this time he felt that the man didn't want to bring him back up. His thoughts began to quiver as he became disoriented.

The ocean seemed to whisper to him, the deep blue calling his attention. And there…Quatre saw something under water, though he wasn't sure if it was really there. A looming figure like the shark he had faced appeared to be coming toward him. He didn't notice that his struggling had ceased or that his eyelids were drooping closed ever-so-slowly. The figure approached him like death calling out to him and Quatre could feel his heart racing, as it had during that near-death experience, but…

The sensations clouded over him as he felt the warm caress across his skin, the feeling of safety locked in another's arms. He could remember what it felt like to be confronted with the shark, and what it felt like when warm, smooth skin had brushed across his. And then there was the soft feeling against his lips.

His eyes were nearly closed now, barely registering that the man's hands had let go of his body and he was being pulled up. His vision blurred completely and it suddenly turned dark.

****

The visions that passed before his eyes were memories as he watched from the darkness. He wasn't sure what had happened, or if he had dreamed any of it. Maybe the whole vacation was a dream, he wasn't sure now. But the feeling…He was quite sure of the warm sensation pressed against his lips, creating a slight tingle from the contact. Had he been rescued? Had he been kissed…or resuscitated rather?

And then the confused feelings vanished as the memory came back. He had been kidnapped. Everything that had happened on the vacation was real. Had he survived? With slow effort, Quatre pulled himself out of unconsciousness, feeling his eyes move even as they were still closed. He could feel something warm against his back, and something familiar and soft running through his fingers. As his sensations returned to him he could hear something around him. There were voices…

The sounds were muffled, as if far away, but as the feeling in his arms and legs came back the sound grew louder, until he was able to recognize the voice.

"They're on their way now," a familiar voice spoke. "It took them long enough! How come it is whenever they're coming to the scene of the crime they always take forever?!"

_Duo…Could it be…? Am I alive?_

Quatre felt his head move, drooping to the side as semi-cold liquid rushed forward, dripping through the crevice from his parted lips. Once the liquid had disappeared from deep within him, Quatre felt his eyes flicker as he tried to open them. He was sure now that he wasn't hearing things. Duo was there, somewhere near him, and he was talking.

"What'd you do to him anyway?" he heard Duo ask.

"He's just knocked out," a more serious voice spoke back.

Quatre noticed it sounded familiarly like Heero's. In fact, he was quite sure it _was _Heero that spoke.

"Did you have to knock him out in the water?! Geez…when I said I wanted to kill him I wasn't serious. If you don't hurry and give him CPR _we'll _be the ones going to jail!"

With great effort, Quatre was able to finally open his eyes. The darkness was soon invaded by light as he squinted to see. Once he adjusted to the brightness he realized he was laying on sand, which explained the soft feeling on his back and his fingers. He could see the ocean was only meters away, the gentle waves pushing upon the shore. He wanted to shout out to Duo, to tell him he was all right but he felt something uncomfortable deep inside him. He was having trouble breathing and a cold, unsettling sensation was filling his chest and lungs.

Quatre tried to open his eyes, getting them to lift a bit. He blinked until his vision wasn't so blurry. He remembered the angry and jealous man trying to drown him and he was quite certain he was alive now.

_But how? I felt the last of my breath leave me._

Very slowly, Quatre turned his head. He needed to ask Duo what happened and how he survived. He turned his head all the way so he was looking straight up, ready to say something to Duo when he suddenly felt something squirm inside his stomach. He was staring up, not at the sky, but at a pair of dazzling green eyes. Quatre had never before seen both of his eyes at once, and it realized he was even more captivating. Trowa, however, was not looking down at him, but staring over his shoulder, taking deep breaths. Quatre wondered why he seemed to be out of breath. He tried to study his features more carefully but he felt something in the back of throat, stirring, making it harder for him to breathe. His eyes shut as he began to feel a little light-headed.

"Hey Trowa!" Duo's voice was heard. "Do you need some help in resuscitating him?"

Quatre felt his stomach flip from the question.

_Resuscitate? Do they mean…?_

Quatre's mind couldn't finish the question as he heard Trowa take another deep breath. Deep down inside, despite his dizziness, he knew what was coming. Trowa was bending down closer to him. He tried to open his mouth to tell him he was all ready awake but nothing would come out and his eyes still wouldn't open. He felt a strange feeling in the back of his throat and before he could cough a pair of warm lips covered his own completely. The feeling of having gentle lips pressed against his own, without being underwater, was a completely new yet exciting feeling.

It had a dizzying effect on him as he tried to register if what was happening wasn't a dream. Quatre felt warm air being breathed into his mouth. Quatre's nearly gagged as the air seeped down his throat, hitting the strange sensation that was still there.

_He's doing CPR and I'm awake!_

Quatre suddenly out of instinct, closed his mouth over Trowa's slightly, which caused goose bumps to rise all over his skin as the feeling intensified. Quatre was so shocked he barely registered Trowa's lips coming off his as he stared down at him. A moment later Quatre slowly opened his eyes and saw Duo's head hovering near Trowa's as he stared down at him as well.

"Hey, I think he's awake. Quat, can you hear me?"

Quatre wanted to say something, anything…he wanted to tell Duo he had just felt Trowa's lips on his, but the sudden feeling was rising in his throat and he turned on his side and coughed up ocean water, clearing his lungs completely and taking deep breaths.

"Quat, you're alive!" Duo exclaimed, pulling him into a tight embrace while Quatre was still coughing.

Duo helped him into a sitting position, rubbing circles on his back to help his breathing go back to normal. Quatre was able to spot the man, Robert, who had tried to drown him, laying unconscious in the sand nearby Heero, who stood watching. Once Quatre had gained his breathing back, he stared at Robert's unconscious body and then at Duo.

"Is…Is he all right?"

Duo put an arm around him, squeezing him gently and nodded, "Yeah, he's all right. Heero just knocked him out is all."

Quatre sighed with relief, thankful that they hadn't committed murder just to save his life. He turned slowly toward Trowa, glancing at him behind his somewhat dry bangs.

"Trowa…you saved my life again," Quatre said softly, feeling the butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

Quatre saw something flash in his eyes but couldn't catch it as he nodded in return. Heero approached them, looking behind them.

"The police are here."

Duo shook his head, "It's about time. How come they always come late?"

"The gun's in the water," Quatre said, his voice hoarse from having screamed earlier.

Duo nodded, "We know, Heero got it. Don't worry, this asshole is going right where he belongs."

Quatre nodded, his eyes lowering to the ground. He was glad that it was all over, but he had been serious about learning something from the position the man had been in. He didn't want to end up regretting holding in his emotions. He needed to tell his feelings…but he was also scared of rejection. Though he wouldn't pick up a gun like the man had did, but it would break his heart and he wasn't ready for a heartbreak, especially right before his birthday.

"We should probably go inside and let the police do their work," Heero voiced quietly.

Duo turned to look up at him, their eyes locking in a tense gaze. Duo nodded after a moment and turned back to Quatre, giving him a half-smile. Next to him, Trowa rose from his position.

"I'll meet you back in the hotel room," Trowa said, looking at Heero who nodded in return. Then Trowa turned and locked eyes with Quatre. "I'm glad you're all right now, Quatre."

Quatre opened his mouth to reply, "Thank you," he managed to choke out softly.

Feeling his heart ache, he watched Trowa make his way back toward the hotel, passing by several policemen. Duo helped lift Quatre up as they walked away from the crime scene. Quatre knew the officers would want to question him, but he couldn't do it at the moment. The three of them walked slowly, heading back toward the hotel. Quatre stopped, several meters from the entrance and kept his eyes lowered to the ground. He had blown it and he knew it. Trowa and Heero were probably sick of risking their lives and getting put into such situations. They probably had enough of the vacation as Duo and Quatre had. Only…Quatre had been having a wonderful time away from work, and knowing that Trowa was nearby. Now, knowing that he still hadn't told Trowa his feelings, everything felt empty.

"I'm going back to the hotel," Heero voiced, beginning to leave.

"Heero, wait," Duo said firmly. "Stay here for a minute."

Heero stopped and turned to look at Duo, who was staring at Quatre. It was silent for a couple minutes as Quatre continued to stare at the ground, until Duo broke the silence.

"What are you still doing here?"

Quatre blinked up in response, "What?"

Duo was staring right at him. Quatre was thoroughly confused at why Duo would ask such a question. Where else would he go?

"Why aren't you going after him?" Duo asked again.

Quatre's eyes widened slightly. Duo was obviously talking about following Trowa. Perhaps he was trying to get Quatre to make a move. He turned to Heero who was just staring silently at them. Quatre could tell that Heero didn't really understand what they were talking about and didn't seem to want to intrude.

"Duo…!" Quatre opened his mouth to say more, but closed it. "Look, Duo…"

"Were you there? He completely…," Duo trailed off, staring at Quatre harshly.

Quatre shook his head, "Duo, can we please just go back to our room?"

"NO!"

The sudden answer made Quatre jump slightly, staring at Duo uncertainly. He had a firm expression on his face and was staring at him with unblinking eyes.

Duo's eyes left Quatre's as he turned toward Heero, "Heero, show him your CPR device."

Heero blinked silently, but pulled out a strange plastic device with a small tube, attached to a place where a person would put their mouth. Quatre stared at it in confusion, wondering what Duo was getting at.

"Heero had to use it on that guy because he fell unconscious in the water," Duo said, staring at Quatre again.

Quatre looked up at him and back down at the device, still unsure of what Duo was trying to say.

"Are you telling me you didn't notice?!" Duo exclaimed, staring at him harshly.

"Notice what?" Quatre asked.

"Heero, you said it's standard procedure to use these, right?" Duo asked, staring at him.

Heero nodded in affirmation, keeping quiet.

"That means they have to carry these around with them and use them all the time when resuscitating people," Duo said, his eyes boring into Quatre's.

Quatre blinked, "I still don't understand Duo."

Duo sighed, shaking his head, "Honestly! Both of you are so dense! Quatre…" Duo said, gripping his shoulders. "Trowa was supposed to use the same device to revive you, but he didn't."

For a moment it was silent and Quatre just stared at his friends, not really understanding his words. As if a sudden nerve had struck him, Quatre's eyes widened in realization and suddenly found himself running toward the hotel entrance.

Duo watched as he ran inside, disappearing into the hotel before turning to Heero, who had watched as well. Heero caught Duo's eye and stared at him.

"What was that about?" Heero asked, giving off no real emotion, but it was better than his cold monotone voice he had before.

Duo rose his eyebrows, "You seriously don't get it? Trowa did _mouth-to-mouth _on Quatre…without a CPR device…"

Heero's eyes dilated slightly as he finally understood, blinking softly without words.

"So, while they're…doing whatever, you want to spend some quality time together?" Duo let a sly grin show.

Heero closed his eyes, keeping his arms folded as an amused look crossed his features.

"Don't get any ideas, Duo."

"What ideas?" Duo asked, feigning innocence as he slung an arm around Heero's shoulder, pulling their bodies side-by-side.

Their hips touched as Duo held him close, smiling at him. Heero stared at him and glared almost playfully, as if challenging him to do something else. Without another word the two of them headed back inside the hotel to finish the meal they had started.

****

Up in the elevator of the hotel, Quatre stood waiting impatiently. The elevator ride was so incredibly slow compared to the fast beating of his heart. Emotions swept over him as the doors finally opened and Quatre rushed down the hall. He had been in a daze since Duo's words had clicked into his mind, taking a chance so that he wouldn't regret having stayed silent. As he raced down the hallway, he felt all his nerves on overdrive, his stomach fluttering from the nervous feeling taking over.

Quatre could see the door hovering just down the small hallway now, his eyes locking onto it as he approached it. His breathing was rapid and his heart was pounding but he knew he had to do it. It was his only chance if he didn't want to end up like the guy who had tried to drown him. The numbers 504 came into view as Quatre stopped in front of the door, breathing heavily.

His bright blue eyes were now filled with shimmering tears, though he refused to let them come down. He hoped he hadn't misunderstood what Duo had said. Even though he was afraid of what might happen he was more than willing to take the risk. The feeling fluttering deep within him was telling him it was worth it. It wasn't just any old emotion stored inside, it was something rare and valuable. Something that the man, Robert, had obviously wished for but could never find. And Quatre didn't want to lose it.

Using the last of his courage, Quatre knocked on the door, his adrenaline pumping from the anticipation. A moment later the door opened to reveal Trowa, who had remained in his tight jeans and loose white blouse, standing there. "Quatre…?" Trowa questioned, obviously surprised it was him instead of Heero.

Quatre could feel his body obeying what his instincts told him to do; what his heart told him to do. He ignored the surprised look Trowa gave him when he realized that it was Quatre standing there instead of Heero. He ignored the fact that his stomach was tightening from being so nervous. Before he could doubt himself or lose the last remains of his courage, Quatre leaped toward Trowa, making sure to wrap his arms around him as he was caught. His heart was pounding even louder, but Quatre ignored it and brought his feet on tip-toes in less than a second, from leaping into Trowa's arms, leading his lips toward Trowa's with closed eyes.

It was nerve-wrecking because Quatre had never made a move on a person before, especially not someone he wasn't sure felt the same way. Despite the doubt, the real kiss was nothing short of wonderful, delectable and addicting all at once. It didn't feel the same as when Trowa did CPR, it was completely different and the feeling was much more intense.

Quatre had pressed his lips softly to Trowa's, slipping his upper lip between Trowa's lips and his lower lip around the bottom of Trowa's lips. However inexperienced Quatre was, he noticed that he didn't mess up or trip or cause something disastrous to happen. It was absolutely perfect. Still, it had taken every ounce of courage so it lasted no more than half a minute. Quatre pulled away, feeling a little dazed and not sure that it had really happened, but he stared up into Trowa's eyes.

He could've used his empathy ability to feel through Trowa's mask and find the emotion that lay beneath it. But he didn't. He wanted to find out on his own without prying into other people's emotions, especially not Trowa's. Quatre kept his arms wrapped around Trowa's neck as he stared at him, seeing the surprised look in Trowa's eyes. The kiss had happened too fast for even Quatre to have known what happened.

Quatre took a deep breath, finally able to let go of his suppressed emotions.

"Trowa," Quatre said softly, "forgetting about the free dinners, and rescuing my life," Quatre paused. "Would you like to go out together tomorrow, just the two of us?"

Quatre's heart was beating fast again, but his eyes remained locked on Trowa's face. He thought Trowa was hesitating, uncertain, but realized that it had been barely ten seconds he had been staring at him. Unexpectedly, Trowa's eyes softening, emotions hiding in the depth of his emerald eyes. Quatre could finally see behind his mask, but this time he didn't want to pry. A small smile crossed Trowa's face as he nodded slightly.

"I'd like that, Quatre."

Quatre felt like crying with joy but it got caught in his throat so instead it just smiled up at him with tear-filled eyes. And his heart felt like it would burst open with all the emotions filled inside, but it was too overwhelming to let them all out. And for once in his life he felt such happiness that not even the cruelest of people, nor a giant Lock-ness Monster could take it away.

****

Part 2:

The sound of wheels rolling on the floor stopped abruptly in front of the room. A soft rapping on the door aroused the sleeping figure from a dream fantasy. A head of blonde hair rose from the bed, the figure slipping from the thin sheets to approach the door. Upon opening it he found a tray full of delicious foods, the smell reaching his nose. Quatre smiled, pulling in the breakfast tray and closing the door.

He vaguely remembered what had happened the night before. He had given it everything he had in order to ask Trowa out, who had said yes. For the first time since they had arrived it felt like a dream come true. Quatre remembered smiling at Trowa as he left the room, after making arrangements for the following day. He had run into the hotel room to grab some money to go on a shopping trip for the next night.

He had spent the rest of the evening shopping and came home around nine the previous night to find Duo was back. He hadn't needed to pry into Duo's emotions to know that he was just as happy as Quatre was. They had talked for a long time, finally reaching a conclusion. Quatre remembered the talk vividly…

_The door opened and Quatre stepped inside, a couple shopping bags in hand. He put the key card on the bureau and walked to his side of the bed, dropping the bags on top and sighing blissfully. The tingle from the short but sweet kiss he had given Trowa still remained and he had thought about not taking a shower that night so he could have nice dreams._

Quatre's thoughts were interrupted as he heard the bathroom door open. Duo came out and spotted him, smiling widely.

"Quatre! You're back. I see you went on a shopping trip," Duo grinned. "I take it everything went well."

Despite being so happy, Quatre blushed, smiling at his friend, "Yes…I asked him out on a real date."

Quatre's smile slowly faded though and Duo stared at him with concern.

"Quat, what's wrong? I thought that's what you wanted."

Quatre's eyebrows furrowed with worry, but he shook his head, "Of course, I did. It's just…when I asked him out I told him it'd just be the two of us. I didn't even take you or Heero into consideration."

Duo was all ready waving his hand, as if even thinking about it didn't matter, "Quat, it's all right, really. You need this. And besides," he said, smiling at Quatre's uncertain expression, "Heero and I have a date as well."

For a while, Quatre had known how Duo felt about Heero, but he hadn't even gotten a glimpse of how the other boy felt. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Duo…how did you break through him?"

"Ah, it was easy!" Duo winked.

"Did you…I mean, have you…," Quatre blushed, touching a soft finger to his lips in remembrance.

Duo's eyebrows rose slightly, "…No, we haven't kissed yet, but why do I have the feeling you have?"

Quatre laughed lightly but still unable to hide his blush, "I don't know what came over me, Duo! I must really be hanging around you too much."

Duo laughed, running his hands through his hair before putting them behind his head, "Yeah, I guess so."

A comfortable silence fell over them as Quatre smiled at his friend, "So…Duo, does this mean we're…"

Softly, a small smile graced Duo's face as he sat down on the bed, Quatre following and sitting next to him.

"This is still our vacation, Quatre. I wouldn't dream of just spending all my time with Heero. Besides, birthday boy, you have a big day tomorrow. But I know how much you want to spend some time with Trowa, Quat. So here's the deal. We'll both go off with our dates during the daytime and meet back together for a birthday party later in the evening. Does that sound good?"

Quatre's eyes brightened immensely and he threw his arms around Duo, giving him a soft, lingering kiss on the cheek.

"That sounds wonderful, Duo! I told Trowa I'd talk it out with you and then let him know the plan. I'll go tell him!"

Quatre made his way to the door and stopped, turning around, "Oh, and Duo," he smiled, "thank you."

"Don't mention it. Just have fun with him. I know you can open him up," Duo winked, smiling a goofy grin.

Quatre nodded, "Yes, and I believe you're just the one to open Heero up as well."

Duo's eyes sparkled with mischief, "Oh, don't worry about him. I know how to make my moves."

Quatre laughed, shaking his head so his bangs moved from out of his eyes to the side of his face. With one last glance at his friend he opened the door, all ready excited about his birthday the next day.

Quatre sighed, remembering the previous day perfectly and the plans they made. He got up and went over to Duo's side, shaking him awake.

"Duo, the food's here."

Duo rolled over and blinked, groaning as he sat up, "All ready?"

Quatre smiled, "You wanted room service, remember? It was your idea."

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder," Duo yawned, grinning as he stood up. "So, what time are you meeting Trowa?"

"In about an hour. We're going to go see some sights around the island. Hopefully I can get to know him better," Quatre said, fixing his tight white shorts as he began to dress.

Duo glanced at his outfit, "Are those your new clothes? They're cute."

Quatre blushed but tried to shake it away. Duo just folded his arms, a sly grin on his face.

"You know, Quat, you're going to have to get better at hiding your embarrasment. If you keep blushing at every little comment you'll never be able to go further with Trowa."

Quatre felt his heart leap as he wondered just what Duo meant by that, but he shrugged.

"I know, but it is my first relationship, Duo. When are you going with Heero?" he asked, changing the subject.

Duo smiled as he went over to the tray to pick out some food, "We just decided to meet up whenever you two left."

Quatre nodded, "Well, I guess we better eat fast then, huh?"

Duo grinned, "Oh yeah. The fun is just beginning."

__

TO BE CONTINUED…

****

sighs I wanted to make this a two-part to show where both couples were at the next day and everything, but I couldn't do that before my flight. (and I can't take my laptop with me) so…hope this was all right. LOTS more shounen-ai to come, PROMISE! - I'll be back Feb. 26th!

To Reviewers:

****

R.L.N.: grins That's all right!! I hope to update this as soon as I get back, we'll see. Thanks a lot! -

****

Mariana1: - Quatre was saved by Trowa! Well, all of them, but mostly Trowa. grins Lots of shounen-ai coming up when the couples go off on their own. YAY! Okay…I must go catch my plane. Till next time!

****

Bishie Lovers 'R' Us: I know! Mean man! He got what he deserved! -

****

Shin-chan: - Well…Quatre couldn't exactly say much with a gun pointed at him. Hehehe…yeah, Duo's just being Duo. I hope to update this shortly when I come back!!! Hope you'll bear with me!

****

Shinigami4ever: I know, poor Quatre. I just keep finding more ways to torture him. grins Hehehe…I'll try and update this soon after I get back from vacation. And there WILL be actual shounen-ai. This was just soooooo small, you know? sighs I wanted to make it a two-part but couldn't. Ah well, next chapter will be longer and much more romance!

****

Ashen Skies: I know, Quatre is just too cute, isn't he? grins I know, not much fluff, but I promise more in the next chapter. After all, the real dates are coming up! - I'll update asap when I get back!


	9. Birthday Celebration pt 1

****

Unpredictable

Author's Note: Sorry this was a day late. I wasn't feeling well last night and this morning I stayed home from school so at least I had time to update it in the morning. Anyway, this was an extended chapter!! And the next chapter won't be as long, being since it's the PART 2, but it will have yaoi so read the warning!!

****

Warning for next chapter: There will be **yaoi** in the next chapter, which will be the Birthday Celebration _Part 2_. That means **sex between boys. **That means some **LEMONY **action in the next chapter.

****

Warning for this chapter: _mild shounen-ai_

Chapter 8: Birthday Celebration (part 1)

The elevator doors sung open with a soft click as people scurried out, excitement filling them for the day ahead. However, two people stood in the back, one of them reluctant to leave the elevator.

"Come on, Quat, stop giving yourself an anxiety attack," Duo said, stepping out of the elevator and holding the doors so they wouldn't close.

Inside, a lean figure was leaning against the elevator wall, clinging to the handle nearby, with an almost frightened expression on his face. He was dressed in tight white shorts with a thin white blouse that was buttoned down a ways to show the very top of his chest. Quatre looked at Duo, doubt and fear in his eyes as he hesitantly stepped forward. Before Quatre could react, Duo grabbed his arm and pulled him out, hugging him close so the door wouldn't catch him.

Duo proceeded to pull him along as they made their way toward the rest area, which was the chosen destination to meet their dates. The word itself even made shivers crawl up Quatre's spine. It was his birthday and he wanted nothing more than spending time with Trowa, getting to know him better, and with his best friend and date as well.

Only, he felt anything except extremely excited. Ever since breakfast had ended and he realized he was going on his very first date, he panicked. What if he did something that Trowa didn't like? What if they couldn't find anything to say to each other? All the what-ifs had popped into his mind and got worse through the elevator ride. Quatre was so nervous now he was gripping Duo's arm a little tighter than was necessary.

They arrived in the relaxation area sooner than planned. Duo seated himself in a comfortable plush chair, smiling cheerfully. Quatre slumped into a chair beside him, sinking into it.

"Well, they should be here very shortly," Duo said, looking at the new silver watch on his wrist.

Quatre made a small noise in his throat that got Duo to glance at him in question.

"What's wrong?"

Quatre turned to him and stared at him with large worried blue eyes, "Duo…what if…what if something goes wrong?"

"Quatre!" Duo sighed in annoyance with a roll of his eyes. "You need to get more confidence in yourself. Why wouldn't you get along with him? I thought you felt a connection with him."

Quatre looked at his friend, his eyebrows creased in worry, "I did, Duo. And…I still do, but what if the connection is just my feelings? And what if…," Quatre trailed off.

"What?" Duo asked, urging him to continue.

Quatre sighed, closing his eyes for a second before opening them, "Well…in the castle, um, Heero and Trowa, they…they found…"

"They found out you were half royalty," Duo stated, understanding where Quatre's thoughts were headed.

"I know they're not like anyone in the colonies. They're different people and I shouldn't assume they're like the people that I've met before, but I just can't help wondering if they both feel a need to be nice to us…or me at least, and treat us because…because of who I am," Quatre finished, biting his lip uncertainly.

"Do you want me to be honest, Quatre?"

The tone in his voice made Quatre turn to him warily, but he nodded. Duo stared at him seriously and leaned closer.

"In my opinion, I don't think money matters much to either of them. I didn't tell you this, because there were more important things at hand, but while I was discovering about our room, I found out that Heero and Trowa got their suite for free. It must have something to do with who they work for, or whatever they do. If they can get anything they want all ready, I doubt they're intimidated by you. Besides, royalty these days isn't such a big deal.

"Look at Relena," Duo said, raising his eyebrows, "She makes it very widely known she's royalty and yet she doesn't just hang with royalty. And you certainly don't act like you're royalty. And anyway, Quatre, Heero and Trowa were somewhat nice to us before they knew anything about us, even when they were a bit suspicious of us."

Quatre's eyebrows lessoned in worry as he nodded, "I'm sure you're right, Duo. I just am having doubts, that's all."

Duo's eyes glistened in understanding as he wrapped an arm around Quatre's waist, pulling him closer, "That's understandable, Quat. This is your very first date after all. I know you've had bad experiences in the past, but I'm betting that this will be different."

Quatre glanced up at him with a hopeful expression, "Do you really think so, Duo?"

Duo grinned, "You are going to have a wonderful time with Trowa, and you're going to end up bragging to me all about it later. Who knows, it may go even so far as another kiss," Duo winked with a sly smile.

Despite his feelings of anxiety, Quatre blushed in remembrance of his boldness the previous day. He had felt so confident the day before and now he was growing self-conscious. The outfit he had on, as Duo had pointed out during breakfast, brought out his figure, showing every curve and muscle of his lithe body. He wore it in hopes that he would be attractive enough, if Trowa was unsure he wanted to go out with another boy…and so that it would give him more confidence even if an awkward moment did befall them. Quatre was hoping that getting to know Trowa better on their date would help move them into a stable and hopefully long, if not permanent, relationship.

He sighed, hoping that the nervous feeling would soon dissipate once he and Trowa were walking along the beach, or going out on a tour of the lovely island. They hadn't planned exactly what they'd do on the date so Quatre had managed to look into a few things. He was certain he didn't want to go on a boat ride…ever again, but he had a few other ideas in mind until early evening.

The bird clock in the large, comfortable, yet not overly fancy, sitting area chimed, giving off a sweet melody of a morning dove. The chime signaled that it was exactly one o'clock, the time for when Heero and Trowa were to meet them. After they went their separate ways, on their own dates, they were to meet up at a specific location around five o'clock. That was all that Quatre knew about the plan for the day.

Duo had told him during breakfast that he had something special planned, but wouldn't hint on anything leaving Quatre to imagine every possibility. He reached in his tight white shorts to pull out a small folded sheet of paper that had directions for the place they were to meet, but it didn't say what the place was, and that left Quatre's curiosity at its peak. He had told Duo even before the vacation to not overdo things for him. The vacation to paradise had been enough so he wondered what else Duo had planned.

A sharp feeling hit his side and Quatre turned to see that Duo had elbowed him. Quatre opened his mouth to say something but saw that Duo's focus was not on him. He tilted his head in the direction his friend was looking to find two familiar figures walking towards them. Heero and Trowa were walking towards them not even a minute late, as the clock hand moved to one minute past the hour just as they approached.

Trowa's outfit appeared somewhat casual though still very appealing. He wore tight light blue jeans that looked more formal than casual jeans. There were no pockets and it covered his each curve of his legs perfectly. He wore a black t-shirt that was tucked into his jeans and tight enough for one to make out the muscular abdomen he had. In his hand he carried a semi-dark green long-sleeved shirt, in case the weather got chilly later on.

Heero was wearing extremely tight black spandex shorts that appeared to be made of polyester, or some silky and shiny material. It clung to his body in a way that not even an elderly couple could resist taking a glance. He wore a slim fitting dark green tank-top that had loose straps placed at the edge of his shoulders leaving his collar bone clear for view. And Quatre could clearly see all his well-defined muscles beneath the thin tank-top.

His outfit made Quatre feel more at ease since compared to Duo and Trowa he felt slightly underdressed. Duo was wearing extremely tight, shiny navy blue pants that were a lot thinner than they appeared at first glance. Although they were tight they were the kind of material that let more air in than regular pants to keep him somewhat cool. He wore a dark navy blue t-shirt to match that had a V-cut in it between his collar bones to show off a peek of his chest.

Quatre was so distracted by staring at the two boys that he didn't realize Duo had pulled him out of his seat until he was standing. Quatre wiped his hands nervously on his shorts as they walked closer to approach their dates.

"Right on time as usual," Duo grinned, his eyes flashing toward Heero.

Quatre tried to pry in on Heero's feelings and noticed that there wasn't any sign that he was reluctant about the date with Duo, which was a very good sign. He still couldn't place Heero's exact feelings and hoped everything went as Duo planned.

"When do we meet back?" Heero asked, his eyes turning from the locked gaze with Duo, to Quatre.

"I believe it's at five that we meet at…um…," Quatre turned his head to Duo, who glanced at Quatre with a smile.

"Sorry, Quat, I'm not giving anything away. You and Trowa will just have to follow the directions I gave you. Heero and I will probably be there a bit early to get things set up. You just relax," Duo said, pushing Quatre closer to Trowa. "And enjoy some alone time with Trowa," Duo whispered in his ear, unnoticed by the other two.

Swallowing his doubt, Quatre smiled at Trowa who nodded back at him. Quatre hoped Trowa would open up more to him. It seemed that when Quatre had kissed him he had gotten past his mask by surprising him. Now he needed to find a way to break open the shell permanently so that they could get closer to one another.

"There should be two cabs waiting," Heero said, his dark eyes still holding not much emotion.

Duo smiled cheerfully, "Then off we go!"

The four made their way out of the hotel and found that there were indeed two cabs waiting for them. Quatre found his heart beating in his throat as he entered into the cab with Trowa. Duo waved to them as he got into the cab after Heero, the cabs taking off and splitting farther and farther apart.

****

The cab sped off at an even pace, an older man driving the yellow vehicle. The man turned around to glance at the two in back, his shaved beard beginning to grow back.

"Where are you two headed?" he asked.

"Are there any good dance bars around?" one boy asked cheerfully, his brightly, strangely violet-colored eyes sparkled as he talked.

The man blinked, caught off guard by the boy's charisma but nodded without too much hesitation.

"Yeah, there's one a few blocks up here actually. Said to be one of the best clubs around," he answered.

"Great! We need some excitement," he said smiling at the boy next to him.

The man's eyes turned to the boy next to him and found a pair of dark blue eyes gazing at him. Although the boy didn't appear threatening, his gaze still frightened the man driving. He turned back to the road wondering how the cheerful boy could be friends with such a quiet and intimating boy.

In the backseat, Duo grinned as a destination was set in order. He glanced at Heero to see that he had been giving the cab driver one of his intense looks. He inwardly smiled, amused by the way the cab driver looked at Heero as if intimidated by him.

_Hopefully this club idea will get him to loosen up a bit. Maybe I'll have some luck with him like Quatre had with Trowa._

Duo leaned back in his seat, stretching his arms over his head as he looked at the views passing by. The cab driver had been right about the club being only a short distance away. In no more than five minutes Duo and Heero were paying the driver and exiting the cab in front of a building that had many shops connected to it. There were restaurants, clothes stores and other small shops nearby one another. Duo and Heero, however, were standing in front of the entrance to a building that bore the sign: _Havana Dance Club._

"Here we are," Duo smiled, glancing over at Heero who was looking up at the sign. "You ready?"

Heero's dark blue eyes turned and locked into Duo's, signaling a yes. Duo's smile widened as he grasped Heero's arm and proceeded to lead him toward the entrance of the club. Inside, the atmosphere wasn't of alcoholics or those there to rid themselves of problems, there was laughter in the air, friends hanging with friends and couples dancing with joy. Music was playing and the usual smoke-like air was all the way in the back where a certain part of the club was for smoking. Many tables were full so Duo led Heero over to the bar counter and sat down on the high stools, looking around.

The club had a cheerful feel to it, because of the upbeat music and the tables full of friends and couples hanging with one another to have a good time. Duo's exploration was interrupted as a bar tender came over to them, smiling cheerfully.

"What can I get you gentlemen? There are specials tonight consisting of margaritas, or just plain wine or beer, you name it," he smiled.

Duo shook his head, smiling back, "Sorry, we're not old enough to drink."

The man smiled back, "No worries. Would you like a soda? Or we have several Caribbean juices mixed specially by hand that taste really good."

Duo grinned, "That sounds good. Do you have anything with coconut?"

"Sure do," he smiled. "I'll get you the special for today. And you sir?" he asked, turning toward Heero.

Heero had folded his arms and was staring in front of him with the same indifferent expression.

"Just a soda," Heero answered.

The bar tender nodded and set off to get their drinks. Duo turned to face Heero, studying his features.

"So, Heero, why were you sent here?" Duo asked, resting his cheek on his hand, propping his elbow on the counter.

Heero's eyes glanced at him, "I was sent on a mission."

"A mission huh? What are you, a soldier?" Duo asked.

Heero's eyes closed for a second, "Yeah."

"And Trowa?"

Heero's eyes opened as he stared back at Duo, "He's my partner."

Duo's eyebrows rose, "Is that all? You two seem like close friends, like me and Quatre."

Heero turned away from Duo, facing forward, "We are friends. He saved my life and I saved his. Ever since we've been working together."

Duo's eyes widened, "I guess that would make you two close. Heck, I don't even know how many times Quatre has gotten me out of trouble. Not serious trouble, but I don't exactly follow the rule book."

"Here you go," a voice interrupted as their drinks were set in front of them. The bar tender smiled, "Let me know if you need anything else."

"Thanks," Duo grinned as he left to attend to other customers.

Duo turned back to Heero to find his eyes were closed again as he sipped his drink. Duo inwardly sighed, resting his chin in his hands.

_He's a lot harder to get to open up than I thought. Maybe I need to make more drastic moves…_

Duo turned to glance at Heero, noting that his eyes were still closed and moved closer to him, hoping to catch Heero off guard. Just as he began to near him, his attention was turned elsewhere.

"Hey waiter! Get over here! I want some more!"

Duo's head tilted, turning to look several stools down at a slightly older guy, banging his fists on the counter. Even from the distance, Duo could tell he was slightly drunk. The waiter, however, was busy with other customers and ignored his ranting. Another drunk guy came to stand by his friend, drinking the last of his beer as he set the glass down noisily.

The drunk guy closest to Duo turned and caught his eye, causing Duo's heart to skip a beat. He hadn't meant to stare, but the guys were obviously not trying to be quiet. He turned away but realized it didn't help as the guy stumbled over to him, not too drunk to walk nearly straight. He stopped at the stool next to Duo, grinning like a fool. He had light brown hair with dark brown eyes, though his eyes seemed a little unfocused.

"It's pretty busy in here, isn't it?" Duo asked cheerfully, smiling at the man.

The man grinned back wider because of his slightly drunken state, "Yeah, sure is. If you wanna you can come to our table. We have plenty of room," he smiled, "right Ben?" he shouted, alerting his friend.

The other boy, who had black hair, stumbled over more stable and came to stand by his friend, "What?"

"I said, this boy can join us can't he?" he laughed for no reason, grinning at his friend who grinned back.

"You sure as hell can, we've got quite a party going on," the other boy winked, smiling widely as well.

Duo smiled, not giving away how stupid they appeared, and shook his head, "No, sorry, I'm on a date."

"A date? With who?" the brown-haired boy asked.

"Heero," Duo said, gesturing toward the seat next to him.

The boys both looked at Heero who was still sipping his drink absent mindedly while his eyes were focused ahead of him. The boys took a glance at each other and burst into drunken laughter, causing Duo to wrinkle his nose at the smell of strong alcohol coming from them. Once they stopped, the black-haired boy turned to Duo, resting an arm on the counter inches from his own.

"Your date seems a little preoccupied with his drink," he laughed again. "I think you should come with us, you'll have more fun."

"No thanks, but Heero's just fine," Duo said, getting rather annoyed at the two.

"I can see that," the brown-haired boy said with a wide grin, his eyes skimming over Heero's body causing Duo's eyes to narrow. "But he doesn't seem to be paying any attention to you. A boy such as yourself needs attention, and we'll give you plenty."

Duo didn't like the sound of his underlying tone at the comment. His eyes hardened slightly as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested," Duo said, his voice much firmer.

The brown-haired boy turned to his friend before looking back at Duo, "Well, we've got ourselves one boy with an attitude, don't we?"

"I don't have an attitude," Duo said calmly. "I just said I'm not interested."

"Well why not? Your date clearly isn't interested in you," the black-haired boy said, as he and his friend burst into more laughter.

Duo clenched his fist unconsciously, glaring at them harshly. They were getting on his last nerve and the last thing he wanted was to start trouble.

"Listen, I'm not interested so you can go ask someone else, all right?" Duo said, making sure his voice remained neutral.

The brown-haired boy's smile turned into a slight sneer, "Well we're not taking no for an answer," he said, his hand gripping onto Duo's wrist.

Duo pulled out of his grip easily, glaring full-on, "I said _no_!"

"You better watch yourself!" the brown-haired boy snapped.

"Come on, just come with us," the black-haired boy urged on.

"He ain't coming, he's too stuck on someone who's not even paying attention to him," the brown-haired boy laughed. "So I say we just take him."

The boy lashed out and grabbed Duo's arm roughly, squeezing him tightly. Duo couldn't break the grasp because every time he tried the boy would squeeze harder, making him wince.

"Let go!" Duo said through clenched teeth.

"Not until you say yes!" the brown-haired boy sneered. "Now come on!"

He tugged on Duo's arm, causing him to jolt up from his seat. Duo thought for sure they'd both grab him and then he'd be forced to go with them. Two against one wasn't the best idea. Duo felt his body jerked back down as a force pushed on his shoulder. A hand lashed out and seized the brown-haired boy's forearm, squeezing it hard enough to make the boy cry out.

"What the hell!" he cried.

Duo blinked, turning his head to see Heero hovering behind him, his cold deep blue eyes hardened and glaring at the two boys standing there. Heero's other hand was gripped tightly, but not painfully, on Duo's shoulder to keep him in place. The boys looked at Heero in surprise and shock, unable to utter a sound.

"He said no," Heero repeated coldly, his voice wavering on the edge of a threat.

Duo saw Heero's hold on the man's arm tighten until Duo was sure the bone was close to breaking. The boy was whimpering now, unable to make the appropriate sounds due to his drunken state. Heero released his arm finally, his eyes narrowing harshly.

"Get out," he ordered coldly.

The boys surprisingly followed almost immediately, stumbling past people in order to exit out of the building, not once looking behind them.

"That was quite impressive."

Duo turned to see the bar tender staring at them, having watched the two boys leave.

"Sorry about that, they were giving me trouble," Duo explained.

The bar tender waved his hand, "Don't worry about it. They've been coming in here for the past two weeks giving people a hard time. I should be thanking you," he smiled toward them, his eyes glancing at Heero in appreciation.

Heero just sat back down, "It's no problem," he said indifferently.

The bar tender smiled, "Well, if you want anything else I'll give you something on the house."

"We're fine for now, thanks," Duo said, smiling back.

The bar tender nodded and left to attend to others as Duo turned toward Heero.

"Thanks for helping me out, Heero," Duo said, smiling at him.

"It's fine," Heero said, taking another sip of his drink.

Duo's smile widened considerably, his eyes glinting, "Come on, there has to be a way to repay my hero."

Heero closed his eyes, the same indifferent expression on his face, "I said it's fine, Duo."

"Come on, Heero," Duo said, turning his stool around so Heero was facing him. Duo's arms were on either side of Heero as he smiled at him, his violet eyes sparkling with mirth. "How about a dance."

Heero stared back at him, his deep blue eyes unblinking as he locked gazes with him. "I don't dance," Heero stated.

Duo's lips curled into a smile, "You don't dance or you don't want to?"

Heero didn't answer, his eyes remaining locked with his. Duo's eyes narrowed playfully as he stared back at Heero, his lips curling even more.

"Well, if you don't want to dance, how about I make it up to by this," Duo said, leaning forward.

Without warning, Duo pulled Heero's stool closer as he leaned forward, his lips coming into contact with Heero's. He felt Heero's body tense in shock at the unexpected move but kept the firm contact between their lips. Duo's eyes had fluttered closed as his hands remained on either side of Heero.

Duo could feel the heat grow between them as he began to move his lips slowly to make the kiss slightly more passionate. After a minute, Duo pulled away, their lips making a soft sound as the contact ceased. Heero's eyes were wider than usual and mouth open slightly in surprise. Duo's intense gaze locked with his once more as his eyes flashed open.

"So Heero, will you dance with me now?" Duo asked quietly, his eyes searching Heero's.

Heero's eyes glistened differently, holding emotion in their depths as he stared back at him. Duo had broken part of the shell, inwardly smiling that the plan worked. He had finally kissed Heero. And although the kiss wasn't as intense and passionate as Duo wanted, he knew Heero wasn't used to having relationships so he was content to take things slower than normal. Unexpectedly, Heero's eyes closed as a barely noticeable smile graced his lips, startling Duo.

"Fine," he said, his voice slightly wavering on amusement and defeat.

Duo smiled, slipping out of his chair and grabbing Heero's hand. He led him to the dance floor with the many other people moving to the beat of the song. They began to move with the rest of the people and Duo noticed that Heero knew all the moves perfectly, though he danced more mechanically than professionally, he still moved to the beat just right. Duo danced beside him occasionally brushing up against him purposefully. Heero, however, didn't hold his same indifferent expression, at least in his eyes as he occasionally locked gazes with Duo. And although he knew Duo was purposely brushing against him, he didn't move away from the contact.

****

The crowds of people rushing by with laughter calmed Quatre's nerves somewhat. Since he and Duo had split up with their dates he had been too afraid to say anything. The cab ride had been silent, except for figuring out where their destination would be. Quatre had asked the driver for someplace with spectacular views and he had taken them twenty minutes away toward a large tourist area.

The area was filled with souvenir shops and places to explore, such as old important buildings, or other hotels, and many stores around that included clothes, restaurants, anything. It was like a city condensed into a small shopping area with a beautiful fountain in the center nearby a gazebo where tourists could sit and watch the water gently cascading into the pool around it.

Quatre walked alongside Trowa, making sure to keep some distance between them. He was still unsure about how Trowa felt about everything, although he had agreed to spend time together. Quatre distracted himself with the items displayed in shop windows as they passed, seeing several things he thought his sisters might like. The air was warm and inviting just like the sun rays coming down around them.

He and Trowa stopped at an ice cream shop and ordered small scoops to cool down from the slight heat. Trowa hadn't said much at all and Quatre was growing self-conscious again. He tried to remember everything Duo had told him and hoped that there was some way he could open him up. Trowa had seemed more open when it had just been the four of them, compared to present while they were surrounded by people.

_Perhaps he doesn't like being around so many people. Or at least maybe he's not very comfortable yet. There has to be a place where we can be alone._

Quatre turned his head, looking around for a place where they could sit and talk. His eyes caught sight of a couple standing up and walking out of the gazebo, leaving it completely unoccupied. Quatre didn't see anyone else heading toward it and felt his heart leap hopefully.

"Trowa, would you like to sit over there?" Quatre asked, glancing at him and gesturing toward the gazebo.

"Sure," Trowa answered, following him as they headed toward the gazebo.

Upon closer inspection, Quatre noted that the beautiful flowered vines around the gazebo were in fact real flowers, giving the area a sweet smell. Honeysuckles also grew in the bush beside the gazebo adding to the fresh atmosphere. Quatre seated himself on one of the benches inside the gazebo while Trowa leaned up against the side, staring out at the vast space.

Inside the gazebo it felt more like they were watching the people go about their business while not really being a part of it. Quatre glanced up at Trowa, seeing a serene look on his face and wondering if he was up to talking.

"So Trowa, why are you and Heero here?" Quatre asked, feeling a soft breeze blow past them.

At first, Quatre was afraid Trowa wasn't in the mood for talking, but he turned around, leaning to look at the ocean in the opposite direction, instead of at the people.

"We were sent here to catch the poachers," Trowa said, staring out ahead of him.

Quatre looked at him, feeling slightly more at ease with the sound of his voice. He scooted closer in his seat, keeping his eyes on Trowa.

"The poachers…?"

Trowa's gaze remained on the vast ocean as he spoke. "Heero and I have been soldiers alongside each other for several years. We were sent here to solve the problem of why the ocean creatures were behaving strangely. After several weeks we finally figured out their territory had been invaded purposely and that made us suspect poachers were behind it."

"But why would they do that?" Quatre asked, leaning against his seat as he stared at Trowa.

Trowa's eyes closed momentarily, "Because if the creatures are deemed a threat to the visitors they would temporarily allow poaching to become legal so that tourists wouldn't be scared off."

Quatre's eyes looked downward at the bench as his hands clenched somewhat, "That's terrible…," he said quietly.

Trowa reopened his eyes, "That's why we were sent here."

Quatre's eyes dimmed slightly as he looked back up at Trowa, "So now that they've been caught, are you and Heero going to go back to…wherever you were before this?"

Trowa's arms left his side as he placed them on the wooden edge of the gazebo, gazing out as the wind swept through his hair.

"Heero and I decided to stay longer and make sure that there were no other threats. There is no where else to go except our separate ways," Trowa spoke calmly, though his voice was soft.

Quatre could sense emotion in his voice but couldn't place the exact feeling. His eyes dimmed as his eyebrows creased in concern, looking up at Trowa sympathetically.

"What do you mean by your separate ways?" Quatre asked. "Do you mean you're both going back home?"

Trowa's eyes closed for a second again before reopening, his eyes shimmering as they sought out the serene view.

"There really isn't a place to call home. Heero and I have moved from location to location for different missions. Only in the past few years did we remain in the same area. I joined a circus in the colonies for a while, though they moved around a lot so we were rarely in space. It was a cover-up while I continued to get information for an upcoming mission. Heero stayed in hiding in a secure area and often times we would meet or he would come to the circus," Trowa said. "The only place I could go back to is that circus. I was treated well and it's the closest thing I've ever had to a home."

Quatre was now standing up, approaching where Trowa stood. His eyes were filled with sympathy and sadness as he watched Trowa, coming closer until he was next to him. Quatre could see the solemn expression on his face and unconsciously placed a hand on Trowa's arm.

"I'm really sorry, Trowa. I didn't mean to ask you anything you didn't want to think about," Quatre said softly. "I never felt like I had a home either," Quatre said, turning to stare out across the ocean.

"I had a family, and I remained in one place but I was never allowed to go anywhere. My father expected too much of me and wouldn't stand for me to be anything less than what he was. But I never wanted to run his foundation. I wanted to do something that I enjoyed. And even after he died I still felt like he was watching me and couldn't pull away from the obligations he set for me. Now I barely get away from the colonies still and I'm always working. I'd do anything to be in your place and be free to go where I choose."

Quatre smiled softly, "I guess we have something in common. We feel like there really isn't a place for us. But I guess that's why we have friends like Duo and Heero, someone to keep up going no mater what."

Quatre turned to Trowa who was staring at him now, listening intently. The wind blew through the gazebo, moving Quatre's bangs out of his face before they settled back in place. His hand still rested on Trowa's arm as his bright blue eyes searched into Trowa's, finding understanding in their depths.

A soft smile graced Trowa's lips, "You're right, Quatre. It is nice to have friends."

At the smile and the softness of Trowa's voice, Quatre's eyes shimmered brightly. His smile widened as he unconsciously stepped closer.

"Have you and Heero been friends long?" he asked quietly, unable to tear his eyes from Trowa's.

Trowa nodded, "Heero and I have been friends for several years. The first time we met and assigned to each other as partners we didn't get along. But for some reason I saved his life and he repaid me by saving mine. Since then the trust has grown and our friendship."

"That's wonderful, Trowa," Quatre smiled, his eyes lighting up even more.

Trowa's eyes softened as his subtle smile remained, lighting up the intensity of his emerald eyes. Quatre had forgotten what they were discussing as he stared into Trowa's eyes, feeling his heartbeat increase with every breath. He noticed his hand still remained on Trowa's arm, the skin-to-skin contact sending a tingling sensation through Quatre's stomach.

Quatre swallowed, inwardly debating whether or not he should go with his feelings. Another gust of wind blew through the gazebo, sweeping the hair out of both of their faces. Quatre's soft fair bangs fluttered from the breeze and landed in his hands from having been combed to the side. Trowa's bangs moved enough to allow Quatre to see both of his eyes, feeling his heart catch in his throat at the sight of both of them.

It was as if Quatre's feelings had completely clouded his mind so he was unable to realize what he was doing. His hand remained on Trowa's arm as he leaned forward, his slightly parted mouth pressing softly against Trowa's. Quatre's emotions were beginning to wind together as he felt his heart rate quicken. The kiss lasted longer than the first kiss had but was still a simple, sweet kiss, not overly passionate. Quatre's eyes snapped open when he registered just what he had done and pulled his lips away carefully, ending the kiss.

_How did I do that without realizing it? I have to be more careful. My emotions are extremely strong around him and I can't let them control me. Oh, I hope I didn't ruin my chances with Trowa! I hope that wasn't too bold!_

As Quatre pulled back he glanced at Trowa, seeing that Trowa hadn't looked shocked or disgusted, or anything. His eyes were slightly wider, probably surprised by Quatre's unexpected move, but he hadn't pulled away or left him just standing there.

Quatre could feel a blush coming to his cheeks as his eyes glanced down. His thoughts were rapidly spinning as he tried to control the rate of his heartbeat. He could feel his cheeks beginning to heat up even more from the embarrassment of randomly kissing Trowa in public. He wasn't worried about someone watching, but rather if Trowa was comfortable in front of people.

"Would you like to go get something to eat?" Quatre asked finally, changing the subject completely to direct away from his embarrassment. "That is, if you're hungry."

Trowa lifted himself off of the edge of the gazebo, "I am getting hungry, actually," he said.

Relief washed over Quatre as he smiled and nodded, moving away from the side of the gazebo. Trowa followed him as they exited the gazebo and began walking toward the restaurant buildings. Quatre felt his cheeks burn slightly, realizing he had kissed Trowa again and wondering why his emotions were suddenly so strong they were blocking out his conscious thoughts.

As they headed towards a small restaurant Quatre's arm brushed up against Trowa's, and he felt his heart skip a beat. Quatre took a deep breath, feeling his nerves coming back as he timidly moved his hand to brush his fingers softly over Trowa's. He swallowed his uncertainty and slipped his fingers between Trowa's fingers. Quatre nervously glanced up at Trowa, seeing him turn to stare down at him in slight surprise, and smiled softly. To Quatre's utter relief, Trowa's eyes softened as his fingers wrapped more securely around Quatre's, the warmth of their hands together sending butterflies to Quatre's stomach.

Trowa turned to look back straight ahead as they continued to make their way to lunch. Quatre too focused his attention back ahead of him, feeling his cheeks heat up as he felt the warmth of their hands locked together. He felt like a regular love-sick teenager wanting to hold hands on a date and blushing at every ounce of skin contact. But in a way that almost coincided with the situation, because Quatre was quite sure he was falling in love.

****

__

TO BE CONTINUED…

****

Important Author's note: In my profile, those that didn't know, there are sites where you can view pictures of the resorts and other pictures that were based from for this story. I updated some new site **pictures of the boys on my profile **in the outfits I based off of for this chapter! When I post the next chapter I'llinclude pics of the glorious place for Quatre's b-day!! Unfortunately, it's very difficult to find Quatre wearing anything than his usual outfit so for him I'll just draw a pic and hopefully right before summer I'll have my website out!!! - **And I'm hoping to put PART 2 of this up later tonight or tomorrow!! So it'll be like one chapter after another! A DOUPLE CHAPTER! cheers**

****

NOTE: And yes, get ready for some **LEMON **action in the next chapter! Remember, I am trying to make both couples equal, but not everything in both of the relationships will happen at the same time, nor especially in the same way! I know Heero and Duo don't seem to be progressing as fast as Quatre and Trowa, but that's because they're different so their pace and relationship is different. But eventually both couples will be together!!

To reviewers:

****

Shinigami4ever: grins Yes, finally the couples are really getting together!! I know Duo and Heero don't seem to be progressing as fast, but that's because they're a different couple and so their pace will be different. Hmm…yes, Quatre's party, NEXT CHAPTER! Plus some yaoi action! grins wider Ah yes, Trowa's present to Quatre? Not what you might expect. - 

****

Fidan: grins I know, finally the couples are together. Yeah…poor Quatre, he's not very fond of the ocean right now. - But don't worry, there are other things to do on vacation, and I do mean that in more ways than one. Hope to get the next part up tonight or tomorrow!

****

Bishie Lovers R Us: smiles It is Quatre's birthday isn't it. But the party is just getting started. Yeah…it wouldn't really make sense for Wufei to just pop in. grins But we still love him. Beware of some lemony action next chapter!

****

Ashen Skies: I know, I know, it took forever to get the couples together! - But now that they're together some real fun is going to come. It does seem a little unbelievable that Trowa wouldn't notice Quatre was awake. Perhaps I should've made that a little more clear…I didn't mean Quatre's eyes were WIDE awake, they were partially open enough so he could tell Trowa was hovering above him but he wasn't completely focused…that is until Trowa did mouth-to-mouth. - I know I seem to be focusing more on Trowa/Quatre. Truth is they're slightly easier to write and I picture their relationship at a quicker pace than with Duo and Heero. But D and H aren't far behind! I also say that in the NOTE at the bottom of the chapter. D and H are different than Q and T so their relationships are going to progress differently, but have no fear they WILL be together! And VERY together they'll be. - Oh yes…shounen-ai in this chapter and YAOI next chapter! Makes sense, doesn't it?

****

Shin-chan: grins Wow, you're in Japan? I wish I could go there! It's such a long plane ride though…sighs Ah well. - Are you happy now that romance is finally blossoming? I know it took long enough. And yet the romance is going to peak and continue to grow starting by the next chapter! runs off to get started Hopefully I can update PART 2 tonight!

****

R.L.N: Awww hands over plushie of Trowa and Quatre kissing and one of Heero and Duo dancing thanks! I'm glad it made you feel better. I hope this chapter did too! And the next one should really make you smile! I'm smiling all ready. Now I have to go write it! rushes off

****

Die Spitze: grins Yes, Trowa and Quatre are so cute, ne?! And Heero and Duo are too! I know the relationships aren't equal right now but they go at their own paces. I better get started on part 2!!


	10. Birthday Celebration pt 2

****

Unpredictable 

**Read** Author's note: The lemons have been split up, so they are not both in this chapter. One lemon is in this chapter and another in the next. I did it this way so that the lemons aren't together, because that would be strange if they were all doing it at the same time. ^-^ And just so you know, just because the lemons are happening doesn't mean that the romance will stop there. There's lots of shounen-ai and groping to come afterwards once the couples are permanently together, and there may be another couple of lemons. Anyway, enjoy! **And this is a double-length chapter!! ^_^**

***Warning: Yaoi (sex between boys) and lots of shounen-ai as well. 

Chapter 9: Birthday Celebration (part 2)

The small cozy restaurant that lay on the corner a short distance from the gazebo, next to the ice cream shop, was packed that afternoon. Somehow, because there were more tables for two than groups of people, Quatre and Trowa managed to get seated before the large crowd of young couples ahead of them. The Lighthouse Café was a small restaurant but completely relaxing with windows all around that gave a view of the ocean a distance away. It was supposedly the best restaurant on the island and most tourists wanted to eat there. 

The specials for the day were the seafood platter, Ossobuco and another dish mixed with vegetables and seafood, covered in creamy alfredo sauce. The restaurant gave large portions so Quatre and Trowa ended up sharing the seafood platter, which was served with rice and beans as well. 

During the lunch, Quatre ended up talking the most telling Trowa his hobbies and what he had been doing. He had talked about his job in helping the colonies, not straying too much on family. He explained how his father's foundation was supposed to help the colonies and Trowa sat listening intently, sipping at his drink now and then. 

It was when Quatre told him about his love of music that Trowa actually spoke, telling him that music was the only way he forgot about missions or bloodshed during the wars or battles he was assigned to. Trowa even talked a little about his years piloting a mobile suit. Quatre listened to him closely, his eyes never leaving Trowa's face as he spoke of his past. 

After the intense discussion, in which their food was served, Quatre found that they had several other things in common: their love for music to escape the world temporarily, their beliefs in fighting for peace between the colonies and Earth (which was the reason for Trowa's mission when he piloted the mobile suit), and both of them having grown up independent, not relying on others. 

They had begun to eat around two o'clock, after arriving at the restaurant around one thirty. It had taken a while for their food to come out because of the overcrowding and trying to seat a table of fifteen in the back. They ate from the same large plate after it was set between them. Quatre noticed that Trowa liked the shrimp so he picked the pieces of shrimp on his side, giving them to him. Trowa glanced up at Quatre and mimicked the same movement, only he gave Quatre the pieces of mahi-mahi _(1) _in exchange. The conversation had lessened as they ate, both of them relishing in the pleasant atmosphere, occasionally looking out the windows at the glittering ocean waters. 

Quatre turned to watch Trowa as he ate quietly, his eyes staring out at the blue oceans, watching as several cruise boats passed by. His blue eyes softened as he smiled slightly at him, relishing in the comfortable silence between them. Moments later the bill came and they split it, leaving a large tip on the table. Quatre had found that he very much enjoyed the restaurant and could see why many people loved it. 

He and Trowa walked toward the dock in which they could watch the boats go by from a safe distance. They took a walk around the area, stopping by stores now and then. Quatre had found the carvings and paintings store interesting, in which the owner said they came from Haiti and the Dominican Republic. 

There were several music stores as well and Quatre couldn't help but pull Trowa into one. The owners there were extremely welcoming and found Quatre's love for music very charming. They brought out different instruments for him to see and Quatre's eyes immediately brightened at the sight of a beautifully polished violin. He had practically been glowing as they handed to him, offering him to try it. Quatre had turned to Trowa, asking if it was all right and Trowa agreed right away, leaning up against the wall as Quatre closed his eyes and began to play a soft, soothing melodic tune that he had played often when alone in his room when he was younger. The tune was solemn and yet beautiful, enraptured by Quatre's heightened emotions as he brought out his feelings. 

Quatre had been concentrating so deeply on the song he was playing he didn't register the high-pitched, soothing melody that blended with his until the two melodies harmonized. Quatre's eyes had fluttered open to see Trowa playing upon a flute, his eyes closed like Quatre's as he brought out the tune he had been playing with a softer melody. Quatre's eyes glistened with tears but he closed his eyes and finished the song, the two melodies ending on the same measure.

The people in the store, and the owners, clapped enthusiastically as the song ended, once again cleaning the instruments and putting them back on display. That simple few minutes inside the store had filled Quatre with so much happiness that he hadn't been afraid to clasp his hand in Trowa's, leaning up against him as they walked out of the store. He told Trowa that he played beautifully and Trowa smiled and complimented him as well. Quatre's eyes were sparkling, alive with mirth and emotion as he told Trowa about how he taught himself to play the violin before he had gotten a tutor. 

After another exploration of the side they were on, they ended up back at the gazebo, relaxing and watching the fountain's water cascade down and around the marble statue. Quatre leaned back against the bench, turning to Trowa who was sitting beside him watching the fountain with his intense eyes. Quatre smiled softly to himself and scooted closer, leaning into Trowa almost unnoticeably as he focused back on the sight. 

The sound of soft, high-pitched beeping broke the silence and Quatre was snapped out of his peaceful daze. He glanced down at his watch, stopping the alarm as he checked the time. 

"It's about time to head to the meeting destination," Quatre said softly, turning to Trowa who glanced down at him and nodded. 

The two of them rose from the bench and made their way back to where they could signal for a cab. As they got into a cab, Quatre pulled out the crumpled sheet of paper and handed it to the cab driver, telling him it was a surprise destination. 

"A surprise huh?" the cab driver asked, looking back at him with a smile. 

Quatre nodded, "Yes, it's for my birthday."

"Well, you're in for a real birthday treat. I know these directions by heart," he grinned, handing the piece of paper back to Quatre and turning back around.Quatre's heart leaped, wondering what Duo had in store for him. His curiosity had been growing the whole day as he anticipating the early evening. In order to calm his beating heart, Quatre turned to glance at Trowa. 

"So you have no idea where we're going?" Quatre asked. 

Trowa's eyes turned to his and he shook his head, "No. Heero and I haven't explored that much of the island, only what we needed. I haven't been past this area."

Quatre nodded with a soft smile, inwardly feeling his excitement growing. The ride felt like it took much longer than twenty-five minutes, leaving a very anxious Quatre. He paid the cab driver quickly, thanking him as the door was shut and the driver drove away. Quatre looked at the slip of paper in his hand, reading the address number. 

_It should be right here. _

Quatre's eyes traveled around, glancing at the shopping complex and the several small stores, looking for the address. His eyes followed the numbers until he found that the number should've been somewhere near the shopping complex. Quatre decided to ask someone directions. He walked into a small coffee shop, with Trowa beside him. 

"Excuse me, do you know where this address is?" Quatre asked the person at the counter. 

The woman glanced at the address and nodded immediately, "Yep, that's over on the edge of the beach. You can't miss it. It's a large building with many balconies and there should be a sign that has the address on it."

Quatre nodded, thanking her and walked out, following her directions. Trowa followed alongside him as he made his way toward the beach area, where she had said it would be. As they approached the beach, Quatre realized the only way to go was toward the dock. He glanced down at the paper while walking across the dock, wondering where the place could be. 

_I hope Duo gave us the right directions. _

Quatre stopped midway on the dock and looked around, "I don't see any large buildings."

"Turn around, Quatre," Trowa said quietly, lightly touching his shoulder. 

__

Quatre glanced at Trowa and saw that he was looking in the opposite direction. He turned around and found his body paralyzed to the spot. The slip of paper fell from his fingers, floating off the dock and into the ocean water. Quatre's eyes were glued to the most magnificent sight he had ever seen. On the edge of the gorgeous beach there was a wall of rocks creating a small distance, separating the ocean from the large building hovering down by the other end of the dock. The building stood at least five or six stories tall and was completely made up of rooms from the number of private balconies overlooking the crystal blue ocean. 

Surrounding the tall building were massive amounts of plant life ranging from palm trees, to bushes and lush extravagant gardens that even included flowers. The sand sparkled from the sunlight hitting it, making the building look like a tropical paradise in heaven. The roof at the very top was smaller than the rest of the building and it was noticeable that it had no windows or any protection around it. It was like a restaurant on the roof for people to sit and eat and feel the warm breeze. 

Quatre was staring up at it for so long he hadn't realized his mouth was hanging open. His breath had caught in his throat and he finally let it out, taking in the sight. 

"That can't be it," Quatre whispered, turning to Trowa who was also looking at it. 

Trowa glanced down at him, "She said a large building with balconies."

Quatre's mouth felt dry as he turned back to it and finally nodded, forcing his legs to walk across the dock toward the destination. As they approached Quatre could make out the address numbers on the sign they passed bearing the colorful words above it: _Heaven Resort and Spa. _

_A resort and a spa?! Duo is really going all out, just like I told him not to do. _

A small smile graced Quatre's lips as they approached the building, walking toward the entrance. The glass double doors opened by themselves as they approached, allowing them to enter with ease. Quatre looked around, approaching the desk near the entrance. 

"Excuse me," Quatre said politely to the woman working at the counter. "We're supposed to be meeting a couple people here."

The brunette woman glanced up at him and nodded, "What's your name?"

"Quatre Winner," he replied. 

He waited patiently as she typed in his name, clicking on several things before looking back up at him. 

"Your party is waiting in this room," she said handing him a slip of paper with the room number. "It's on this floor on the other side of the building. It should be the first hallway on your left if you just follow the directions toward the spa area."

Quatre thanked her and followed her directions. There were signs all over the place directing them toward the spa area. He turned down the first hallway on the left, glancing at the number on the paper. After a few minute walk he spotted a door. 

"That should be it," Quatre announced, slipping the paper into his pocket. 

He approached the door with Trowa right beside him and turned the knob, finding it unlocked. He opened the door stepping inside as Trowa followed him in. Quatre's eyes were immediately captivated by the sight in the room. It was a large room with a carpeted floor bearing tons of plants around the room, including those that stood just outside the open double doors to the back of the room. Sunlight was pouring in and the smell of sweet flowers and lotions filled the air. 

Quatre found that the room was currently occupied. A couple women were in the room, standing nearby the double doors. One of them was currently rubbing lotions in her hands and rubbing it on the back of the figure laying on the massage bed. A long braid of hair had been pushed above the shoulder to give the woman room to massage his back. 

"Duo?" Quatre asked surprised, staring at his friend who was only dressed in a towel covering his lower body, his hands folded to hold up his chin. 

Duo's eyes opened as he spotted Quatre, smiling broadly, "Hey, you two found it! I was worried you'd have trouble."

Quatre opened and closed his mouth several times, "Where's Heero?" he asked finally. 

Duo's head moved, gesturing beside him. Another woman moved out of the way to reveal Heero who was similarly dressed, also receiving a massage in the room surrounded by plants and flowers, the soft breeze coming through the opened doors. What shocked Quatre the most was to see a very subtle smile on Heero's face. 

"Come on in and relax," Duo grinned. "There are two more tables over here," he gestured to the two massage tables beside him. "You can undress in the bathroom. There should be some towels."

Quatre glanced toward the bathroom and then back at Duo, still feeling a bit overwhelmed. He turned around to face Trowa, catching his eye. 

"You can go first," Trowa said quietly. 

Quatre's throat felt constricted so he managed to smile sweetly in thanks and headed toward the bathroom. Inside he saw the soft, fluffy white towels piled neatly next to the sink. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jean shorts, wiggling his hips as he tugged the tight material off him. His blouse came off next, leaving him clad in only his underwear. He wrapped a clean towel around his waist, picking up his discarded clothes as he exited out of the bathroom. He walked toward the massage table next to Duo where another woman was waiting, smiling at him as he came closer. Quatre set his clothes down and lay on the soft, comfortable massage mattress, folding his arms above his head. 

He heard her squeeze lotion onto her hand, smelling lilacs before he felt the cool lotion spread on his back, her fingers working in circles on his muscles. Quatre tensed at first, feeling his muscles ache as the knots were worked free until his whole body relaxed on the table. 

"You're really tense," the red-haired woman said, pushing her thumbs across his upper back. 

Quatre glanced up at her and smiled slightly, "I know. I haven't had time to relax."

She smiled, "Well we'll fix that, don't worry."

Quatre's eyes closed again as he felt her fingers move up and down, pressing hard into him to relieve him of the knots stressing his muscles. The soft, soothing ocean breeze flowed through the room, brushing across his bare skin as more lotion was applied. He heard something move nearby and cracked an eye open to see Trowa settling himself down on the massage comforter beside him. Quatre couldn't help but notice all the muscles flexing in his back and in his arms as he lay down. The blonde woman working on Trowa poured lotion on his back, the light lavender cream contrasting with the tanned color of his skin. 

Quatre finally drew his eyes away from Trowa as he turned to look at Duo, noticing that Duo's attention was turned to Heero. Quatre's eyes looked over to Heero who also had a great deal of visible muscle that was noticeable through his arms and abdomen. Quatre also noticed that as the woman worked the towel around Heero's waist moved slightly lower unnoticed by anyone except Duo and Quatre. From the partial glance of skin beneath the towel, Quatre was assuming Heero wasn't wearing anything under it. 

Duo turned his head back to face the front, his eye catching Quatre's as he smiled. Just by looking, Quatre could sense the hidden desire within him, shivering slightly from the sensations that came off him. Duo was certainly drawn to Heero, who was very attractive. Tilting his head sideways again, Quatre got another look at Trowa, trying to decide if his feelings were the same as Duo's. The sensations he got from Duo were too strong so he couldn't tell if he was attracted to Trowa in the same way. 

Giving up, Quatre closed his eyes relaxing in the sensation of the drumming against his back. She was moving up and down in a steady motion, massaging his now barely tensed muscles. 

The massage therapy lasted for an hour, in which they had a small break in between to sit outside the double doors and give the massagers a chance to relax for ten minutes. Once the massage was over, Quatre thanked the woman that relaxed him, giving her a tip as she left. After the women left, they each got dressed separately. Quatre dressed second, after Heero and waited for Trowa and Duo to get dressed as he sat in a chair near Heero. 

Once Duo came out last, all dressed, Quatre stood up. 

"Did you like that?" Duo asked, grinning. 

Quatre smiled, "Yes, a lot, thanks Duo."

"I'm glad. That was part of your birthday present. The other part is at dinner. And it's just about time to get seated," Duo said, glancing at his watch. "So, come on birthday boy," Duo said, extending his hand. 

Quatre's eyes shimmered with joy as he grasped Duo's hand, letting him lead him out, while Trowa and Heero followed behind them. On the third floor were restaurants of all kinds. Duo had made reservations ahead of time, the seating being placed by the high window overlooking the beautiful ocean. Quatre got to sit by the window next to Duo and across from Trowa, while Heero and Trowa sat next to one another. 

Throughout dinner, Duo described how he found the place and setting it all up. The drinks were served and Quatre smiled as Duo told him the story. Heero and Trowa were listening intently, and by the look on Heero's face Quatre thought perhaps Heero had all ready known what Duo had done. His thoughts traveled as he glanced at Heero, noting that his eyes appeared different somehow. They were less unemotional. Quatre fleetingly wondered what had occurred between them on their date, but he was brought back out of his thoughts as Duo spoke again. 

"It actually wasn't that hard to get inside this place. I thought it'd be all reserved with no space, but they had room. It was just lucky timing I guess," Duo smiled, taking a sip of his mixed fruit-drink. 

"We've had a lot of luck on this vacation," Quatre observed with a smile, leaning his cheek on his hand. 

Duo turned to him and smiled, "That's for sure. So how do you like your birthday so far? Feel any different?"

Quatre sat up in his seat in thought, "Oh, I love my birthday so far, Duo," Quatre smiled, glancing at Trowa and Heero as well. "I don't feel any older though."

Duo grinned and patted his back, "It takes some time. You'll feel it."

Quatre laughed lightly just as their dinners were served. As they all began to eat their meals, Duo began to talk again, trying to get Heero and Trowa to say something. 

"I can't believe you two have been here a whole month and you haven't gotten massages!" Duo exclaimed, glancing at the both of them. 

Heero shrugged, "It wasn't important at the time."

"Come on, you're in the best tropical paradise ever and you sit on your butts all day? It's a good thing you two met us or your stay here would be wasted," Duo said, taking a bite out of his dinner. 

Quatre for once, remained silent, relishing in the comfortable atmosphere around them as Duo continued to scold them for being on such a beautiful island and not going anywhere. Quatre inwardly smiled, also thankful that they had come across Heero and Trowa, even if it hadn't been the best at first. His fears about the water and the incidents that had happened were washed away little by little as the day went on until he no longer thought about anything except the present. The massage had helped rid him of anything bad thoughts, including ones about having to leave the island eventually. 

The dishes were cleared soon after the meal but they didn't leave, taking their time drinking their beverages and talking, though Duo did most of it. Quatre's eyes traveled to the beautiful view out the window beside him, watching how the ocean sparkled as the sun's rays hit it at different angles. Quatre's attention was suddenly distracted as loud singing interrupted his thoughts. He turned to see several waiters heading toward their table with a large slice of cake in hand and one large candle in the center. 

His eyes widened in shock as he realized they were singing happy birthday to him, approaching their table. Duo was grinning from ear to ear as Quatre stared at them with wide eyes. The song ended and the waiters clapped, setting the cake in front of Quatre, who smiled back politely feeling slightly awkward. 

"It's on the house," one of the waiter's smiled as they turned to go back to their duties. 

"All right, now make a wish," Duo said, leaning down toward him. 

Quatre glanced at him, raising his eyebrows slightly but proceeded to close his eyes and wished before blowing out the candle. Duo clapped before picking up his fork and dipping it into Quatre's slice, taking a big bite. 

"Ymm, ish good," Duo said with a mouthful. 

Quatre smiled and shook his head, taking a bite himself. The cake was exceptionally good, layered inside with chocolate, surrounded with fruits and whipped cream. Also inside one layer was raspberry filling in which Quatre really enjoyed. 

"You two should try some," Duo said, licking his lips. 

"I'm fine," Heero said, his eyes locking with Duo's. 

Quatre didn't notice the heated exchange as he glanced across the table at Trowa. 

"Here, Trowa, try some," Quatre offered, sliding the cake toward him. 

Trowa glanced at it and nodded. Quatre realized he didn't have a fork so he handed him the fork he was using. Trowa used the fork to take a small piece out of the cake, tasting it. 

"Do you like it?" Quatre asked, watching him as he handed the fork back to him. 

"It's good," Trowa said. "The chocolate's a little sweet though."

Quatre nodded in agreement, taking another bite of the cake. Once the cake was cleared he leaned back in his seat. Duo turned toward Quatre, smiling. 

"So, how do you like this place?"

Quatre smiled back, "It's wonderful, Duo. It would've been nice to take a look at the beach. Maybe we could before we leave."

"Actually, we don't have to," Duo's grin widened as he glanced at him. 

Quatre sat up in his seat, staring at his friend in wonder, "What do you mean?"

"There's still one last present to give you, Quat," Duo smiled. "Here," he said pushing a box toward him. 

Picking up the small box, Quatre studied it before pulling the ribbon and opening it. Inside, was an object that just barely fit inside the small box. Quatre lifted it out of the box, dangling it on his finger. 

"A key? What's it for?"

Duo leaned back in his chair, "To a suite here in this resort for a whole week."

The key fell off Quatre's finger as he stared at Duo in shock, "Duo…how…when…"

Duo laughed at his startled expression, "Don't look so surprised, Quat. I've been planning this for a while. Although I wasn't planning the events that took place before this, I was planning to come here all along. That's why we were able to get in before it was completely booked. They have some great deals here and I was able to get two suites on the fourth floor, massages and spa treatments included. And of course we can visit the beach or the outside pool any time."

Quatre opened his mouth, completely surprised. Once his shock subsided he glanced at him in confusion, "Two suites?"

"I was expecting to get two rooms right next door to each other so that you could have your own room. My room is just a few hallways away from yours because most of the suites were full. And you both are welcome to stay with us," Duo said, glancing toward Heero and Trowa. "That is if you don't mind sharing a room."

"We shouldn't intrude," Heero said, glancing at both of them. 

Quatre turned to him, "You're not intruding. We'd love to have you here."

"Besides, it's nearly night time and it's a long ride back to your hotel," Duo said. "You might as well stay here. It'll be well into the night when you get back."

Heero and Trowa glanced at one another and finally Heero nodded, "All right."

"We'll have to share rooms, since Quatre and I have our names under separate rooms," Duo said. "You two don't mind, do you?"

Heero and Trowa shook their heads and Duo grinned, "Well great! And Trowa you're lucky you're rooming with Quatre, he's got the best room. Why don't you guys go check it out. I promise you'll love it."

Quatre nodded in agreement as he stood up, followed by Trowa. The two of them left, heading towards the elevator to check out the rooms. 

Duo turned back to Heero, smiling widely, "I guess that means we're rooming together. Do you want to see the room?"

Heero nodded casually, "Sure," he answered. 

Duo grinned and got up from the table, waiting for Heero to join them as they went toward the elevator only a minute after Trowa and Quatre. They got inside the elevator and went up to the fourth floor. The door clicked and opened for them as they headed down the hallway. 

"Let's see, it's the HarbourView suite, so it should just be around this corner and two hallways down," Duo said out loud. 

The two of them walked until Duo stopped in front of a large door. He turned and smiled at Heero. 

"Well, this is it."

He opened the door and allowed Heero to enter, watching as he studied the room. The room consisted of two small polished tables with sets of two chairs. One large cushioned chair that extended out with a footrest sat in the corner by the private balcony overlooking the ocean. White curtains blew gently from the partially open balcony door, giving the room a cool, soothing feel. A large beautiful white bureau sat on the other side of the room in front of the large, king-sized bed. A small bathroom was to the other side of the bed, the door wide open revealing the clean white marble. 

"It doesn't have a kitchen with it, but I've heard they have great room service," Duo smiled, leaning against the closed door. "So, what do you think?"

Heero turned around to face him, "It's very nice."

Duo grinned, "Yeah, well I did spend a lot of time looking for the perfect place for Quatre's birthday," he said approaching Heero. "I hope Quatre and Trowa like their room."

Heero closed his eyes for a second before opening them, "I'm sure they will."

Duo nodded but didn't answer, his eyes studying Heero silently. Finally, he walked closer until he was less than five feet from him. 

"Are you tired yet?" Duo asked, away that it wasn't even nine yet. 

Heero stared at him, his deep eyes searching his, "No," he answered evenly. 

"Good," Duo smiled, walking a little closer. "Because I thought we could get to know each other a little better."

He stopped, only separating a foot between them as he stared at Heero. Duo's smile widened as he kept their eyes locked together, "What do you say?" 

"What did you have in mind?" Heero asked casually. 

"Oh nothing really…," Duo smiled, closing the distance to barely half a foot as Heero just stood there, watching him. "Just something simple," he said, not waiting for Heero to comment or utter a word as he grabbed his face and pushed their lips together, tasting the flavor on Heero's lips from dinner. 

Duo felt Heero push him back slightly to break the kiss. Duo glanced at him expectantly as Heero's intense eyes became more gently, staring into his. 

"Duo…you don't know me. You may not like me at all if you get to know me," Heero said. 

Duo rose his eyebrows, "I think that's the most you've ever said to me. But I kind of like not knowing about you, it adds to the mystery," Duo grinned. 

Heero's eyes closed, "Duo, you don't know what you're getting into."

"And what makes you say that?" Duo teased, bringing their lips together again only not as roughly. 

Duo's hands wrapped around Heero's chest, keeping the passionate kiss in tact. Duo could feel Heero begin to respond to the kiss, allowing Duo to move his lips gently in order to deepen it. Duo waited until Heero was completely unprepared and opened his mouth, pushing his tongue into Heero's mouth unexpectedly. Heero made a sound of surprise in the back of his throat, but Duo held him tightly so as not to break the lip-lock. 

Finally, Duo released his lips, sliding his tongue out, when he needed air. He stood there panting for breath while Heero was also breathing heavily staring at Duo. 

"That was some kiss," Duo grinned. "Want to try it again?"

"Duo…," Heero said, turning his head to the side and closing his eyes. 

"What? Quatre and Trowa are probably too busy drooling over their new room…or each other. This is our room anyway," Duo smiled widely, gesturing to the large suite. "How are we supposed to have a relationship if you don't relax Heero?"

"You don't want a relationship with me, Duo," Heero said plainly. "You deserve someone else, someone who hasn't spent most of their life training for battle."

"And why not, because you're a soldier? Because you've killed people?" Duo asked, staring at him. 

Heero didn't answer and instead just stared at him, his eyes giving away the answer. 

"Heero, you were doing it for a reason. A good reason, which was to bring peace to the colonies and Earth. You're not a mindless killing machine, you're human. And until you realize that I'm not going anywhere. And when you do realize that I'm _still _not going anywhere. So, you're stuck with me," Duo crossed his arms. "And we're stuck sharing this room together for a whole week with only _one _bed."

Heero glanced at him, a subtle smile of amusement coming to his face as Duo pointed out the obvious. 

"Would you rather go relax in a Jacuzzi?" Duo asked with a sly grin. "I heard they really relieve stress."

Heero nodded, "I'd like that."

"Good," Duo grinned, opening the door for Heero and waiting for him to leave first. "_Then _we make-out," he said before closing the door. 

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The long hallway was lit with dim candles as they passed, heading for the room that bear the same number on the key. Quatre glanced around, looking at the numbers on the doors they passed. It seemed like they had been walking forever, though it had only been five minutes. Quatre was anxious to see the room Duo picked out for him. He was hoping Trowa would like it as well, since they'd be sharing the room for a week. 

The hallway turned and Quatre noticed the numbers were coming up to the one he was looking for. He excitement grew as he finally spotted their room number. They stopped in front of it and Quatre took out the small sign in the door handle, reading it. 

"It says: _'Welcome to the Garden Courtyard suite,' _" Quatre read aloud. "Well that sounds nice, doesn't it?"

Trowa glanced at him and nodded, "It does."

Quatre took out the key and placed it in the lock, sliding it through to open their door. He took a deep breath and slowly swung the door open to reveal inside the room. He had expected anything, even a shimmering waterfall cascading through the room from what he saw. The room had a beautiful polished oak wood floor that shimmered from the rays of sunlight that brushed across it. There were two large cushioned chairs with armrests and footrests sitting in the two corners of the room by the private balcony. It was the balcony itself that had Quatre captivated. 

Beyond the balcony there were a ton of enchanting gardens full of plants and flowers blooming right outside. A large, beautiful palm tree stood in the center of the lush garden, its long leaves extending out to brush across the bush of orchids. In front of the balcony was a large wooden table with a pair of chairs around it. In the center of the table, a dozen roses were in a beautiful glass vase lighting up the room. Several lamps were placed on the walls to light up the room at night. One was in the corner by the door, another above the dresser and a gorgeous lamp that looked like a miniature chandelier stood steadily hooked from the ceiling above the table. 

Quatre's eyes ranked over the room, his breath catching in his throat as he observed the beautiful suite. His eyes caught sight of the large plush king-sized bed that stood against the wall across from the bureau. 

_There's only…one bed?_

He remembered that the room was supposed to just be for him. He was thankful it was a king-sized instead of smaller. He hoped that Trowa didn't decide to leave because he felt uncomfortable by the idea. Quatre glanced up at him and noticed that he was looking around the room as a whole, also intrigued by the articulate design of the suite. Quatre watched as his eyes scanned over the room, including the large bed, but not stopping anywhere as he examined it. 

His heartbeat was racing again as he tried not to think about sleeping in the same bed as Trowa. He wasn't sure why he suddenly felt nervous, or why it was a big deal. He had shared a bed with Duo many times when they were at his apartment, because he didn't have a guestroom, and that hadn't made a difference. Perhaps it had something to do with Quatre's ever-growing emotions that seemed to be on overdrive, clouding his judgment now and then. He had almost dropped his ice cream cone after he and Trowa had gotten ice cream because Trowa had touched his hand to pull him away from the kids running past them. 

_I've got to get control of my emotions. _

Quatre took a deep breath to calm himself, trying to relax his nerves so his emotions wouldn't take over again. He stepped further into the room, turning around to examine in before looking back at Trowa. 

"It's beautiful! What do you think?"

Trowa nodded, "I agree. I like it better than the room back at the hotel."

Quatre's heart skipped a beat, but he smiled, "At least we can enjoy it for a full week."

It was then that Quatre noticed his suitcase from the hotel was sitting on top of the bed, as well as Trowa's belongings. 

_Duo really must've planned this well. He and Heero must've either stopped back at the hotel to get everything before they came here, or they figured out a way for the resort to do it. I've got to thank Duo later. He's such a wonderful friend. _

Quatre set the key down on the dresser walking over to things to get a better look. He headed toward the private balcony, opening the sliding door to let in a soft warm breeze, his eyes taking in the sight of the enchanting garden awaiting outside. It was so beautiful that Quatre could only stare, mesmerized, wanting the moment to last forever. 

Just as quickly as he had been thinking that, his thoughts were clouded again by his emotions breaking through the surface. His vision was becoming blurry as tears came, overflowing his eyes and cascading down his cheeks. He couldn't control himself, unable to stop his shoulders from shaking and the tears coming down faster. He covered his face and knelt down on the floor, his emotions taking control. He couldn't stop them, nor calm himself down. 

"Quatre?"

He heard Trowa's soft voice from behind him and felt a hand on his shoulder a moment later. He wiped at his eyes as he turned to look up at Trowa, his eyes still shimmering from having held so many tears, and his cheeks splashed with newly fallen ones. 

"Are you all right?" Trowa asked softly. 

Quatre looked down at the floor, "I'm fine," he said, his voice quivering slightly. 

"Why don't you sit down?" Trowa offered, helping him stand and make his way to one of the soft, cushioned chairs. 

Quatre sat down, trying his best to dry his eyes as Trowa came back over. 

"Here," he said gently, handing him a tissue box. 

"Thanks," Quatre said softly, taking it gratefully. 

He pulled a tissue out to finish drying his eyes, feeling that his emotions were calming down slightly. He had never before felt them come on so suddenly and he wondered if it was just his stress being relieved. 

"I'm sorry, Trowa, my emotions aren't usually so overwhelming," Quatre said quietly, looking up at him. 

Trowa seated himself beside him on the footrest. 

"What's wrong?" he asked. 

Quatre sighed, his hands playing with the tissue as he spoke, "I was just thinking how wonderful this birthday has been. Minus a few circumstances, of course," Quatre smiled weakly. 

"And then I realized that after this week it will have been my third week here, which means I'll have to go back to the colonies. I know it's my duty and the foundation is important to the colonies, but I really don't want to go back now," Quatre said, his eyes filling with more tears. 

"You shouldn't think of it that way," Trowa said calmly. "You should enjoy each day like you're staying here for longer and longer."

"I know, Trowa, but how am I supposed to think that way when I know it's not true?" Quatre turned to him. 

Trowa closed his eyes for a minute before turning back to him, "You can always come back here. I'm sure being the owner of your father's company you can take a break whenever you need one."

"I know," Quatre sniffled, pulling out another tissue. "It's not just that. I've had more fun than in a long time and I don't want it to end, especially since we all became friends."

Quatre felt his tears begin to well up again and knew that his emotions weren't calm anymore. His shoulders began to shake again and he felt Trowa's hand on his shoulder as he tried to soothe him. In a swift movement, Quatre threw his arms around Trowa and began to cry on his shoulder. 

"Oh Trowa…," his voice wavered as more tears fell, "I'm going…to miss you and Heero so much."

He felt Trowa's hand move to his back as he began rubbing it, trying to calm him down. 

"I'm sure there's a way to keep in touch," Trowa soothed. 

Quatre shook his head, pulling away slightly to look up at him, "But it's not the same, Trowa! I never really had true friends until I met Duo, and now you and Heero. I can't lose that," his eyes watered as more tears fell. "I don't want to lose you!"

He began to cry again, not able to control himself and he felt something soft brush against his face. He opened his eyes and pulled away slightly, his cheeks still wet with tears and saw that Trowa was holding a tissue out for him. Quatre looked up at the tissue through his tear-filled eyes and reached for it. His emotions had taken over again. He was so afraid of having to let everything go, including Trowa and Heero that he could no longer think straight. 

Instead of grabbing the tissue like he had intended, the tissue fell softly to the floor. Quatre's arms were still encircled around Trowa, but his crying had stopped. His mind was swirling with so many sensations and thoughts that he barely registered what was happening consciously. He had been crying hard, not wanting to forget the vacation that had soothed him, and now his feelings were all tied together so he couldn't tell them apart. 

He was surrounded by so many feelings that he hardly noticed his lips were pressed firmly against Trowa's in a hasty attempt to savor the moment. His hands were wrapped around Trowa's neck tightly, keeping their lips locked together. Conscious thoughts were forgotten as feelings took over the room, wrapping them in a haze. 

Even as he parted for air, feeling hot breath mingling between them as he panted, his mind was still unfocused as he pushed forward again, his warm parted lips slipping between Trowa's. This time the kiss was more passionate, causing Quatre to unconsciously move closer. 

Emotions had consumed the room, taking place of any thought as the two bodies were suddenly standing, moving closer and closer together. Lips were moving almost desperately over one another as arms tightened. Quatre took short breaths, only pausing when necessary, his eyes closed shut and his tear-stained face still visible in the dim sunlight that was growing darker as evening turned to night. 

In the still room, there were sounds of breathless panting. A loud thud echoed throughout it as a chair was knocked onto its side. Quatre was fumbling backward, unaware of where he was going, letting his emotions take control of him. He hadn't felt anything as his back bumped into the table, causing one of the chairs to fall. 

Quatre's hand drifted from around Trowa's neck brushing against the table behind him as he felt around. He used his hand as leverage to push away from the hard surface, directing his body away from it as his feet stumbled carelessly backward. In his haste, as he moved backward, he lifted his feet to allow his shoes to slip off, kicking them aside. His eyes remained shut as he continued to let his body guide him. 

A sharp feeling invaded his chest, his empathy heightening his desire and surrounding him in a cloud of passion. His mouth pressed more urgently against Trowa's, slipping his lower lip between his lips and moving his head gently to gain more feel. Quatre moved his body around the table as they were directed away from it, his hand trailing down toward his shorts. His fingers brushed across the rim of his shorts finding the small button and pushing it to release it from its hold. His finger grasped the zipper below the button, pulling it downward. 

As he did so he was moving to the side and backward, his inner senses taking over and leading him to a specific destination. With one hand still firmly latched around Trowa's neck, Quatre used his free hand to tug at his shorts, feeling the material give way slightly but not enough to even have moved over his hips. Quatre tugged harder, trying to slide the tight shorts off his body while moving backwards. He nearly tripped over a chair leg as he began wiggling his hips while tugging at his shorts in frustration. Quatre's fingers gripped the material harshly as he tugged even harder with one hand, unconsciously not caring if it ripped. He made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat. Just as the material was on the verge of ripping, a warm hand brushed over his, tickling his skin softly. Inwardly, Quatre's heartbeat quickened by the touch as his breathing became more rapid in between kisses. The strong hand took hold of the shorts on one side, tugging on it and forcing the material down on one side to reveal Quatre's silk-blue underwear that looked similar to his Speedo. 

Quatre helped by moving his hips as Trowa's hand slipped the material over his hips until it puddled at his feet. With ease, Quatre slipped out of his shorts, his legs pushing them aside as he backed up, the clothing lying on the floor forgotten. The movement continued as they both backed up, Quatre managing to dodge around the bureau with his arms still wrapped around Trowa's neck. The kiss broke again for air before their lips were feverishly touching, mouths opening wider to deepen it. 

As their feet stumbled about slowly, Quatre leading the direction, his fingers unwound from Trowa's neck, trailing down toward Trowa's stomach. His fingers brushed across the rim of the tight jeans, tracing along the seam. As his lips were locked in a searing kiss, moving on their own will, his soft, gentle fingers slipped beneath the front of the jeans and locking onto the material just beneath them, pulling the tight black shirt out to hang loosely. 

The shirt was pulled up higher as it was pulled entirely out of the confinement of the jeans. Quatre continued pushing the material up until it couldn't go any further. The kiss was broken as Quatre pulled his lips away tugging the shirt up as Trowa lifted his arms. The moment it was lifted over his head, Quatre's lips found his again crushing them together, the moisture on his mouth rubbing against the smooth warmth of Trowa's lips, which were also becoming moistened by the continuous heated kisses. 

As the shirt was left discarded on the floor with the other clothing, Quatre continued to back up slowly, pulling Trowa gently along. Trowa's hands were still wound around his waist, so Quatre trailed his fingers between their bodies and across Trowa's abdomen, feeling the packs of muscles beneath his fingertips. Quatre's breathing inwardly quickened as his fingers trailed up Trowa's body and back down. The passion encircling the room increased, sending waves through Quatre's sensations. His fingers trailed back down Trowa's stomach to the rim of his pants, feeling for the cool metal of the button. He pushed it forward, slipping it through the small button hole. His hands fumbled as his fingers sought out the zipper, pulling it down. 

Trowa's hands had reached from around his waist to his semi-buttoned blouse and began pulling on the buttons. Quatre was pulling Trowa's tight jeans a few inches off his hips, his fingers brushing against the soft cotton fabric of Trowa's underwear. The jeans were gripped securely around Trowa's lean frame, much like Quatre's shorts, proving difficult to slide down. As Quatre's hands pulled on the rough material, Trowa's fingers were working on the rest of his buttons. The jeans slid down a little, but not enough. Quatre moved his foot backward and gripped the jeans tightly, ready to tug hard. In moving backward his leg collided with something soft, the object pushing against the back of his knee and causing him to trip and fall backwards. 

He was caught by a comfy, silky feel that cushioned his fall. As he fell on top of the large, plush object his hands were still gripped tightly to Trowa and he ended up pulling him down with him by his jeans. The fall broke the passionate kiss as Trowa stumbled on top of Quatre, sinking him into the bed. Quatre's chest was rising and falling rapidly as his breaths were becoming more ragged. Trowa's jeans had managed to slip off his hips down to his thighs from the force. 

The feeling of their two rapidly heating bodies pressed together made Quatre's heart jump, the sensations overflowing him. He could hear Trowa's heavy panting above him. The passion was growing inside of him, filling him with desire that caused his body to heat up. Quatre's urgent hands found Trowa's chest as he wrapped his arms around him again, pulling him closer. His lips sought out Trowa's soft, warm mouth, somehow knowing where to tilt his head. He covered his mouth completely over Trowa's, memorizing every detail as his mouth moved in a fervent haze against his, seeking the touch that caused his stomach to flutter. 

He suddenly felt a warm hand on his back, touching him lightly as the kiss deepened and lips were constantly moving and breaking apart and then coming back into contact more passionately than before. The hand on his back began to move, slipping beneath the thin blouse sending light feathery touches onto his skin. Quatre made a sound in the back of his throat, goose bumps appearing along his spine. The hand massaged the skin tenderly before pushing the material up along his back until it bunched up not able to move farther. 

Quatre arched off the bed, trying to unconsciously help the material to go higher. Trowa's hand continued to push it up as Quatre rotated his body until the blouse was scrunched up to the top of his back. He removed the last button on the shirt, moving his arms in order to free himself from the clothing. He had to raise his body up slightly in order to slip it from his shoulders, throwing it carelessly off the bed. Both of Trowa's arms were now wrapped around his back, the warm hands against his bare skin. 

Hungrily, Quatre's mouth moved passionately over his as his fingers trailed back down to Trowa's jeans, tugging them down past his thighs. The jeans finally crumpled down his legs, falling to the floor in a heap leaving them both clad only in underwear. The kissing soon became much more demanding and passionate as more skin was touched. Quatre's hands had traveled back up to Trowa's back, keeping a firm grip as their bodies moved to find a comfortable position. 

Quatre's skin began to burn feverishly, his whole body covered in a thin layer of perspiration. He dug his heels into the bed to pull closer toward the head of the bed. It was harder with Trowa's lean, muscular body on top of his, but Trowa moved right with him until their heads were resting near the top. Quatre could feel their desires growing, both physically and emotionally. His body was beginning to heat up till he felt constricted, his hands sliding from around Trowa to his own waist. His fingers clasped the silk-blue underwear tightly gripped to him and pulled it down until it fell to his ankle. He let one leg slide partially off the edge of the bed to let the underwear fall to the floor to join the other discarded clothes. 

The cool air in the room swept over him, cooling his burning skin. Sweat was beginning to form beneath his hairline and over his skin even without his clothes on. Quatre was in such a daze that he was gulping down air when they parted, his head turning to the side as his body flared, causing him to arch from the intense heat. And then he locked their lips together again. He could feel Trowa above him, moving his legs to get comfortable. He was so lost in the sensations that he couldn't feel Trowa's arms unwind from around his waist. 

Quatre's fingers slid down Trowa's back toward his waist and felt that the feeling of cotton had disappeared. He felt Trowa shift slightly and then heard the soft thud of light material hitting the floor. He could clearly feel Trowa's body lay back down on top of his, moist skin rubbing together. The kissing deepened as Quatre's arms moved to around Trowa's neck, sensing the passion rising. 

Trowa continued to move, finally stopping when he found a comfortable position. As their hands roamed over each other's skin, Quatre parted his legs, seeking out one of Trowa's legs and wrapping around it. The feel of his smooth skin sliding along Trowa's leg made his breathing change. Trowa's grip seemed to tighten around him, preventing him from moving very much. 

And then, Quatre could feel his breath catch in his throat as tightness wound around him, sparks of pain shooting through his nerves. His body seemed to ache, his muscles clenching as the pain shot up through his spine even as the pleasure continued to grow. Quatre's leg, that wasn't wound around Trowa's, moved farther toward the edge of the bed, creating more space in between his parted legs. The pain seemed to lessen but he could still feel his nerves on fire as his spine tingled from the sudden shock. Quatre's arms tightened around Trowa's neck, his fingers spreading across his back. His lips that were still connected to Trowa's broke the lip-lock between them. 

Trowa's lips parted for air, but Quatre barley gave him any time before his lips covered his, opening widely as his tongue slid inside his mouth. Quatre could feel the hot moisture colliding, his tongue moving slowly unsure of where to go. He tilted his head slightly and the angle caused his tongue to brush against Trowa's. At first the kiss was hesitant, as neither one knew what to do, then their tongues were entwined together, the slick, hot feeling in his mouth blocking out the aggravating tingling in his spine and the pain he felt below his hips.

Suddenly, Quatre's body arched off the bed, his lips breaking contact with Trowa's as the pain was numbed, replaced by an excited jolt that sent waves of pleasure throughout him. His mouth was open as a groan escaped his throat, his eyes closing in reaction. The pressure grew inside him as he felt Trowa shift above him, and as Trowa pulled away the pressure lessened. He felt the ripples of Trowa's abdominal muscles as his stomach brushed across his, Trowa's body shifting upward again as the pressure increased again blocking out the slight discomfort that had come back. Quatre made another sound of pleasure as the jolt sent his nerves spinning with sensations. 

The same pattern continued until Quatre could no longer feel the discomfort and only the jolts of excitement that sometimes caused him to arch off the bed in pleasure. Quatre's fingers dug into Trowa's back as the pace quickened, the jolts coming in fast waves that sent his mind spinning. He was making soft incoherent sounds as each wave flooded through him, his blonde bangs now damp with sweat sticking to his forehead. The sensations that flowed through him were so overwhelming that he was slowly becoming wracked with pleasure, his limbs feeling like jello. 

The leg that was wrapped around Trowa's slowly detangled, falling to rest gently beside Trowa's leg. Quatre's fingers, that were digging into Trowa's skin, soon unclenched, his muscles relaxing as the pleasure took over. His fingers lifted from Trowa's back, slipping down, brushing lightly over the flexed muscles in his back beneath his tanned skin, the soft, fair fingers gliding gently to his lower back before resting on his hips. As Quatre's fingers gripped Trowa's hips, he could feel him rocking back and forth, thrusting forward gently and then easing back before continuing the motion. 

Each time, Quatre felt the hot, thickness that entered him. He was able to concentrate on it without feeling any pain, relishing in the pleasure as the thickness returned sending pressure that caused the jolts to return and then backing away slightly, still leaving his nerves shaking from the waves of ecstasy. He could hear sounds coming from Trowa as well, the smooth, deep, rich sounds soothing him. His hands remained on Trowa's hips, feeling as his body moved up and down with the movements. The feeling of the satin sheets beneath his bare body rubbing up against him, causing more friction that heightened the sensations. And then Quatre could feel something building up inside, reaching a peak as his emotions overwhelmed him. He thrashed his head gently from side to side, his damp hair sticking his face as the incoherent sounds he made became slightly louder. 

A sudden jolt, feeling like pressure was building, the ecstasy flowing through him to its maximum, caused his fingers to grip Trowa's hips tightly. The pressure finally broke, waves causing his eyes to flutter closed from the overloading feelings that made sweat trickle down his neck. The pressure was gone as the feelings of pleasure and excitement began to calm down, his arms dropping to his sides feeling too weak to hold on. He felt Trowa's muscles flex before they relaxed as he collapsed lightly on top of him. The warmth of both their bodies together lulling Quatre's senses as his eyes closed completely shut, his muscles relaxing entirely as his mind fell into a deep slumber. 

__

TO BE CONTINUED…

(1) Mahi-Mahi: It's a large fish found in warm waters around Florida or the Pacific Coast. It has a blunt head and striking colors for scales consisting of blue-green and yellow. It supposedly has a mildly sweet flavor, but I've never tried it so I don't know for sure. ^_^

****

***Author's Note: I know that this chapter focused mainly on Trowa and Quatre, but that's because it's Quatre's birthday and doing the couples separately seems more realistic. Duo and Quatre can't both sleep with Heero and Trowa at the same time! That would be strange. ^-^ Duo and Heero's lemon comes in the next chapter, and I PROMISE to those of you who asked, Heero and Trowa are not going to remain cold after this chapter. Don't you think Duo and Quatre have done a good job at opening them up? ^-~

NOTE: I have posted pictures of the rooms on my profile so you can see the beautiful places they're at and the rooms! ^-^ **I hope to have the next chapter up by next Saturday sometime (which is March 20th). **

****

Disclaimer: The Heaven Resort was based off of a real resort in Florida called Pier House Resort and Caribbean Spa. And The Lighthouse restaurant is a real one in the Caribbean, supposedly the best on the island. ^-^ The website I got this off of is in my profile with pictures of the gorgeous rooms our boys got! 

To Reviewers: 

****

RinChan: ^-^ Thanks! This chapter was updated early because it's the second part of the previous chapter so they go together. Let me know if anything is confusing! And I promise, BOTH couples get their equal turns at everything, just not at the same time. 

****

Ashen Skies: *sighs* I know, I know, you're absolutely right. I hate seeing Trowa and Heero so cold as well. It's just…that's how they started, because they're used to being cold (that is until they met Duo and Quatre, right?), so it'd be kind of strange for them to all of sudden change completely out of the blue and have emotions. That's why their shells are slowly being broken. It can't be a piece of cake for Quatre and Duo to break through to them. Quatre obviously was able to do it in this chapter and Duo will have his chance in the next. BOTH couples will have their turns at everything! Just not at the same time. Next chapter will contain both couples again (obviously) but be more centered around Duo and Heero (and their lemon). ^-^ And then after that it should be equal between them with the exception of some events coming up. I got this up as soon as I could! For some reason, the sex scene took longer than I thought O.O 

****

Akennea: *grins* This chapter was up early because it's connected with the previous chapter. Hopefully I can keep the chapters coming at a constant rate but they won't all be updated this quickly. ^-^ 

****

Die Spitze: *grins* aww! I'm glad it gave you butterflies. Was this enough Trowa and Quatre for ya? ^-~ It doesn't end with the lemons, don't worry, it's just the climax of the plot. Duo and Heero's lemon is in the next chapter, so it will focus a little more on them but there will still be lots of Quatre/Trowa. 


	11. Behind the Mask

****

Unpredictable

****

***Author's Note: Finally Duo and Heero get their turn! ^-^ I am trying to make both couples equal, but just not at the same time. So Duo and Heero are catching up fast now! *winks* Don't worry for those 3x4 fans, Quatre and Trowa have their own section in this chapter as well. After this, the chapters should focus equal amounts on both couples and/or all of them together. This is the longest chapter I have **ever** written!! I don't think the chapters will ever go past this, but I'll make sure to keep them long! So, enjoy! *-~ (A/N: I got this up early! ^-^ And don't worry, there's still more to the story, it's not over. More action, fluffiness and others will come!)

****

Warning: _Lots of shounen-ai, yaoi, groping, fluffiness as well, and a nice juicy lemon ^-^ _

Chapter 10: Behind the Mask

In the lulling dawn of the morning, birds were singing cheerfully as if to awaken all those present in the resort. The beach was beginning to become filled with early morning risers, the ocean waves greeting them by gently flowing toward shore. The tourists were enjoying the vast space and open ocean, some relishing in the morning through their open balcony doors. 

Inside the lush suite near the top floor, a pair of balcony doors with flowing white curtains was open, allowing the wind to drift through. The soft air whispered across the large plush bed and seeped beneath the sheets. Beneath the thin material, a slumbering figure had the sheets all tangled around him, his arm resting up above his head, brushing across the other pillow. A long braid was laying across the pillow as if on display, the light feathery touches of the sun dancing across it. 

The figure stirred from the soft sounds that echoed in the room. Two bleary violet eyes opened, coming out of a deep slumber. Duo yawned, stretching his arms in a cat-like way as he ungracefully sat up, trying to detangle himself from the sheets. He blinked the sleep from his eyes, partially squinting from the bright rays seeping in. He hadn't remembered keeping the balcony doors open when he and Heero had stumbled back in a little past midnight. 

Duo's eyes suddenly glanced down at the vacant spot next to him, in which Heero's imprint was still slightly visible. With knitted brows, Duo turned over to glance at the clock seeing that it was just barely eight. Before he could wonder where he had gone, the gentle sounds that clicked through the air in a constant rhythmic pattern reached his ears, causing him to slide from the bed. However graceful his movements had been, his foot caught hold of the sheets, as it wrapped around his ankle, causing him to tumble and fall to the floor. He ended up on his hands and knees, his ankle still touching the bed because of the sheet that had captured it. 

The position he was in allowed his head to tilt toward the table that was set several meters from the balcony doors, at an angle that didn't allow him to see from the bed. There, sitting quietly at the table and clicking away at his laptop, was Heero. Duo readjusted himself, finding his eyes watching him as the sun crept up the tanned expansion of his back, resting on his shoulders. The smooth, perfectly defined muscles that ranked up his back and across his arms, past his biceps and triceps, were highlighted under the soft, velvet skin against the bright color of the morning rays. 

Duo yanked his foot away from the sheets, standing up as best as he could even though he was still sleepy, and approached Heero who appeared oblivious to anything else. For several minutes, Duo stood a few feet behind him, watching him type as the warm summer morning air drifted in through the double doors to his left. 

"Why are you up so early?" Duo asked finally, cutting into the peaceful silence.

"I'm checking to see if there are any more missions," Heero answered simply, his typing never ceasing as he spoke. 

Duo folded his hands behind his back, a strap from the loose silky black tank top falling off his shoulder, "The point of a vacation is to sleep in, you know."

Heero didn't answer and instead continued to type as if Duo wasn't there. Duo stared at the back of Heero's head, moving his arms to his side as he studied him. 

_I hope he didn't go back to his silent mode. He was just beginning to warm up last night. _

Despite the silence being peaceful, Duo was getting slightly restless, feeling his energy returning to him as if he had never been sleepy. 

"Come on, Heero," Duo said, approaching the table and bending down to look over Heero's shoulder as he typed, "let's go get some breakfast and then go down to the beach to get a nice tan."

"Later," Heero answered. "I have to check up on some things. You can go."

Duo moved his head back as he stood up, moving his arms to cross over his chest. He sighed impatiently, hoping to get Heero's attention but it didn't work. Feeling a little disgruntled, Duo walked around the table to face Heero, watching as his deep cobalt blue eyes stayed focused on the screen. He watched him for a couple minutes, studying his features before leaning down just above the laptop. 

"Heero, do you have to do that now? Can't you do that later? We're only here for a week you know," Duo complained, giving him a fake pout. 

Heero finally glanced up at him, but his typing continued, "Duo, I have to finish this. Why don't you hang out with Trowa and Quatre for a while?"

"Because it's eight in the morning," he retorted with sarcasm. "No body's awake, Heero, except you and tourists who have nothing better to do. Come on! Can't you do that at night before bed or something?" 

"No," Heero answered plainly, his eyes focusing back on the screen. 

With folded arms, Duo glared at him, finding that he was getting no reaction. Heero didn't seem cold or distant but now he was more into working than having fun and Duo wanted to enjoy the time they had together. His goal was to warm Heero up so they could at least look a couple when walking together, and so he could enjoy life better. Duo, who took barely anything seriously, found that Heero was way too serious for his own good. Duo huffed loudly, trying to get Heero's attention to no avail. 

_I can't believe he's ignoring me! Fine then…if he's not paying attention to me, that means I can do anything. _

A sly grin took possession of the frustrated look that had been there previously as Duo slipped back around the table, acting as if he was annoyed, to face Heero's back. Heero didn't seem to notice anything as he was typing away. Duo crept toward Heero's back, his eyes glinting with a mischievous emotion in their depths. Duo poked Heero's shoulder and found that Heero still didn't move or make any notion that he had even felt it. Grinning even wider, Duo settled his fingers on Heero's shoulders like when he poked him, only he ghosted his fingers gently, leaving an invisible path toward his neck. 

Heero didn't respond at the touch, so Duo opted to try something different. Placing his hands above each of Heero's biceps, Duo leaned in toward his back blowing gently. He traced a pattern around the top of Heero's back, his eyes traveling across the tanned flesh as he went. His boredom was quickly forgotten as Duo found Heero's back much more entertaining. He blew several more patterns before a reaction had taken place. Small, barely noticeable goose bumps were left in the wake, though Heero didn't appear to have felt anything. 

Duo bent down again, pressing his nose toward Heero's shoulder, smelling the sultry skin. Unexpectedly, Duo ran his tongue along Heero's shoulder before taking a bit of skin and sucking on it. Duo was captivated by the taste of Heero's skin and the feeling it left him with. Following the same trail his fingers had crossed, Duo's lips traveled across Heero's shoulder toward his neck. Duo sucked on the skin lightly, sometimes brushing his lips across it as he made his way toward Heero's neck. 

Relishing in the warmth that the sun had brought to Heero's skin, Duo began sucking on his neck, trailing his tongue up and down in a specific rhythm as if he had planned it all along. His tongue suddenly became daring, reaching a height passed what his fingers had as Duo's lips brushed across Heero's earlobe before grabbing it with his lips and sucking it gently. 

The typing ceased, but even with the rhythmic noise gone Duo continued his ministrations. 

"Duo," Heero said gently. 

Duo let his earlobe go for a second, "Yes?"

"I can't concentrate."

Duo smiled widely, "Good, that's exactly what I want. It took you long enough to notice me," Duo joked. 

"Now, come on," Duo said, walking sideways so they could face each other, leaning his hands on each side of the chair. "Let's go have some fun."

"Duo…," Heero began, his eyes gleaming into his. 

Duo knew what he was going to say, so without words he placed himself gently in Heero's lap, leaning against the table and blocking his view from the laptop. Heero stared at him silently, his bright eyes boring into his. 

"You were saying?" Duo grinned. 

Very softly, a smile came over Heero's face and he folded his arms casually, "All right," he answered. 

Duo smiled victoriously, "Great! So, do you want to go to breakfast, or make-out in the Jacuzzi?"

"I don't think the Jacuzzi is such a good idea," Heero said, his eyes locked with Duo's. 

"Oh yeah…are we still kicked out? That woman had no right! Hasn't she seen couples kissing before? There's no sign that said we couldn't kiss!" Duo exclaimed. 

Heero's eyebrows rose slightly, "Duo, you were sticking your tongue practically down my throat when she was trying to talk to us."

Duo shrugged nonchalantly, "I thought she was some old woman trying to tell us kissing was some bad disease or something. How was I supposed to know she was the one watching the Jacuzzi room? All right, all right," Duo sighed, catching Heero's glance, "breakfast it is."

"You don't want to go?" Heero asked. 

"No, I do, it's just that there are more people so there's less privacy. I still want to make-out," Duo said casually. 

"Didn't we do enough of that last night?" a somewhat noticeable smirk crossed Heero's features. 

Duo crossed his arms and tried to widen his eyes in the way Quatre did when he was giving a pleading "puppy-face." 

"You don't like my kisses?" Duo asked, feigning hurt. 

Heero closed his eyes, a slight indifferent expression taking over to hide the emotions that he kept hidden for so long. 

"Duo," Heero inquired. "Are you sure…"

"Yes, Heero," Duo cut him off, as Heero opened his eyes, the deep ocean blue of his melding into Duo's dark violet eyes. "I want to be with you."

The soft smile was the reaction Duo got, with no words. And he knew exactly what Heero was trying to say. Even though they still hadn't known each other for a lengthy time, Duo could tell that Heero often gave clues as to how he was really feeling through his eyes. Smiling widely that he actually got Heero to show more emotion, Duo leaned forward, keeping their eyes locked on each other as he did. Each day, Heero's cold exterior was being broken little by little. The previous day, Heero had allowed Duo to cling to his arm as they walked toward the Jacuzzi. And sometimes the day would end with a kiss, like the heated one in the Jacuzzi, which Duo have give Heero no warning for. Although Heero was becoming more and more adjusted to enjoying life, Duo saw that he was still no where near breaking the entire ice shield around him, so he planned out the morning ahead of them in order to get Heero nearly completely warmed up, without a cold exterior by the time their plans with Quatre and Trowa came about. They had until three in the afternoon, since that was when they were to meet up with Quatre and Trowa at the beach. It had been planned yesterday during the dinner, right before Quatre's birthday cake came. That was the only reason Duo was excited to be up in the morning, even though he planned till sleep in a little later. 

"Well, let's go, I'm hungry!" Duo chirped, sliding off of Heero's lap and getting him to stand. 

Heero nodded just as Duo threw him a shirt. After they were dressed, Heero again allowed Duo to grab onto his arm as they walked toward the buffet area. Duo had a smile plastered on his face, happy that he was spending even more alone time with Heero. Holding hands was just the start of what Duo wanted to accomplish with him. Sharing the bed wasn't as difficult to do as he had first thought. After staying up so late the thought hadn't even crossed his mind when he fell asleep. Now he only hoped that there was a way they could enjoy their time together a little more intimately. 

Finding a clear table, Duo sat down across from Heero at the two-seater and began pouring over the menu. Heero sat in silence also looking over the menu, though his expression showed he didn't really care what he was having. 

"Hey look, Heero, they have an all-you-can-eat buffet," Duo pointed out, his eyes lighting up. 

Heero's eyes rose from the menu to Duo's face, "What does that mean?"

"It means for a set price we can eat as much at their buffet area as we can fill our stomachs," Duo grinned. "Of course, unless you want to get something else I'm always up for that."

Heero shook his head, "That sounds fine, Duo."

Duo glanced at him, studying him for a minute before he set his menu down. Duo folded his arms on the table, leaning over slightly. 

"Did you eat breakfast while you were…," Duo paused to find the right words, "in battle?"

Heero glanced at him before looking away, crossing his arms casually, "Not really. We were given packaged foods in our mobile suits but I never really found time to eat. I was concentrating too much on the missions we had."

Duo nodded, listening intently with an interested expression on his face, "So…how did you keep up such…good shape?" Duo said, hoping that his face didn't heat up. 

_Great, now I'm almost as bad as Quatre. I've said crude things in the past to people I didn't even know, and of course Quatre and Hilde, but with Heero…it's different. _

Heero shrugged, not noticing Duo shift with some unease, as he focused elsewhere. 

"I did eat, just enough to get the nutrition my body needed, not anything more," Heero answered. 

"So nothing substantial then?" Duo asked, his eyes widening slightly. 

Heero shook his head, turning back to Duo, "No."

"Well, you've had it worse than me," Duo said, leaning back in his chair. "I used to be on the streets quite a bit, well, I suppose that was my fault," Duo said, leaning on his arm as he talked. 

"How's that?" Heero asked, his attention completely on Duo now. 

"Well…I ran away from the orphanage, and even when they placed me in foster care I ran away. I just hated it…knowing that they weren't my real parents. I wasn't on the streets for long, just a couple months throughout the three years I was taken in and out of orphanages and foster care. Ever since I was a baby I started out in the orphanage. I never asked about my parents, like why I was there in the first place. There was no point," Duo said, now stirring his drink as he looked down. "When I was, I think five that was my first time running away until I was nearly eight. They finally sent me to a church in which I was taken care of. I actually didn't mind being there; never ran away. And I didn't even know why…

"The priest there, and the nuns, especially this one nun Sister Helen," Duo smiled in remembrance. "She was my favorite. She used to tell me stories all the time. Anyway, they kept me until I was nearly thirteen and then they found me a stable place to live on my own and a very nice paying job, for how young I was. So I guess I was a lot like you," Duo said, looking up at him, "I wanted to be independent at a very early age. The job I was in was a training program. They had programs for the martial arts, the navy and army; all sorts of things. That was where I met Hilde, my friend. Well, she's both Quatre and my friend now, but before Hilde and I hung out at the job place. I was training to go into the navy so that I could travel across waters. It seemed like an adventure to me then," Duo smiled shyly. 

"But I ended up finding out that there was more to life than getting away from people and always getting caught up in battles, or wars. I found that Hilde was a great friend, and friendship was much more important to me. The only reason I wanted to go into the navy, or some training program, was to get away from the earth and people. Instead, I went with Hilde to space, I think when I was almost fifteen, where she was training for a martial arts trophy, some competition on L5 I think. She actually lost to this Chinese guy, who's kind of sexist but he actually congratulated her for her hard work."

Duo sighed slightly, "I got a job, which Hilde helped me find and got my own apartment soon after. Hilde was still training in the martial arts program, trying to win a competition in order to get placed into a traveling performance group that makes a lot of money by showing colonies, and places on Earth their awesome fighting shows. But Hilde found she didn't enjoy it as much after five years of being in it, so she came to live with me. And we've been friends ever since."

Heero had put down his menu and was watching Duo intently as he was focused on everything he was saying. Duo sighed again and glanced up at him with a wide grin. 

"So was that too long, or too boring? Do you think you know too much about me?" Duo asked, taking another sip. 

"No," Heero answered with a slight shake of his head. "It's more interesting than my life."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, just relishing in the company. Duo put their menus together on the edge of the table to signal for a waiter or waitress to come by. Then he turned back to Heero who had uncrossed his arms and was sipping his water. 

"So, have you got any questions for me?" Duo asked, raising his eyebrows with a grin. 

Heero set down his glass and looked at him while he was thinking. 

"You said you and Hilde were friends before, when you met her in the training program facility," Heero said as Duo nodded in acknowledgment. "Then you said Hilde is both yours and Quatre's friend?" Heero inquired. 

Duo nodded again swallowing his sip, "Yeah, once Hilde moved in with me in the apartment she had to find a new job. We found this really nice job as a waitress. It's a small restaurant, but it has a place for a bar and then some booths and the food and recipes were all created by the manager, who's also the head chef. Sometimes they'll come out and do demonstrations for you to watch, but it was also a good job because although it paid a little over the average amount, they also give bonuses if the employees come every day for so many months out of the year, or something. So Hilde's doing good. She's thinking about getting her own apartment soon, but until then she's probably gone and redecorated the whole apartment while I'm gone," Duo huffed with a roll of his eyes. 

"She sounds nice," Heero observed, his expression calm but interested. 

"Oh she is," Duo smiled. "She was actually the one to tell me to talk to Quatre. I'm not sure how much Quatre wants me to tell you, but you remember how those poachers said he was royalty?"

Heero nodded, "I remember. I was a little surprised because he didn't have any bodyguards with him."

Duo shook his head with a small smile, "Quatre's definitely not the type to bring Rashid, or any others. He's independent in his own way. He's actually not a full-blood, but half royalty, on his mother's side. I guess he wanted to get away from the world he grew up in. Hilde has a big heart and she knew that Quatre always came into the restaurant depressed, though he could hide it well. He always had stacks upon stacks of paper to work on and usually didn't even finish his meal," Duo said, his smile fading a little. "He came to the restaurant not only to try and get away from his duties but to be among actual people, not that colony officials aren't people…it's just, well, you know…"

Heero nodded in understanding, so Duo continued. "Well, he sat close by to us to occasionally listen to us gossip about our lives. Hilde and I share stories of our adventures since we've both traveled so much. Poor Quatre, he had never really been outside of his colony. But then we just kind of clicked, you know. Hilde suggested I talk to him because he looked so sad and when I did I found she was right. Quatre just needed a friend or two. He grew up away from public schools and had tutors and all that fancy stuff, I mean he had to have been lonely," Duo observed with a slight shake of his head. "So that's how we met, and we've been friends for several years now, all of us."

"And you took him here for his birthday," Heero finished with a nod. 

Duo grinned, "Yep…although, I really didn't take sharks, poachers and love-obsessed nerdy psychopaths into account. Never said that in the brochure."

A small smile fluttered across Heero's face and Duo observed it, inwardly smiling that he had gotten Heero to show more emotion. Although smiles seemed common to most people, Heero seemed the type to always taken everything seriously. 

_I wonder if his first smile was with us. Nah, probably with Trowa, but at least he's smiling more now. Before it looked really hard for him to do it, now it just comes naturally. I've got to keep this up! I need to break through that shell!_

"You know what would be really cool is if I could introduce you to Hilde, you know," Duo said. "Hey! Why don't you come back with me and Quat?"

Heero closed his eyes momentarily before locking their gazes once more, "Duo…you know I can't."

"Why not?" Duo asked. "You don't have any more missions. Besides, Heero, do you really think Quatre's going to let Trowa go?" 

Heero's eyebrows rose slightly, "What do you mean?"

"Quatre gets attached to people really easily. I can't explain it, he just has this charm that's like a magnet. Everyone loves him, but Quatre's always kind of locked himself up to getting attached to people, minus me and Hilde. This vacation sure has loosened him up and after everything we've been through together he's not going to want to leave Trowa. I'm surprised he hasn't gotten emotional yet," Duo said seriously. "I'm sure Quatre will ask Trowa to come with him…just temporarily, if he hasn't all ready, and I'm _quite _sure Quatre won't take no for an answer. So, you might as well go with your partner. Can't do anything without him, right?" Duo's grin appeared again, taking place of the serious expression. 

Heero smiled slightly again, "We'll see," he said turning his head. 

Duo inwardly cheered, hoping that he was close to breaking the ice. He knew what he said about Quatre was true. He would definitely throw a fit if they had to leave without them. 

_Besides, Quatre has a place for them in that huge palace of his. He says he has guestrooms that are barely used because not that many people come over, minus me and Hilde of course. I hope they'll both agree to come and stay a while…I'm not ready to say goodbye either. _

Before Duo could think of something else to say, to try and strike up another conversation between them, a waitress came over, picking up the menus. 

"Are you boys ready to order?" she asked sweetly, playing with the long strand of blonde hair that played in her face. 

Duo looked to Heero who glanced at him and nodded. Duo smiled at her, "Yeah, we'll both have the buffet."

The girl smiled and nodded, writing it down, "Great choice, that's always my favorite. I'm sure you saw a glimpse of it on your way in. It's over there in the back," she pointed. "And if you need anything, just let me know. My name is Dorothy," she said glancing at Duo before turning to Heero. 

Heero just nodded in response, not showing any emotion on his face toward her. The girl then took the menus with her as she left. Duo felt his eyes linger on her for an unknown reason. 

_I think I've been hanging around Quatre and his empathy too long. _

He smiled at the thought and turned back to Heero, forgetting the inkling that roused within him. 

"So, you ready to get something to eat?" Duo asked, not waiting for a response as he stood up and held out his hand for Heero to take. 

Heero took it casually, not seeing the emotion light up in Duo's eyes as their hands touched. They headed toward the buffet where several people were all ready lined up. The buffet consisted of several different kinds of meals from eggs and bacon, to omletts and French toast, and even Breakfast Soufflé . Duo was piling things onto his plate while Heero was occasionally picking up small amounts. 

"Hey Heero, I'm going to check out the salad bar, I'll be right back," Duo grinned, as Heero nodded subly and went back to selecting his meal. 

The salad bar was diagnal from the buffet place, a distance away so that they were separated but Duo could still see Heero almost perfectly. He began piling some jello and salad onto his all ready filled plate, noticing just how right Hilde had been when she said he ate like there was no tomorrow. 

_At least Heero is eating in the morning now. I know he and Trowa haven't been soldiers for a few years now, but they're still not accustomed to everything outside the battle field. I'm sure I can help Heero a lot there, and I know Trowa's in good hands. _

Grinning as he finished collecting all the food that would fit without piling over, Duo turned to glance at Heero to see what he was doing. His grin froze, unable to take it down or make it wider as his eyes caught sight of something that made his blood boil. Heero was calmly selecting things from the omlett section, his back toward the tables where people were sitting. Behind him, where Heero could not see, the waitress Dorothy who had taken their order was standing no more than five feet, staring at Heero very hungrily. Her eyes ranked down his body, glinting as they moved, as if he wasn't wearing any clothes at all. Heero walked around to the other side of the buffet table, oblivious to anyone else including the girl who had her attention now focused in a very specific spot on the front view, her lips curling slightly. Heero's eyes were focused down on the buffet table, facing her way slightly diagonally. There were some people around him so he was unable to notice the light blue-gray eyes focused on him. Duo's hands were shaking as he glared at her harshly, suddenly feeling extremely overprotective of his _protégé_; over _his _boyfriend, not hers. Although they technically weren't boyfriends yet, Duo was certainly not going to allow some waitress to oogle Heero as if he were on sale. 

_Go buy a pair of shoes like the snobby little girl you are and oogle yourself! He's MINE! _

Duo felt like stomping over there and slapping her straight across her face, or better yet, kissing Heero passionately right before her eyes, but at the moment he couldn't do anything with his hands full. Silently fuming, Duo stomped over toward their table to quickly rid of the plates in his hands. He set the plates down harshly and wheeled around to stomp back toward where his boyfriend was being studied by the waitress, and found Heero standing right behind him. 

He jumped back a little from being startled, staring at Heero with wide eyes. 

"Heero! When did you get there?" 

Heero sat down calmly to eat his meal and glanced up at Duo, who was still standing with his eyes widened from being startled. 

"I was on my way back here when you were setting your plates down," Heero answered casually. "You seem upset."

Duo felt his body relax and his eyebrows to cease narrowing as he put on a smile, sitting down in his seat. 

"I'm all right, just angry that they didn't have the right kind of dressing," he forced himself to laugh, realizing that it was very hard to lie to him so he lowered his eyes onto his food. "So, what'd you get?" Duo asked, changing the subject. 

Heero stared at him silently for a minute before answering, "I got the omlett special."

Duo nodded a little more enthusiastically than he normally would have, "That's nice!" Duo chirped. "I got a little of everything."

Heero's eyes glanced down at his plate, flashing in amusement, "I noticed."

Duo laughed lightly, his anger almost immediately ceasing at realizing how he had overreacted. Heero was extremely attractive, but he had been cold to the girl and not to Duo, since they were friends plus some. 

_I hope we can become even more. But first I've got to get control over my emotions. It's not like the girl knows we're together. _

Duo felt his nerves calm down as he sipped his drink. They sat there in a comfortable silence while eating, Duo occasionally glancing at Heero to watch him eat. He finished his first meal before Heero had and moved his plate to begin on his salad with a side of jello. 

"Hey look, they give plastic forks for the salad," Duo grinned, holding up the clear plastic fork. 

Heero looked up but didn't respond as Duo smiled at him. 

"Oh come on, Heero, lighten up a bit. Plastic silverware is fun," Duo smiled widely. 

Heero didn't respond but stared at Duo, who held the plastic fork. His eyes glanced at the fork but didn't even pretend to be fascinated by it. Before Duo could tease Heero some more they were interrupted by a very feminine and flirtatious voice. 

"Excuse me gentlemen, do you need anything else?" 

Duo turned to see the waitress, Dorothy, standing there smiling. And although she asked both of them her eyes were fixated on Heero. 

"No," Heero answered bluntly, his deep blue eyes glancing up at her. 

The girl didn't seem to mind that he was unusually cold and just smiled widely, her gray-blue eyes narrowing seductively, or what she would consider seductive. 

"Are you sure? I could get you another drink, or perhaps some…sour cream for your Soufflé ?"

A loud snap caught their attention breaking any more words that could've been spoken. Duo's face was calm and his elbow was still resting on the table. The only thing that had changed was the broken plastic fork still resting between his fingers snapped in half in less than a second. The girl's "flirtatious" look had been placed with surprise, almost as if she had forgotten about Duo. Duo forced a smile on his face, that was too wide to have been real. 

"Actually, yes, I need a new fork," he said, keeping his tone low in case his anger took over. 

Her eyes settled on the broken plastic fork and she nodded hesitantly before turning around to retrieve the item. Duo placed the broken fork on the table and turned to Heero who was looking at him with a somewhat blank expression. 

"These forks are just too easy to break," Duo smiled with a somewhat forced laugh. 

A moment later the waitress returned with another fork, this time a metal one, and then left as quickly as she had come without another word. Duo smiled at Heero as he picked up the new fork and began to eat again. Before Duo could get a chance to think of something to say, his eyes caught sight of the waitress who was a short distance away staring at the back of Heero. Duo's eyes visibly narrowed so threateningly they nearly completely changed shape, the glow from the lamp and the morning sunlight making his deep violet eyes gleam unnaturally. The waitress caught his eye and her eyes visibly widened as she turned and increased her pace, heading toward her next customers.

"Duo?"

Duo turned, not realizing that he had been giving the girl a deadly glare, which Quatre had told him made him look scary enough to intimidate a werewolf with three heads, not that he'd ever come across one. His fork was pushing very dangerously into the plate, scraping across it as well and he quickly pulled it back up, turning toward Heero as if nothing had happened. 

"Yeah?"

"Do you know her?" Heero inquired with a blink of his eyes. 

"Know who?" Duo asked, taking a sip of his drink. 

"The waitress," Heero said plainly. 

Duo's eyebrows furrowed in question, "No…why would you think that?"

"You were glaring at her," Heero said. 

Duo shrugged, "I don't really like blondes," he lied, not having anything better to say. 

Heero's eyebrows rose slightly, "Really? I thought Quatre and you were best friends."

"I didn't mean males, I meant females," Duo sniffed, feeling a bit snobbish himself. What was he supposed to say? That he had acted insanely jealous and overprotective when Heero hadn't even noticed what the girl had been doing? _Why is he looking so sexy like that?! It has to be his eyes…No wonder Dorothy was staring at him…Wait, I'm staring at him too! _

Duo blinked from having stared at him for several minutes, feeling the intensity grow between them. 

"Uh, Heero, do you want to go back to the room?" Duo asked, swallowing the lump in his throat. 

Heero nodded, "Sure."

The two paid the check, which was left by the girl who had barely glanced at them when she came around. They left a tip and then headed back upstairs toward the room. Duo felt his stomach tighten as they neared their room door, but he focused ahead. They entered the room and Duo put the key card down on the table, turning to watch as Heero approached the balcony, opening the doors and standing in front of them to allow the wind to blow over his body. His hair was tossed backward, falling somewhat messily in his eyes as his loose shirt was blown harshly, lifting the thin material to the expansion of his lower back. 

Duo could feel his heart hammering in his chest and knew that he just couldn't be patient. He wanted to take his time breaking the shell off of Heero, and he was doing a good job, but not enough to the desire lurking within his veins. A flash of clouded passion passed momentarily, dispersing as if it were never there. Duo blinked, rubbing his chest from the feeling. And then he slowly approached behind Heero, keeping his eyes locked onto him. 

He didn't even let Heero know of his close proximity as he slid his arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. Duo rested his head on his shoulder, feeling the breeze sweep through him as well. 

"Should we check on Trowa and Quatre?" he heard Heero ask calmly. 

"No," Duo answered, his lips brushing lightly against the neck collar of the shirt. 

He was timid at first, unsure of what his emotions were craving, but soon found his lips seeking contact with Heero's warm, tanned flesh. Duo kissed up his neck more passionately than he had previously that morning. It had been more friendly before, just to rouse Heero from his work, and now it was much more _arousing_ and sensual. 

"Duo?" he heard Heero ask calmly, his tone holding the same expression in it that it did when Duo would take things a little higher. 

This time, though, Duo didn't stop what he was doing and continued across the back of his neck to the other side. His lips moved gently over the expansion of neck given to him as he kissed his other side the same way…only even more passionately than before. Duo trailed his tongue up Heero's neck toward his ear, before slipping it back in his mouth when he reached his destination. 

"Yes?" he breathed in his ear. 

He could tell Heero had closed his eyes for a minute, contemplating what to say. He did that every time they would get even slightly more passionate. Duo had at first thought that it was a way of Heero saying he wanted to stop, but now he wasn't so sure. His expression was always the same as when Heero had told him he deserved someone better. 

_Well I'm going to show you that I don't want anyone else. _

Duo's hands, which were at Heero's waist, trailed upward bringing the thin material with it. The sun's rays instead reflected across Heero's tanned abdomen, gliding down the packs of muscle that lay beneath the warm skin. One of Duo's hands ranked down his chest and abdomen while the other held the material up. 

"Aren't we supposed to meet Trowa and Quatre at the beach soon?" Heero inquired, his eyes still closed shut and his tone remaining emotionless. 

"They can wait," Duo said, not really in control of what he was saying. It was almost as if he had let his emotions take control of him and his body wasn't complaining. 

His hand lingered on Heero's abdomen and his head rested on Heero's shoulder. A sly smile crossed Duo's features as his fingers unexpectedly delved only a tad beneath the spandex. In a swift move, Duo found himself pinned against the wall next to the balcony doors. His shoulders were held tightly by each of Heero's hands and his legs were pressed up roughly against Heero's, held into the wall and barely able to move. 

Heero's eyes had hardened slightly, staring into Duo's as they kept the intense gaze. 

"So I take it you like what I'm doing?" Duo let a small grin show. 

Heero's eyes narrowed, "Duo, stop."

His voice was harsh, but somehow Duo felt he could see right through the tough mask set on his face. Although Heero's words were almost threateningly, his eyes showed everything. They were dilated slightly, his eyes almost shimmering a deeper blue, which caused Duo's lips to curl upward in a wider grin. 

"Oh, come on, Heero, you can't hide your emotions from me anymore. I know you enjoyed that," Duo said, his tone slightly teasing. 

Heero pushed him a little harder against the wall, his pupils returning to normal, "Duo," Heero warned, his tone becoming slightly harsher. 

Duo didn't listen though as he stared at him, "Why do you not allow people to get inside, Heero?"

"Because that's how I am," Heero said gruffly. 

Duo shook his head, "That's not how anyone is, Heero. You're lying to yourself. And you're trapping your emotions so deep inside you. You can't fight them forever. You're human and humans have emotions, so deal with it."

"Duo, I'm warning you to stop," Heero said, his eyes boring into his. 

"I'm only trying to help," Duo insisted, watching as Heero just stared at him with no response. "But I know something that can help a little more."

Although his shoulders were pressed up against the wall, his hands were not held down. Duo reached his hands up to wrap around Heero's waist, pulling him into a kiss. At first Heero tensed and did nothing, but Duo coaked him with a soft, endearing kiss that wasn't that passionate, but enough to allow Heero to loosen up and let Duo kiss him. 

Duo had seen this side of him before, although it wasn't really a _side_, more like a defense mechanism. Heero had gone into this defense mode after Duo had French-kissed him in the Jacuzzi, a sign that Duo probably went past the boundaries Heero was expecting. And Heero wasn't the kind of person who liked surprises. But the only way to crack the entire shell was to get passed that defense and beat it, and Duo was quite determined to do just that. 

Slowly, one of Duo's hands left Heero's waist trailing downward without actually touching him. Without warning, Duo's hand shot up between his legs, grabbing his crotch and squeezing it gently. He heard a low growl emitted from Heero before he was thrown roughly to the ground. Heero pinned him down roughly, his eyes narrowed into a very deadly glare that Duo wasn't intimidated by. He saw Heero's arm flex backward as his fingers curled into fists. Heero was sitting on top of him, getting ready to strike, but Duo just lay there calmly. 

_You won't hit me, Heero. You may be a soldier, but I know you only hide your kindness deep within. You don't want to hurt me. _

Heero was panting above him, his fist still ready to strike as he stared down at Duo. Neither of them moved. Heero's eyes were slightly wider than they had been before, surprised by Duo's plan of attack on him and probably the emotions that threatened to break his only defense in protecting himself. Duo slowly rose his upper body, since his legs were unable to move, bringing his face closer to Heero. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Heero's fist, but his attention was focused on the enraged blue in front of him. Making sure to move slowly so Heero wasn't surprised, Duo leaned forward, wrapping his arms around his back and touching their lips together. 

Heero's heart was still beating quickly and his fist clenched and ready as Duo kissed him. With ease, Heero's arm lowered and his fingers, one by one, unclenched until the fist had disappeared. Duo felt his body pushed away as Heero broke the kiss, his heated gaze glaring into Duo's. 

Duo smiled, "See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Heero's eyes narrowed slightly, though not in a threatening sense, "Duo," Heero's voice still held the firmness as his tone remained emotionless with a hint of warning. 

Duo just smiled at him, "One more kiss?"

Heero's muscles seemed to visibly relax as Duo stared at him, smiling softly. Heero's glare minimized and Duo leaned in, capturing their lips together. Heero kissed back gently, his muscles still partially flexed as if ready for another move. Duo smiled inwardly and grasped Heero's hand in his. Heero tensed for a second, but then relaxed as Duo wound their fingers together. Duo pulled Heero's hand with his as he pressed it against his chest where his heart was. At the same time, he pressed more urgently against Heero's mouth. Slowly, Duo dragged Heero's hand downward, letting their fingers linger together. 

Duo broke the kiss, but kept the close proximity between them so their noses were almost touching. Heero's eyes were calmer as they locked into Duo's. 

"Heero," Duo breathed softly, despite the silence in the room, "I need you."

With his hand still grasped onto Heero's, he pulled Heero's hand forward pushing his hand againt his own crotch area. He saw Heero's eyes widen at the feeling of Duo's partial desire that was beginning to grow and gave him no time to react as he crushed their lips together feverishly. The kiss became much more demanding as Duo slipped his tongue into Heero's mouth, catching his tongue off guard. Duo slid his tongue against Heero's, relishing in the soft, slick contact. Their mouths were hot, especially when combined together and Duo wrapped a hand around Heero's head to bring their mouths even deeper together as he pushed his desire against Heero's hand. 

Duo felt his breath quickening as the touch became more sensuous. He groaned into Heero's mouth, and the next thing he knew he was thrown upon the bed, pinned down as Heero deepened the kiss. Their tongues wrapped together, sliding against each other as the bed cushioned Duo's back, allowing for Heero to pin him down. 

Duo slid his hands down to Heero's hips and pulled him closer. Duo broke the kiss, thrusting his head backward in pleasure as their erections made contact. He felt a low groan emit from Heero's mouth as his breathing increased. "Duo!" Heero panted for breath, his chest heaving as he stared down at Duo with slight surprise. 

"Why are you stopping?" Duo asked, wanting to feel more of that touch. 

Heero shook his head, "Duo, you're making a mistake. You don't want to do this with me."

"Sure I do, Heero," Duo said. "I want this."

"Duo…," Heero turned his head away slightly, "you deserve someone who's more experienced."

"More experienced in what, Heero?" Duo asked sharply, sitting up. "Love? No one's experienced in love; that's what makes it so unpredictable. Do you really think I'm more experienced than you are?" 

Heero just stared at him, his eyes keeping the same depth. Duo shook his head, "Heero…I'm just as inexperienced than you. I mean, I have been on dates before, but I've never gone past kissing someone, and you're the first person I've kissed that passionately with…ever."

"Duo…I can't…I don't want to hurt you," Heero said, closing his eyes tightly. 

Duo brought a warm hand to his face, lifting his chin so his eyes would open. 

"Heero, you won't hurt me. You're just afraid to open your heart, but I promise you…I do love you and I want us to be together," Duo said sincerely, his eyes gleaming with compassion. 

Heero's eyes softened at him and Duo brought his lips toward him in response. This time, Heero responded immediately as the kiss deepened. Duo kept their lips locked as his hands traveled toward Heero's chest, unbuttoning the buttons to the thin shirt. Heero didn't protest as the material slid from his broad shoulders and scattered to the floor. Duo wrapped his arms around Heero's warm back, his hands rubbing against the skin. 

Their tongues met briefly with hesitantcy, but then continued on to explore the feel of the hot, wet tongues together, exploring the familiar sensation of each other's mouths. Duo moved his hands to his own shirt and hastily ripped his shirt open, not caring if the buttons ripped. The shirt fell off and Duo tossed it aside, wrapping his arms back around Heero's body and pulling him forwad. Heero pressed his body on top of Duo's as their lips remained in a searing kiss, their hands feeling for more skin. Duo's desire was beginning to come to its full peak, wanting more and more each second. Without opening his eyes, Duo moved his legs against Heero's before wrapping them around him and thrusting his hips upward, causing the friction to let out a groan from his throat. 

Heero broke the kiss from the sudden passionate move and was breathing rapidly above him. 

"Duo…," he panted breathlessly. "I don't know what to do."

Duo smiled, "Well, I'm not an expert but I think it'll help if we had some kind of lotion or oil. I think there's some sun block in the drawer," he gestured to the bureau next to the bed. 

Heero leaned over and opened the drawer, pulling out a small bottle of sun block. They both were breathing deeply as the desire filled the room. Duo had to blink to clear his mind from the haze of pleasure that was filling him in order to help Heero. 

"What do I do with it?" Heero asked. 

Duo knew Heero wasn't completely clueless, but he still didn't understand the use of the lotion. Duo's eyes ranked down his chest toward the slight lump now poking through the spandex. 

"Well, first, you need to be better…prepared," Duo grinned. "Stay like this," he said, moving his hands toward Heero's hips and keeping him firmly put. 

Duo pulled Heero down slightly and spread his legs a little, wrapping them around Heero's legs. 

"Now push down," Duo said quietly. 

Heero glanced at him for a minute before pushing down. And since Duo's hands were firmly locked on his hips he guided only his hips forward as their groins touched each other; erections meeting in a gentle but sensous stroke. A low growl emitted from Heero's throat, mixed in with pleasure. 

"Duo…," Heero gritted his teeth. 

"It's all right Heero, don't fight the sensation otherwise it'll drive you crazy," Duo smiled. "Just let it take over and don't be afraid of it. Here, I'll help you with the next one."

Heero stared at him silently as Duo got a better grip on his hips and brought Heero down lower before spreading his legs wider and thrusting upward, causing not only their erections to brush but a closer contact between the very thin material on their lower bodies. It sent several jolts of pleasure running through Duo's body as he tried not to move too fast, wanting more of that feeling. Instead, his eyes focused on Heero who was now very visibly enjoying the treatment. Duo's eyes widened at how tight the spandex material was against his growing erection. 

"Now, put the lotion on," Duo said. 

Heero glanced at him, his eyes opening to look down at him. Duo saw that his pupils had dilated again with passion but he was less hazy than Duo, able to comprehend what he was saying. 

"Where?" Heero asked. 

"Where do you think?" Duo asked amused, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

Wordlessly, Duo pushed his hips causing Heero's erection to move in the tight confinement of the spandex. Heero glanced down, understanding what he was saying. Without responding, Heero opened the bottle and poured some out onto his hands. The bottle was placed back on the stand as Heero raised himself higher in order to get space between them. He pulled at the spandex, slowly easing down his thighs. 

Duo's eyes widened as his own arousal increased at the sight of Heero's, who obviously didn't wear anything underneath his shorts. The spandex must've been extremely tight, gripping his erection to make it seem smaller for Heero was much bigger than Duo had assumed. And he could tell that although Heero was very much aroused, he wasn't completely erect, which caused shivers to crawl up his spine in anticipation. The spandex slid off Heero's legs as he tossed it to the floor to join his shirt. Duo was too captivated by Heero's body to remember he still had his shorts on. 

Heero looked up at him, as if questioning if he was doing everything right and Duo nodded. He watched at the erotic display as Heero smeared the white lotion over his erection, his hand wrapping around his member as he did so. Duo could tell that Heero wasn't getting any more aroused by his own hand touching himself, probably because he never had sexual feelings before (nor had he masturbated, most likely). Quatre had been the same way. He never had time for relationships so had never felt sexual feelings before (and always blushed at crude comments). In a way, Duo hadn't either, because Heero was the first person he was _really _attracted to. The others had been flings, or just friends; never going farther than a kiss. And now Heero would be the person to share the most intimate feeling with him. 

As Heero finished up coating his member, Duo had begun to squirm underneath him to try and rid himself of his shorts. His hands finally found the button and pushed it through, his own erection feeling some relief when he began to tug them down. Heero brushed the lotioned hand against his other to rub in the excess lotion. 

"It's done," Heero said. 

"That's…ah, nice…now, can you help me? You're sitting on my legs so I can't get mine off," Duo said as he tugged on the shorts. 

Heero raised his body slightly in order to allow Duo to pull the offending article off, slipping down to his ankles which he quickly kicked away. Next, Duo pulled his underwear, biting his lip from the sensations that overflowed from freeing his erection. His underwear slipped down his thighs and toward his ankles after the shorts. Moving his legs at an angle the underwear fell to the floor. Duo looked up at Heero, who was staring down at him, examining his body like Duo had done to his. 

"You like something you see?" Duo teased, a sly smirk appearing. 

Heero's eyes ranked up his body until they settled on his face. A subtle smile appeared on Heero's face as he stared at him. 

"Come on, Heero, don't make me beg," Duo said, breathing deeply. "Let's do it."

"It'll hurt," Heero said, staring at him seriously. 

Duo nodded, keeping a soft smile on his face, "I know, but I can handle it. As long as you make it good," he added with a wink. 

The subtle smile on Heero's face curled higher to form a complete smile, as he leaned down, "Mission accepted."

Duo laughed lightly at the irony of the statement as their lips touched again. It soon became more than just a light feathery kiss to seal the passion rising. Mouths opened deeper as tongues slid from hybernation to wrap around each other. Duo slid his tongue alongside Heero's while wrapping his arms around his back, squeezing the mucles that flexed and unflexed. Duo's nails dug into Heero's back as Heero's lotioned erection came in contact with his. His hips arched upward to grind them together more, causing moans to erupt from both of them. Heero's came from far down in his throat and quieter, but still arousing in its deep tone. 

Heero's skin came into closer contact with his as he covered him, pushing their all ready sweaty abdomens and chests together as their lips remained locked together. Duo felt Heero's abdominal muscles flex as they brushed across his own, moving downward a little ways. Duo's breath hitched as he felt something moistened hotly, and very hard pressing up against him. His own arousal was pushed up tightly against Heero's sweaty body, above his pubic area. Duo willed his muscles to relax, though his nerves were still on fire with anticipation. He had heard of the pain, but also of the pleasure that went with it and was very determined to share it with Heero. 

Their lips unlocked and Heero's head rested above his shoulder, his deep breaths coming close to his ear. He knew Heero was taking slow so as not to hurt him and he was deeply grateful. Duo clenched his fists out of reflex as he felt the hard, coated hot flesh move in closer, only pressing up against the entrance. It didn't go farther so Duo's muscles relaxed. Once he was relaxed, Heero eased forward not too slowly, but only a little bit, getting just inside the entrance. Duo bit down on his lip, feeling some discomfort and a tad of pain at being slightly forced open. 

He felt Heero move and opened his eyes, which he realized hadn't been clenched shut, to meet his gaze. 

"Do you want me to stop?" Heero asked, the expression in his dark gaze reflecting concern. 

His eyes were so incredibly sexy up close. The dark orbs shimmering against the light of the sun inside the room, and the pupils appeared almost glossy inside his eyes. Up close, his eyelashes were very distint; longer than they appeared from a distance. Duo had the urge to kiss him right then, but moving upward quickly would cause more discomfort so he settled for a sweet smile, one that would've nearly matched Quatre's. 

"No, keep going, Heero. It'll feel better if it's more at an angle," Duo said, lifting his legs to wrap around each of Heero's and adjusting his position on the bed to tilt his hips slightly. 

Heero nodded, remaining still as Duo got adjusted before leaning back down, their cheeks brushing up against one another as he moved forward, the ripples of his abdominal muscles sliding up across Duo's. The pain increased slightly, but there was more pressure being applied. Duo concentrated on distracting himself until Heero found that sensitive spot. He hoped Heero knew what he was looking for. He rose his hips higher and adjusted his legs to wrap around the back of Heero's thighs pushing his erection a little higher on Heero's stomach. 

_Don't concentrate on the uncomfortable feeling. I have to distract myself, maybe by kissing him…Oh my…he's a lot bigger than I thought. Wait! Don't concentrate on that. Okay, um, um…HOLY— _

Duo's thoughts were cut off as a nerve was struck inside him just as a tingling sensation had been hit as Heero entered. He wasn't sure if Heero was even half way inside of him, but all thoughts were erased from his mind as his hips jerked in reaction. His mouth opened while his eyes widened, but the sounds got caught in his throat as waves of ecstasy sent his mind spinning. He couldn't even make incoherent sounds because it had come so abruptly without warning. 

The sensations that came strongly, causing his limbs to tingle and feel like they were numb, slowly calmed to allow Duo to think clearly enough to moan loudly, craning his neck up. Heero's breath was still hot on his neck and he could hear him making sounds as he continued to push forward. He felt his hips jerk up again as another nerve was hit, causing Heero to push forward faster. Slight pain came but soon was washed away as Heero began easing back out. He only eased out past the sensitive spot before pushing forward and hitting it again causing Duo to pull him down roughly thrusting his hips. Heero groaned loudly, almost as loud as Duo as the thrust caused excess friction, turning him at an angle inside for a second before he pushed back and then forward again hitting the same spot. 

Duo was gripping Heero's back, but not from pain but ecstasy as his nerves were on fire with endless sensations and waves that were hit progressively each time. Heero knew exactly where to hit and never missed it as both of their voices got louder. Heero was still being gentle with him, probably because it was both of their first times, as he gently thrust inside in one swipe, hitting the spot that caused Duo to arch off the bed. The bed was shaking slightly from the rocking and Duo's hands trailed down Heero's back, brushing across his hips until his fingers reached his thighs. There, he squeezed Heero's thighs gently to feel his body flexing as he thrust forward, their bodies moving to the pattern. 

And each time, Duo felt the pleasure ripping through him. He was able to help along with the pleasure, sliding his hips up with the movement. For a second, he hoped that Trowa and Quatre weren't all ready at the beach waiting for them, but his thoughts were erased as a loud moan escaped his throat causing his head to shake from side to side as Heero's paced increased in the slightest hitting the spot with a little more force.

****

*~*~*~*~*

Beneath the satin sheets that were coated with sunlight, a figure stirred from sleep. The satin sheets slid smoothly off of the shoulders that peeked through, lifting up as the figure rose. Soft, warm rays toughed the cream-colored skin as the body rose up slightly, not yet in a sitting position. Two refreshed turquoise eyes opened, blinking from the intensity of the light in the room. Looking outside at the sun that was up high, the figure turned to incline his head toward the clock on the stand. 

"It's almost three in the afternoon!?" Quatre jumped up in surprise. 

The sudden move caused him to yelp softly, clenching his eyes shut at the pain shooting up his spine. He cracked his eyes open, momentarily wondering why he was in so much pain when he had gotten such a good sleep. It was only a flash of a moment before he remembered crying the night before and Trowa comforting him, and then…

Quatre blushed despite the fact that they had shared an intimate moment. His cheeks turned a darker shade of pink noticing his clothes sitting on one of the chairs. His underwear was peeking through from under the shorts that were folded neatly on top of it. He remembered how his shirt had ended up near the table while his shorts had fallen somewhere the bureau against the wall across from the large, plush bed he was in, during the growing passion. He tried to glance outside, but hurt for him to turn at a certain angle so he opted to stay still. 

Although his back was sore and his spine felt like it was on fire, only when he turned a certain way, it wasn't as bad as he had imagined it would be. He thought the pain would bring tears to his eyes and make it so he couldn't move for days. 

_Still…Trowa was certainly much bigger than I was. I'm surprised I can even move. _

Quatre blushed as the vivid images passed before his mind. He had been too caught up in the moment to be completely aware of everything, but as he looked back on it he remembered seeing Trowa hovering above him, his naked flesh gleaming from the moon's rays as night had settled in. He had watched for an instant as Trowa's lean body moved closer, his abdominal muscles flexing so Quatre could see every pack he had as his hips moved forward with ease. That was when his mind had been swirling in ecstasy, unable to comprehend the details but relishing in the pleasure that rattled his veins. 

He remembered hearing the sounds Trowa made, the soft, soothing tone of his pleasure while Quatre had been crying out and moaning louder. He knew his voice was higher than most guys, but soft and gentle. However, when he was moaning his voice seemed to increase in pitch and he hoped that he hadn't disturbed anyone next door. 

His blush increased at the thought about what someone might think. Then his mind traveled to Duo and Heero. His eyes widened as he glanced at the clock again, making sure that he was reading it correctly. 

_Oh no! Trowa and I are supposed to meet them around three at the beach! What if Duo and Heero come here and see me without my clothes on and in bed?! They'll know what we were doing! Should I tell Duo? He is my best friend and he would probably give me advice on what to do next. But…what if Trowa doesn't want them to know? _

His thoughts stopped abruptly as the question about Trowa drew him back to the present. He slowly lifted himself into a sitting position, the satin sheets sliding down his bare back revealing much of his skin, minus any private parts that were still covered by the sheet. Quatre's bright eyes traveled to the spot next to him, where a soft, subtle imprint of Trowa's body was still visible. 

_When did he wake up? I hope I didn't take all the covers during the night…_

Quatre turned his head, unable to move his body completely around very quickly, for the pain was still fresh. He glanced toward the direction of the bathroom, seeing that there was no light on and the door was open. 

"Trowa?" he called out quietly. 

No answer came; just the peaceful morning silence and the occasional twitter that the birds outside were giving. Quatre winced slightly as he moved forward on the bed, nearing the edge to glance around the room. His eyes traveled around, seeing that Trowa's clothes were no where to be seen. The floor had been picked up and the chair that had been knocked over was neatly sitting against the table as it had when they first arrived. 

_Trowa's not here and the clothes he was wearing are gone! Does he…does he regret what we did?_

Quatre's sea-blue eyes began to water with tears, shimmering as the sunlight ghosted over his face. He looked around frantically, just turning his head so his body wouldn't have to move. He shook his head, not wanting to believe that Trowa would just leave him after they made love. Even without his empathy he knew that Trowa was a kind-hearted person. But his emotions were beginning to take over him, and the proof of the silence in the room began to convince him as the tears threatened to fall. 

"Trowa!" Quatre shouted in panic, moving quickly to slide off the bed. 

Again, he had forgotten about the pain in his back and he cried out in pain, jumping slightly from the feeling up his spine. Because of his position on the bed, and his sudden move, Quatre's knee slipped, causing him to let out a high, but short yelp as his body slipped off the edge of the bed, the satin sheets clinging to him as he fell with a loud thud. 

It took him a minute to realize he was laying on the floor on his back looking up at the ceiling. Luckily, the pain in his back hadn't flared up because of the move, but the carpet wasn't the most comfortable material to land on. The sheets were now tangled up, some of them on the bed and some dangling off the side and wrapped around his waist. The tears began to come back full force, his lips quivering as his emotions began to take over. His eyes were gleaming from the tears welled up in them, ready to pour out over his cheeks. 

"Quatre?"

He turned his head startled, the tears hesitating from their fall as his attention was altered toward the door of the suite. Standing in the same tight jeans that gripped his hips almost seductively, with the tight, black t-shirt that showed every muscle on his chest and abdomen, was Trowa. Quatre opened his mouth slightly to say something, the shock of seeing him allowing his tears to disperse before they were even allowed to come out. Trowa was holding a bag in his hand, with one hand still on the doorknob. 

Not caring about the pain throbbing in his back, Quatre lifted himself to his feet, holding onto the satin sheet around his body as he rushed toward Trowa, throwing his arms around him. He held him tightly, not letting any tears come down as relief washed through him. He felt Trowa's arms wrap around his bare back, warm to the touch. Held in his embrace, Quatre turned his head so his cheek was resting softly against Trowa's chest. It was then his eyes caught sight of the familiar suitcase lying on the floor up against the bureau. 

_Trowa's suitcase was here all along! I must've not noticed it because I couldn't turn at that angle. _

He felt Trowa's arms release as he grabbed his arms instead, pulling him away slightly. Quatre looked up into his deep emerald orbs, realizing how much he missed him even in that short time span. 

"Are you all right?" Trowa asked, concern etched into his features. 

Quatre nodded, smiling up at him; his blue eyes brightening, "I'm fine, Trowa. I fell that's all. I guess I was still a little sleepy."

At that, Trowa smiled softly the light reflecting off his eyes and skin. Quatre felt his eyes soften at the sight, wanting to just press their lips together and kiss him for eternity, but he was still curious about where Trowa went. 

"What did you get?" Quatre asked, glancing down at the bag in his hand. 

Trowa glanced down as well, lifting up the bag. He reached in and grabbed an item, pulling it out. 

"I got this for you," he said, holding it out for him. 

Quatre reached out and grasped it, reading the label and finding that it was ointment to help irritations or discomfort. He looked up at Trowa, a sweet smile crossing his face. 

"Thank you," he said. 

Trowa nodded, "You can go put that on now. I also ordered some food from the room service, if that's all right with you."

Quatre nodded, his eyes still sparkling, "Of course, that sounds great. I just hope Duo and Heero don't get worried that we're a little late."

"That's why the food is being delivered in containers so we can eat at the beach," Trowa said, setting the bag down and closing the door. 

Quatre's eyes lit up, "What a great idea! I'm sure Duo will be starving."

Trowa nodded with a small smile, "It should be here soon. I put your bathing suit in the bathroom for you after I changed."

"Thank you," Quatre said brightly. "I should probably get ready so we're not fashionably late," he said with a smile. 

"I'll make the bed then," Trowa nodded. 

"Oh, then here," Quatre said, unraveling the sheet from his body and letting it slide to the floor. 

He picked it up, holding it out for Trowa with a soft smile, "Sorry, I guess it was attached to me."

Trowa took the sheet gently, their gaze locking for a minute. Quatre saw only compassion and kindness drifting through Trowa's eyes and smiled, turning to make his way to the bathroom. As he closed the bathroom door, Quatre took a deep breath, feeling his heart flutter. He was trying to not be so embarrassed about everything, especially since they had shared something very intimate. That was why he wasn't embarrassed when taking off the sheet, allowing his naked body to be exposed. 

He saw his Speedo sitting neatly on one of the shelves above the toilet and he took it down. He opened the cream that Trowa had gotten him, dipping a couple fingers in it. Carefully, he applied it to the sore and burning areas between his legs, wincing as the ointment stung. After a minute the cooling ointment began to calm the burning and soon it was only a very mild sting. Quatre smiled, feeling relieved that the pain wouldn't be so bad now. He knew in a day or two he'd be back to normal, but until then he was glad he wouldn't have to bear the severity of it. 

With ease, he slipped his Speedo on, glancing in the mirror to brush out his hair with his fingers before leaving the bathroom. The bed had all ready been made and Trowa was sitting on it with his legs stretched out across it, his gaze watching outside the open balcony doors. Smiling serenely, Quatre approached, his strides coming more gracefully than before since the pain had lessened. Trowa turned his head just as Quatre sat down by his feet. 

"Did it help?" Trowa asked quietly. 

Quatre nodded with a smile, "A lot, thanks."

Trowa smiled back and nodded, glancing outside again as he spoke, "The food they said will be here in just a few minutes. Then we can head to the beach."

"Great," Quatre smiled, feeling the warm breeze coming in from the opened doors. 

A calm silence embraced them as they both were lulled by the beautiful weather shining in. Quatre's eyes trailed from the lush garden to Trowa, biting his lip nervously. Despite feeling much better, a question was still burning in his mind. 

"Trowa…?" Quatre inquired softly, looking outside so as not to lock gazes with him. "Do you…regret having sex?"

After he voiced the question, Quatre turned his eyes to meet his, his heart racing wildly. He wasn't sure what Trowa would say and the anticipation was killing him. He didn't want to pry into Trowa's feelings, if he could, so he waited in half patience and half anxiety for his answer. 

Trowa kept their gazes locked, staring at him evenly as the sunlight drifted over his face. 

"No," he answered, after what felt like eternity but couldn't have been more than a minute. "No, I don't regret it, Quatre."

Quatre's heart was able to relax, his anxiety dispersing at the honest answer he was given. He felt his heart swell at what that meant. 

"Do you?" Trowa asked quietly, his face calm. 

"No, I don't," Quatre smiled, folding his legs so they were on the bed. "I don't regret it at all," he said crawling forward gently and placing himself in Trowa's lap.

Trowa shifted in order to help him get a comfortable position, allowing him to lean into his embrace. Quatre leaned his head against his shoulder, his back pressing against Trowa's chest as he sat against him, his arms resting peacefully at his sides. His legs were on top of Trowa's; his right knee propped up so his foot was leaning against Trowa's right leg. His left leg remained draped over Trowa's other leg. 

Quatre felt Trowa's arm move to wrap around his waist loosely as they sat in a comfortable silence, relishing in the presence of one another. 

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," Trowa said, his voice quiet by his ear. 

Quatre smiled softly, craning his neck and moving up so his head could rest on his shoulder while looking at him. 

"You didn't."

Trowa looked down at him with a soft expression on his face. Quatre could see that he was grateful he hadn't hurt him, and that made his eyes water. To prevent from becoming emotional again, Quatre rested his hands on Trowa's arm that was around his waist. 

"Can I ask you a question?" Quatre broke the silence, turning to stare up at him again. 

Trowa nodded, "Sure."

"Was this your first time?" Quatre asked, feeling a bit shy at asking such a personal question. 

Trowa's eyes softened, "Yes it was."

"Mine too," Quatre smiled up at him, his eyes glistening. "Did you ever have anyone that you cared about?"

Trowa didn't answer right away and instead looked outside, his eyebrows furrowing in thought. His eyes soon lowered back down to Quatre's, who was looking up at him expectantly. 

"There was one person I trusted," Trowa answered. 

Quatre didn't respond, just staring up at him patiently to let him continue when he was ready. Trowa's eyes stayed locked into his for another minute before he leaned back against the headboard of the bed and stared outside, the smooth tanned skin of his face glistening from the rays that shone upon him. 

"I worked undercover at a circus a few years back," Trowa stated quietly. "I was new to everything, having traveled with mercenaries when I was younger. That was during my training as a soldier. When I went to the circus it was for my first real mission, which was to stop a rebel group called Oz."

"You helped destroy Oz?" Quatre asked, his eyes widening as he shifted his body so he could look up at him easier. 

Trowa glanced down at him and nodded, "Yes, I did. They were trying to destroy the colonies."

"I know," Quatre nodded. "My father fought in that war. That's how he died, when I was thirteen. Wait," Quatre's eyes grew larger, "were you thirteen as well when you were undercover to stop Oz?" 

"I was nearing fourteen, but I don't know the exact date of my birth. It was just an estimate from what the orphanage had told me," Trowa said. 

Quatre's eyes saddened, one hand slipping from Trowa's arm to grasp his hand that was resting comfortably on the bed. Trowa glanced down at him as Quatre laced their fingers together. 

"You don't have to continue, if you don't want to," Quatre said, blinking slowly as he stared at him. 

Trowa shook his head once, squeezing his hand for reassurance. Quatre smiled slightly and turned his body more comfortably so his head was resting against Trowa's chest, their hands still holding one another as Trowa's other arm remained around the back of his waist. Once he was situated he remained facing away from Trowa with his head on his chest, waiting for him to continue.

Trowa shifted slightly so Quatre's leg, that had been sitting on top of his, was now resting comfortably between his legs pressed up against his jeans. His leg that was resting on the bed wrapped lightly around Trowa's leg. After a small hesitation, Trowa continued. 

"I didn't speak to anyone while I was there, mostly keeping to myself. I was around the animals a lot since I have a fascination with them. But there was one person who would still talk to me despite how cold I was and her name was Catherine. She watched over me and helped me adjust to the life I was living. I never really talked to her much, but I didn't treat her as coldly. Occasionally I would thank her for the food she brought me and she would tell me about her life," Trowa said calmly. 

Quatre turned his head, moving his cheek off of Trowa's chest as he glanced up at him, listening intently. 

Trowa smiled slightly, his focus still on the beautiful scenery outside, "She treated me like a brother. I never appreciated it until after she risked her life for me."

"What did she do?" Quatre asked softly, his eyes focused on Trowa's face. 

Trowa's smile faded slightly, "She lied to the Oz soldiers who came looking for me. Had they found out or even gotten a hint that she was lying they would've killed her. Luckily, the manager of the circus was also protecting everyone there from Oz and my identity and whereabouts were kept a secret even until Oz was destroyed. 

"I never really gave her anything, except I did save her life once too when she accidentally got caught in the middle of a mobile suit battle. After that, I opened up a little more to her and told her as much of my past as I felt comfortable. Talking about it made me realize that I had survived so much and to throw my life away would be pointless, so I fought for peace and to survive so I could live in a world with no war. Catherine stayed beside me as often as she could until I left," Trowa finished, closing his eyes momentarily. "I guess…I guess I did feel that she was the closest I had to family."

"That's so sweet," Quatre's eyes softened. "I'm sure you miss her a lot."

Trowa's eyes opened and he glanced down at the bright blue eyes gazing deeply up at him. 

"I do miss her, yes, but I promised her I would visit now and then. I saw her before I got this new mission with Heero several months ago," Trowa said.

"We should see her together!" Quatre exclaimed, sitting up in his lap. "I'd love to meet her."

Trowa smiled, "I'm sure Catherine would appreciate more company."

"Does this mean you'll come back with me?" Quatre stared up at him, his eyes wide with expectancy. 

Trowa closed his eyes, a blank expression coming over his face, but it was only for a second. When he opened his eyes they sparkled even without the sun shining on them. 

"Since Heero and I don't have any more missions, I guess I'll have to," a small smile appeared, the corner of his lips quirking upward. 

Quatre's eyes sparkled with mirth as he stared up at him, a sweet and excited smile lighting up his features. Moving his hand to help balance himself, Quatre leaned upward while pushing against him. Briefly their eyes met before Quatre closed his, their lips coming into contact. It was a sweet, caring kiss that lasted much longer than the first two tender kisses had and was filled with much more emotion than there had been previously between them. 

__

As the kiss ended, Quatre pulled away staring up at Trowa with bright eyes. 

__

"How long will you stay with me?" 

__

Trowa closed his eyes the smile still on his face as he shook his head slowly, "Let's not discuss that now, Quatre," he said opening his eyes once again. "You shouldn't worry so much about the future."

__

"I know, Trowa," Quatre smiled almost sadly. "I'm glad that you'll at least be coming back with me for a while. I appreciate it very much."

__

It was hard to tell, but Trowa's eyes softened slightly, his eyes glinting a message. Before Quatre could tell Trowa exactly what he had wanted to say since he had woken up, a knock came at the door alerting both of them. 

__

"The food is here," Quatre said, staring at the door before turning back to Trowa. 

__

Trowa nodded and Quatre slid from his lap, allowing him to get the door since Quatre was only dressed in his swimsuit. He heard words exchanged, mostly by the woman standing there, and heard the door close a moment later as Trowa turned around carrying a bag of wrapped food. Quatre smiled at him as he approached, folding his hands behind his back. 

__

"Do you have your swimsuit on under that?" Quatre asked, his eyes lowering to Trowa's clothing. 

__

"Yes," Trowa answered plainly with a nod. 

__

Quatre smiled compassionately and tilted his head in suggestion, "Then I guess we should head for the beach."

__

Trowa nodded and turned to open the door up just as Quatre grabbed a couple towels. Trowa held the door for him, allowing him to leave first. Once the door was shut, however, Quatre made sure to keep their hands locked tightly together. There was still time left to enjoy their stay and he had hope that perhaps being together would not end as soon as he had dreaded. 

TO BE CONTINUED…

^-^ Well, I hope that was good and lasted long. I'm not sure when I'll post this next. To be honest, I have several other stories to update first. It won't be too long; hopefully not more than a few weeks. Later on in the week I'll get a date set for this story up on my profile! ^-^ Don't worry, this story is not yet over! This was just a fluffy chapter! *scoops up fluff and cuddles it* 

To Reviewers: 

****

R.L.N: *grins* I'm glad you like my style. I try to make it as realistic and detailed as I can. I think I made Heero and Duo's lemon a little more detailed, but both couples will have their turns in the romance. ^-^ It's not over! 

****

Akennea: ^-^ Thanks!

****

Sxybichic18: hey, hey! You better still be reading this. *glares* Was this one good too?! I hope so! ^-^ I love fluffy romance. *sighs* You never imagined that did you? *evil grin*

****

Chambers: *cheers* I'm a 3x4 fan as well! A bit more than Heero and Duo but I like to be fair in the coupling, because Heero and Duo is still kawaii! ^-^ But yes, don't worry, Quatre and Trowa will have much more turns. I know Heero and Duo's lemons was a bit more vividly described, but I pictures Quatre and Trowa's lemon more sweet than lusty, but believe me their lovey-dovey moments aren't over yet! There's still more of this story. Both couples are going to be fairly equal but I promise to make the chapters long so you get enough Quatre/Trowa. ^-~

****

Shinigami4ever: *grins* How'd you like Heero and Duo? I know I focused primarily on Quatre and Trowa. Even though this story is in third-person, it's mainly in Quatre's P.O.V. like the Harry Potter books (if you've read them. If not, it's written in third-person but always with what Harry is going through). But don't worry, both couples get their fair share. ^-^ As proven here, I hope. And there's still more to the story, don't worry. 

****

Shin-Chan: ^-^ Yep, Quatre's happy, and so is Duo! *grins* Heero's shell is broken now! *cheers* Okay…must go start on other stories! *rushes off*

__


	12. Cruise Ship 2pt

****

Unpredictable

***Author's note: So sorry about the long delay; hope you can bear with me! ^-^ I thought I would get to update it over break, but it looks like break was a lot busier than I expected. Anyway, this story is NOT over yet. I still have much planned, including much more romance, and fluff (Yaoi included, but read the second note below). There is a several-part event coming up so some chapters may be very long! ^-~ Unfortunately, our couples are in for yet another unpredictable surprise! ENJOY!

__

***Please read***Author's note: For those of you that noticed, Duo and Heero's lemon was more detailed than Trowa and Quatre's. This was for a _very _good reason. Trowa and Quatre's mild lemon was more of a sealing of their love; the way to break open Trowa's shell and it was mild because their conscious minds weren't really aware of what they were doing; they were following their hearts (and emotions). There is also one other very good reason. **Trowa and Quatre are going to have a second lemon**, whereas Heero and Duo are not. The second lemon will be a lot like Heero and Duo's in that it will be very detailed and focus on the lemon. Although Heero and Duo are not going to have a second lemon there will be some lime, fondling, shounen-ai, lovey-dovey stuff and more. ^-^ Trust me, I promise there is a reason for everything. 

****

A/N: To make up for the delay this is a two-part chapter! ^_____^

Chapter 11: Cruise Ship (part 1)

The sand sparkled beneath his feet, covering his toes in the soft silky feel as he made his way across the glorious beach. Smiling cheerfully, with the crisp, icy drinks in his hand, Quatre brushed his soft, blonde hair out of his face as he walked past the crowds of people. He was clad in only his Speedo, luckily having put on sun block, and was carrying Caribbean Kiss drinks for him and Trowa. 

They had found a perfect spot on the beach not surrounded by people, but still nearby some other couples and families, where they could relax. It was a huge spot so that Duo and Heero could join them. He and Trowa had arrived on the beach a half hour earlier, searching for the two, but couldn't find them so they opted to find a spot in case Duo and Heero were still out somewhere. In the meantime, Quatre had offered to get them cold drinks since it was deathly hot out (from the report it was over 90 degrees). The Caribbean Kiss drinks were a specialty, as he heard, and decided to get them. They contained only a smidge of rum and almond liqueur, along with cream, cinnamon and brown sugar. Although Quatre didn't usually drink alcoholic beverages, with the exception of an occasional half glass of red wine with dinners (which was said to help cholesterol), he figured since he had turned eighteen he could have something that had a very small portion in it. Trowa also didn't drink at all, minus water or juice, but since they were both on vacation Trowa said he didn't mind if there was a tad in it. Being since it was the Caribbean, Quatre knew there wasn't much without alcohol, so he settled for something small that was said to be very sweet but delicious. 

He approached the spot where two towels were laid out on the sand, hidden by the shade from the large umbrella rooted into the sand. Quatre smiled as he came closer, watching Trowa as he rested peacefully on his back with his eyes closed. His face was hidden by the shade, but the rest of his body was glistening in the bright sun. Even after only a short period of time in the sun, Trowa's skin had darkened to a sultry tan, appearing a little darker than Duo after he'd been in the sun all day. It was a nice shade; not dark enough to hide his languid complexion, but enough to show his smooth skin. 

Trowa's fervent eyes opened gently as if he could sense Quatre's presence. He looked up at him, taking his hand from his side up over his eyes. Quatre smiled, bending his knees to land softly on the towel next to Trowa's. 

"Here, I brought your drink," Quatre smiled softly. "Tell me how you like it."

Turning the straw, Quatre lowered the drink to where Trowa could take a sip watching as he tasted it. 

"It's sweet, but it's good," Trowa replied. 

Quatre lifted his own to his mouth, sipping a tiny bit and felt his eyes water from the flavored sweetness. After the jolt subsided, a tangy, but semi-sweet taste was left in his mouth, cooling his burning senses. 

"It is sweet," Quatre said, putting their glasses under the umbrella in the sand. "But it's not that bad."

Trowa nodded in angreement, stretching his arms over his head so his hands were lying in the warm sand. Quatre tilted his head, a subtle smile on his lips. 

"May I join you?"

"Sure," Trowa said, preparing to scoot over. 

Before he did though, Quatre bent on all fours and crawled on the towel with him, letting one leg rest between Trowa's and resting his head above his shoulder right next to his head. Since he was on his stomach, Quatre left one arm at his side and lay the other across Trowa's torso. Quatre sighed contently and closed his eyes, feeling the warm wind toss his hair gently. Trowa shifted slightly to allow Quatre a little more room on the small towel before relaxing again. 

"Let me know if I'm blocking your sun," Quatre murmured lightly. 

"You're not," Trowa answered calmly. 

Quatre opened his eyes, lifting himself to a half-sitting position with his leg still between Trowa's. 

"You tan nicely," he said, brushing his fingers across his arm. 

Trowa glanced up at him with a small smile, "Thanks."

"How is it that you got so tan all ready?" Quatre asked. 

"Heero and I used to be on the beach all day watching for poachers and anything else," Trowa said. 

Quatre sighed, "That must be nice, even if it was doing your job. I can't tan at all. In fact, if I don't protect my skin from the sun I end up getting a very painful sunburn that makes me as red as a tomato for days."

"Some sunlight is good for your skin, but too much is bad for it, no matter if you tan or not," Trowa said. "Your skin is fine the way it is, Quatre."

Quatre smiled sweetly, "You think so?"

Trowa's lips curled lightly in response, "Yes. You don't have to be tan to be look nice."

Instead of voicing his thoughts, Quatre lay back down, snuggling closer to him despite the warmth. The leg resting between Trowa's wrapped gently around one of his legs, their smooth skin rubbing in contact. Quatre rested his chin on Trowa's shoulders, closing his eyes once more. They lay there in a peaceful daze, relishing in the beauty of the day and the comfort of each other. Quatre could hear children playing a short distance away, but finding that they were secluded enough he lifted his head and kissed Trowa's cheek. His eyes fluttered open afterwards as he brought his face inches above his.

Trowa's gentle gaze was on his as Quatre kept their eyes locked together. He adjusted his position so he was practically on top of him. 

"Where do you think Heero and Duo are?" Quatre asked, staring at him deeply. 

"I'm not sure," Trowa answered, staring up at him as well. 

Quatre's smile changed to slightly worry, "You don't think they forgot, do you?"

Trowa blinked, bringing his hands back down over his head, his bare arms brushing across Quatre's bare back. 

"It's not like Heero to forget. I'm sure they'll come in a little bit," Trowa said. 

Quatre nodded, his smile returning, "I'm sure you're right. Actually, I don't mind being here alone with you. It's very soothing."

Trowa smiled, his eyes lighting up subtly, "I like being with you too."

Quatre's eyes softened as he adjusted himself so his hands rested on either side of Trowa's head. He kept their eyes focused, still hearing the screams and laughter rising from nearby. Not too many people were up early in the morning, even on vacation, so it gave them a bit of privacy. Quatre hoped Trowa wouldn't feel uncomfortable with showing their relationship in public, or showing any emotions in front of people, but he found he couldn't help himself as he lowered his head, keeping his bright blue eyes locked into Trowa's glimmering emerald gaze. Their lips brushed gently together before Quatre parted his mouth, covering Trowa's with his own. He meant to make it a chaste kiss in case Trowa was still uncomfortable but he felt Trowa's mouth open and lock tightly onto his in return. Quatre wrapped his arms behind Trowa's neck, moving his mouth softly as they kissed. 

Quatre felt their lips begin to break from the angle and helped by placing his other leg around Trowa so he was half sitting, half laying on top of Trowa's stomach, allowing their kiss to deepen and last longer before breath was needed. Quatre dropped his head right next to Trowa's, pressing their cheeks together as he breathed deeply to catch his breath. He could feel Trowa's chest rising and falling beneath him. After a minute, Quatre lifted himself up again so he was sitting atop Trowa's stomach, his legs resting gracefully against Trowa's side. 

"Sorry I didn't give you a warning," Quatre smiled shyly. 

Trowa smiled at him, "It's fine."

"Trowa, I…," Quatre's smile faded. "I just want to apologize. I mean, I didn't really give you a chance to choose, you know…well, what I mean is I never asked you where your…preferences lie. I just felt so grateful that you saved me, and I felt a real connection between us like destined friends, and then I couldn't help but kiss you, then we…

"Anyway," Quatre kept his eyes downcast, "I'm really sorry I didn't ask you if you wanted a relationship, or even if you liked guys or…"

Quatre trailed off but couldn't find anything else to say, nor could he look Trowa in the eye. He felt a warm hand on his other arm and he looked up, feeling somewhat embarrassed. 

"Quatre," Trowa said gently, brushing his hand across his until Quatre's fingers wound through his, "you don't need to apologize."

"But…I never asked you about your preferences!" Quatre repeated himself with more confidence. 

****

"I never really had any," Trowa said, keeping their hands and eyes locked together. "Most of the time I was with mercenary soldiers, or in training programs. I rarely saw any women, and when I did I didn't feel any attraction. If anything I felt more comfortable with the guys I worked with and grew up with. Then when I met Heero I felt even more connected with him and shared with him my past and things I didn't even tell the men I grew up with."

"So…you're sure you still want to continue our relationship?" Quatre asked quietly. 

"Yes, Quatre, unless you are uncomfortable," Trowa stated seriously, though his tone was kind and genuine. 

"No, I'm not at all," Quatre smiled bringing Trowa's hand up to press it against his bare chest where his heart lie. "I wasn't sure what my preferences were either, since I grew up kind of secluded. I never went to any public schools since my father wanted me taught by the best tutors. The only women around me were my sisters, whom I looked up to. I had a couple boys as friends; ones I met when I ran away several times. We shared our dislike for our family obligations," Quatre said, smiling almost sadly in remembrance. 

"Anyway, I didn't come on vacation to find love, and when I first saw you that wasn't what I thought. Of course my first thought was that you were amazing to have saved me, but as I saw you more I felt something between us…I don't know how to explain it. I just get these feelings about people. Sometimes I get pretty good reads on people's emotions. Duo teases me about being psychic," Quatre smiled, laughing lightly. 

"But I'm not, don't worry. I just felt something, like we understood each other or that we were just meant to meet. Do you think I'm crazy?" Quatre looked up at him, a light smile still on his face. 

Trowa shook his head, "No, I understand what you mean about feelings. I didn't express my feelings much before, but I could sense them like you except with animals. I can usually get a feel for a person, whether they have good intentions or bad by meeting them, but with animals I know exactly what's wrong. That's why when I joined the circus troupe I was automatically assigned to take care of the lions and tigers since no one else seemed to be able to take care of them."

Quatre's eyes had widened with immense curiosity and wonder. He still held Trowa's hand against his chest as he stared at him with admiration. 

"I guess we really do understand each other," Quatre said, lifting Trowa's hand to his face. "But I think we have everything, Trowa. Understanding, trust, friendship, love. I feel I can talk to you about anything."

Trowa face had brightened through their talk and a noticeable smile lit up his features as he stated, "I feel the same way."

"Trowa, I wanted to tell you…" Quatre hesitated, feeling his cheeks beginning to heat up. 

_Why can't I say it? It can't be that hard! I can tell him anything, just like I said. I mean, we've even had sex. _

Quatre felt his throat constrict as he nearly blushed and smiled at the memory of the passion they had shared. He took a deep breath, knowing how ridiculous it was not to be able to say something so simple especially after the deep discussion they had had. He opened his mouth, prepared to finally spit it out when a familiar voice interrupted. 

"Hey, guys!" 

Quatre turned, sliding off of Trowa's stomach but keeping their hands locked together, so he could see who was trying to get their attention. His eyes lit up as he spotted Duo running toward them, his braid looking messy as it flung in the wind. He had on only a loose blouse that appeared rumpled and he was carrying towels in his hand. Heero wasn't far behind him, though he chose to walk quickly instead of jog. Quatre could sense something was different, but he ignored the feeling and smiled at they approached. 

Duo was panting for breath as he approached, throwing the towels down on the sand. 

"Sorry we're late," he said, finally catching his breath. 

"It's all right," Quatre smiled brightly. "Where were you two?" 

Duo looked up, his eyes widening slightly, "Ah, you know, just hanging around…doing stuff. So, have you two been waiting long?"

Quatre bit his lip to keep from blushing, not wanting to give away that they had also been late and the reason why. 

"Actually, we got here no more than a half hour ago," Quatre replied calmly. 

Duo nodded, glancing back at Heero who was approaching before turning back toward them. His eyes caught sight of their hands locked together and slowly his eyes darted to Quatre's, raising his eyebrows with a knowing smile. Quatre smiled back, trying to conceal the faint blush on his cheeks. Duo suspected they had gotten closer, and he knew Duo couldn't read minds so there was no way he could've known they had sex, but he had never before kept something from his best friend. And until the time seemed right, or until he was sure he and Trowa were ready to tell them, he would keep quiet. 

"Do you both want a drink?" Quatre asked, glancing up at Heero as well who stood next to Duo. 

"Nah, I'm good," Duo said. 

Heero nodded, "I'm fine, thanks."

Quatre nodded with a smile, adjusting his sitting position to make room for them. 

"There's plenty of room," he said. 

Duo glanced at Heero before looking back at them, "Actually…we were wondering if you both wanted to do something else."

Quatre blinked up at him as Trowa sat up. 

"Like what?"

"Well…," Duo scratched the back of his head nervously with a grin, "I know about your previous encounters, Quat, but how about a cruise?"

"No way!" Quatre exclaimed, his eyes widening. "I am not going near another boat or far out in the ocean for a long time!"

"Come on Quat," Duo pleaded. "It'll be fun, I promise. It's a cruise ship. There's like hundreds of people going on it, and it's really tall with those rails to hold on to so there's a very rare chance you'll fall, unless you jump of course."

"Duo…I don't know…"

"Please," Duo begged, kneeling down. "I promise they have great rooms and they show us around the entire Caribbean! It's a great all-day event and they have fancy foods and everything."

Quatre rolled his eyes a bit, "All right, Duo. I have to admit you're making it sound tempting."

"All right!" Duo exclaimed happily. 

Quatre smiled and shook his head, turning to Trowa, "Do you feel like going?" 

Trowa nodded, "It sounds relaxing," he said, glancing up at Heero. "It is," Heero nodded in agreement. "Duo and I checked the cruise right before we came here. It leaves in forty-five minutes and it's about five hours long. You can stay overnight and pay for the second part of it that finishes the rest of the cruise, or you can just go back."

Quatre's eyebrows rose as he finished, surprised that Heero had said so much. The last time he had seen Heero, which was the night before, he had still been his usual quiet self. Now, he seemed different, like he had opened up. Duo only grinned back at Quatre's expressions. Trowa didn't seem surprised. 

"We should probably get there early in case it's packed," Trowa answered back. 

"Well, we can relax here for a few minutes and then head out. It's just half way down the beach at the other dock," Duo said, pointing behind him. "So scoot over," he smiled at Quatre, putting his towel down next to him and motioning for Heero to do the same. 

Duo immediately started up a conversation about what he had learned about the island through the brochure. Quatre was amazed at how much both Trowa and Heero inputted as well. It was like they were all best friends having a casual conversation. The time passed by quickly and they all slipped light clothing on and headed in the direction of where the cruise ship was located. Quatre's heart was hammering in his chest as they approached the dock, the line for the cruise all ready getting long. He tried his best to keep his eyes away from the ocean waters. 

"Is that the cruise ship!?" 

"Oh my gosh!" 

Quatre heard the sounds of surprise around him as more people approached and he stood on his tip-toes to see over the heads. Almost instantly, his breath was taken away, much like when he had seen the glorious suite Duo had picked out. The cruise ship wasn't just a cruise ship, it was the most gorgeous boat he had ever seen in his life, including the rich expensive ones his father used to buy for pleasure and relaxation. As they pushed through the crowd to get closer, Quatre was able to read the words on the boat. Royal Caribbean International was in small letters and in large, blue cursive words were: _Jewel of the Seas_. The ship looked like a jewel; one that owned the sea. 

Duo whistled beside him, "She's a beauty! Much better up close than in the pictures, wouldn't you say Heero?"

"Yeah," he answered. 

"They're boarding in five minutes," Duo announced. 

They moved ahead to the near front of the line, lucky that they had come early. Minutes later a horn sounded, getting the attention of the large mass of people that had gathered in a somewhat orderly line. 

"Attention passengers!" a voice, magnified by a microphone, spoke out. 

Quatre assumed it was the captain of the ship, or one of the captains. The ship was way too huge to have only one. He was actually anticipating the ride. Ever since he laid eyes on it his fear had completely vanished. It truly looked like a vacation all packed into the large ship. 

"We will be boarding shortly. This ship is the newest Caribbean cruise as of recently, called the Jewel of the Seas. She is 962 feet long and usually runs at around 25 knots," the captain spoke to everyone, who was listening intently. "The ship has thirteen decks with specialties of theatre, Italian restaurants, bars and lounges, a fitness center, spa and massage rooms, indoor Solarium and much more. Unfortunately, her capacity is just over 2000 passengers so once approximately 2,500 passengers board we cannot accept more. 

"However," he continued at the sound of the disappointed groans in the way back, "another cruise ship that is recent is Serenade of the Seas. It has the same relaxing activities such as casinos, restaurants, shopping, everything and holds the same capacity. That ship will stop by within the next couple hours for those that couldn't get aboard this ship. If that doesn't work out you can always make a reservation for either of these ships after this cruise. For those of you joining us today I hope you have a wonderfully relaxing time. 

"The first half of the trip is approximately four to five hours long, unless you're staying for dinner then it's seven hours or so before it makes another stop to let people off. For those staying for just the first half the rooms will cost half as much. Those staying over night in either an ocean view room or other we will be starting the second part of the cruise around seven in the morning. Breakfast can be served to the rooms or go to any of the restaurants or buffets. And remember, our staff is always available night or day to serve you in any way. Please enjoy your stay."

The minute he finished shouts of excitement and laughter rang through the air as they started taking people aboard. Quatre could tell they were within the first one thousand people, which meant they'd definitely make it in. 

He felt someone tap him on the shoulder and turned to see Duo smiling at him, "Hey, Quat, uh, I was wondering if you could sort of…uh, you know…"

"Pay?" Quatre offered with a knowing smile. 

Duo laughed partly embarrassed, "Yeah."

"Of course. You've done so much for me. Besides, I have tons of money saved up for stress-relieving vacation and I've never used it before. Might as well start with this vacation," Quatre smiled, pulling out his checkbook. 

They approached even closer until the fancy, white-uniformed captain assistants smiled at them. 

"Why, good morning," the man beamed. 

"Good morning," Quatre said politely with a smile. 

"Will you be staying overnight?" 

"Afraid not," Quatre smiled genuinely. "We're just staying for the first half through dinner."

"Wonderful!" the man smiled brightly. "And there's just the four of you?"

Quatre nodded, "Yes."

"What kind of rooms would you like? We have the suite, ocean view, balcony and interior?" he asked, looking from Quatre to the rest of them. 

Quatre turned to Heero and Duo, "Would you two like your own separate rooms? That way you can get whatever room you'd like."

"Sure," Duo chirped. "What room would you like Heero?" 

"Whatever you want," Heero said. 

Quatre turned back to the man, "Is there a way we could get separate rooms that are nearby each other or at least on the same deck?" 

The man nodded, "Of course. If you chose the suite, it usually comes with multiple rooms. That means that there will be a door that leads into another room. And both of the rooms can either have two queen sized beds, one queen size bed or a king-size bed. Most of them offer a balcony and if you get the Royal suite there's a small grand piano included," the man winked. 

Quatre's eyes lit up at the sound of a piano, "Actually, the suite sounds perfect. So we can get a suite with two separate rooms, correct?" 

The man nodded. 

"And the rooms can have one king-sized bed," Quatre said looking to the others for approval. 

Heero and Trowa just nodded while Duo grinned. Quatre smiled back and nodded, continuing on. 

"And for one room I'd like the Royal suite," Quatre said. "And both of them with balconies. The balconies overlook the ocean right?"

"Yes, of course!" the man said, nodding. 

"And what's the top suite besides the Royal Suite?" Quatre asked. 

"The Owner's Suite," he answered. "It usually comes with a queen-sized bed but I can make an exception for you gentlemen. It comes with a mini-bar like the Royal Suite and except it only has a two-person sized tub unlike the Royal Suite that has a whirlpool bathtub fit for four. There are double showers in each as well. And I can get you a Royal Suite and an Owner Suite that are right down the hall from each other," he answered with a smile. 

"That'd be perfect," Quatre said, opening his checkbook. "And does this include all the meals?"

"The meals are separate if you're going to restaurants or if you're ordering room service in which there's a menu by the TV. There really isn't a fixed price," he answered. 

"Great, so what's the total?" 

"the Owner's Suite is $404.50 per person, plus , and the Royal Suite is $525.00 per person, for staying for half of the trip. Your total comes to…," he paused to calculate, "exactly $1,859.00, and because this is the first cruise this new edition has been out on there's no tax."

Quatre wrote the total on a check, oblivious to how wide Duo's eyes had gotten at the price of only a one-night trip, even without spending the night. He handed over the check and saw the man's eyebrows raise in surprise. 

"Well, welcome aboard Mr. Winner," he greeted with a small bow. 

Quatre smiled politely, knowing the man was just being respectful and bowed in return as he walked up to the humungous ship beside Duo, Heero and Trowa. They followed the people in front of them to the main deck inside the ship. The ship was incredible, even just taking in the main deck. There were lounges with fancy couches and chairs, a beautiful chandelier with gleaming crystals shining above. The patio doors were open, leading to on top of the ship to watch as it sailed. 

"It's incredible," Quatre whispered aloud, voicing his thoughts. 

"You're telling me," Duo said, looking around in awe. 

Heero and Trowa were also looking around, but didn't seem as surprised to see what a gorgeous and expensive interior the ship had. Quatre wondered if they had been on a cruise before and decided to ask Trowa later. 

"Are any of you hungry?" Quatre asked. "There are plenty of places for lunch and we can even eat out on the ship's deck."

"Sounds good to me. I'll go get the food, if you'd like and meet you all on the deck. First I need orders," Duo said, glancing at them. 

"If they have any unhealthy sandwiches or lunch meals just get me that," Quatre smiled. 

"I'm sure that won't be too hard," Duo winked. "And for the rest of you?"

"Pasta is fine," Trowa said. 

Heero folded his arms casually, "I'll come with you."

Duo smiled and nodded, taking that as 'I don't know' and turned back to Quatre, "So, we'll meet you two on the ship's deck in, say, twenty minutes."

Quatre nodded, "Great."

Duo and Heero took off together and Quatre and Trowa walked through the long entryway toward the open balcony doors leading to the ship's deck. They had to push past several people, luckily missing the crowds of new on-boarders. 

The air outside was fresh and beautiful overlooking the vast ocean. Since most people were either checking out their rooms or getting something to eat, there was a lot of space on deck so Quatre and Trowa stood at the railing at the farthest point on the deck looking out at the waters. Quatre could see they were beginning to untie the ropes and bring them in which meant they would be leaving shortly. There was still a crowd of people outside who hadn't gotten the chance to get in, but Quatre guessed they'd come back for the second ship. 

He felt entirely grateful that Duo had set all this up and went through the trouble to find every possible means of relaxation. Quatre knew he'd get so used to it, or begin loving it so much he wouldn't want to go back home, which was the feeling he had had since the previous day. He guessed Duo had hoped that would happen; hoping that perhaps Quatre would quit his job and concentrate on doing things he liked. 

_Maybe I will do that. The job I have now takes up too much time and energy and Duo's right that most of the time I'm doing the work. I'm still young, much younger than any of the other men and women working there and I need to live my life. Besides, I really don't need to work. My sisters work and there's still father and mother's fortunes that are saved up, along with what I have saved from the years of working. So why do I work? _

Quatre stared up at the sky feeling the warm breeze blow over him. He knew why he worked. It was because he was always lonely, having barley anyone his own age to talk to when he was growing up, and he felt shoving himself in a pile of work would keep him so preoccupied he wouldn't worry or notice he was alone. That all changed when he met Duo. He couldn't concentrate on work and dreaded each minute of it. Before, work was always mechanical and he just did it because he could. And now, after having met Heero and Trowa alongside Duo, Quatre was ready to call it quits and find something else that interested him; something that didn't take up most of his life. 

_Maybe I'll teach a class of students how to play the violin. I've always loved playing it. Or maybe I can work part time with my sister Iria in the hospital and help her out. Then again, I could work for any of my sisters. Many of them work in the same colony and enjoy their jobs. I never realized how many opportunities there were for me. This has definitely been a meaningful and fun vacation. _

Quatre smiled softly. He had made up his mind. He would call Rashid and let him know he was going to quit his job. They could work on building the new colony and the emergency colony, but Quatre wasn't going to be their guinea pig anymore. He was going to live his life to the fullest. Even Trowa enjoyed the place he had originally been placed as an undercover job. 

Relief flowed through him at the thought of having much more free time to focus on continuing to support the colonies and prevent wars, but at the same time find what he loved to do. He turned to Trowa, finding a peaceful smile on his face as he too looked at the beautiful ocean. Quatre heard the sound of the horn, knowing they were getting ready to take off. He watched in fascination as the ship pulled away from the dock, going at a nice enough speed especially for such an enormous ship. 

Quatre turned back to Trowa, feeling a smile come to his face as he watched him, "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Trowa tilted his head to face him and nodded, "Yes, it is. The ocean has always been something very soothing to me."

Quatre propped his arms on the railing and scooted closer to him, "Have you ever been on a cruise before?"

Trowa smiled and shook his head, "Not like this. It was a smaller ship, but it was very fancy as well. It was the third mission Heero and I got. We had to find out who was planning to sink the ship out of the number of suspects we were watching."

Quatre's eyebrows rose, "Like the titanic?"

Trowa's lips curled slightly, "Something like that."

Smiling, Quatre moved closer until he was leaning up against his arm, "Did you save anyone?"

"If you mean was the mission successful, then yes," Trowa's timid smile shone. "If you mean an individual, then no."

Quatre brushed his bangs out of his face as the wind blew them and looked up at him, wrapping his arm around Trowa's. 

"You saved me."

Trowa looked down at him and smiled serenely, his eyes brightening, "I did," he nodded. "You were the first person I've saved."

"Am I the first person you've ever given CPR?" Quatre asked, his eyes twinkling with mirth. 

A much larger smile covered Trowa's serene expression, "Without a CPR device, yes."

"I feel very fortunate then," Quatre smiled up at him, keeping their eyes locked together. 

Trowa's eyes seemed to glisten even brighter as his smile softened at Quatre's words. They were staring at each other for what felt like forever. Quatre was ready to lift up his head to kiss him when a voice interrupted. 

"Excuse me?" 

Quatre turned around, breaking his eye contact with Trowa to see a young woman dressed in the staff's formal outfit for the ship. A badge upon her breast read: _Staff of the Jewel. _Quatre's eyes ranked over her slim body, wondering why this woman in particular had a slightly shorter skirt than most of the other older women. She was dressed in all white with a formal jacket on and was smiling brightly. 

"Yes?" Quatre offered politely remaining close by Trowa's side. 

"My name is Silvia Noventa, a staff member on the Jewel of the Seas to welcome you on this trip," she smiled. "Have you been helped yet?"

Quatre blinked, "I don't think so," he said, glancing up at Trowa. 

"Oh, well that's all right," she smiled brightly. "The staff members are here to serve you. If you'd like I can show you to your rooms. It's actually a requirement for us to go through any emergency procedures for your convenience and we also show you some handy exits in your rooms in case the ship is filling with water, which is most unlikely," she added with a wave of her hand. 

"Oh, well, do we have to do that now? We're waiting for some friends," Quatre said politely. 

"Perhaps one of you could wait for your friends and the other can explain what I've said," she suggested. 

"Well…," Quatre started, not wanting to disappoint her. 

"I'll go," Trowa answered. 

The girl's eyes brightened immensely and she clapped her hands, "Wonderful! We'll be back in a jiffy, and um…your friend…," she gestured to Trowa. 

"Trowa," he answered. 

"Right, Trowa, can explain to you what I've said after," she chirped. "Enjoy your stay."

Quatre watched wordlessly as she practically dragged Trowa away, feeling a tad jealous. No, it wasn't jealousy because he trusted Trowa completely and he had never been _jealous _before. There was no need. It was more of a feeling of weariness. The girl was too cute, too…girly-looking, like one of those girls who flirts with every cute boy she sees. Quatre hoped Trowa wouldn't get uncomfortable if she started hitting on him. 

Quatre sighed softly and turned back around to look at the ocean until Trowa came back. Hopefully he wouldn't have to wait there long alone. Propping his elbows up on the railing he leaned his chin on his hands and closed his eyes, willing himself to relax and enjoy the breathtaking atmosphere. The air was warm, but luckily not smoldering hot. He knew once it was past one the sun would be getting hot, but until then he could enjoy the weather wearing his jean shorts and his new silky-white tank top. 

"Pardon me?" 

Quatre's eyes fluttered open and he turned around to find a young, attractive-looking man standing behind him. He looked not much older than Quatre with black hair and piercing golden-hazel eyes. He wore a loose blouse that looked like a shirt that could be worn under a tuxedo. The first few buttons were undone, most likely because of the warmth and he had on dressy-looking black pants. 

"Can I help you?" Quatre asked, hoping the man didn't recognize him from the colony papers. 

The last thing he wanted was the press or anyone who knew him all ready. The man only smiled, walking forward a bit to extend his hand. 

"My name is Eli."

"Oh, Quatre," he smiled back taking hold of the man's hand. 

"I hope I wasn't interrupting at a bad time," Eli smiled, tilting his head a bit. "I saw Silvia and thought something had happened."

Quatre released his hand from the grip and leaned against the rail, "Do you know her…personally I mean?"

Eli laughed lightly, "Only because I've been on this cruise for a couple days all ready. It actually started in Fort Lauderdale, Florida, where I was and I've been with it since. The Caribbean has always been a place I've wanted to explore by cruise. Anyway, Silvia was the woman who helped us out as well. She's the captain's niece; Captain Noventa," he explained. 

"I thought she looked a little young," Quatre voiced, feeling his worries disappear now that he had someone to talk to. "Is this trip a treat for yourself?"

"Not completely. I helped pay for the rooms, but it's actually just something my friend and I have been planning. I'm staying here with him actually and we're sharing a room on the six deck."

"I'm here with some friends too. Actually, we've been here in the Caribbean for a couple weeks now. It was a birthday gift from my friend who's here with me."

"Oh really? Well, happy birthday!" he said politely. "How old are you now?"

"Thanks. I just turned eighteen," Quatre replied. 

"Still young, huh?" Eli smiled, crossing his arms. "I'm twenty-two, though my friend says I look younger. Hey, you know something, my friend and I were planning to go out to dinner tonight. Would you like to join us? I'd like to get to know you before you leave."

Quatre's heart skipped a couple beats. The man, Eli, seemed incredibly nice and friendly, but he also appeared to be asking him out, despite it being a dinner date with his friend as well. Quatre figured Eli must've seen Silvia walk away from Quatre with Trowa by her side, but hadn't seen Trowa with Quatre. 

"That's really sweet, but we're only here for one night. We're not even spending the night. I kind of all ready had dinner plans," Quatre said gently, keeping a soft smile on his face. 

Eli nodded, "That's fine. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Well, we're leaving around nine p.m. You could see us off," Quatre suggested. 

A thoughtful look crossed his face and Quatre felt his senses stir, but was interrupted by Eli's response. 

"I guess so. Wish you could stay longer though. You're the only real person I've wanted to talk to since I came on this trip," he said. 

Quatre smiled, "Well, thank you. I'm glad I got to meet you. We might see each other for dinner."

"If your friends agree to it, you could come to the Portofino Italian Restaurant. It's the only one on this ship. I believe it's on deck four, along with the dining rooms. Hopefully I'll see you there," he smiled, his lips curling slyly before he turned and walked away. 

He stood transfixed, watching even after the young man had left surprised that he had met someone so quickly. Before he could contemplate their conversation, he thoughts were interrupted. 

"Hey, Quat!" 

He turned to see Duo coming toward him with platefuls of food, followed by Heero who had a couple plates as well. 

"Sorry, the line was long," he said, handing over a plate toward him. "Where's Trowa?"

"He went with our staff woman, Silvia Noventa in order to hear all the emergency procedures and be shown our rooms," Quatre said casually, taking a bite out of the grilled chicken sandwich. 

"Noventa? As in related to the Captain Noventa?" Duo asked surprised. 

Quatre nodded, "Yes. That's what I've heard. How did you know?"

"It makes sense that you wouldn't know since it's your first time on Earth," Duo said as he leaned up against the rail beside Heero, who was eating quietly. "Captain Noventa is well-known here since he's been in charge of many cruises. I think he's getting pretty old now, but I heard he was aboard the Titanic, I think in the early 1900's, maybe 1915...I can't remember. Anyway, he was a young boy and managed to get off safely. Ever since then he's been fascinated with boats. I personally would've been traumatized."

"Me too," Quatre agreed, taking a sip of his drink. 

Duo shrugged, "Well, he's pretty well-known and Silvia I think is his niece. She's like…fifteen or something and he gave her a job aboard his ship."

Quatre nodded, but didn't respond and instead stared out at the ocean once again. 

"Hey, for dinner I was thinking of the Italian restaurant we passed. It looked good!" Duo chirped, elbowing Heero as he spoke. 

Quatre glanced up at him surprised but nodded, "Sure."

Duo grinned and nodded, "Hey look! Trowa's back!"

Quatre turned watching as Trowa approached, smiling brightly. Trowa nodded toward him as well as Duo and Heero and began to eat. It was peaceful, though a little quiet with the exception of Duo's occasional chatter. Quatre wanted to ask him what Silvia said, but he knew Trowa would tell him in time. There was a strange feeling in his gut; the same feeling he had had at one point during his conversation with Eli. He wasn't sure what it was but for the moment he allowed his body to relax, forgetting about all his worries about going back home or anything else and focused only on having a good time. 

****

*~*~*~*~*~*

Part 2: Trouble Aboard

The dining hall was spectacular with the several chandeliers and the groups of people dressed nicely. The Italian restaurant was just across from the dining hall, so they had to pass through the large ball-room type dining hall in order to get to the restaurant. Duo had suggested they leave early in case the lines were long. He was essentially right. 

For most of the day they had either explored the ship or watched the sights as they passed. Occasionally a staff aboard the ship would talk about certain destinations if they were important to the beauty of the cruise. Duo discovered there was an inside pool on one of the lower decks and had convinced Quatre to take a dip with him. Trowa and Heero hadn't felt like it so they had hung out in one of the game rooms idly sitting together. 

Quatre had to admit the cruise was fun. He and Duo managed to get a free half-hour massage courtesy of one of the women in charge who thought they were extremely adorable. They had also played games in the rec rooms and ran on the track to keep in shape. It felt like old times just hanging together. Still, Quatre felt a little disappointed that they hadn't hung out with Heero and Trowa much and they only had several hours left before dinner. Duo reminded him that they'd loosen up during dinner and not to worry. Once the cruise was over they'd just find something else to do. For some reason, Quatre's stomach did a strange flip when Duo said that. The feeling in his gut was still there, but he pushed it back down thinking it was just his nerves. 

Now, it was dinner time and the Italian restaurant was full, but luckily not overcrowded. They managed to get in after a twenty minute wait and a nice table close to the window so they could look out at the ocean view. The waitress had given them menus and at the moment they were pouring over their choices. 

Duo blinked several times, "Uh…does anyone know how to speak Italian? I have no idea what any of these dishes are."

"That's veal," Heero pointed to the choice Duo was staring at. "It's common in Italy."

"Right…so can you just go through this entire menu for me?"

Quatre smiled, shaking his head slightly and turned his attention to Trowa. He was sitting casually while sipping his water, having made his decision all ready. 

_Trowa hasn't said much. I just feel he's avoiding me or something. I wish I knew what was bothering him, if anything. Heero even seems talkative now, especially with Duo. I wonder if he knows what's bothering Trowa. _

Quatre cleared his throat, "So, Trowa, how do our rooms look?"

Trowa turned to him, staring at him calmly, "They're very nice," he answered simply. 

Quatre's smile faded a little on the inside, though he made sure not to show it. He could tell Trowa had closed himself up a bit more and he wanted to know what the reason was. 

"Are you kidding?! They're huge! They've got everything from a leather sofa to a forty-inch screen TV and even a mini-bar! You have to take a look at it, Quat," Duo said, having lifted his head from where Heero was reading the menu to him. 

"We should spend some time in them before we leave, since we're having an early dinner anyway. Maybe we could all hang out and talk, or play a game later on," Quatre said, trying to cheer up the mood. He had a feeling it was just his mood that was dampened. 

"Sounds good to me! After we check out the theatre. I heard there's some pretty funny plays that are going to be put on, including some Shakespeare ones. I remember those from when I was younger," Duo grinned, trailing off into another story as Heero and Trowa listened intently. 

Quatre felt his chest constricted, the feeling making him feel slightly claustrophobic. They had a little while to wait before dinner anyway and he really needed to leave. He stood up carefully, putting down his napkin as he did. 

Duo halted in mid-sentence, catching his eye, "Where are you going?"

"Just to check out the rooms, I'll be back in a bit," Quatre smiled reluctantly. 

He walked out of the restaurant, heading toward their rooms. He glanced inside, noting the gorgeous interior and the lovely polished door that separated his and Trowa's room from Duo and Heero's. He had hoped to spend a little quality time with Trowa as well, since he had hung around with Duo and Heero more, so far on the cruise. He saw the piano and went inside sitting at the bench and flexing his fingers. A soft melody played out, slow at first but gaining tempo and strength. Quatre was lost in the song, pouring his heart into it and his present feelings to relieve some of his worry. 

The ship suddenly shook violently and Quatre was thrown off the bench with a high yelp. He scrambled to his feet, looking around fearfully. Quickly, he ran outside the room, looking down the halls. Other couples and families were outside their doors looking around as well. They too had fearful expressions. 

_Oh, please! Not again…Don't let it be something horrible. _

"Attention passengers, there is no need for alarm," a sudden voice boomed over a loud speaker that echoed down the hallways. "The ship has unexpectedly run out of gas and we will need to anchor here for the night. Unfortunately, no helping ship can come to our aid until around five a.m. Those that are staying for half of the trip, sorry for any inconvenience. You will not be charged for the overnight expenses. Those without rooms can get temporary places to stay in our spare bedrooms. Again, I am terribly sorry for any inconvenience, and we will keep the restaurants, game rooms and Jacuzzis open all night long for this sudden glitch. Enjoy your stay."

Quatre hadn't realized he had been holding his breath until he released it. He leaned against the door, afraid he would breathe too fast he'd pass out. Again another problem had occurred, though luckily it wasn't as big of a deal. And he wasn't complaining about staying overnight, though he hadn't planned on it. Hopefully, he could find some time to sit and talk with Trowa and spend some time together before the cruise ended. 

_Maybe this is a good thing. _

Quatre took a deep breath and made his way through the doors toward the balcony. He entered the cool evening air and sighed with relief while leaning against the rail. He hoped Duo, Heero and Trowa were all right. He was sure they were. And he was also sure that their food would be coming any minute. 

"Are you all right?"

Quatre turned suddenly at the unexpected voice and found a surprising face staring at him. The man who he had met earlier, Eli, was standing nearby dressed in the same outfit he had seen him in before, except for the loose tie hanging around his neck. 

Quatre blinked, realizing he hadn't answered his question. 

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. I was just a little startled is all. Do you know what happened?"

"The ship must've gotten a hole in the gas tank so it leaked. That's what I gathered," Eli said, coming up to lean against the rail nearby. "As the captain said it should be fixed by early morning. Maybe even before six."

Quatre nodded in return, relishing in the cool breeze that swept over his face. 

"On the bright side you get to stay overnight on one of the most beautiful cruise ships," Eli said with a smile. "And for free."

A light smile highlighted Quatre's features, "That's true."

Quatre was about to say he needed to get back to dinner when Eli approached the doors he had entered through leading to his room. Quatre opened his mouth, following inside. Eli whistled lightly. 

"Wow, the Royal Suite. Very fancy," he said smiling. "Was that you I heard playing that beautiful tune?"

Quatre blinked. He hadn't noticed that he had been nearby and he hadn't told Eli where his room was. 

"Uh, yeah, it was," Quatre answered somewhat uneasily. 

"Would it be too much trouble if I asked you to play?" his asked with raised eyebrows, smiling widely. 

Quatre inwardly sighed and approached the bench again, beginning the same tune as before. He continued on, letting his fingers flow gracefully across the keys as he did. His fingers faltered as he jumped from the warm hand on his shoulder. 

"You play beautifully," Eli said quietly from behind him. 

The hairs on the back of his neck rose and Quatre quickly stood, "You know, I should probably be getting back to dinner. I've left my friends waiting."

"What's the rush? You have all right now," Eli said, placing his hand back on his shoulder. 

Quatre pulled back slightly from the touch, "Look, Eli, I'm with someone."

"Oh? Who?" he asked, pulling his hand away. 

"Um, Trowa. You might've seen him before. He's tall with brown hair, and he was nearby me when you saw Silvia…"

"Oh, that guy," Eli's smile came back. "Yeah, I saw him with Silvia. I think she really likes him. She was definitely flirting with him in this very room…"

"Stop it!" Quatre exclaimed, pushing his hand away suddenly. "I don't know what you're trying to pull, Eli, but I don't want to hear any more. If you'll excuse me, I need to get back. Duo will be wondering where I've gone and he'll be looking for me."

"Duo, huh? Is he the dark-haired boy or the braided one?" 

Quatre froze. Eli couldn't have known that unless he had been watching them while they were seated at the table. It was the same restaurant Eli said he'd been in. Before Quatre could even open his mouth he heard a soft chuckle. 

"Well, whichever one, my friend has certainly taken a liking to that braided friend of yours," Eli's smiled widely. 

"He's taken," Quatre said darkly. "We're not here as only friends, but we're both here with our boyfriends."

Eli's smile turned into a smirk, "I should warn you my friend doesn't like it when he doesn't get his way. In fact, it was because the captain made him pay for some really expensive glass he accidentally knocked over that he knocked out one of the staff members and put a hole in the gas tank. I thought it was a stupid idea at first, but then I remembered that you were leaving, and I couldn't just let you go without saying goodbye…," he said reaching a hand up to touch Quatre's face. 

Quatre pulled back in disgust, his eyes narrowing, "You mean…it's your friend's fault why this cruise has been ruined."

"It's not ruined, just prolonged," he answered simply. "Now, come on. I really do like you, Quatre. I know if we got to know each other you'd like me too."

"You're wrong. I couldn't possibly like someone who thinks they can get whatever they want, nor someone who hangs out with friends like that," Quatre said angrily. "If you know what's best for you, you'll leave us alone before I report y— "

Quatre was cut off as he grabbed his chin roughly, pulling his face forward. Quatre's body froze as fear lit in his eyes, as well as the anger that still coursed through him. He knew he should've listened to his sixth sense when it was giving him strange vibes about the guy. But he had thought it was just his nerves. 

"Don't threaten me, Quatre. That's not a safe move," Eli whispered to him, his lips curling in another smile. "We would've done it whether or not you were on this ship. You see, we work for scavengers who take goods from ships that have either sunk or been lost at sea. Most of the time the people are dead, sometimes we have to kill the people in order to seize the ships. My friend and I are out here to seize one of the biggest and most expensive ships there are right now, and that's this one. 

"And you," he breathed in his ear, "aren't going to get in my way. Of course, now that you know the truth I can't very well let you go, now can I?"

Quatre made a sound through his clenched cheeks still held captive in Eli's strong grasp. Eli released his grip so that Quatre could talk. 

"You won't get away with this! My friends will realize that I've been gone and they'll report it to the captain if they can't find me!" Quatre exclaimed. "Besides, do you really think you can take this ship? There's just the two of you against thousands of people!"

Eli laughed, "You'd be surprised at what people can do, especially if you threaten to blow up the ship. We're hoping to scare everyone into the safety life-boats and paddle away, leaving us with the ship. We won't even have to kill anyone, because you're right we'd be outnumbered. In order to make them do what we want we need…innocent civilians such as yourself and your friend," he said, moving closer and backing Quatre into the piano. "If any deaths occur this ship will no longer sell. So as long as I have you, and soon your friend, this ship is ours."

Quatre bit down his fear, glaring at the man, "What do you mean about soon my friend?"

"Like I said, my friend has had an interest in your braided friend, much like I have for you. I didn't think I'd actually _like _the person I was going to threaten to kill in order to seize the ship, but perhaps…this is better. We could have the ship together you know," he said placing his hand on Quatre's shoulder, rubbing up and down his arm. 

"Leave Duo out of this," Quatre said firmly. 

"Ah, so Duo _is _the braided one. Well, I'm sure John will love to know the name of his soon-to-be-captive. Now, cooperate with me, Quatre, or I'll see to it that your friend is thrown overboard."

Quatre's eyes lit up with fear as he realized he was trapped. He should've seen yet another problem arising and again people would be in danger. This time though, he and Duo were really in deep trouble. He only hoped Heero and Trowa were trained enough to stop Eli and his friend, John. 

__

TO BE CONTINUED…

*** I hope to update this asap!! I made this a two-part in case there's another temporary wait. I usually don't wait TOO long to update stories, but I do have a few others I'm working on right now. I kind of fell behind. *sighs* But it shouldn't be too long. In a few days check my profile, I usually have estimated dates on when stories will be updated. ^-^

****

Future Warning: Like I said, Trowa and Quatre will have their actual lemon! And Heero and Duo will have limey moments. Much shounen-ai and fluffy moments coming up as well as suspense! Be prepared! ^-~

To Reviewers: 

****

Chambers: *grins* Well, our poor boys are in for another round of trouble. Yes, I'm trying to keep up both couples! I do tend to focus more on 3x4 so you can look forward to that. I will not forget Duo and Heero though. I'll update as soon as I can! 

****

Ashen Skies: hey! Yes, you're right! Duo and Heero's lemon was more detailed, but that was because Quatre and Trowa didn't really have their actual lemon yet (as I stated in the author's note at the top). That was to bring them together as a couple. They will get their actual lemon and Duo and Heero are still going to have very intimate and limey moments! But thank you! I will definitely continue with the fluff; that's coming up as well as the lime and lemon! ^-^

****

Shinigami4ever: ^-^ Thanks! I'm glad you liked Duo and Heero's lemon. I won't forget them! I know I didn't really focus on them in this chapter but I will in the next and they will still have very passionate moments! ^-^

****

Shin-Chan: *grins* You're right! Duo and Heero were late, and Quatre worried for nothing. Ah well, now he has something else to worry about, right? ^-~ I'll try and update asap!

****

Sxybichic18: *grins* Yep! More trouble on the way! And I updated, see? Now you have to tell me what you think. ^-^ Hehehe…And get working on your stories missy!

****

Fire of Phoenix: Thank you! ^__________^ there's still much more romance coming up, but first a bit of suspense. I'll update asap!

****

Nerd slut: *nods* I'd love a guy like Trowa as well. *sighs dreamily* Well, I'll just have to make him extra good for Quatre so that we get a dose of the sweetness through him. ^-^ 

****

Laney1: I'm glad you like the relationships! Oh yes, yes, more twists coming up indeed. You're right on the dot! This isn't over yet. ^-^ now that they've finally gotten together it'll be more fun. I posted as soon as I could, sorry about the delay! ^-^


	13. Perilous Predicament

****

Unpredictable

***NOTE: I posted this early since I'm leaving for Atlanta this weekend. I'll only be gone until Sunday night but I wouldn't be able to update this for another week if I hadn't gotten it up today. So…ENJOY! 

(Eventually I will put out a picture of the cruise ship on my profile). 

Chapter 12: Perilous Predicament 

The fancy waiters walked around holding trays of food in their arms, obviously trained to carry large loads. Their training came in handy as the ship suddenly jolted, shaking the tables and plates. After the sudden small shake, the waiters and waitresses continued to set the meals down as if nothing had even happened. Duo stared around, his eyes ever watchful at the faces around them. 

"Did you guys feel that?" Duo asked, turning to look at Heero and Trowa who had suddenly gone into a bought of silence. 

"It's probably just the force of the waves," Heero noted calmly, his arms folded across his chest. 

Duo nodded, but didn't respond taking his time studying the two. Ever since Quatre had left he hadn't been able to strike up a conversation with either of them. In fact, Duo had noticed that the two of them had become rather silent recently and he was beginning to feel like something was bothering them. Before Duo could think of something, or anything, to say, steaming hot meals were placed in front of them. 

"Thanks," Duo smiled up at the waiter, who in turn smiled back. 

"_Grazie,_" the waiter replied in fluent Italian. "Is there anything else you would care for?"

"No, this looks great," Duo replied, smiling down at the food. "But I was wondering if you knew what that earthquake-like shake was."

The waiter nodded immediately, "Oh yes, terribly sorry about that. It appears that the ship has run out of gas unexpectedly. The problem was the cause of a leakage that cannot be attended to till early morning."

Duo blinked, "I'm glad it's nothing serious. But what about those staying only for dinner?"

"There was an announcement broadcasted moments ago by captain Noventa, but it was too noisy in here for anyone to hear. I suppose we'll have to post messages for people," he said more to himself. "Those that were planning to stay only for dinner cannot leave the ship, so they will have to stay overnight," he said, glancing between Duo, Heero and Trowa. "However, it will be free of charge, and I believe the Jacuzzi's and bars will be left open all night for convenience. There are some other things the captain is planning, like free drinks at ten and free massages, but the list will be given out later on and sent to each room."

"Sounds like a bargain to me," Duo grinned, leaning back in his seat. 

The waiter smiled, obviously pleased, "I'm glad you are enjoying yourself despite the circumstances. Please enjoy your stay and I am _Angelo _if you need anything tonight."

Duo smiled and nodded politely as the waiter, Angelo, bowed slightly and walked away to tend to other customers. Duo turned around, his eyebrows slightly raising. 

"I guess we're staying overnight, and for free too. This is yet another perk Quatre and I have gotten," Duo stated with a gleam in his eyes. "So that means we'll have lots to do tonight, but first let's eat."

Duo suddenly halted, staring at his steaming dish, smelling the delectable meal and wanting to dig in. He realized though that there was still something, or some_one_ missing. He looked around, his eyes traveling through the crowd of people. 

"I wonder what Quatre's doing. It's been almost fifteen minutes since he left," Duo said aloud, turning toward Heero and Trowa. "I think I'm going to go look for him and let him know our food is here."

Heero and Trowa nodded almost simultaneously. 

"We'll wait," Heero said calmly, folding his arms. 

Duo's eyes lit up gratefully, "All right. If I take more than five minutes feel free to start eating. I'm sure Quatre has just gotten caught up in playing the piano or something."

__

Duo flashed them one last smile before standing up and walking past the table. As he left the table he had the feeling he was being stared at, but shook it off knowing there were too many people having a good time. No one would really pay attention to him. 

At the quiet table, Heero and Trowa sat idly with each other. After a minute, Heero unfolded his arms, turning his dark cobalt blue gaze on Trowa. 

"What's the matter?" Heero asked quietly, as if he had known the other boy's thoughts. 

Trowa stared off into space, looking around as he did until he finally turned his attention onto Heero. 

"I'm not sure. There may not be anything wrong," Trowa answered, setting his water back down. 

Heero was silent, knowing Trowa would continue when he was ready. It only took a few seconds for his thoughts to be proven. 

"I met the captain's niece, Silvia Noventa," Trowa said. 

"Yeah, I heard captain Noventa is on the ship," Heero said. "That surprised me from what happened the last time."

Trowa nodded, "That's exactly what I was thinking. Silvia mentioned that her uncle had helped uncover some of the treasures of the Titanic and the Mary Rose. Those were the first ships he helped bring to the surface after years of being under water. That was how Noventa got so rich in the first place. And he kept uncovering ships until he finally had his own built. Now, he's still searching for the _El Caribe _that vanished without even a distress call."

"That's surprising that he's still searching for ships, especially those that disappeared in the Bermuda Triangle," Heero stated, casually folding his arms and leaning back in his chair. 

Trowa nodded, "What surprised me more was that he told his niece about everything, including his plans of finding the ship. If the wrong person hears about a sunken ship possibly having treasure inside that could lead to some trouble. According to the law in International waters any ship found after a certain number of years can be salvaged by anyone. What worries me is that she was telling me all of this without really knowing me."

"Which means she could have told a number of people on this ship," Heero finished, realizing what his concern was. 

"I know we don't have anymore missions," Trowa said closing his eyes momentarily before opening them, "but I think we should keep our eyes open."

"Agreed," Heero said, nodding. "If something does happen we may have to find a way to get the civilians off the ship."

"Hopefully it won't come to that," Trowa said. 

****

*~*~*~*~*~*

The crowd that had gathered wasn't too difficult to push through. He made his way out of the restaurant in no more than five minutes, walking up the stairs toward the bed room suites. Duo glanced around, looking for bright, noticeable blonde hair amongst the people and figured Quatre was still inside the room. 

_He did seem a little upset. I wonder what's bothering him. Come to think of it, Heero and Trowa were being a bit silent themselves. I wonder if Quatre felt the shake of the boat. I'm sure he would've rushed to come get us though, wouldn't he?_

Duo's thoughts were all unanswered as he tried to figure out what was going on. Usually every time it appeared they got a perk in their vacation it turned out to be an adventure they didn't want to have a second time. 

_I'm sure that was just a coincidence. The shark, and then the room suite with the fake French woman, then the crazy poachers…I mean what could happen on a cruise with thousands of people? _

Turned reach the floor their rooms were at and turned down the long hallway, heading toward the suites. Duo reached into his pocket and grabbed the key card, sliding it through to open the door. He walked inside and closed the door behind him, looking around. 

"Quat, you in here?" Duo called out walking through the huge suite toward the suite that Quatre and Trowa were to share. 

He stopped suddenly, listening as he thought he heard something. There was no sound or answer that he could here so he kept walking. Duo wondered if perhaps Quatre had decided to take a shower, or change. 

_But he knew the food was coming. Maybe he doesn't feel so good. That might explain why he looked a bit on the down-side. _

Duo entered through the door, past the living room area toward the rest area, which included the separate bed chamber, figuring that was the only place he hadn't checked. He walked into the room, glancing around. 

"Quat?"

His eyes glanced over at the baby grand piano, noticing that the keyboard was visible since the cover had been lifted. Duo walked toward it and put the cover down. Duo then went toward the bedroom door, noticing that it was shut. He rapped lightly on the door. 

"Quat, are you changing?"

A muffled sound that had to have been a voice answered in reply. There had been no words just a noise and Duo hoped that Quatre wasn't sick. Turning the knob, Duo opened the door a crack, peeking his head inside. His eyes traveled across the large bedroom, landing on the king-sized bed. From his angle he could just make out a foot on top of the bed. 

"Sorry I'm just barging in," Duo said, entering the room, "but I thought you should know our food…"

Duo finally approached the bed, his words disappearing as he saw Quatre lying on the bed with his hands tied to the board and his feet laying helplessly on the bed. His mouth was covered with duck tape and he was blind-folded; his blonde hair tousled as if he had been running. 

"Quatre!" Duo exclaimed, running to his side without hesitation. 

With the tape covering his mouth, Quatre made noises as he tried to tell him something. 

"Hold on, I'll have you out of this in a minute," Duo said, untying the blind-fold. "When I found out what sick creep did this to you we'll make sure Heero and Trowa take care of him _real _good."

"Mmmfmm!" Quatre exclaimed through the duck tape. 

The blind fold fell off, Quatre's blue eyes wide with fear and uncertainty as he locked gazes with Duo. Immediately, Duo worked at the duck tape until his peeled it off. 

"Duo, you have to get out of here!" Quatre exclaimed suddenly once the tape was off, startling Duo. 

"Not until we find out who did this," Duo said angrily, his eyes narrowing as he untied Quatre's hands. "Who did this?"

"I don't know! Some guy named Eli, but Duo listen to me! He'll be coming back soon so you have to get out! He wants you too!" Quatre said desperately. 

"What?" Duo asked, looking down at him as he pulled the last of the binds from his arms, allowing Quatre to rub his sore wrists. "How does he know me?"

"He doesn't know either of us! We're just the so-called victims he's chosen to get away with his dirty work," Quatre said darkly. "He and his partner John are scavengers for boat wrecks and sunken ships. They want to scare everyone off this ship so they can take it and use it to find one of the sunken ships and attach it to a chain. Apparently this boat is big enough to drag whatever ship they want."

Duo ran his hand through his hair, taking a deep breath, "And let me guess. Somehow they're connected with whatever trouble is going on with the ship."

Quatre nodded, "The guy named John put a hole in the gas tank so it would leak, causing us to be stuck in the middle of no where from our destination with no help coming till the morning."

Duo's eyes widened in realization, "We've got to get to Heero and Trowa fast."

The door suddenly slammed shut and Duo wheeled around just as Quatre grasped his arm in surprise. Standing before them was Eli, looking both bewildered and amused; the smirk on his lips unsettling to both Duo and Quatre. 

"Well, well, here I was waiting for John to let me know when he's caught our next victim and what do you know, here he is," Eli smiled. "Duo, right? I'm sure Quatre has told you everything by now."

"You really think you can get away with this?" Duo said, his voice flat and cold. 

Eli rose his eyebrows, "Funny, Quatre said the same thing to me. You two must be hanging out together a little too much, hmm? Sorry I don't have a proper welcoming for you both," he sneered picking up a large bottle of wine that had been sitting on the table and pulling out a small pistol that had been hidden inside it, pointing it at the both of them. "Just sit and relax until John gets here, then you can become of use to us."

Duo glared at him coldly, his expression rivaling that of Heero's when he got angry, but he had no choice but to sit down on the bed next to Quatre. Duo squeezed Quatre's hand that had attached itself to his arm. Eli watched them with hardened eyes as he walked closer. 

"I guess I'll have to introduce myself like I did with Quatre. My name is Eli, and that's all you're going to get. We've been planning this for a while and if you try anything to ruin this I'll put a bullet through your heads, is that clear?"

There was no response, but Eli didn't seem to care. His eyes traveled from Duo to Quatre. 

"Once this ship has only us four on it we'll be home free," Eli said.

"Us four?" Duo asked sharply. 

Eli's smirk widened, "Yes. What, did you think we'd take the boat then let you two go? First, that would be incredibly stupid since you know what I look like, my first name and more, but second…I've become attached to Quatre."

Duo's eyes narrowed as Eli's eyes flashed, knowing exactly what the creep was thinking. 

"I don't think you've met his boyfriend then," Duo said darkly. 

Eli's eyebrows rose as he leaned up against the wall, the gun glistening from the lamp light. 

"No, I haven't. I don't think I've met yours either, Duo. But what does it matter? No amount of strength they have can overcome us," he said, running his finger across the gun. "I know what's wrong, Duo. You feel left out. Well, don't worry, because my partner has set his eyes on you."

"Oh joy," Duo quipped sarcastically. "How about you let us go now while you're still in one piece? I'm going to warn you that our boyfriends can get very hostile, especially when they find out what you're up to."

"Oh really— " Eli began with narrowed eyes. 

"He has quite a big mouth on him, don't he?" a deep voice came from behind them. 

Eli turned with a smile to the man who had entered the room so quietly none of them had heard. He stepped forward, finally illuminated by the light. Quatre stifled a gasp, his hand instinctively squeezing Duo's arm tighter. A man with somewhat bulging muscles came forward; both of his arms bearing a tattoo. One arm with a pirate flag and a bloody demon-looking skull staring back at them. The other arm had a broken heart on it and was dripping blood. He was taller than all of them and had a bandana around his head. He was wearing leather-looking pants and a very tight black t-shirt to go with it. Dressed in all black he certainly appeared evil and malicious. 

"Well, well, we finally get to meet…Duo, is it?" the man grinned. "You're even better up close."

Duo tensed but didn't reply, his eyes watching the man's dark brown gaze on him. The man's eyes finally moved from Duo's face traveling toward Quatre and taking him in. 

"How typical, Eli. You always go for the pretty-looking ones," he said, one eyebrow partially raised. 

Eli half-glared at him in annoyance, "Well excuse me, John, for having an obsession with blondes. Besides, he's a great pianist."

Both men were now turned on them, grinning sinisterly. John walked forward, his eyes tracing along every inch of their bodies. 

"I'm sure Eli has told you why we needed you. He always ends up blabbing our plans to someone, which is why I told him we won't be able to let whoever we choose go, since they'll know too much. Besides, it's more fun to keep our victims so that way the fun will last longer," he smirked. "That's why I told him to make a good selection on who he wants. Can't say I have a fetish for blondes, but I can see why he'd want you in particular," John's gaze fell on Quatre, who shifted uncomfortably from his piercing eyes. "What's your name cutie?" 

Quatre stared at the man, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. His hand was squeezing Duo so hard he couldn't feel it any more. The situation was much more dangerous than before, for this time they were truly helpless and with men who had the advantage. 

John leaned down toward Quatre, "What's the matter? I hope I didn't frighten you."

Before Quatre could back away, Duo was suddenly pushing him behind him, facing the man with a cold glare. John's piercing eyes locked into Duo's before a visible sneer came over his face. 

"How sweet…And you're the tough one, right? Well, let's see how tough you are," John smirked, his arm lashing out and grabbing Duo by the chin. 

He pulled Duo's face close to his, squeezing him roughly until Duo winced from the pressure. He tilted Duo's head back, staring at him almost intrigued. 

"Well at least I get to see your pretty eyes. How about we have a little fun, huh? Since you're so willing to put yourself in his place," John whispered in Duo's face. 

"Quatre."

John turned his attention from Duo, staring at Quatre who had come up from being pushed on the bed. He was staring at the man with a hard expression, making his face look more experienced. 

"What?" John asked, releasing his harsh grip on Duo, who immediately brought his hand to his sore jaw. 

"My name is Quatre," he answered again, but with more confidence. 

John smirked, "Good. At least one of you cooperates. Quatre, hm? What a unique name. You know a name can say a lot about a person, but let's not get into being _friendly. _We're here to do our business and you two will cooperate. Now," he said turning to Eli, "is everything set for tonight?"

Eli nodded, "Yeah, the captain won't know what hit him."

"Good," John smiled. 

"However, there is one problem," Eli continued, earning a glare from John. "It appears these two have boyfriends which they claim are going to mess us up if we do anything to them, or continue on with our plan of hijacking the boat."

"Ooo…Well, I'm scared now," John laughed, giving them a harsh look. "Look, your boyfriends can do whatever they want, but if they try and stop us we'll mess _them _up, got it?"

Duo's eyes narrowed, as well as Quatre's. 

"You don't know who you'll be dealing with," Duo said. 

"Do your little boyfriends have guns and are trained in martial arts?" Eli said mockingly. "I don't think they'll be any match for us."

"I'm sure they don't believe us," John said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as his smirk widened. "We'll have to prove it by pounding their little boyfriends into a pile of ash."

"But what about the plan?" Eli asked. 

John turned to him, "It might be better to do it in the middle of the night rather than the morning anyway. That way there won't be more people that could get suspicious, hence the rescue boat that's coming to fix the tank. Besides, if their boyfriends are going to cause us trouble, we might as well get them out of our way first. So tonight…we're going to have a little _get together_," he sneered at Quatre and Duo. 

"How are we going to get their boyfriends?" Eli asked, folding his arms casually. 

"Easy. Now that I think about it, holding these two hostages would alert them and they'd tell the captain to search for missing parties. That would get things riled up. So we'll have to send a message to them telling us to meet us up on dock after midnight, when everyone is inside in their rooms or playing around and relaxing. That way there won't be any witnesses," John said. "Start writing their boyfriends a message and leave it on the bed. If they really care about them, they'll be checking in here.

"As for the two of you," his eyes flashed toward Duo and Quatre, "we'll have to find an appropriate place to put you until your boyfriends come to your rescue…," he sneered. "Eli, what time is it now?"

"It's a little after eight," he answered. "People will still be eating dinner for another hour or so before they either go to the game rooms or their suites or something."

"Right," John nodded. "Lock these two up in the boiler room for now. No one goes down there check, or at least they won't until midnight. Then the fun will really begin."

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

TO BE CONTINUED…

****

***NOTE: I know this isn't as long as a lot of the other chapters, but this was a good place to stop I think. Besides, this weekend I'm off to Atlanta so I won't be able to update. Thought I'd give you all an early update because of that! (I stated that at the top too!) Anywhoo, the next update will take a little longer because I have some other stories I've been neglecting, yet again, but it won't be THAT much longer. ^-^ 

To Reviewers: 

****

Ashen Skies: *grins* Yes, I do seem to love getting Quatre into trouble, except this twist is different. Both Duo and Quatre are in the same predicament so they'll both be tortured equally. *cackles* I tried to explain what was up with Trowa and Heero. They sense something is wrong so they've gone into mission-mode, but it's only temporary don't worry. It won't last past this chapter, well they'll still be in it but they're not the same as before they met Duo and Quatre…you know. Sorry this chapter wasn't as long; I wanted to update before I left. I leave for the plane in a half hour! O.o it was a close call but I did it! Anyway, YES much more action/suspense and FLUFFINESS to come! Plus wait till you see what predicament they'll be in next…Hehehehe…I love torturing the poor guys! ^-^

****

Shadowofdragons: *grins* Hehehe…sorry, kidnapping them won't save them. They're in for a real trip this time. Much more fluff and suspense to come too! Plus limey moments and Quatre and Trowa will have another lemon! *cheers* 

****

Laney1: *smiles* Glad you like the twist! There's much more coming up, and lots of fluff too! I got this up early since I'm leaving to go to Atlanta, so that's why it's not as long. I hinted what was bugging Trowa and Heero. They sense something is wrong so they're in mission-mode; just overprotective boyfriends, ne? ^-^ 

****

Anna may: Well I'm glad I got this up early then! ^-^ Sorry it wasn't as long and it ended in a bad cliffhanger, I know, but otherwise I wouldn't be able to update this for another week. *grins* So I just cut the chapter short a bit. Oh yes, both Trowa and Heero are very overprotective boyfriends. Don't worry about that. Poor Duo and Quatre though…they're in for some big surprises. ^-~


	14. Ship Wrecked

****

Unpredictable

Author's Note: Sorry this was delayed! I seem to always be saying that. grins sheepishly Well technically the last update was April 30th so luckily it's been less than a month. -

****

To readers: Anyway, I know that I've been getting comments on torturing Quatre so much (and Duo as well). But really, where would the story be without problems, right? I promise that this isn't one of depressing stories or anything. Everything happens for a reason. They all will become closer.

**__**

Future Warning for next chapter: More yaoi goodness! Shounen-ai, fluff, groping, bathtub surprises, lime, a lemon…romance galore! -

Chapter 13: Ship Wrecked

The place had begun to clear a bit as families and couples finally settled down and began to eat their meals, talking more quietly and more discretely. The waiters were coming around with more water, coffee, milkshakes and more in order to satisfy the customers. One waiter in particular: Angelo, was crossing back over to check on who he had missed. Coming to a table, he stopped and looked down.

"Will your friends be coming back to finish their meals?" he asked, staring at the quiet boys with strangely radiant blue and green eyes.

When he got no answer he assumed that they didn't know where the other two had gone. Angelo was sure there had been two others. He was certain of the boy with the long brunette braid because he had spoken with him and he had once glanced at the table and had seen a blonde boy. He was certain it had been at least a half hour if not longer. The food was all ready cold.

"Would you like me to wrap it up for you so you may take it to them?" Angelo offered kindly.

The boy with blue eyes nodded, "Sure."

Angelo nodded politely with a smile and left the two boys carrying to the two untouched meals and the money put on the table for the check. After he had disappeared into the crowd, Heero's head turned toward Trowa who was calmly looking around in silence.

"Should we take the food to them?" Heero asked quietly.

Trowa hesitated in thought, but then shook his head, "We should question Silvia more thoroughly first, before it gets to late. We need to make a list of all the suspects that she has told. There's no doubt this ship has been deliberately delayed," he said quietly.

Heero nodded, "I agree. It's just too much of a coincidence. If necessary, we might have to report this to base."

"Perhaps. It depends if this is considered serious enough to interest them. That's why we have to find out more," Trowa said, staring at him as he did many times in the past when they were on missions.

"Then we better catch her before she tells anyone else," Heero said, standing up.

Trowa followed suit and together they left the restaurant in silence, unseen and unnoticed by anyone around them.

The consistent tapping and grinding of the machinery had added to the thick, humid atmosphere. The smell of oil and metal filled the room leaving no space for fresh air to breathe. The machinery droned on as steam blew out of one of the pipes in order to keep the machine from reaching a hazardous temperature, cooling it down every now and then. But that didn't cool down the two occupants who had been in the room for over an hour.

"Water…need…now," Duo panted breathlessly, sweat dripping down his now bare chest.

He had taken off his shirt, along with Quatre and the two of them were trying to find the coolest spot in the room. The air was stuffy and there were no windows to get any fresh breeze, leaving them sweaty in the summertime in a very hot compartment.

Quatre slumped back down on the floor, leaning up against the wall in order to press his heated back to the somewhat cool surface. He sighed heavily, wishing that he had never even spoken to Eli or that they had waited for the second cruise ship.

"Why, of all places did they have to choose the boiler room?" Duo complained. "And where the hell are Trowa and Heero?! I mean you'd think they'd get suspicious when it's been over an hour and we're still not there!"

"They probably…though we lost track of time and were admiring the suites," Quatre panted, lifting his head to allow sweat to trickle down his neck.

Duo glared at nothing in particular, "Yeah, well you'd think they'd check the room! You don't think they ate their dinner without us do you?"

Quatre opened his mouth but felt his throat was too dry to speak. Instead he closed his eyes, desperately hoping someone would open the door and let them out, even if it was Eli and John. He needed fresh air to breathe, to cool his body down and take away the feverish daze that had begun to cloud his vision. Duo was saying more things, mostly complaining about their predicament but Quatre was too exhausted and hot to listen. His jumbled thoughts turned to Trowa, the only thing that didn't seem to confuse him.

_Why is he avoiding me? Maybe…Could it be that he really does regret what we did? He said he didn't…but maybe he didn't want to hurt my feelings. Or maybe it was something I did! Maybe I was too bold in public, nearly kissing him and all!_

All the doubts began swarming in his head until he was certain he couldn't tell them apart. He blinked, realizing through the steamy haze in the room that the door was moving. He immediately sat up still, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Duo…," he whispered.

Duo groaned, lifting his head up to look at him, "Yeah?"

"Is the door moving?" Quatre asked quietly, his breath catching in his throat.

Duo turned toward it and almost immediately started crawling toward Quatre, watching the door carefully. The knob was jingling, that much was obvious. Quatre hadn't realized he was holding his breath, waiting to see if they were going to be set free by a good person or…

The sudden banging of the door swinging open caused Duo to jump back. Quatre had to let out his breath in order to gasp. They heard the thud of boots on the floor before John came into view. Quatre had a feeling that it was him, knowing that no one would just think to open the boiler room door. His heart sank even more as Eli came into view, his eyes locking onto him and grinning a little sadistically. Quatre suddenly felt naked and exposed, turning to Duo who too felt the lingering eyes of John on his bare flesh.

"Get up, it's almost time," John said, his eyes never leaving Duo.

Duo gulped as he stood up not liking how the man was staring at his bare chest nor the way his eyes traveled over the rest of his body. It was like being inspected, and not in a good way. Quatre too stood up slowly, feeling his heart race in panic as he and Duo strode out of the room. He felt the immediate relief of the cool air on his burning skin, sighing heavily. Luckily the heat hadn't made his skin red.

Quatre let out a soft yelp as he felt something slightly cool touch his skin. He wheeled around staring into Eli's grinning face.

"That room made your skin warm. Why don't I cool it off for you."

It was more of a comment than a question and Quatre didn't like the underlying tone. He shook his head, backing away a bit while holding his shirt over his exposed chest so that Eli had no where to look but his face.

"Aw come on Quatre," Eli said stepping forward with his arm outstretched. "I promise I won't hurt you. Just let me touch you. I promise you'll like it."

Quatre did something very un-Quatre-like and slapped his hand away, causing the boy to jump back in surprise. He noticed the flare of anger in Eli's eyes and immediately braced himself. Eli strode toward him but was immediately stopped.

"Back off," Duo hissed, stepping in between them.

Eli was noticeably intimidated by his tone and stopped where he was, keeping from moving closer to them.

"Why don't you stop protecting your little friend," John snapped, "before I make you strip completely."

Duo's eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything. Eli was smiling again, but still kept his distance.

"We don't have time for this. If we want to get their stupid boyfriends out of the way so our plan can finally take place we'll have to move quickly," John said, turning toward Eli. "Once we set these two up for bait on top of the deck there will be no way they can stop us. Everyone else will be in bed so there will be no witnesses."

They didn't notice the glances Duo and Quatre stole at each other as John continued to explain the plan.

"Then once we've gotten rid of their little boyfriends we'll go straight to the captain and force him to make an announcement to get everyone off this ship. We'll of course have to keep the captain with us until the service ship comes to fuel up this ship and take the passengers off so that he won't blab everything, but we'll just throw him overboard or perhaps," he grinned, turning to look at Quatre and Duo, "we'll just lock him in the boiler room."

Eli smiled too and then glanced down at his watch, "It's nearing ten o'clock. Just a couple more hours and everyone will be in their rooms. When are we going to leave a note?"

"We'll put the note in their rooms right now," John answered, gesturing toward Quatre and Duo who were standing side-by-side, clearly glaring at them. "All we have to do is make sure the boys don't find it until it's close to midnight."

Eli smirked, "They have some pretty awesome rooms. Much better than what we could ever afford. Perhaps keeping them with us will be good."

John turned to him and stared at him with annoyance, "Once everyone is off the ship we can go into any room we want, you idiot!"

"Yes, but having a beautiful bedroom is no fun when you don't have a beautiful boy to share it with," Eli licked his lips while staring not so sanely at Quatre. Duo immediately put a protective arm around his friend. "Wouldn't you agree, John?" he added, glancing at Duo, who glared back at him and wrapped his arm tighter around Quatre.

John's lips curled into a smirk, "I couldn't agree with you more. But first we get the ship, then we have fun with them. Let's go!"

John pulled out the gun he was holding and pointed it at them, gesturing for them to follow Eli. He stayed in back so that they were surrounded from back to front. Quatre was gripping tightly to Duo, scared of what the boys had in mind. He had faith in Heero and Trowa; that they wouldn't fall for whatever Eli and John had planned, but he didn't want them to get hurt.

_Can't we just have one vacation without a life-threatening adventure to go with it?!_

As they left the lower deck of the ship and made their way up, Quatre felt his throat constrict with fear. He had no idea how the boys would set them up for bait, besides a note to Heero and Trowa threatening their lives. John had hid his gun but was gripping Duo's shoulder tightly that told him one move and he was as good as dead.

****

As the beautiful sky turned colors of red, pink and orange, people started drifting back inside. Some of them to go find activities to participate in and others to indulge in their suites. One person, however, remained in one spot on the top deck as if waiting. Once the crowd of people watching the sunset dispersed, another figure walked forward almost too silently to be heard although he was in perfect vision.

Trowa glanced up, feeling the presence of his friend and partner. Before him, Heero approached calmly until they were standing side by side. Heero was facing the sunset while Trowa had his back to it.

"Is it serious?" Trowa asked quietly, watching the few scattered couples around them to make sure no one was listening.

The question wasn't answered immediately, but Heero turned his head to face him after a minute.

"I'm not sure. Right now there are too many suspects. We don't have enough time to search all the rooms or watch everyone closely. Silvia has spoken with many different people," Heero said.

Trowa nodded, "I know. The only way we'll know for sure if someone has sabotaged the ship is if they either come out and say it or if they leave a trail behind."

Heero nodded but didn't respond. They fell into a slightly uneasy silence but finally Heero straightened up and turned around.

"We should head back to our rooms like everyone else so we don't look suspicious. They may make a move soon," Heero said.

"I agree," Trowa said, straightening up as well.

Together they walked away from the darkening sky and back into the crowd of people on their way to a specific deck. They blended in, looking casual amongst the rest of the people, just as they were trained to do. They made their way to the lush suites without hesitation not staring and not being stared at. For the moment, it seemed as though everyone were having a good time and they couldn't discern who was wearing the fake smile, if any of them.

Heero reached into his tight jean pocket and pulled out the card, sliding it through and opened the door. Trowa followed and silently closed their door shut. Heero took off the light jacket he was wearing and put it down gently on the edge of one of the chairs before turning to Trowa again.

"We should probably tell Duo and Quatre to hang out elsewhere while we figure this out," he stated lightly.

Trowa nodded in agreement before following Heero into the next room, which was the doorway leading from the one suite to the other suite. Heero glanced around the room, hearing nothing and seeing no one at all. It was silent except for the occasional tick of a fancy clock on the wall.

"Doesn't look like they're here," Heero said.

Trowa looked around as well, noting the silence. Heero opened the bedroom door just to check and noticed the slightly rumpled sheets, but no one was there. Closing the door, he nodded toward Trowa to signal that he was sure they weren't there.

"We'll have to take things slow. If they come back we'll either have to make an excuse to leave or get them to where there are crowds of people. If there is someone who's going to sabotage the boat we'll have to take them out when there's no witnesses around," Heero explained, folding his arms casually.

"And if they don't come out?" Trowa questioned.

"Then we'll have to do something more drastic," Heero said, his tone suggesting he didn't like the thought of having to take it to that level. "That's also why Duo and Quatre shouldn't be involved."

"We could try Quatre's cell phone," Trowa suggested.

Heero nodded, "I've got the number in my jacket."

He walked toward the jacket laying lightly on the chair, reaching toward the pocket. His eye suddenly caught sight of something on the table. He stared at it for a minute before bending down to pick it up.

"Heero?"

Heero turned, showing Trowa the letter in his hand, "We might not need to call."

Trowa glanced at it and nodded, leaning up against the wall and waiting for Heero to read it aloud. Heero opened the envelope carefully and pulled out the sheet of paper.

" 'I know you're out there looking for us ' " Heero read aloud. " 'I hope you get this in time because if you don't it'll be too late. I hope this is the right room, but if not I'm sure the two of you wouldn't mind cleaning up a little sabotage.' "

Trowa's head lifted as their eyes locked. Heero's eyes narrowed in suspicion, knowing that it was definitely not from either Duo or Quatre. By the look in Trowa's eyes he knew he thought the same.

" 'We've got something that will stop you from ruining our plans. If you want a hint one's blonde and the other is brunette. Meet us on the top deck at midnight.' "

Heero glanced up at Trowa, "Looks like we won't have to go find them."

Trowa nodded, "They probably noticed us asking Silvia questions."

Heero nodded only slightly before turning to the clock, "We've got a half hour. We better think of a plan since they've taken the advantage."

"Do you think they'll be all right?" Trowa asked quietly, after a slight hesitation.

Heero's eyes darkened but he nodded, "If they had wanted to kill them they would've all ready done it. At least they won't until after we've showed up. They're probably going to want to break a deal with us. The best we can do is try to tempt them just enough to step away and hopefully Duo and Quatre will know what to do."

****

The sky had darkened completely, leaving only the moon to shine luminous rays upon the boat anchored in the middle of the ocean. From a distance waves splashed around, lapping at the boat as the "witching hour" approached. The clock struck twelve in each of the royal suites and sang a beautiful song to alert those inside the rooms, and even those that were standing upon the top deck.

Figures were hidden in shadows, alone and waiting even after the song had ended. Two of the figures had their hands tied behind their backs and their mouths covered being guarded by one of the other figures. The last one was pacing back and forth in front of them.

"Where are they?!" John hissed, glaring at Quatre and Duo who couldn't reply since their mouths are covered.

"Maybe they got scared," Eli smirked.

Duo rolled his eyes and quickly realized that he shouldn't have done that. John immediately grabbed his chin roughly and Duo made a sound that was muffled by the duct tape.

"You think that's farfetched, do you?" John said, breathing heavily in Duo's face. "You think your boyfriend stands a chance against what I'm packing?" he asked, clearly hinting at a double meaning as he rubbed the gun that was attached to his hip. 

Duo just glared at him, trying his best not to make any sound even as he squeezed tighter on his jaw. Quatre was struggling to help him, but was having difficulty moving at all.

"We'll just see who's the better man, won't we?" John sneered, leaning down to brush his lips across Duo's ear.

Duo tried to pull away as the man dragged his tongue inside his ear but was no use. He dragged it across his jaw line and across his duct-taped mouth. Quatre was watching with wide eyes, wanting to do something for his friend. He made a sound cry of protest, muffled by the duct tape over his mouth, as he felt his chin being lifted. Eli began kissing over the duct tape roughly, obviously trying to enjoy the same fun as John.

"I guess this is a way to pass the time," John smirked. "Now, if you don't mind I've got to plan for your boyfriend's demise," he said, giving Duo's chin one last squeeze. "Come on, Eli, there's plenty of time for that afterwards."

Eli grinned and turned back to face Quatre who had his eyes narrowed in disgust toward him.

"Come on John, since their boyfriends aren't coming maybe they don't really care. Why can't we have a little more fun? I want to play with this one more," he sneered, raising his hand to Quatre's tank top and pulling the strap down his shoulder.

Quatre made a sound of protest and managed to move his leg enough to kick him in the shin.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, gripping his shin and glaring up at Quatre. "You're going to pay for that."

He lifted his hand to strike across Quatre's face. Quatre immediately shut his eyes ready for the blow. A sudden sharp cry filled the air and Quatre opened his eyes to see Eli crouched down tending to his bloody hand.

"Dammit! Someone through this dagger and it nearly chopped my fingers off!" Eli said, staring down at the bloodied dagger.

John whorled around, "Well, well, you finally showed."

Quatre and Duo looked up, their faces lit up in relief as they saw Heero and Trowa approach from out of the shadows.

"That was a bit cowardly to not face us when we're looking don't you think?" John sneered, trying to make them angry.

Heero ignored him and focused his eyes on Quatre, "Are you all right, Quatre?"

Quatre nodded, his eyes shining gratefully into Heero's before moving to Trowa's. Heero's eyes moved to Duo.

"And you Duo?"

Duo mumbled something in the duct tape, but it was obviously something along the lines of "just great, Heero."

"Hey! Who do you think you are to ignore me?!" John rose his voice, glaring daggers at Heero who stood unfazed.

"Heero," he answered plainly.

"Oh, of course that'd be your name," John drawled. "Well why don't you tell me how you're going to stop us when we've got guns!"

John pulled out his small pistol and pointed it at them. Quatre tensed, staring desperately at them but couldn't do anything. Heero and Trowa remained passive just staring at him as if he were holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Well?" John demanded.

"You're not going to get away with it," Heero said calmly. "You haven't thought out a descent strategy and are playing it only by ear."

"Oh, so now you're going to tell me how to sabotage a ship? I know what I'm doing! And right now I'm getting rid of you two so we can get on with our plan! Hope you don't mind we're keeping some company once we take this ship," his sneer returned as he gestured to Quatre and Duo.

Heero's eyes narrowed, but his voice remained calm, "If you think you can just take it by threatening the captain with guns then you're mistaken. Captain Noventa was in the war between the colonies and Earth before he became a pacifist and began finding ships. You won't be able to fool him easily."

"Is that so? Well too bad you won't be around to see if your assumption is proven correct or not," John threatened, putting his finger on the trigger. "Say bye-bye to your boyfriends," he winked toward Duo and Quatre who tried crying out in protest before he pulled the trigger.

The sharp sound echoed throughout the night and John was smiling in delight.

"See, now don't worry I promise we're much better boyfrien….No! It can't be!" he exclaimed.

Heero suddenly landed in front of him, having jumped out of the way of the bullet and immediately whacked the gun out of his hands. It flew to the other side of the deck and since Trowa was closer to it than either John or Eli they knew they couldn't try to grab it.

"So what now, are you going to shoot us with our own gun?" John asked, tensing slightly.

"No," Heero answered. "We're giving you a chance to give yourselves in. Then we shoot you," he added.

John laughed loudly, "Oh, what the hero. Well I'm certainly not surrendering to you. Besides there's no witnesses so who says you didn't attack me and I killed you self defense huh? My fingerprints on the gun could mean I picked I up to protect myself, not that it's my gun."

"The police force is all ready on its way," Heero stated. "They know we work for an agency like theirs so they'll know we're innocent."

John's eyes suddenly lit up in rage. Quatre could feel his anger and hatred growing and he didn't like the feeling at all. He winced from the amount of it seeping into his senses. Duo glanced at him questioningly but was unable to say anything.

"Oh yeah?" Eli suddenly blurted out, running toward the gun.

Heero immediately took off after him, running at an extremely fast speed. Trowa took the opportunity to move to Quatre's side in order to untie him just as Eli reached for the gun. Heero grabbed Eli's hand roughly and threw him backward, kicking the gun overboard into the ocean.

Eli stumbled backward several steps, looking fearfully at Heero. Trowa had untied Quatre and was taking the duct tape off his mouth.

"So that's it huh? You win?" John spat angrily. "The hero wins!? Well I don't think so!" he shouted, suddenly rushing forward and grabbing Duo by the hair.

Duo made a sharp cry of protest that was heard even through the duct tape. John began backing away from all of them toward the other side of the deck.

"Duo!" Quatre exclaimed, trying to rush forward to help his friend, but Trowa held him back.

"Now what can you do, _Heero_," John spat, grinning insanely. "I've got this little pretty boy in my grasp and I know that a hero wouldn't want to let any innocent get hurt. So how about we do this my way?"

"I told you the police are on their way. If they see you holding an innocent bystander captive you'll immediately be sentencing yourself," Heero said calmly, his eyes locked onto John.

"No! I won't be fooled by two other pretty boys! You can't beat me! I don't care how clever you think you are! If I can't have this ship, or him then I'll make sure you don't save the day!" John shouted.

Quatre's eyes went wide and he shouted in protest as John lifted Duo up with ease turning toward the railing of the ship. Quatre broke free of Trowa's grip and ran toward him. It had happened so fast and he didn't even know what to do, but his sixth sense had all ready known what John was going to do. Quatre followed his instinct and ran toward his friend as John pushed him, still bound and mouth covered, over the edge of the ship.

"NO!" Quatre screamed, rushing over to the railing and clinging to it as he watched Duo fall, hitting the ocean with a loud splash.

"Duo," his eyes watered with tears as he sank to his knees, still clinging the railing.

Eli was paralyzed to the spot, obviously shocked that John would go that far. Heero was also rooted still having had no chance to prepare for it. If Quatre hadn't been held so tightly by Trowa, and if he had read his sixth sense a little sooner, he probably couldn't made it to rescue Duo in time.

Tears began to run down his cheeks as his shoulders shook, his head resting against the railing. John sneered toward Heero, his eyes flashing with victory, knowing he had hurt them by hurting their friend.

"I'm betting he won't survive more than two minutes being bound like that, if he doesn't get eaten by some shark first," he said in a mocking tone.

Heero and Trowa remained silent, the only sound was Quatre's quiet sobbing.

"John…we weren't really going to kill anyone. We just needed the ship," Eli said hoarsely, his face slightly paler than before.

"What are you complaining about, Eli? You've still got your blonde play toy over there. He'll be more cooperative now," John grinned. "In fact, maybe we can both play with him now that we're short one."

He laughed loudly, a laugh that wasn't necessarily sane as he stared at them. No one had noticed Quatre standing up as he was talking, nor the fact that he had stopped crying.

"Well, Heero, looks like I win. Unless you want your blonde boy to join him you'd better help us get this ship," John smirked.

"I won't let you," a soft voice spoke up.

John turned toward Quatre who had his head down, but was standing and looking over the rail.

"What was that pretty boy?" John asked, making his voice dramatically more gentle as if talking to a child.

"I won't let you kill him! You have no right!" Quatre exclaimed, turning to him with still watery eyes.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it?" John asked with amusement.

Quatre hesitated, staring at him for several minutes before his eyes narrowed, "I'm going to save my friend."

Without another word, Quatre suddenly hoisted himself on top of the railing and, closing his eyes tightly and moving with his instinct, he pushed against the wind, allowing his body to fall freely forward.

The sound of water splashing indicated that he had reached the water. John's eyebrows were raised high into his hairline.

"Well, that was unexpected. Sorry Eli, guess we don't have any playmates," John joked, smiling again.

Eli's mouth was hanging open in surprise at what Quatre had done.

"You may have caught us but now your boyfriends will die. Too bad they're irreplaceable, huh?" John drawled. "Too bad…and they were both really attractive too."

"Don't be so sure," Heero said, his eyes unblinking. "They're stronger than you think."

John's eyes narrowed slightly, "Are you saying you believe they're still alive?"

Heero didn't answer and instead pulled out his own gun that had been with him the whole time.

"Let's go to the captain," he said, glancing at Trowa who read the look in his eyes and nodded.

****

It was colder than he remembered and much more difficult to fight against the current. The moment he hit the water he was sure he would drowned but somehow he kept himself above the waves, gasping for breath. He had tried to find Duo but he could barely keep himself afloat. He cried out for him several times before he choked on water, feeling the current pulling him under.

He pushed through the current with his arms to reach the surface. He gasped for air again, trying to look around for something to grab onto. He knew the only thing to do would be to get to some sort of land, but he could barely see with the water in his eyes. Quatre opened his mouth to cry out for Duo, or Trowa, or anyone but suddenly bumped into something, hearing the sound of his shirt ripping before he grasped onto something hard.

He managed to pull himself up on top of a piece of wood, blinking water out of his eyes. Quatre grasped the wood, afraid he was imagining things. He wasn't sure where it had come from, but he was more than grateful. Clinging to it with desperation he managed to keep a good hold on it.

"Duo! Duo!" Quatre called out feebly.

He was exhausted from fighting for air and his life. He felt his energy leaving him as he fought to hold on. The waves weren't as rough as in a storm, but they were surprisingly bigger and stronger than they had appeared from the ship.

"Duo…," Quatre whispered, resting his head on the board.

Slowly, his eyes closed shut and his breathing evened as he drifted in the ocean to an unknown destination.

_"Quatre? There you are."_

"Duo…"

Quatre blinked, turning around from the gorgeous balcony of his bedroom. The white lush curtains blew from the gentle breeze flowing out towards the extravagant bed laying against the wall to the far left. Beside it was a beautiful ivory-white bureau that glistened when the sunlight flickered across it. Duo was standing by the door admiring the room, staring at the gorgeous fireplace with the crystalline accessories lining the mantel. Less than five feet from the bed was a large bathroom with shiny tiled floors and a small, soft red carpet lay nearby the bathtub.

Duo whistled low, "So, what do you think…your majesty," he smiled.

Quatre sighed, leaning heavily against the balcony railing. Duo's smile faded a bit and he walked over to stand next to him. For a moment, they remained in silence until Duo spoke.

"You don't like it?"

"No, it's not that," Quatre said quietly, turning to his friend. "I mean, it's a beautiful palace, but…I'm just not ready to take on more responsibilities. I know my mother expects me to take care of it with her own obligations and I still have my father's foundation."

"What about your sisters? Can't they run your father's foundation?" Duo suggested, leaning his arms against the railing.

Quatre shook his head, "No, the heir of the Winner foundation is supposed to be male and I'm the only one in my family. When I turn eighteen I'll be able to change the rules and allow one of my sisters to take over, but until then I'm stuck with it. I don't know what to do," he sighed. "My sisters love this palace; it's spacious enough to fit all twelve of them, my real sisters that is. I know I've got step-sisters out there but we probably don't know we're even related. Anyway, I know this seems like a dream come true…"

"But not to you," Duo said remorsefully, putting an arm around his shoulders. "You know, I don't understand why you take on these responsibilities when your parents…They're not, you know, around anymore."

Quatre nodded, his eyes dimming, "I know, but my whole life I've been trained to obey them, especially my father. In fact, I think it's more of that I drown myself in work to escape reality or escape dealing with people and life. I've grown up surrounded by high-ranked people, in my father's eyes, and no one my own age. I guess I've been pretty lonely and that's why I work so much and so hard. It distracts me from realizing just how unexciting my life is and how little of true friends I have. I do have you now, though," Quatre smiled, turning to him. "That has helped a great deal."

"Glad to help, Quat," Duo grinned. "But you know, one day I'll take you on an unforgettable vacation that will heal you from all the stress. Heck, maybe you'll get over your past and look to the present and realize that life is shorter than you think and you need to live your young years while you can. And maybe you'll even find someone special," Duo winked.

Quatre smiled, shaking his head, "Perhaps someday that will come true, Duo."

His eyes opened slowly, hearing the loud roar in his ear. He could feel his body soaked with ocean water but couldn't bring himself to pull away from the waves. Quatre groaned, clenching his fingers into the soft, damp sand as he tried to lift his weakened body.

He used his arms to lift his upper body and carefully dragged his legs out of the water. His hair was plastered to his face and his clothes stuck to his skin and dripping wet. He coughed a few times and took deep breaths, making sure there was no water in his lungs. Shakily, he managed to stand on his feet, wobbling slightly.

_Am I really alive? I thought I would have drowned._

Quatre turned to the side to see that the wooden board he had been gripping had washed up on the shore with him.

_Shore…That means…Am I on an island?_

He turned his body all the way around so his back was facing the ocean. Sure enough, large exotic-looking trees and plant-life stood before him encasing the mini-island. The beach was long, curving around the expansion of the island. And although the island was no where as large as most, Quatre knew there was no way he'd be able to get to the other side unless he hiked for hours or even days. His eyes traveled along it, noticing that all the trees were in place, as if never touched by anything beside wind.

_If this island has nothing on it, no houses or cottages or restaurants or even a boat service station, then that means that I'm on an island that has no people. It must be a scenic island for the time being, that is until someone buys it. But…how far away is this island? Where am I?_

Suddenly, questions were swirling around his head blocking his rational thinking. He realized that he was not only on an island with no people he was _stranded_. There was no way Trowa or Heero would know where he had ended up. Or at least it would take them a while to find him, and that thought scared him. He could feel his shoulders shake as the fear took over. He was alone on an island with no dry clothing, no food, no shelter and without any other human being around to ask for help.

_I left my cell phone on the ship! Oh no! The one time I really need to use it! Maybe…Maybe Heero will have enough sense to call Rashid so he can send a search troop out. I know he'd find me in a day. But what if Eli and John have hurt them, or worse…_

"And…Duo…," Quatre whispered shakily.

He had called out for Duo many times while in the water. He knew that his friend had been thrown in with his hands and mouth bound. There was no way he could've survived. His shoulders shook and his knees buckled beneath him as tears came pouring out. Quatre had never cried so hard since his mother died and now his friend. Now he was alone on a deserted island unsure of how he would survive until he was found and he had to cope with his friend's death.

The sudden sound of movement caused his head to jerk back up; his tear-stained cheeks glimmering in the sunlight. He looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. Another rustle caused him to rise to his feet fearfully. He had no way of knowing if there were any wild animals on the island. Gathering every ounce of courage he had, Quatre grabbed a large stick and held onto tightly as he moved forward as quietly as he could.

His feet made no sound in the sand, which he was thankful of, as he searched around with his eyes while moving slowly. He was hoping it had just been the wind. His eyes ranked over as much of the island as he could see from where he was moving cautiously. There were many trees and bushes for anything to be hiding in. He didn't want to see what it was, if anything, but he didn't want to be alone when it got dark to find that there was something there. He swallowed nervously, his throat constricted from the anxiety welling in his stomach.

He kept moving very slowly while looking around, hoping perhaps it was a lost dog that could keep him company, but he knew how unlikely that would be. He heard something again and jerked his head, keeping his feet moving as he searched for the source, hoping that it was nothing. He was about ready to throw the stick in a bush when his leg bumped against something rough and hard. Quatre yelped, falling backward with his legs locked onto the large object as he sprawled backward with his arms above him laying in the sand. The stick flew out of his grasp a ways away and he lay panting for several minutes.

He lifted his head a few inches to see that his legs were on top of a large wooden log. It appeared to be part of the same material he had held onto. He moved his legs to try and get out of that position, when he realized he was on something. His breath caught in his throat when he realized his back was lying on something warm…very warm, that didn't feel like a log. Quatre's eyes widened as he lay facing up, staring up at the sky and hoping that it wasn't some wild animal that was hungry. Turning his head very slowly, Quatre focused on what he was lying on.

The first thing he noticed was a large patch of brown fur. His heart skipped a beat until he squinted, realizing that it wasn't fur. It was much too smooth to be fur and it shimmered in the sunlight. It was all tangled so Quatre couldn't make it out right away….until he looked closer.

His heart suddenly skipped several beats as he noticed the particular mess of brown in front of him still had some of the familiar braided style he knew so well. Quatre immediately turned on his side, scrambling to get on his feet. He noticed, when he got off, that he had been laying mostly on hands that were secured around the back. He quickly untied the knot, letting the soaked bind fall to the sand.

Feeling his insides quiver with several emotions, Quatre flipped his friend on his back. He noticed his chestnut hair was all around his face, sticking from the water. His braid had mostly fallen out, but it was still there a bit. Quatre used his hand to brush away the strands of hair covering his friend's face.

"Duo?" Quatre whispered. "Duo, can you hear me? It's Quatre."

He saw that his friend's eyes were closed and his mouth was still covered. Feeling edgy, Quatre quickly removed the all ready falling off duck tape and threw it aside.

"He's not breathing!"

Quatre felt panic arise within him as he noticed his friend wasn't moving at all. He hoped he wasn't too late, reaching for his hand to check for a pulse. At first his heart nearly sank when he couldn't find one, but he managed to find a very weak one. Trying to remember the steps for CPR, Quatre tilted Duo's head up and parted his lips by pulling on his chin. Taking a deep breath, Quatre remembered what he had felt Trowa do, and covered Duo's lips with his own, blowing deeply but not too hard. He pushed lightly on his chest after blowing in his mouth and continuing to try and resuscitate him.

"Come on, Duo, please don't die!" Quatre exclaimed, clamping his mouth down again on his and blowing before lifting his head and pushing lightly on his chest, though with more desperation.

"Duo, no! Please wake up!" Quatre said, tears falling down his cheeks as he blew in again and pumped his chest.

His arms grew tired and they fell limply at his sides. He stared at his friend with growing sadness and pain as he realized he was too late. Quatre bent up his knees and wrapped his arms around them and began to sob. He had thought perhaps he had a chance…that Duo would be all right. He had only wanted a vacation in order to forget about obligations. He was happy he had found Trowa, and happy that Duo had found Heero, but now it seemed all a waste now that…

Quatre's head suddenly lifted as he felt something jerk against him. His dimmed turquoise eyes watched unblinking, looking for any sign of life and hoping it hadn't been his imagination. Just as his hopes were dimming, Duo's body suddenly jerked violently and water was coughed out of his lungs. He turned over on his side, the water pouring out and gasping for breath.

"DUO!" Quatre cried.

Duo's eyebrows furrowed even as he coughed and he blinked in confusion, "Quat…?"

"Oh, Duo!" Quatre sobbed, wrapping his arms around him tightly. "I thought you had died."

Duo pulled himself up in order to wrap his arms around him more securely. He rubbed his back for comfort still half in a daze.

"What happened? Where are we?"

"Oh, Duo, I'm so sorry," Quatre sobbed, wiping at his eyes. "I should've saved you…I should have. I knew he was going to do something bad, and when he threw you, I…I…"

Duo pulled him back into a hug, squeezing him gently as he cried on his shoulder. He rubbed circles on his back, still taking somewhat deep breaths.

"Hey, it's all right. I'm fine now."

Quatre pulled away again, his face now completely stained from crying, "Duo, we're on an island in the middle of the ocean! Heero and Trowa were still on the boat and I don't know if they're all right. I don't even know if they'll be able to find us anytime soon."

"Quat…," Duo whispered, "did you…Did you jump off to save me?"

Quatre nodded before breaking down into tears again and pushing himself into Duo's embrace. They sat there for several minutes relishing in each other's presence now that they were together again.

"So, we're stranded?" Duo asked finally, looking down at Quatre as he pulled away.

"Yeah," he answered, wiping at his eyes. "I can't believe we both ended up in the same place. Oh, Duo, I'm so thankful you're all right. I don't know what I'd do if you had died."

"Hey, don't think of that," Duo said gently, brushing his damp bangs away. "We're together and we're going to work through this. We've been in tough situations before, even when we weren't just trying to have a vacation."

A small smile crossed Quatre's features at his friend's attempt to ease the tension. He had finally stopped crying, but he wrapped his arms around Duo again anyway happy that he had survived.

"Do you think that Heero and Trowa are all right?" Quatre asked quietly, resting his head on Duo's chest.

Duo wrapped his arm tightly around him and leaned his cheek on the top of his head, "Yeah, those two would never admit it but they're unbeatable."

Quatre smiled softly, though tears were still present in his eyes, "So, you think they'll come back to find us?"

Quatre looked up at him hopefully, craning his neck. Duo stared off at the ocean for a minute before looking down at him, a smile crossing his face.

"I'm sure of it."

__

TO BE CONTINUED…

****

NOTE: hey guys! Sorry this took longer than usual, but finals are coming up! Once June comes around though it'll be A LOT easier to work on stories. Unfortunately though, this isn't the only story, but it will be updated more frequently after school! cheers

****

Anna may: So, was that a surprise?! - Hopefully I can keep this going a little while longer. It's actually fun writing these chapters! Some stories I work on are hard to sit down and write. I'll try to update this at a constant rate but I have finals coming up, so probably after finals it might be better.

****

Akennea: grins Well, I do love torturing Quatre, but I'm also nice to him too. Like when he was with Trowa, and don't worry I did hint that the next chapter would be filled with yummy surprises. - I'm also torturing Duo here too though, not just Quatre. So it's fair! -

****

Ashen Skies: grins Yes, stupid bad guys, huh? Ah well, they can't all be bright. I hope I kept up the suspense; that's what I was going for. And yes, no worries, MUCH fluff and yumminess coming up in the next chapter.

****

Pretty Pilot: Wow! You read ALL the chapters in one sitting?! I feel so flattered! I'm glad you like the story. grins Yes, I know, Quatre DOES seem accident-prone, but there really wouldn't be a story if he couldn't get into these situations, right? And now Duo is also in danger so it's equal! But I promise, the next chapter will be filled with romance! -

****

Shinigami4ever: Well, thank you! I'm glad you're still reviewing this fic. - yes, poor Quatre and Duo, but don't worry they will be rewarded soon for their torturing. Sorry I took a little longer getting this next chapter up. sighs finals are coming up, but hopefully after graduation I will A LOT more time!

****

Shin-Chan: Well I suppose it didn't work out quite that way. Eli and John never really got a chance to take over the ship, but you'll see why I did it that way in the next chapter. - Romance galore coming up! And don't worry, I'll still be keeping up the action/suspense.

****

Fire of Phoenix: I know, they do seem to be getting tortured a lot. But then again, if I didn't keep up the action and suspense, where would the plot be? - Don't worry, Duo and Quatre will be greatly rewarded for their torturing next chapter (as I hinted before the chapter in the future warning. -). I'll try and update as soon as I can!

__

****


	15. A Second Chance 2 pt

****

Unpredictable

Chapter 14: A Second Chance

__

Warning: This has major sexual activity going on between males (QuatreXTrowa and DuoXHeero). There's groping, shounen-ai (not just the fluffy stuff either), limey situations and a lemon (Duo and Heero will also have a lemon, but it will be a little more mild).

NOTE: Oh, and as a side-note, technically the ship wouldn't have gotten from the Cayman Islands to the British Virgin islands that quickly (it would take approximately 29.52 hours, from my calculations, but my physics/math are a bit rusty since school has been out and it's just an estimation). So just for the sake of this story being fiction we're going to pretend the cruise ship was really fast! Hehe…

And enjoy the extra-length chappy! (I have never written over thirty pages before! I don't think it'll happen again…Hehe. But we'll see). This story might be ending soon, but I may have an idea for a SEQUEL! The sequel may be as long, or longer, I'm not sure yet. I'm still planning it so I'll let you know by the end of this story. -

Part 1: Rescue

The waves continued their roar towards shore, soaking the dry sand in ocean water as seagulls flew overhead. The water was crystal clear, sparkling beneath the intensity of the sun that was just beginning to peek over the horizon. The large palm trees and other plant-life on the smaller island in the middle of the ocean blew gently in the warm wind. Near the shore, there were bubbles billowing on the surface of the water. It was broken through and Quatre resurfaced, letting out the breath he had been holding while under water.

He had taken off his all ready soaked white blouse and black dress-shirt that had been underneath, which were drying on the warm sand under the sun. His jean shorts had also been soaked thoroughly so he had taken them off, leaving him clad in his underwear. He regretted not keeping his Speedo on when they had gotten on the cruise ship. Duo convinced him to take off his underwear as well, telling him that no one else was around (to their misfortune). So Quatre stood naked in the water, cold droplets falling from his soaked hair and body. He was a little over waist deep, just in case a boat happened to pass by, and had been cooling off in the ocean for over twenty minutes since Duo had left to find some food.

Running his fingers softly through his damp hair to move it out of his eyes, Quatre stared across at the vast ocean. He was quite sure the island they were on was a scenic island for tourists in cruise ships and boats passing by. It hadn't been bought yet, which was unfortunate for their circumstance. He wondered, not for the first time, how long they'd be stranded there. Although the island wasn't owned, he was sure there were tropical fruits and other items to eat, otherwise it wouldn't sell well in the market.

They had only been on the island a little over an hour and all ready Quatre was missing the security and elegance of the fancy cruise ship. Once they had found each other they had sat and talked out a quick plan. They were planning to build a fire so that the smoke would reach the sky and hopefully alert any boats nearby so they could get off the tropical, but deserted, paradise. It just didn't feel like paradise without the waiters handing over tropical fruit drinks, and lounging carelessly under an umbrella away from the hot sun.

_And it's definitely not paradise without Trowa and Heero._

Quatre sighed heavily, turning his back on the wide ocean and headed back up to shore. He missed Trowa terribly and hoped that he and Heero hadn't been trapped by the two criminals.

_They're strong, like Duo said. I'm sure they've all ready turned them into the police. I just hope they find us soon._

Quatre stood on the warm sand, looking at the luscious trees standing tall against the breeze, while his foot gently pushed at his clothes. They were still damp so he'd have to remain exposed a little longer. He stood thoughtfully, trying to sort out everything that had happened on their vacation. After Duo had left in search for fruits or anything to eat, Quatre had time to himself to think things over. He agreed with Duo that the world was not out to get him, but at the same time wondered how so many things could go wrong when they had felt right at the time.

He had been wondering if it had all happened for a reason. What had resulted from the incident with the shark and the hotel had been a kind of friendship with two boys who probably would've remained cold and only to themselves if the four of them hadn't met. And what resulted from them meeting and aiding each other against the poachers was something that led to more than friendship. Quatre didn't regret any of that and in fact believed that if none of it had happened then he and Duo wouldn't have ended up with Trowa and Heero. Now he was figuring out why they had been stranded on an island, for however long they'd be on it. He had only come to one conclusion: he needed to tell Duo about him and Trowa.

He wasn't sure if that was all of it, or if there was a reason at all, but it made sense to him. He had never kept anything from Duo and suddenly he was hiding this huge secret that had changed everything for him. His relationship with Trowa had made him want to be more…free. Free from responsibility, free from the memory of his father and free from wasting his life by drowning in paper-work. He finally wanted to do something he enjoyed and something that would allow him much more free time to hang out with friends and do activities that normal teenagers do.

Quatre took a deep breath, smelling the sweet summer air. He closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down so as not to panic. He had mentally scolded himself for not having his cell phone with him when he jumped in the water, that is to say if it would've worked after being soaked. Duo had seemed much more calm, telling him to relax and enjoy the scenery because it would calm him down until they were found. He was completely convinced Heero and Trowa were out there looking for them. Quatre was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't hear the soft footsteps nearby.

"Trying to draw some attention, Quat?"

Quatre opened his eyes and turned around to see Duo smiling at him from several feet away, his hands full of edible fruits and other items. He blinked, not catching on until he realized what his friend was implying. Quatre's lips curled into a soft smile and he narrowed his eyes playfully like he used to when they were challenging or teasing each other.

"You were the one who convinced me to completely forget all civil and humane things, including being conservative, Duo," Quatre retorted with a calm tone, his bright turquoise eyes gleaming into his, referring to his exposed state.

Duo, who was clad only in his shorts since they had dried quicker than Quatre's clothing, rose his eyebrows, "You listened to me."

Quatre couldn't help but sigh with a huff and roll his eyes, "Okay, so I did. What kind of food did you find?"

Duo walked forward and placed the food down on top of Quatre's blouse, "Well, I found a mango tree, I found some bananas too but only a few were ripe. And I also found some berries," he said, laying the blackish-red colored berries beside the fruit. "I'm sure there's more fruit trees or something but we'll start with this."

Quatre nodded gratefully, picking up a banana and peeled it. He took a bite, noticing that it was a bit different straight from the tree--a little more juicy, but still he was thankful they had something.

"Here, I think your shorts are dry," Duo said, handing them to him.

Quatre smiled and slipped them on, feeling the rough fabric against his bare skin. It felt strange without underwear, but it was better than being unable to sit on the sand. He settled down onto the soft, warm sand and finished his banana. Duo was busy eating one of the mangos, biting into the sweet, juicy fruit and staring out at the ocean.

"Duo," Quatre spoke up softly, settling his banana peel on the sand.

He turned toward him, "Yeah?"

"Um…there's something I need to tell you," Quatre started, looking down at the sand and biting his lip nervously.

Duo turned his body so he was facing him and watched him expectantly, "All right, shoot."

"Well, you see…I…I don't really know how to tell you," Quatre said, glancing up at him nervously.

_Why can't I just spit it out and get it over with? He's got to know sometime. I can't keep things like this from my best friend._

Duo's eyebrows rose, "Don't know what to tell you, Quat. I can't help you unless you tell me what it is, but if you're having trouble…Why can't you say it? Is it embarrassing? What, did you trip and fall flat on your face and I missed it?" he joked.

Quatre let a small smile slip, "No, nothing like that. It's just…It's something really big, something that can change what you have with another person…," he trailed off and took a deep breath, getting more comfortable on the sand. "Duo, you remember the last dinner we had with Trowa and Heero, the one for my birthday?"

"How could I forget? The cake was great," he smiled, taking another bite of the mango.

Quatre felt his heart beat faster, but he held down his embarrassment and continued, "Yes…well, do you remember how Trowa and I left the table first to see the suite you got me?"

Duo nodded in remembrance, "Yeah, Heero and I went to check our room out too. The guy was so uptight then," he said shaking his head.

Quatre swallowed, his throat feeling a bit dryer than usual, "That day, when we went to check out the room…I…I got emotional."

Duo paused in taking another bite and looked up at him seriously, "Oh, Quat, I'm sorry I wasn't there to comfort you buddy. I thought you might get emotional at some point. Was it because you realized the vacation would be over soon?"

Quatre nodded, licking his lips, "Yes, it was. Trowa wasn't as open then still, but he did comfort me. He gave me a tissue box," Quatre smiled softly. "But I think he was a little, you know, uncomfortable because he didn't know how to soothe me. I don't think he's used to handling emotions."

Duo nodded in understand, "Heero's the same way. So, did you feel better after he comforted you?"

Quatre's heart skipped a beat and he hesitated in response. He swallowed again, but managed to keep his eyes looking into Duo's.

"Well…that's the thing is that…I couldn't really get a grip on my emotions," he started.

Duo blinked, setting his fruit down and listening intently with his hands resting in the sand.

"What happened? Was everything all right? Did Trowa get too uncomfortable and leave or something?"

"No, Duo," Quatre said, his voice softening. "He didn't leave, and…and I didn't leave either. At first, I didn't know what was happening, it was like I was…caught up in my emotions. I felt everything, but it was like my conscious mind was pushed back. I needed comfort and reassurance and…I was reaching out to Trowa with my heart. I remember crying, but then…then I was hugging him. And he seemed all right with it," Quatre said, and Duo nodded but didn't reply, listening intently.

"But then everything grew stronger…more intense. I couldn't tell whose emotions were whose. It was like my emotions had opened a hole into Trowa, behind his mask. The next thing I knew we were…," Quatre blushed and lowered his eyes, "caught up in the moment."

Duo's eyes widened, but Quatre was all ready looking down at the sand.

"Wait, Quat, are you telling me you…you had sex with him?"

Quatre bit his lip, "…Yes, I did, Duo."

"I can't believe it!"

Quatre was startled by his tone. He didn't sound angry that Quatre hadn't told him right away, and he didn't sound upset with Trowa, but rather he sounded _enthusiastic_. Quatre looked up at him and saw his friend's face in awe, but a smile had formed on his lips.

"Quatre! I don't believe it! I mean…wow! Your first relationship," Duo said, whistling softly. "I'm surprised you hid it from me for that long. I would've expected you to blurt it out or blush every five minutes."

"I felt like that on the inside, Duo," Quatre said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I was so worried because I had never kept anything from you, but I wasn't sure how Trowa was with me telling you. I just…I just needed to tell you though."

"Well, hey, at least if we die we both won't die virgins, huh?" Duo winked with a smile. "And here I thought I'd have to do everything to keep you alive just so you could live for that experience and yet you all ready have!"

Quatre's eyes widened in surprise, "Wait…, you said _we_. Duo, you and Heero…!?"

Duo grinned slyly, shrugging a bit, "Hey, you know, I guess we had the same idea in mind. Well, except that I was conscious and not crying, but still all the same."

Quatre lifted himself to his knees, scooting closer to him, "When?"

"Actually it was the day after you and Trowa. It was before we were supposed to meet for the beach. Heero and I got up early to get breakfast, and believe me that was hard! I had to practically seduce the guy to get off his laptop and we didn't even do it until we got back."

"I can't believe this!" Quatre exclaimed, his eyes brightening up. "We both were hiding the same thing from each other!"

Duo laughed lightly, "I guess so. It's good to have nothing between us again, though. So," he grinned slyly again, leaning toward him, "tell me how it was, Quat?"

"Duo!" Quatre blushed darkly. "I'm not going to tell you anything unless you tell me something first."

"Why do I have to go first?" Duo asked, faking a pout.

Quatre tilted his head, glaring at him playfully, "Because…you're more open with these things. Besides, it would make me feel better if you went first."

Duo sighed dramatically, "If I have to. All right, let's see…I'd have to say that it was a bit uncomfortable at first. Well, actually, it was hard to even get Heero to open up to the idea. I had to get past his outer shell and to do that I touched him in a very sensitive spot," he said and Quatre's eyebrows rose slightly. "He was trying to fight the emotions that were coming to him, sexual desire included, but he was the one to throw me on the bed so it was he who took the initiative. Anyway, I found out he doesn't wear underwear beneath his spandex."

Quatre couldn't help but laugh out loud, covering his mouth afterwards but just managing to stifle a chuckle. Duo grinned back at him, but continued.

"Yeah, and once he got it at the right angle it felt really good, and man did he know how to keep hitting that spot!" Duo exclaimed. "Now, it's your turn," Duo said, leaning back in the sand on his elbows as Quatre uncovered his mouth. "I want to hear the details too! Like what position and…"

Quatre smacked his arm, blushing crimson and turned away for a minute. Finally, he turned back, his embarrassment a little more calm.

"I wasn't completely conscious, but I do remember how it felt. And it did hurt a little at first--well, actually a lot. It was like pain slicing through my spine. It reminded me of trying to bear the pain of a stab wound or something. But once the pain subsided it felt…really nice," Quatre said, feeling embarrassed again.

Duo's eyebrows rose with his smile, "Yeah I guess. Come to think of it, Trowa looks bigger than Heero."

Quatre blushed again, "He was, um, bigger than I expected, but he wasn't too big, you know?"

Duo grinned, "Wow, Quat. You're lucky you got a guy like Trowa for your first time."

"And your lucky you got Heero for your first time," Quatre smiled back.

"I have to agree with that. Even for a guy who used to be so unemotional and inexperienced he actually knew what he was doing."

"Is there a certain way to do it?" Quatre asked, folding his arms around his knees.

Duo stared up thoughtfully for a minute, "Well…not exactly. I mean, I know it depends on the person. I've heard that if you use some kind of lubrication it's easier for them to slip inside you, and probably doesn't hurt as much. For the first several times I think it's better to go really slow so that you can adjust to the feeling. Other than that, I'm no expert."

Quatre exhaled softly, "I guess that explains why I was so sore afterwards. Trowa and I didn't use anything, did you?"

"Yeah, actually we used sun block," Duo grinned.

"Oh," Quatre said, smiling again. "I'll have to remember that."

Duo winked, "Me too because once they find us Heero's going to have to make it up to me for not saving me from being thrown overboard."

Quatre managed to not turn a shade of pink as he laughed lightly, "Yeah…I wish we would've gotten a chance to use the rooms we paid for."

"For sex, of course."

"Not just that, Duo," Quatre said, his smile widening. "I mean…just everything."

"I personally wanted to try out the bathtub, and possibly the bed too."

Quatre rolled his eyes a bit, "Do you ever think of anything else?"

"Why, you weren't thinking of that too?" Duo asked making it sound more innocent than it was probably intended.

Quatre's cheeks burned again, "Well…No, I wasn't, but…"

"It sounds like a good idea, right?" Duo winked as Quatre's cheeks darkened. "Come on, Quat. Don't you want to know what it feels like when you're completely aware of everything? I think Heero and Trowa deserve to give us both everything we want, like dinner, a movie, games…Heck, a whole night full of romantic things. In fact," Duo said, sitting up, "let's make a deal!"

Quatre tilted his head in curiosity, "What kind of deal?"

Duo sat on his heels as he scooted closer, "Let's make a deal that the next place we go, or the first chance we get in a room or a fancy place with activities and such, that we'll plan out the whole day to be perfectly romantic. Like riding in a carriage under the moon, or standing on a balcony looking up at the stars, or anything with roses or something. We'll make the night unforgettable and who knows," Duo's smile widened, "maybe they'll be up for another…exciting round."

Quatre smiled, "All right, but how will we know we've both held our ends of the bargain if we're going off on our separate dates?"

"We'll tell each other afterward where we went and what we did. I know you don't lie and you know I don't lie. We're best buds after all, Quat," Duo smiled widely. "So, what do you say?"

Quatre glanced at the hand that was held out in front of him and lifted his own hand to shake it. Duo's grin turned to a smirk.

"Oh, yeah and if we both have sex we have to give each other the dirty details."

"Duo!" Quatre exclaimed, pulling his hand away.

"You shook on it," Duo said, laughing at Quatre's glare.

Quatre huffed indignantly and crossed his arms over his chest, "Fine."

"Oh, and you might consider using some lubrication, if you can find something, even lotion. Otherwise you might not be able to walk. How is it exactly you managed not to seem in so much pain?" Duo asked curiously.

Quatre smiled sweetly in remembrance, "Trowa bought me some soothing ointment."

Duo's smile softened, "That was sweet of him. It shows he really cares about you Quatre."

"I know," he said softly in response. "And I know Heero cares about you too. It's just so perfect, I don't want us to lose them."

"Me either. Actually, I think I convinced Heero to come back with us when we leave. I'm sure Trowa will come with him."

Quatre nodded, "Yeah, I all ready asked him, but I also know they can't stay forever."

"Says who?" Duo asked as he rose his eyebrows with a devious smile on his face. "I'm sure there's a way. After all, they don't really have anywhere else to go. They'll just stay wherever until a mission comes up, right? Well, if we convince them to resign then perhaps they can stay at your place, you know, until they get their own place if they want, and we can help them find jobs."

Quatre's face lit up with hope, "Oh Duo, I hope so!" he said hugging his friend.

Duo hugged him tightly, rubbing his back, "Well, you may have to quit your job if you want to spend more time with them."

Quatre looked up at him and nodded in excitement, "I do! I'm all ready planning on it! I'll call Rashid once we get off this island."

"Really, Quat?" Duo asked, excited. "That's great! Then we'd have much more time to go on more vacations and just hang out."

"I know! I think I may not work for a while but sometime I might just get a job I like, perhaps teaching violin lessons. I don't know. But I realize you were right. There's so much more to life and I was drowning in boring paperwork. All of this would've just flown by me, Duo. I'm so glad I have a friend like you," Quatre said, kissing his cheek softly.

Duo kissed him back and ruffled his hair gently, "I love you too. Let's set up this fire so we can get off this island. What do you say?"

Quatre nodded immediately, "Absolutely."

****

XXXXXXX

Nearby the British Virgin islands, the Jewel of the Seas sat anchored down, floating gently atop the ocean. It was quieter than it had been earlier since some of the people were asleep, resting for the second part of the trip. Others were relaxing in their suites or lounging by the pool. On the top deck, above the rest, inside the room that read _Captain Noventa, _an older man no later than his forties stood at the wheel. Beside him was his niece and his assistant captain.

"There's still no proof of anything, sir, but there was a suspicious hole in the tank," his assistant said. "It did look like it was done purposely."

Silvia stifled a gasp, "Oh uncle!"

"Now, now, Silvia, there's no need to panic," captain Noventa said gently. "We'll figure this out. I just wish I knew who did this! I would give anything to get just one clue."

The door suddenly flung open and Silvia screamed, hiding behind her uncle. The captain, having been in previous wars and always alert, pulled out a gun he had hidden nearby, pointing it toward the door. Two men stumbled in, their hands and legs tied. Behind them, two other boys followed.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Captain Noventa demanded.

The boy with intense blue eyes nodded toward him.

"These two are the ones responsible for the hole in the tank," he said coolly.

Captain Noventa looked down at the men before looking back up, "Is there any proof? How do I know you two didn't do it?"

"Because, we're with the soldier group that was trained to defend the colonies against Oz," the boy replied, pulling an item out to show him.

"You're the soldier group Gundam?" Noventa asked surprised, lowering his gun. "I didn't know they were watching my ship."

"They're not," the other boy spoke quietly, his green eyes standing out against his features. "We came here only for enjoyment with friends, but it seems you had trouble aboard."

"I still need proof these two men did anything," Noventa said.

"Uncle, wait," Silvia spoke up, her hands still clutching her uniform tightly, "I spoke to that man just before the fuel tank was damaged," she said, pointing to Eli who looked down guiltily. "I saw him head in that direction, but I didn't think of it at the time! Oh uncle, it's my fault! I've been telling a few people about your voyages and how valuable this ship is!" she exclaimed, turning to him with tears in her eyes. "They must have wanted this ship because of what I said."

"That's not entirely true," Heero spoke up, staring at her calmly. "They've done this before and they've had their eyes set on this ship, but they weren't going to take any drastic measures. They were hoping to just hide on the ship until you found any sunken treasure," Heero said, looking at the captain. "Then they were planning to steal it."

John and Eli looked up at him shocked, not believing he had figured that out without them saying anything.

"If you need any more proof I have the whole incident recorded. They took two innocent bystanders hostage to try and get us out of the way," Heero said, taking off the watch that had been beneath his sleeve on his wrist and handing it to the captain.

"Ah, a watch-recorder," Noventa said, his eyebrows raising. "I used to have one of my own."

John growled low in his throat, throwing a death glare that read "I'll have my revenge" at Heero who ignored him as if he wasn't even there.

"Well, that solves our problem," Noventa said, nodding toward Heero and Trowa. "These men will be taken care of properly and I'll make sure to contact your boss and let him know what a good deed you have done for me."

Heero closed his eyes for a second before reopening them, "You can let them know what happened and that we have it under control so they don't need to come here."

Noventa nodded, "Of course. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Actually there is," Heero said, staring up at him.

**XXXXX**

Quatre sighed heavily, remaining a distance from the small burning fire that was sending smoke up toward the sky. It was too hot to be near a fire. The sun had finally risen to its highest peek in the sky. He sat in his shorts on the beach, fanning himself with a large leaf he found off of a plant nearby. He and Duo had spent more time talking about future plans while eating the rest of the fruits and berries. Quatre had noticed the berries were extremely sweet, not bitter like he had expected. They were large, black berries that he had never seen before, but Duo had said he had seen birds eating them so he was sure they weren't toxic. And they had tasted fairly good, although the taste of it still remained in his mouth even after an hour.

_I hope Duo gets back here soon to watch the fire. I need to cool off next._

They had agreed that one person was to stay and watch the fire to make sure it didn't go out so the smoke could keep on billowing up to the sky. Duo had gone to cool off in the water, taking off his dry clothes so as not to get them wet, and left them by Quatre, who was trying not to run into the water and leave the fire.

"Duo, come on," Quatre muttered aloud, leaning backward to lie on the sand.

He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, hoping to relax enough to possibly get some sleep. They hadn't slept once the entire time, being since their survival depended on staying awake. They hadn't slept since the cruise even began. The last time Quatre had a descent sleep was the night he and Trowa made love for the first time.

_And hopefully not the last._

He hoped he would get another opportunity to go on a romantic date with Trowa and perhaps even make love again. He wanted to be more aware of everything. When they had done it before they hadn't even been a couple. Duo said that he and Heero hadn't been a couple yet either, but that they had made that choice right beforehand. Duo could remember every detail and had proved so by describing some of it to Quatre after they made their deal. He had blushed the entire time, trying not to picture what they had been doing.

His own time with Trowa was mostly feelings that remained inside of him. Visually, in his mind, it wasn't very clear. And although he still remembered the passion, he wanted to remember everything…he wanted another chance to do it over again so they both could be conscious of everything and make love slowly, but sensually in case Trowa had to leave for a mission and Quatre wouldn't see him for a while.

He tried to envision what he could remember in order to lull his mind to sleep. He remembered Trowa's hands unbuttoning his clothing as if they had a will of their own. His own hands had been unable to prevent from touching Trowa back. Their lips were sealed tightly nearly the entire time in desperation. Both of them had been hiding their feelings, or unaware of them for each other until that night when everything had been let loose. He could remember the feel of Trowa's hands on his bare skin and the way Trowa's body moved atop his own and could _feel _him inside him. But he wanted more than the feeling, he wanted to see everything and have a clear picture in his mind.

When he had told Duo he agreed with their deal to tell the other if they were to go that far again on their "romantic excursion", once they got off the damned island, he had told him that he wanted to remember the sensations as well as visualizing it. And Duo had grinned mischievously, the knowing smirk on his face as he said "Oh come on Quat, you just want to remember what Trowa looked like without his clothes on." Quatre had tried to glare at him, denying that and saying he wanted the intimate moment to be in his mind like a movie clip because it was that important, but one small part of him couldn't help but agree.

Before the fateful vacation, Quatre would never have had such…urges. And they seemed to be getting stronger too. The more he thought about Trowa and their relationship the more he wanted to see him and get closer. He wondered if it was because he was really afraid of losing Trowa, or if it was from being on the island for hours. His thoughts were interrupted at the sound of footsteps against the gentle sand, sounding quick and light.

Quatre opened his eyes and turned his head in time to see Duo running toward him.

"Duo?" Quatre called out, "What's wrong?"

"Quatre! There's a boat coming!" he said breathlessly.

"What?!" Quatre jumped up suddenly as Duo finally stopped, breathing deeply.

"It's still a distance away but I'm sure it'll pass nearby. We better put on our clothes and wave to them."

Quatre nodded, all ready pulling on his own clothes as Duo dressed himself as well. The two of them raced toward the shore, side-by-side in order to catch their only hope of salvation. Quatre was ready to be in any place that was air conditioned. He had had enough of the outdoors for a lifetime. He could see a boat in the distance. It didn't look very large, but it appeared to be heading toward them, hopefully close enough to see the smoke.

"It might take some time for it to come here, since it looks quite a distance away," Duo said.

Quatre turned his head to look out at the ocean again and suddenly tensed, "Um…Duo? Are you sure about that?"

Duo blinked and turned to look where he was staring. He squinted his eyes slightly to try and get a better look. The boat appeared to be all ready much closer than it had a minute ago.

"Wow, that's one fast boat."

"Are you sure it's supposed to be going that fast?" Quatre asked, suddenly feeling butterflies in his stomach.

"Well, smaller boats do go faster," Duo shrugged.

"Duo…I don't think that's a small boat…"

"Huh?" Duo looked again and saw that the boat was closer and appeared much bigger than far away.

In fact, they could see that the boat not only was getting bigger as it got closer, but it wasn't slowing down either. Quatre's eyes were wide and he began backing up fearfully, Duo following suit.

"Duo!" Quatre exclaimed.

"Get back!" Duo shouted, grabbing his arm as the boat sped toward the island.

Quatre screamed and leaped into Duo's arms as they both stumbled backward. The ship suddenly slowed down almost immediately at the last minute. A huge wave of water was formed from the quick stop, lunging toward Duo and Quatre who were now sprawled on the island only meters from the humungous ship. The wave splashed over them, soaking their dry clothes once more and leaving them nearly shivering with shock.

"That boat…it's huge! It's like another cruise ship!" Duo exclaimed.

Quatre sat up, untangling himself from Duo's embrace and squinting toward the ship.

"Duo, that _is _a cruise ship! Look at the name of it!"

Duo turned his head to stare at the side of the ship, "Jewel of the Seas?! But that's the ship we were on!"

The both of them exchanged glances but were interrupted before they could speak.

"Hey, you boys all right down there?" someone asked.

It was a young man who was dressed in one of the staff uniforms. He opened something on the side of the ship and a long ladder unfolded down toward the water. Quatre and Duo scrambled to their feet and began climbing up the ladder. Up top they were helped by several other staff members.

"Thank you," Quatre smiled with relief once they made it to the top deck.

"Your welcome," one of the men smiled.

Duo reached the top deck as well and was helped by another staff member. He suddenly turned enraged, glaring past all the staff members.

"HEERO!"

Quatre turned his head to look past them and saw four figures walking toward them. Heero and Trowa were up front, standing side-by-side and the girl, Silvia, was walking next to whom Quatre assumed was the captain since he wore a cap.

"Heero, what the hell was that?!" Duo exclaimed.

Heero stopped several feet in front of them, blinking innocently, "What was what, Duo?"

"What was…THE SHIP NEARLY RAN US OVER!" Duo exclaimed, causing the boy next to him to jump in surprise. "Do you call that a rescue?!"

Heero stared at him calmly and shrugged, "You're both safe."

Duo glared heatedly, which didn't affect Heero in the least. Quatre looked away from his friend who was clearly trying to scold Heero, but unable to do so without yelling, and locked eyes with Trowa. In a split second Quatre ran toward him, throwing his arms around him. Trowa gently wrapped his arms around his back, holding him tightly.

"Are you all right, Quatre?" he asked quietly.

Quatre looked up at him, smiling softly, "I am now."

Trowa smiled back and Quatre's heart immediately leaped. Trowa was back to the way he was before. It made Quatre feel better that he didn't regret anything about their relationship. Quatre could feel several pairs of eyes on them, including Duo's. He glanced at them but then turned back to Heero, his violet eyes narrowing in half sarcasm half annoyance.

"And don't you think I'm going to get all mushy with you, Heero. Not until you do something to make up for not saving me in time before I was stranded on a deserted island!" Duo said, challenging him with a look.

"Please gentlemen," a voice spoke up.

Duo and Quatre turned to see the captain, who was standing next his niece, smiling at them.

"Your two friends saved my ship by turning in the ones responsible for damaging the fuel tank. I am eternally grateful and have offered them a free night here. I know you all have your rooms all ready so you can have another full day and night free of cost! It's the least I can do," the captain smiled.

"Yes, and we're so glad you're all right," Silvia added with a sweet smile.

Duo's expression lightened and he folded his arms casually, "That sounds good to me. And you," he added quietly toward Heero, "better make this stay on the ship unforgettable."

Heero just closed his eyes in silent answer. Duo was the only one to see what he meant and took that as a sign that he could choose to plan out their day and night.

"Why don't you boys retire to your rooms? I'm sure you need some rest," the captain suggested, beckoning them in the direction.

Quatre and Duo nodded and together they walked with Heero and Trowa back to their rooms.

****

XXXXX

Part 2: Romance Galore!

Crowds of people were all ready bustling about, not noticing the cruise ship had taken a slight detour. Some of them hadn't even noticed the ship had set a course speed record. It was past dawn now and the tourists were beginning to wake up, some of them heading towards the pool or restaurants. Four of them, however, were the only ones awake inside their suites, not having had a chance to enjoy them.

Duo and Quatre had changed into dry clothes, or bought some rather since they hadn't planned on spending the night. Duo wore a silky black shirt that came around the top of his biceps, leaving his shoulder bare, and a black tank-top attached underneath, with semi-loose shiny black shorts while Quatre wore tight jean shorts that went down to the middle of his thighs with a black elbow-length v-shaped shirt. Heero and Trowa had also bought new clothes, while Duo and Quatre had been shopping separately, before the room service came. Trowa wore a shiny black jacket that was zipped up only showing a peek of his collar bone, so Quatre wasn't sure if he had anything on underneath, with his regular jeans. And Heero wore a white-cuffed shirt that had the first several buttons undone, with a pair of jeans as well. _(1)_

Duo sat on one of the comfortable couches while Heero stood next to it. Quatre was sitting next to Trowa on the couch across from where Duo sat. They had ordered room service the moment they got in, since Quatre and Duo needed some real food. Quatre still had the strange taste of the berries in his mouth and wanted to wash it out with some eggs and toast.

"So, what's the plan?" Duo asked, grinning and looking from Quatre to Trowa to Heero.

"It's your choice," Heero stated seriously, glancing down at Duo who smiled up at him in return.

"All right…," he said turning toward Quatre and Trowa, "would you two mind if we went to explore the ship a bit?"

Quatre shook his head, his eyes gleaming into Duo's as they exchanged knowing glances, "Not at all Duo."

Heero and Trowa didn't notice the exchange and just went along with it. Duo flashed Quatre a smile and winked at him before standing up and walking out with Heero. The door closed and Quatre felt his insides squirm at being alone with Trowa.

"What do you feel like doing?" Quatre asked, turning to him.

Trowa glanced back at him, "Whatever you want, Quatre."

Quatre smiled sweetly on the outside but on the inside he was practically melting. He wanted to kiss Trowa passionately but felt it was too sudden. They had shared an intimate moment before, but that was when their emotions had peaked, sending them to unconsciously go with the flow. This time they were completely aware of everything so Quatre wasn't sure how Trowa would feel if he made a move that quickly.

_I've got to do the plan that Duo and I set out: to have a romantic-filled day and evening and hopefully by then Trowa will be more comfortable with being more intimate, while conscious that is._

Quatre felt his excitement growing all ready but he didn't show it. Instead he stood up, taking Trowa's hand in his.

"How about we see where the night takes us?" he smiled brightly as Trowa stood up. "We can start with going to get a drink and maybe head to the pool, if you want."

Trowa nodded, his hand still entwined into Quatre's, "Sure."

Smiling, Quatre led him out of the door to the closest restaurant area, which was beginning to fill with people. They got their drinks to go and then headed toward the pool. Quatre always wore his Speedo underneath his clothes now, not just because of the island incident but it was more convenient. Quatre decided that the indoor pool was the best because he had all ready been in the sun a lot longer than intended without sun-block. Although it was indoors there were windows all on one side and several clear glass doors that led to the outside pool, which were open, sending in a calm summer breeze.

There weren't that many in the outdoor pool, being since it was barely seven o'clock, and even less in the indoor pool. Just a few older couples lounged around and Quatre felt extremely comfortable with the mostly vacant space. He set his drink down on one of the tables and began taking off his clothes. He slid his shirt over his head, setting it down on the table, before undoing his shorts. Trowa was sitting calmly at the table finishing his drink and admiring the indoor pool. Even without looking, Quatre could still feel Trowa's eyes occasionally stopping on him and it inwardly ran shivers up and down his spine.

Quatre turned around to look at Trowa, who turned his head in time to lock eyes.

"Do you want to swim?" Quatre asked quietly, tilting his head in question.

"I'll join you in a minute," Trowa said, nodding.

Quatre smiled and nodded before dipping his feet in the cool water. He looked up to see an elderly couple watching him with adoration on their features. He knew he looked young for his age, but their expressions made him feel as if his own grandparents were ready to smother him in kisses and hugs. He flashed them a smile and dipped under the water, feeling the cool liquid against his heated skin. He broke for air and waded calmly to one side of the pool.

The pool was much larger than it appeared and went to twelve feet deep. Quatre leaned gently on the side of the pool, looking up at the tall glass ceiling that allowed sunlight to dribble in. At the sound of something moving, Quatre turned to see the two elderly couples, who were smiling and talking, make their way toward the door in order to go outside. One of them caught his eye and smiled sweetly at him, which Quatre returned before they were joining the outside pool-loungers.

Another noise alerted him and Quatre turned his head in the opposite direction. He blinked several times and looked around. He had heard something but there was no one there…not even Trowa. He had disappeared from their table, his drink sitting idly by itself. Quatre opened his mouth to call to him but didn't get the opportunity as warm arms encircled his waist. Quatre yelped from the sudden touch and lost his grip on the wall. He had thought for sure he'd go under water but realized he was still above surface.

Trowa had a strong grip on him and, as he broke through the surface himself, held them both up in the water. Quatre smiled softly, leaning back into Trowa's embrace and resting his hands on the arms that were around him. Trowa waded smoothly in the water as if he had been born in it, holding Quatre securely in his arms. Quatre managed to rest his head against Trowa's shoulder and looked up at him.

"Were you planning for them to leave?" Quatre asked, his tone teasing as his eyebrows rose a bit.

Trowa looked down at him, his hair sticking to the side of his face since it was soaked, leaving both his eyes in perfect view.

"No," Trowa answered honestly, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Quatre smiled at him, "You startled me, you know?"

One of Trowa's eyebrows gracefully lifted ever-so-slightly in response, "Oh?"

"Are you going to make it up to me?" Quatre asked, sounding calm and serious but his eyes were sparkling with delight.

"What would you like?" Trowa asked, his eyes never blinking as he stared at him.

Quatre moved his head closer so their noses were only a couple inches apart, "A kiss."

Trowa's lips formed a more noticeable smile and he leaned down. Quatre tilted his head a little more and moved upward to meet his lips. His eyes fluttered closed a moment before Trowa's as their wet lips locked together, flooding warmth into Quatre's mouth. He moved his hand from Trowa's arm to the back of his head, pushing their lips even closer. They broke apart, their lips making a subtle sound.

Quatre's eyes opened and he smiled at Trowa before leaning his head back down. Trowa wordlessly began moving them both backward, flowing in the calm pool water toward the other side. Quatre relaxed into his grip, allowing Trowa to pull him along.

"What do you want to do next? After all, we've got the rest of the day and night to enjoy ourselves," Quatre said, tilting his head to look up at Trowa questioningly.

Trowa looked back down at him, his eyes gentle and captivating, "We could just explore and see what we find."

Quatre smiled up at him and nodded, "That's a good idea. How about we do that and then maybe head back to the room around six to relax. I'd still like to have time to lounge in those rooms. We haven't really had a chance."

"I agree," Trowa answered.

Quatre's eyes shimmered in response and he leaned toward him, brushing his lips across his cheek before resting his forehead on Trowa's cheek. He rose his head up to look into Trowa's eyes before leaning forward and pressing his lips softly to his. The grip around his waist tightened as they kept their lips locked together more firmly. Quatre turned his body without breaking the contact and wound his arms around Trowa's neck, still held upright in the water. Trowa's legs were moving slowly beneath them to keep them afloat and Quatre gently wound one of his legs around one of Trowa's, preventing him from moving his legs any further.

Without being able to move they slowly sank underwater together, lips still sealed. Quatre wrapped his arms more firmly around Trowa as he pressed his body as close as possible. It reminded him of their first "kiss" underwater, but this time there was no shark and their lips remained together until they needed air. Quatre pulled away, feeling the cold water ghost over his lips after having been surrounded by warmth from the kiss. He smiled at Trowa underwater, watching as Trowa smiled back before helping him toward the surface to get some air. They broke through just as people were entering, preparing for a swim themselves. He felt Trowa's arms loosen a bit around his waist, but he still held him.

Quatre turned to him and saw Trowa looking ahead calmly as they approached the few steps to get out of the pool. Since he had Duo had gotten back, Quatre had noticed that Trowa was beginning to open up even more. He would laugh occasionally and hold hands or keep their bodies close. Trowa's shell had been broken into when they had slept together, but now his true personality was beginning to show and he was acting more like a regular person rather than a soldier. Quatre was happy it was happening and hoped that sooner or later Trowa wouldn't mind being completely open with each other and sharing romantic moments along with friendship moments.

Trowa helped Quatre out of the pool, keeping by his side and Quatre wound his arm around Trowa's in a friendly gesture so he wouldn't be too uncomfortable when people saw them. Quatre didn't pry too much into the people glancing at them, but knew that they suspected that they were only friends, not that it would have mattered if they had even known they were kissing. Quatre didn't mind in the least.

They reached their table and Quatre wrapped a towel around him and watched as Trowa dried himself off. The way Trowa calmly dried his hair and body made a smile come to his face. Quatre approached him and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his shoulder gently. Trowa turned toward him, his expression unreadable. Quatre was afraid that he was uncomfortable and was surprised when Trowa grasped his hand in his firmly.

Quatre smiled, "What would you like to do now, Trowa?"

Trowa tilted his head with a faint smile, "Let's take a walk."

****

XXXXXX

As early afternoon rolled around, Duo found that the outside restaurants filled fast so he opted to drag Heero toward the very top of the deck. Duo had taken Heero to many activities such as the theatre, outside swimming pool, stopping by a casino to try their luck (and found that Heero was too clever for his own good). The rock climbing was the next activity and Duo was psyched for it even an hour before it was to go on.

Until their rock climbing escapade, Duo insisted that they watched the scenic views pass them by. They stood by the railing at the very front of the ship and Duo had his arm slung around Heero's, staring out at the beautiful islands and scenery. Despite the calm atmosphere, Duo was dying to tell Heero something so he willed himself to take a deep breath and turn to face him.

"Heero?"

Heero turned to him with a calm expression, his eyes reflecting the light of the sun. Duo nearly forgot what to say but cleared his throat, throwing on a smile.

"Uh, well you know how Quatre and I were stranded on the island for several hours?" Duo began, hiding his anxiety.

Heero nodded in reply, but didn't say anything to allow Duo to continue.

"Well….you know we've been best friends for several years now and it's hard to keep things between us, you know?" Duo asked, smiling nervously. Heero just blinked. "We kind of, you know, sat down and started talking. I think it was partially to calm our fears of being stranded for who knows how long. Anyway, we kind of _admitted _something to each other about…about our relationships."

Heero just continued to stare at him calmly, though his eyes dilated a bit in recognition.

"I kind of told him about us the night after his birthday…," Duo trailed off, biting his lip in case Heero got angry and didn't want to speak to him. "Are you mad?"

There was a hesitation, but afterward definitely not a response Duo had anticipated. A small smile had crept onto Heero's face and he closed his eyes, understanding what Duo was saying.

"But if it's any consolation, Quatre told me the same about him and Trowa— "

"I know," Heero interrupted.

"— and if you're angry I under….what?" Duo blinked, staring at him with wide eyes.

Heero's eyes flashed knowingly, but he turned back toward the scenery. Duo watched, waiting for him to continue while leaning closer. After a few minutes, Heero smiled, a full true smile that lit up his face and closed his eyes a moment.

"After you had been thrown overboard and Quatre jumped after you, we took the two responsible to the captain. We asked him to do us a favor, since he told us he owed us for saving his ship. We asked him to go and find you, because we were sure you got to safe grounds," Heero paused and opened his eyes. "We couldn't leave right away though, because the service ship still needed to fuel the ship so we waited a little longer for it. While we were waiting, Trowa and I also had a talk."

Heero turned to look at Duo, "That's when he told me about him and Quatre. He told me he was afraid Quatre might really have regretted it, since they had gone with their emotions. But I told him the best thing to do is to follow his emotions. And then I told him about us."

Duo's eyes had widened considerably, but he was smiling softly, "Well, I guess we all had the same idea in mind. Can't come between friends, right?" Duo winked. "So…what else did you two talk about?"

Heero's smile widened but he didn't answer, so Duo opted to lean over toward his ear, brushing his lips across the sensitive cartilage.

"Well if you're not going to tell me the secretive talk, how else are you going to make it up to me?" Duo inquired innocently.

"I told you, whatever you want," Heero said, looking at him.

Duo smiled against his ear and pulled away, "Well, great! Let's get the rock climbing early then, because I have lots planned for us today!"

He grabbed Heero's hand and pushed through the crowds of people toward the rock climbing activity. When they got there several couples and individuals were all ready being harnessed.

"I wonder what's going on," Duo said to Heero, not expecting an answer. "I thought it didn't start for another half hour."

He approached a man and a woman, Heero tagging along beside him.

"Excuse me? Why is everyone being harnessed all ready?" Duo asked them.

"Oh, it's for practice," the woman smiled. "If you get here early you're allowed to practice for the contest."

"Contest?" Duo asked, surprised and exchanged glances with Heero.

The man nodded, "The contest is for everyone signing up for the rock climbing. You don't have to participate in it, if you don't want. That's why some people also come early to just have some fun and not join in the contest."

Duo smiled, "That's neat. So, what do you have to do to win?"

"I believe it's set up into rounds," the man explained. "The first round is for speed. The top twenty people to reach the top the fastest will go on to the second round. The second round tests your wit. It's a little more challenging and you have to keep up your speed, but there are obstacles that could send you back. If you fall then you just start over again, but you only get three chances throughout the entire three rounds. The top ten to reach the top for the second round go to the third. And the last round is extremely challenging and has obstacles as well. But you have to figure out how to approach it and climb it so that you reach the top first. I believe there are four more places after the first, so there can be five winners."

"Sounds exciting!" Duo smiled.

"Oh, it is!" the woman exclaimed. "My husband Ben and I have been rock climbing for years so we're going to see how far we can get in this contest."

"So, are you two a team?" Duo asked.

The woman nodded, "Yep! The most you can have on a team is two."

"That's great! I'm sure Heero will be up for the challenge, right buddy?" Duo smiled widely, clapping him on the back.

"Sure," Heero nodded toward him.

"Aw, how wonderful," the woman cooed, smiling brightly.

Duo felt like stepping back in case she decided to pinch their cheeks, but he smiled sweetly, giving them a wave as they went off toward the place to practice.

"That's sounds exciting, huh?" Duo grinned.

Heero nodded, "Yeah."

"Well hey, let's give it a shot! We can practice against the couple we met and see how we do against someone who's experienced. Come on!" Duo pulled him to where two harnesses lay.

Duo put his on with ease, as well as Heero, giving him the thumbs up. The couple they had met smiled at them as they approached the obstacle for practice. Duo and Heero got next to each other nearby the other couple. The husband, Ben, counted out loud to make it seem like a real trial. Once he said go all of them began ascending as fast as possible, making sure not to step in the wrong spot in case they lost their grip. Duo climbed quickly with ease, thankful that he had practice in climbing, not necessarily high cliffs of rocks, but he was doing fairly well. Heero was also doing good…in fact, great. He was ahead of Duo by a little, but since their harnesses were connected, showing they were a team, he couldn't go much farther.

Duo grinned and decided to pick up the pace, wanting to show off what his boyfriend could do. Before he knew it, they had long passed the couple and were reaching the top. Heero climbed up first and reached out his hand to Duo, who took it gratefully.

"Phew! That was a good work-out!" Duo said, glancing down the high cliff. "This was pretty high for a practice run. I wonder what the real runs will be like."

Heero glanced up, "They're over there," he said pointing.

Duo stood up and looked in the direction, seeing signs for _round 1, round 2 and round 3. _His eyes widened at how incredibly high and complicated round 3 looked like. It had jagged rocks everywhere and places where he was sure people's feet could get caught, possibly holding them back.

"Looks challenging enough," Duo smirked, and Heero nodded. "So, Heero…while we're waiting for the others to join us…," he didn't finish as he wound his arms around Heero easily finding his neck and sucking on it gently.

Heero allowed his neck to be moved for better access, "Duo, we should be ready to see how fast we can climb down once they get here."

Duo pulled his lips away, "Why's that?"

Heero craned his neck in the direction of the real obstacles, "Because on the third round we have to go back down."

"You can read that from all the way over here? What are you, superhuman?" Duo joked.

Heero just smiled lightly in response. Duo began kissing up his neck toward his ear, but instead ventured out along his jaw.

"Come on, Heero, you did say you'd do anything to make it up to me," Duo teased. "I promise when they come we'll be ready, but they won't be here for another few minutes. So let's enjoy the privacy while it lasts."

Duo turned Heero's head toward him and smiled before leaning down and pressing their lips together. He felt Heero smile beneath his lips and lifted his hand around his neck, pushing them closer together. Duo pushed against Heero until he was pressed up against the back of the wall. He ran his hands under the harness to get beneath Heero's shirt, rubbing the skin gently. Duo felt Heero tilt his head and did the same to keep the contact. He would've gasped if his mouth wasn't otherwise preoccupied as he felt something warm and wet slide into his mouth. Duo nearly moaned, inwardly hoping the rock climbing contest would be a breeze so they could go back to their suite. His own tongue slid against Heero's, before slipping into his mouth. They stayed like that for a while, Duo itching to pull the harness off him, among other things, until they heard breathless panting.

Duo pulled away, panting for breath himself but not from the climb. He saw Heero's eyes darken as he smiled slyly at him. Duo kissed him once more on the lips before stepping back and waiting for the couple that were now approaching the top. The woman climbed up first, taking deep breaths and stretching her muscles. The man followed right after, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Man, that was some climb. I didn't realize how out of shape I was," Ben said. "You two were incredible!" he said, staring at Heero and Duo.

"I agree, how did you two get up here so fast?" the woman asked.

Duo just smiled and shrugged, "I guess just luck."

"Or something else. Maybe it's because we're getting too old," Ben joked. "Well, I guess we'll have some real competition, huh Betty?"

"Sure will," she smiled. "We felt pretty good beating the rest of the people that were practicing, until we realized you two had all ready reached the top. I guess this will be exciting!"

Duo grinned, "I agree with that. You ready to race down?"

Ben and Betty smiled in response and they all got prepared to go down jut as the other people were coming up. Duo snuck a smile and a wink at Heero, who nodded in return.

****

XXXXX

The day was slowly creeping into early evening. Quatre had never been more thrilled on a vacation than he was on the ship. So far nothing bad or adventurous had happened, except for singing karaoke and eating lunch at a really expensive buffet and casino. There were so many activities to do that even if they had stayed there a week they probably wouldn't have been able to do them all.

Like planned, after hours of exploring the ship with the wondrous activities, like the theatre and ice skating or even trying to win prizes by playing games, Quatre led Trowa back to their suite. They had agreed to spend some time in it since it had been paid for and they hadn't had a chance to lounge around. Quatre swiped out his key card and opened their suite.

He stepped inside first, followed by Trowa, who closed the door for them, and admired the beauty of it. He saw that the door that led to Heero and Duo's suite was closed, which meant they were still probably out having fun. Quatre smiled softly in remembrance of what he and Duo had planned. Even though he wanted to see his friend, he was anticipating the privacy of the suite with Trowa.

He turned to see Trowa taking off his shoes. Quatre bit his lip, still a little shy about making first moves.

"Trowa?" he inquired gently, waiting for Trowa to finish and look up at him. "I was thinking we could possibly check out the bathtub. I think it is also supposed to be like a Jacuzzi. Does that sound all right?"

Trowa nodded, "That sounds fine."

Quatre smiled brightly, "Great! If you want to, I heard that they have specialties in which they can make the Jacuzzi experience more relaxing and intense. The captain might even give us a discount for it."

Trowa nodded again, "Would you like me to call him?"

"That'd be great," Quatre smiled.

Trowa nodded in reply and went to call the captain. Quatre immediately turned and sat down at the piano. He was able to play a song that was much more cheerful than the one he had played before, easily improvising to keep up the soothing melody. He had worked on writing his own songs before, but never had so much time to really concentrate and pour his soul into his music. But since he had called Rashid, after he and Duo had been rescued, about quitting his job, he felt…free, for once.

His fingers stopped on their own will as the song ended. Quatre stood up and turned, his eyes widening in surprise to find Trowa standing nearby leaning against the wall. He hadn't even heard or sensed Trowa's presence.

"You play beautifully," Trowa commented softly.

Quatre felt his stomach flutter, but smiled softly, "Thank you, Trowa. Can you play?"

Trowa smiled but shook his head, "I do know some notes, but I'm really not that good. My main instrument I was taught was the flute."

Quatre nodded with a smile in remembrance, "I know. You played so nicely in the shop. It was a lovely duet."

Trowa nodded in reply and then stood up straight, "The captain's sending someone up right now. He told me it was for free and that he wouldn't accept anything from us."

Quatre's eyes softened, "That's so kind of him. We'll have to thank him personally before we leave."

Trowa nodded and Quatre smiled in return. A moment later a knock was heard and Quatre went to answer it. What surprised him was who was standing there before him.

"Hello again," Silvia smiled brightly. "I heard you wanted our special bathroom treatment!"

Quatre managed to hide his surprise and smiled serenely back, "Thank you, Silvia. I didn't realize you did that."

Silvia giggled as she stepped inside, "Well, usually I just take people to their rooms and explain about the ship, but since my uncle has thought about making me his other assistant, I decided I needed a bit of practice in doing what customers asked."

Quatre nodded, smiling widely, "That's great! I bet someday you'll be in charge of this ship."

"Oh, Quatre!" she laughed lightly, blushing. "You're so sweet!"

She turned and spotted Trowa still standing against the wall, "Hi Trowa."

Trowa nodded politely in response and she immediately headed to the bathroom carrying two large bags with her. Quatre wondered what were in the bags, but opted to wait and see what the specialty was. Quatre sat down on one of the couches, gesturing for Trowa to join him. Trowa sat down next to him as they waited patiently. It only took about twenty minutes before Silvia reemerged, her bags now nearly empty and a bright smile on her face.

"All done! I think it's my best work yet," she said with a smile.

Quatre smiled back, "Well thank you," he said, holding out his hand to her.

She smiled brightly but instead of taking his hand, she leaned over to give him a hug, quickly kissing his cheek. She smiled at Trowa and went and did the same thing.

"I'm glad I got a chance to meet you two," she smiled, heading to the door. "Oh, and I left a few extra things in there for you," she winked. "Enjoy your stay."

Quatre only blinked curiously, wondering what she had done as the door closed behind her. Instead he just shrugged and turned to Trowa.

"Are you ready to relax?"

Trowa nodded, "Yeah."

Quatre smiled and led the way to the bathroom. He opened the door and stepped inside. His heart nearly fell out of his chest at the sight before him. The tub itself was filled with an aroma that was very soothing, the rich lathery bubbles floating on the surface. Beautiful candles surrounded the top, their flames billowing gently and the smell intoxicating the room. There were no windows in the room so with the lights off the tub nearly glowed with the light of the candles. On top of the light soap suds, a beautiful array of rose petals, red, white and pink, lay beckoning. More petals had been showered on the floor near the tub and even around the tub, encasing the candles as well. And at the front of the tub lay a plateful of chocolate-covered strawberries, also surrounded by rose petals.

Quatre nearly forgot to breathe, but managed to suck in a breath, smelling lilacs and other flower-full aromas. He heard Trowa enter behind him and was almost too afraid to turn around. He willed his emotions to calm down and turned to Trowa with a small smile on his face.

"Looks like she overdid herself," he said gently.

Trowa's eyes that had been examining the tub moved to him. Quatre felt his insides squirm at the thought of being, not only in a tub with Trowa, but a very romantic one.

"I guess we'll have to thank her as well," Trowa said calmly.

Quatre blinked out of his daze and nodded with a smile, "Well, are you ready to see if it is really relaxing?"

"Sure," Trowa said, nodding.

"I'll go get some towels then," Quatre said, exiting the bathroom.

He breathed deeply, all ready missing the luxurious smell. He walked to one of the closets and pulled out two large, fluffy-white towels. Quatre blushed, trying not to imagine getting into a tub with Trowa, even though they were going to have their swimsuits on.

_I've got to stop being so embarrassed about everything. Besides, this is what I want. Hopefully Trowa will feel comfortable enough with me, and then perhaps…perhaps I could ask him then._

Quatre willed his nerves to calm down and set the towels on one of the couches as he took off his shirt and shorts, leaving him clad in his Speedo. He made his way into the bedroom and set his clothes down on a chair before heading back toward the bathroom with the towels in hand. He opened the door and stepped inside, greeted with the warmth and smell. Quatre blinked, adjusting to the very dim light of the candles and set the towels on the sink. He noticed Trowa's clothes sitting idly on the other side of the sink and turned toward the tub. Trowa had gotten in it and was looking at something.

Quatre smiled, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach as he approached.

"Is it nice?" Quatre asked.

Trowa turned to him and nodded, "It is."

Quatre smiled and dipped one leg into the water before the other followed. He sunk into the incredible warmth of the water, his waist covered by soap suds.

"Wow, it is nice. I wonder what she did," Quatre said.

"I think she put some scented oils in it," Trowa said quietly.

"That would make sense. What are you doing?" Quatre asked, tilting his head in question.

"There are some buttons on the side that make it have the Jacuzzi effect," Trowa answered. "But I'm not sure which one to press."

"Let me see," Quatre said, moving his body slowly through the water toward him.

He approached and Trowa moved over to give him some room. Quatre stared at it, seeing what Trowa was talking about. There were symbols on the buttons, but none that he understood. Feeling a bit braver than usual, Quatre tried his luck and pressed one. He yelped as water squirted in his face from the jet stream. He scrambled to push it again in order to turn it off. He managed to get it, but his hair and face were soaked. He wiped at his eyes in surprise.

"I guess it's not that one."

Quatre turned to Trowa who had said it, a smile on his face.

"Trowa! That's not funny!" Quatre said, crossing his arms across his chest.

Trowa only smiled wider at him and Quatre mock-glared at him before turning back to the buttons and in haste pressing another one. This time the bath began to bubble as the jet streams under water were turned on.

Quatre smiled triumphantly, "See, there we go."

Trowa smiled at him but didn't reply. Quatre had almost forgotten what he had wanted to tell him. He didn't want anything between them to possibly change their relationship.

"…Trowa?" Quatre asked softly, biting his lip. "I, um, need to tell you something."

Trowa looked up at him and nodded, "Go ahead."

"Well, I…um, when Duo and I were stranded on the island," he began, looking down at the bath water. "I…I told him about us. I know I should've asked you first, but I guess I just didn't want anything between our friendship in case something had happened."

Quatre willed himself to look up nervously, "Are you angry with me? I mean, I know I told him something personal and I can understand if you don't want to talk about it."

"I'm not mad," Trowa said gently.

Quatre blinked in surprise, "You're not?"

Trowa shook his head, and Quatre's eyes lit up. "Oh, Trowa! I'm so glad!" he said, throwing himself forward to wrap his arms around him. "I was afraid you'd be angry. I mean…Duo might have told Heero, and I'm not sure, you know, if you're comfortable with that."

Trowa smiled gently and shook his head, "It's fine, Quatre. Heero all ready knew."

"He…what?" Quatre pulled back slightly and looked up at him, his eyes widening. "You mean _you _told him?"

Trowa nodded, "We had a chance to talk before we found you. I told him then and he in turn told me about him and Duo."

"Heero told you about him and Duo?" Quatre asked, surprised. "Wow…I guess you and he are as close as I am with Duo. We can't seem to keep anything from each other," he smiled.

Trowa smiled in return. Quatre felt his heart pounding in his chest and not only because they were so close. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the intense green irises, feeling captivated by them. Trowa's eyes were becoming more clear and defined, and Quatre realized the reason was because he was leaning closer. He licked his dry lips unconsciously and closed his eyes as their lips met. It was slow and gentle, like their other kisses had been at the pool. Trowa wrapped his arms around him, pushing them closer and Quatre began to kiss him more passionately. He parted his mouth more, giving a better feel when they kissed.

They parted and Quatre was breathing deeply, smiling at him. He couldn't bring himself to ask Trowa what he wanted. So instead he glanced up at him.

"Trowa, would you like a strawberry?"

"Sure," Trowa answered gently as Quatre reached over and plucked two strawberries from the dish.

He handed one to Trowa and took the other one in his own mouth.

"I used to eat these as a kid for dessert," Quatre smiled at the memory, taking another bite.

"They're good," Trowa said.

Quatre nodded, finishing his, "I like this Jacuzzi."

"It's very relaxing," Trowa said in response.

Quatre smiled shyly, "But I like it more with you."

Trowa smiled gently, "I like it with you too, Quatre."

In response, Quatre leaned down and kissed him again, wrapping his arms around Trowa's neck. Their lips roamed over each other, locked together even longer than before. Quatre moved his body so he was pressing up against Trowa, feeling his muscles along his own stomach through the water. The kiss deepened even further until their mouths moving sensually over one another trying to deepen it but not sure how. Quatre remembered something from before, something he hadn't remembered even after thinking about it. He parted his mouth while keeping their lips locked, waiting for when Trowa's lips were parted too, at the right moment, and slowly slid his tongue into his mouth. Trowa hesitated, surprised by the movement, but began to move with him. Their tongues slid together just for feeling, before it got more passionate. Quatre could feel his desire growing within him and felt Trowa's tongue moving sensually with his own. They hadn't kissed so passionately since…

Quatre cupped Trowa's face and broke away, sliding his tongue out as he breathed deeply. Trowa was also breathing heavily, but had seemed to be conscious. Both of them had been aware of everything that time, so much that Quatre could still taste the remaining flavor of the chocolate-covered strawberries. He kept their faces close together while he caught his breath, knowing that he had to tell Trowa sometime.

"Trowa," Quatre whispered, looking deeply into his eyes. "I want you to…to make love to me again."

Trowa stared at him as his breathing evened, but Quatre continued without waiting for a response or a reaction.

"I want to be aware of everything this time and not just do it because our emotions are reaching out to each other, but do it because we want to. I know it's not something to ask of you unless you want it, but I…since we shared that moment before I wanted us to do it…consciously this time…," Quatre said, pausing as he took another breath.

Trowa's eyes changed; Quatre could tell from being so close to him.

"Quatre…," Trowa said quietly.

He felt his insides quiver in response. He couldn't get a feel off of Trowa's emotions and wouldn't even if he could. It wasn't wrong of Trowa not to want it. He was sure Trowa hadn't lied to him when he said he didn't regret it, but maybe at the same time he didn't want their relationship to go that far yet. Suddenly, Quatre was filled with fear. If Trowa didn't want their relationship to go that far, and he thought Quatre wanted that, then perhaps he would call it off.

__

No! I wouldn't let that happen. If Trowa doesn't want to I'll just tell him we can take it slow…and…

Quatre knew what he was thinking; what he was fearing Trowa was thinking. That they should pretend it never happened. But Quatre didn't want that. They had shared something special and he didn't want to forget it, nor pretend it never happened.

"Trowa, I don't regret what we did, in fact, I want to remember it," Quatre finished, chewing on his lip. "But if you don't want that, I understand," Quatre added quickly. "I would never try and force anything upon you. I just wanted you to know that I'm okay with it. I understand if you're not ready or you just want to be friends now because— "

"Quatre," Trowa said more firmly, stopping him from rambling on.

Quatre stopped mid-sentence with his mouth partially open before closing it. He swallowed unconsciously, staring into his eyes without blinking or turning away, like he felt like doing.

"It has nothing to do with our relationship," Trowa said.

"What?" Quatre asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

Trowa shook his head lightly, "I don't regret what we did either, Quatre. We weren't completely unconscious of what we were doing, we just didn't allow ourselves to face each other until afterwards. We were just following our emotions because we couldn't consciously tell each other what we were feeling. I'm not used to dealing with emotions, but someone once told me before, and has reminded me again, to follow them because instincts are usually right," Trowa said as Quatre listened, keeping his arms around him.

"I'm not saying I don't want our relationship to progress, that's not why I wouldn't want to share that with you again," he said as Quatre bit his lip nervously in response. "The only reason I wouldn't want to do it is because of you," Trowa finished.

Quatre stopped biting his lip, looking up in surprise, "Me? But I…I want that, Trowa."

"I know, Quatre," Trowa said gently, his eyes softening, "but I don't want you to rush yourself. You still might need to heal from the first time."

Quatre's eyes lit up in understand, "Oh, Trowa…you think I'm still in pain?"

Trowa smiled softly, "It was your first time. You should probably take it easy."

Quatre smiled, inwardly sighing with relief, and hugged him tightly, "Trowa, thank you. I'm so grateful to have met you."

"I'm glad to have met you too," Trowa said calmly, as Quatre pulled away.

Quatre's eyes shimmered as he smiled, "I understand your concern, but I promise you I would tell you if I wasn't ready. I wouldn't have asked otherwise. It doesn't hurt anymore. In fact, it felt better by the time we had dinner on the ship. I know sometimes it can take a few days to heal; that's what Duo told me too, but I think you were really gentle with me and that's why I healed so fast."

Trowa's eyes softened, "Are you sure?"

Quatre nodded, feeling his stomach flutter, "Yes, I'm sure."

It was strange being aware of everything. Quatre didn't know where to start so he decided to lean down and kiss him again. His arms wound around Trowa's neck as he tilted his head in order to deepen the kiss. Quatre felt his stomach squirm with unease. He was excited and nervous at the same time. Being more aware of it meant he would be aware if he messed up. His doubts were suddenly wiped away as Trowa's hands began caressing his back. Quatre slid his legs around Trowa's waist and continued to kiss him.

Their kissing went on for several minutes while Quatre moved his hand to rest on the back of Trowa's neck, pushing their mouths as close as possible. He moved his legs so he was sitting comfortably in Trowa's lap. He nearly moaned when their legs brushed together but instead increased the intensity of their kiss, sliding his tongue between Trowa's slightly parted lips. Trowa reacted right away, sliding his tongue against his. They sat for several minutes exploring the intensity of the passion in the kiss.

Trowa's hands caressed farther down brushing across his hips. Quatre reacted by pushing closer to his body, nearly shivering as Trowa's fingers held onto his sides. Quatre's own fingers trailed down Trowa's back, feeling the wet, soapy skin beneath his finger tips. His desire was growing, he could feel it. He felt Trowa's hold on him tighten before their lips broke apart. Quatre was breathless, trying to calm his racing heart and breathing.

"Quatre, do you want to move to the bed?" Trowa asked, as he breathed deeply.

Quatre almost forgot to answer, the sound of their breathless panting and knowing what they were going to do. He willed his emotions to calm down a bit in order to answer.

"No," he breathed quietly. "Let's do it right here."

Trowa's eyes flickered with amusement as he lifted an eyebrow ever-so-slightly in question.

Quatre smiled back in response, "Duo told me it's better if we have something, like lubrication, so I think doing it in a bathtub should make it easier."

Trowa nodded at his response, "If you're sure Quatre."

"Yes, but please Trowa," Quatre said, taking his hands and putting them on his hips where the material of the Speedo began. "Make love to me."

They moved in simultaneously for a kiss as Quatre's eyes fluttered closed. Trowa's hands gripped his hips tightly while Quatre moved his arms around him again. Quatre felt his heartbeat jolt in excitement as he felt Trowa's hands tug his Speedo down. Quatre lifted his body off of him in order to help him get it off. He tossed it on the floor of the bathroom and began kissing him more passionately. He felt his body being pushed back until his heated skin met the cool marble wall of the tub. Quatre broke the kiss for air, breathing deeply with his arms still wound around him. Trowa moved his hand to his own Speedo and tugged it down. Quatre felt his throat constrict as he watched him take it off and throw it join the other one. Trowa was well endowed as Quatre had figured after their first intimate moment, but seeing it was different; much more intense, especially knowing that Trowa was going to enter him.

Quatre knew from feel that Trowa wasn't too big that it would stretch him painfully, which was good. He had never before seen an erection up close, but it wasn't as strange as he imagined, staring at another boy's body. His own desire was hidden underwater and though he was aroused inside his body didn't show it on the outside…at least not until the most intimate emotions came forth. Still, his body flared at the thought of sharing everything, but this time watching and feeling everything, as Trowa looked back up at him.

"Tell me if I hurt you," Trowa said gently.

Quatre nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. Trowa leaned forward, winding his arms around him, even as he was backed up against the tub. Quatre leaned up and kissed him softly, willing his muscles to relax. He was sure Trowa felt him relax and soon felt his hips being lifted up. He automatically wrapped both legs around Trowa's waist. His eyes fluttered open, even as his lips were still attached to Trowa's. He saw his body half out of water, half in it and watched as Trowa's erection touched his entrance. He felt it and knew it was coming so he willed himself to be calm, focusing on kissing Trowa. He watched breathlessly as Trowa began entering him, slowly but surely. He was so gentle, waiting for just the right moment to continue. Quatre saw his body allowing him entrance much easily than before. There was only a slight throb of pain the moment he entered, but it eased as he continued gradually.

As Trowa entered deeper, Quatre closed his eyes, focusing more on kissing him and the sensations that followed. He felt Trowa stall, breaking the kiss and Quatre opened his eyes, trying to focus correctly. He watched as Trowa waited for a minute and Quatre took the moment to adjust his legs more firmly around him. Trowa began pulling out, causing goose bumps to rise on his skin. He didn't pull all the way out though and instead moved at a different angle. He moved forward again but Quatre couldn't keep his eyes open as something was triggered, sending his nerves spiraling.

"Trowa!" Quatre exclaimed breathlessly, gripping his fingers onto his back.

He moved again and Quatre arched upward, groaning as his body rose out of the water. His legs tightened unconsciously as Trowa pulled out again and moved to hit the same spot. Quatre rested the back of his head on the tub as he felt his body succumbing to the ecstasy he felt. He heard Trowa's breathless panting above him and this time could hear every detail. Trowa made a deep sound as he picked up a pace, going slowly but deeply into him. Quatre again allowed his hands to travel down to Trowa's hips, feeling as he entered him and then pulled out, groaning loudly. Despite being wet from the water, he felt sweat begin to form at the back of his neck, mingling with the bath droplets covering his skin.

He felt Trowa move, turning his position. He moved Quatre's hips to the left, holding up his back so he wouldn't fall as he did so. He entered at a different angle, slowly pushing back in, but stopping before pushing in all the way.

"Does this hurt, Quatre?" Trowa asked, taking deep breaths.

"No…," Quatre breathed, trying to form words and opening his eyes to stare at him. "No, it feels so good…Trowa, please…"

Trowa began pushing in and Quatre arched again, groaning from the sensation as he hit deeper inside him. Trowa continued to thrust in slowly at the angle and Quatre found that he could lift his hips with the movement. He gripped onto Trowa as he held him upright, his neck craning backward on the tub each time Trowa hit a particularly sensitive spot. He felt something building inside of him, increasing his arousal. He could feel the soap suds around them, the smell of the roses and the scented candles. Quatre could barely think straight; the feeling was becoming too strong. He felt Trowa panting above him, hearing his quiet, rich tones as his own groaning increased.

He felt it growing…and knew he was close so he thrust his hips upward to meet Trowa's and nearly cried out as his nerves and mind were overcome with sensations. His grip on Trowa increased as he reached his peak and felt as Trowa reached his. Something warm flowed inside of him and he arched into the sensation just as the jolts of ecstasy began to die down. His arms loosened from around Trowa as he breathed to catch his breath, feeling as if he had run a mile. He felt his legs unwind from around Trowa's waist, dropping back into the water. He managed to open his eyes, still in a daze and focus on Trowa, who was leaning back also trying to catch his breath.

Quatre hadn't realized that Trowa had slipped out from within him, noticing he hadn't felt anything. There wasn't pain at all, except the slight throbbing of his muscles calming down. He knew he'd be a little stiff in the morning and possibly a slight throb here and there, but he wasn't concerned. Quatre sat up, taking his head off the tub as his nerves still shook from the jolts.

"That was…indescribable," Quatre said, still breathless.

Trowa's lips curled slightly, his chest still heaving a bit. Quatre sighed and leaned back against the tub.

"I'm a little tired now."

Trowa nodded, "It's almost nine o'clock and it's been a busy day."

"Nine? I didn't realize we had been in here that long," Quatre said, lifting his hands from the water. "I guess so. My fingers look like prunes."

Trowa smiled and lifted himself out of the water. Quatre couldn't help but admire his body, watching as his muscles flexed as he reached for the towels. He approached Quatre, who stood up as well.

"Thanks," he smiled, drying himself off quickly and wrapping the towel around his waist.

Trowa nodded, drying his own hair before wrapping it around his waist, "Are you sure you're not in any pain?"

Quatre turned his head and smiled sweetly, "Yes, Trowa. Why, are you suggesting you'd like to carry me to the bed?" Quatre added, raising his eyebrows mischievously.

Trowa's lips curled even wider, "If you want."

Quatre looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling, "Why not?"

He reached out to wrap his arms around Trowa's neck as he was lifted up. Trowa carried him to the bedroom and set him down on the bed.

"Do you want me to get you some clothes?"

Quatre shook his head, "No," he smiled. "That would ruin the fact of waking up next to each other naked."

Trowa smiled and got in on the other side of the bed as Quatre let his towel fall to the floor, slipping into the silk sheets. Quatre wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Trowa," Quatre said softly, finally able to tell him how he truly felt.

He felt Trowa's arm wrap securely around his shoulders, "I love you too, Quatre."

Smiling contently, Quatre's eyes fluttered closed taking him into a blissful slumber.

****

XXXXX

It was nearing ten o'clock when they finally got back to the suite. Duo grinned, setting the small gold medal down on the table.

"Can you believe we won first place?! I was sure that one guy had it in for us," Duo smiled toward Heero. "I guess I have a perfect boyfriend, don't I?"

"Duo, it wasn't just me," Heero said. "We were a team."

"I know, but I wanted to hear you say it," he grinned.

Heero's lips curled slightly but he didn't reply. Duo stood up and approached him.

"Well, we're alone now in our very own suite, Heero. Aren't you going to make up for not saving me?" Duo asked, smiling widely.

Heero just smiled, "Duo, haven't we kissed enough?"

"Who said I wanted to kiss you, Heero?" Duo asked, walking closer.

Heero turned to him as he approached no more than inches away. Duo leaned in to his ear.

"I think I want to do more than kiss you. That is…if you'll let me," Duo said, pulling away.

Heero stared up at him calmly, "What do you mean?"

"I mean I want to take you this time, Heero. But only if you're comfortable," Duo said seriously.

Heero closed his eyes momentarily, as a smile crossed his face, "I trust you, Duo," he said, opening his eyes.

Duo smiled and leaned in toward him capturing their lips in a kiss. He beckoned him toward the bed as he wrapped his arms around him, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Heero's tongue responded immediately and slid along his, causing their emotions to heighten. Duo pulled away for air, smiling at him.

"I thought you didn't want to kiss me," Heero said, smirking.

"Nice try," Duo said, pushing him gently so he backed into the bed.

Heero lay on the bed and Duo got on top of him, smiling down at him. He began kissing him passionately again and began undoing his clothing. Duo pulled Heero's shirt off, tracing the outlines of his muscular abdomen before stripping himself of his shirt. He tugged down Heero's pants first before his own, breathing heavily by the time he was done. He bent down and kissed Heero again, putting his legs on either side of him. His fingers whisked down to brush across Heero's underwear, slipping a finger beneath the elastic.

Heero growled slightly in the back of his throat, pushing Duo's lips against his even rougher. Duo pulled away from the kiss, raising his eyebrows at him.

"Is it me, or do you have trouble letting people dominate you?" he teased.

Heero glared at him, but Duo just laughed and kissed him again, pulling down his underwear before doing his own.

"This may hurt a little," Duo warned, though he kept his joking tone. "Let me know if it does."

Duo spread Heero's legs and, keeping one hand on each side of his head, pushed his erection to Heero's entrance. He watched his features noting that nothing changed, even as he began pushing through the entrance.

"Heero, if it hurts you can show it, you know," Duo said.

"It doesn't," Heero answered.

Duo rolled his eyes, "You are too perfect. A perfect soldier," Duo's face lit up with a smile as he pushed even farther.

Heero's face didn't change even as Duo slipped completely inside him. Duo took deep breaths as he adjusted, giving Heero time to adjust as well.

"Heero, are you a virgin?" Duo asked breathlessly, not sure how he wasn't in any pain at all.

"Not anymore," Heero answered, smirking slightly.

Duo rose his eyebrows, but smiled nonetheless, pulling back out with a groan before moving back inside. He began moving at a constant pace and was pleased to note Heero was beginning to make sounds. No ounce of pain was in his features and Duo wondered how he could will his body to accept it so fast. He lost all thought as he began moving in and out, finding Heero's gland. It was deeper than he thought but he was able to hit it continuously, groaning as he did so. The bed rocked with the motion and together they filled the room with deep breathless groans, unaware of anything beyond their room.

__

TO BE CONTINUED…

I hope this was satisfying. - I did work hard to make it this long! I think it will be ending soon, with just a couple chapters left, but like I said above there might be a sequel! So…till the next chapter!

To Reviewers:

****

Ashen Skies: Hehe…Actually to be honest I didn't plan for everything to happen. I just had the basic plot down, but I suppose it's fun torturing them. I hope this chapter made up for their torture. I'm glad it's suspenseful! I don't think much more torturing is going to happen here…until the sequel that is. I've been thinking about one, so perhaps there may be. But first I've got to finish this story!

****

Kathy stgqvk: Aw, thanks! I'm glad you like this. In answer to your question Duo and Quatre weren't right next to each other and John hadn't been next to Duo while Trowa was untying Quatre. They didn't expect he would do that. Heero and Trowa didn't know that they liked the boys, they just figured they were trying to take over the ship. But anyway, hope that helps! They did get what they asked for, right? And I hope this chapter was satisfying!

****

Shin-chan: Hehe…Yep! I do torture them a lot, but this chapter was worth it right? After all, how else can you get so close to someone you've just met except get thrown into all these dangerous predicaments. Anyway, don't worry, the torture is about to end since there's only a couple more chapters left. It'll be mostly romance now. But I might do a sequel…muahahahahahaha!

****

R.L.N.: That's all right! I remember neopets…gosh it's been soooooo long since I've been on that site. I suppose I've been too busy with other things. Well, I'm glad you like coming back to lots of updates! Hope this chapter made up for all the torture I put them through! Hehe.

****

Shinigami4ever: Awwwwwww, thanks! That's all right. I know sometimes I'll forget to review and have to go back and review the story. Hehe…it's just one of those moments, you know? I hope I updated this soon enough! I made it EXTRA long in case the next chapter takes a little longer to get out. Till next time!

__

(1) I'll have pictures of everyone's outfit (minus Quatre's unfortunately because I couldn't find a pic for him, but I will try and find a cute pic of him just to put up so he's not left out. He he!) on my profile in a couple days. Trowa's is a MUST-SEE! It's the sexiest Anime pic you will ever find of him (not including fanart) EVER! -


	16. Foreshadow

**Unpredictable**

**Chapter 15: Foreshadow**

Birds sang merrily in the cloudless sky above the ship that was gracefully drifting across the ocean surface. The rays of sunlight drifted in through the closed windows, reflected by the crystallized glass. The light crept into the room, caressing the sleeping figures entangled in the thin, silk bed sheets. The light moved up Trowa's sleek, toned body, highlighting his tanned skin. Gradually it moved to the other side of the bed, spreading across a head of golden blonde hair before drifting across smooth, creamy-white skin as if teasing it. Quatre moved gently, the sheets sliding off around his legs, leaving most of his nude body for the sun to feast on.

Blinking sleepily, Quatre opened his eyes and rested on his elbows as he lifted his body to a sitting position. He shook his bangs out of his face and turned to look at the clock by the bed. It was only seven in the morning. Sighing and rubbing his face, he wondered why he had woken up so early. He hadn't woken up early since before he and Duo had set out on their adventurous vacation. He yawned while unconsciously rubbing his chest. For some reason he felt a little disoriented and he wasn't sure of the possible cause.

Sighing heavily, Quatre ran a hand through his hair to try and neaten it, though it still fell into his eyes a bit. He lay back down but found that he didn't feel tired anymore. He sat up again, wondering what he could do to calm his restlessness. He felt the bed shift and heard a soft rustle of fabric. Turning, Quatre caught sight of Trowa moving gently, turning to lie on his back. The thin sheet was barely covering him between his legs and Quatre felt a sudden jolt pull at him, causing him to stiff and rub his chest again.

_I might've pulled a muscle or something._

Shaking his head of the strange feeling, he smiled softly as the sunlight caressed Trowa's face noting how peaceful his features were when he was sleeping. Carefully, so as not to disturb him, Quatre slid to his knees and began crawling to the other side of the bed. He gently lay right next to Trowa, pushing against him and laying his head on the same pillow. Trowa didn't seem to notice anything for he continued breathing evenly.

Smiling, Quatre moved his hand to lightly move Trowa's bangs from off his face. His hair was in disarray from their previous nightly activities. Just thinking of the previous night made his spine tingle. It wasn't a painful tingle, but more of a remembrance. He remembered everything, from their lingering hands to their aroused moans, it was fresh in his memory. And Quatre would certainly cherish it. He hoped his relationship with Trowa would last long, if not everlasting, but only time would tell. So far he was the happiest he had been in a while. Duo had always made him feel happy and positive, brightening his day with his jokes and laughter. It made every day feel easier to get through, especially when he had been surrounded in work and the ghostly presence of his father.

Now, pleasing his father didn't haunt him anymore. He hadn't thought about him once or what he would think if he saw Quatre now, lying naked in bed with a young man he had just recently met. Duo was always there for him, and would always be, as a best friend, but there had been a particular place in Quatre's heart that he couldn't fill. And after last night, Quatre was sure Trowa was that person to fill the empty space there. Although he had not been very experienced or looked forward to any relationship, it was still missing in his life; that sort of love which a friend couldn't give.

He never would've imagined a love so strong that it would make him regret wasting several years off his life to try and impress a father who was rarely ever there for him and always forcing him to walk in his footsteps; a love so strong it made him want to do something he loved with his life; a feeling and bond so strong he couldn't ever imagine being without it.

Perching on one elbow, Quatre stared down at his sleeping face with adoration. With his other hand he lightly caressed Trowa's cheek, feeling the velvety-soft skin beneath his fingertips. He leaned down and pressed his cheek to Trowa's, still touching his other cheek with his fingers. Turning his head he brushed a sweet, lingering kiss across Trowa's skin. The bed shifted a bit as Trowa stirred, eyebrows furrowing ever-so-slightly as he turned his head to the side, keeping his body in the same position. Quatre watched, loving how his muscles flexed every time he moved in the slightest.

Tracing the contours of the clearly toned muscles in his arms, Quatre moved his body so that the sheets were no longer covering him as he lay atop. He slipped a leg over Trowa's partially covered leg, being careful so as not to wake him, and lifted Trowa's arm so that he could place the rest of his body against him with the arm around him. Quatre shifted so that he was partly lying on Trowa's arm with his leg wrapped in between his atop the sheets, resting his head partly on his shoulder. For several minutes he just stared at Trowa, wondering how he could've missed meeting him if things hadn't gone the way they had.

Quatre watched as Trowa's chest rose and fell serenely with each breath. The way the rays of light danced across his tanned skin, making it look smooth and flawless, Quatre was tempted to touch every place it hit. He moved again, only this time he up righted himself so he was hovering over Trowa's face, blocking out some of the rays. Carefully, he leaned down, watching as he descended closer until his lips kissed the firm, smooth lips that were warm from the touch of sunlight and velvety-soft like the rest of his body. Quatre pressed his lips closer so it was more than a ghostly, chaste kiss but one that was firm and loving. His lips felt warm when he pulled up, the soft caress of the kiss making him yearn for more.

Closing his eyes, Quatre lowered his head again, covering Trowa's lips with his completely. This time, Trowa stirred, the arm that hung loosely around Quatre tightened and his body shifted just as his eyes opened. Quatre's eyes fluttered open as he lifted his lips slowly off of Trowa's just in time to see emerald green eyes gazing into his own. Quatre smiled softly, moving his hand up to move Trowa's bangs from his eyes so that he could see both of them.

"Good morning," Quatre whispered, with a small, sly smile. "Sorry to wake you."

Trowa shifted slightly but gazed up at him serenely, "It's fine. How long have you been up?"

"Just a few minutes," Quatre said, adjusting his position. "But I got distracted by admiring you," he said, brushing his fingertips across his cheek.

Trowa stared back at him and smiled softly as Quatre leaned his head down in the crook of his neck, keeping a firm hand on his cheek as he did so. Trowa's hand rose up as he lightly touched Quatre's arm to show his affection. Quatre shifted his body so that he was completely lying atop Trowa on the sheets, entirely uncovered. They lay in silence for several minutes as the sun began to rise higher in the sky. After a moment longer, Quatre rose himself up, leaning on Trowa's chest as he stared down at him.

"Trowa, when you come back with me, how long will you stay?"

The answer wasn't immediate, but Trowa gazed up at him with the same calm, peaceful expression he had on when he was sleeping. His hand remained on Quatre's arm.

"I don't know," he replied honestly.

Quatre began playing with a loose strand of Trowa's hair as he stared at him evenly, "When does Catherine want you to visit?"

"She said whenever my mission was complete to contact her so she could set up a way for me to get there," Trowa answered.

Quatre was silent for a moment before he moved his arm in order to grasp Trowa's hand, pressing it to his face.

"Trowa…I've been thinking. I know it seems crazy for everything to be happening so fast when we haven't known each other for very long, but I was wondering if you and Heero would like to…stay at my place, since I have so much extra room," he added quickly. "And I know you and Heero don't have your own place, since you move around so much during missions and now that it's over well…," Quatre hesitated, trailing off. "What do you think?"

"Quatre, I would love to stay with you," Trowa said quietly.

He could all ready feel his heart plummet, knowing there was a "but" coming in. Everything had seemed to end too perfectly, so of course there had to be another obstacle. Quatre could feel his doubts and disappointment growing, but kept his face calm and neutral.

"But…?" he inquired gently.

"I promised Cathy I would see her right when I got back from my mission. Even though I leave every now and then there's still a place for me in every act," Trowa said, as Quatre listened intently. "If I just left it might bring trouble financially for the circus, and I don't want to cause trouble for them when they've kept a place for me to stay."

"So…what does that mean?" Quatre asked quietly, his fingers rubbing gently against Trowa's hand, which he kept firmly pressed up against his cheek.

"I'll have to get things worked out with Cathy and see if there is someone able to take my place, if we decide to make our living arrangements permanent somewhere," Trowa explained quietly, his eyes never leaving Quatre's face. "Heero and I still have our old lives to tidy up. I'll have to talk to him as well and see what he wants to do. We've always done everything together, not only as partners but friends. If he decides to go back as a soldier…"

"Then you'll go back to the circus," Quatre finished wistfully, his eyes clouding.

He couldn't plaster a fake smile on his face, or make it seem like he wasn't disappointed. It was obvious, but truthfully Quatre hadn't thought it out. He had gone with his instincts, an urge to keep this fantasy-like happiness a reality. He never wanted to let Trowa go, and the only way was to have him live in or around the same place. Quatre hadn't wanted the vacation to end. That's why he had gotten upset that fateful night when he and Trowa had both let down their guard and followed their emotions. He was afraid that when the vacation was over, so would be the new happiness he had found in his life. Trowa made him want to enjoy every moment and not waste a single second.

_I'm still going to quit my job and find something I like. And I'm still going to get together more often with Duo and Hilde and try and go out to meet new friends…in order to live life to the fullest. But I'll still have a place missing if Trowa isn't there in my new life._

Quatre smiled weakly, trying to force himself to be strong despite how he was feeling. He held Trowa's hand against him more firmly and righted himself so he was sitting gently upon him, the warm morning sun on his skin.

"I understand, Trowa. I knew it was too sudden, and I didn't think that it would be asking you to sort of leave the life you've always known," Quatre bit his lip. "But…when we get back, you and Heero can stay a while, as long as you like, and I can set up a ride for you. That way you can go see Catherine and have time to talk to her and Heero. But I don't want you to have Catherine go through the trouble of getting you transportation. I'll do that for you."

Trowa nodded, his eyes softening, "Thank you, she'll greatly appreciate that."

Quatre nodded, forcing a small smile before sliding off him and releasing his hand, "I think I'm going to go see if Duo's up. We could use some time together as well, which will give you time to talk to Heero about how he feels."

He slid off the bed and approached the chair that he had left his clothes on from the previous night. He had to turn his back because he was unable to face Trowa. He of course respected his decision and knew that it was too early to be asking something like that. Not even couples who had dated for a year or so asked that and they hadn't even known each other more than a month. For some reason or another, it didn't feel too quick for him. He slipped back into his clothes, trying not to let his disappointment dampen the rest of their vacation. They only had a couple days left and they'd be spending it back in their lush suites at the five-star hotel where he and Trowa had bonded intimately.

He heard a rustle of sheets and hesitated before slowly glancing over his shoulder. Trowa had silently gotten out of the bed to get dressed himself. His back was turned so that Quatre could watch him without having to face him. He knew he was upset, but the last he wanted was to get emotional again. He had learned to control it for so long, putting on a brave face for work or when being interviewed. With Trowa it was different and he couldn't seem to think positively. It wasn't a definitely no; there was still a chance Trowa would work things out with Heero and Catherine and decide to live on colon L4, hopefully with or right near where Quatre lived.

At the moment though, he was indecisive which was filling Quatre with doubts and fears again. He needed a friend to talk to, and Duo was the perfect friend for that. He just hoped that for the rest of the time there wouldn't be a tension hanging in the air between him and Trowa. It would only make it harder. Quatre took a deep breath and placed a small smile on his face as Trowa turned around, completely dressed.

"Do you want some breakfast?"

"No thank you. I'm not used to eating so early," Trowa said calmly.

Quatre nodded, his smile wavering, "Um…well, I guess we can go see if Duo and Heero are up then."

Trowa nodded wordlessly in agreement and silence befell them.

**XXXXXX**

The feeling of warmth was comforting, but the intensity of the light aroused him from his sleep. Duo cracked his eyes open to the blinding light of the morning sun. He groaned and tried to roll over away from it. Unfortunately, the entire room was alight with the sunlight streaming in through the window that it was hard to ignore. He sat up, stretching tiredly as he glared at the rays, feeling too exhausted to be annoyed.

He turned his head to the side to read the clock and caught sight of Heero, who was stretched languidly out on the bed. The sheets were entangled low around his waist, allowing his body to shine in the light, his skin appearing silky. Duo's lips curled into a smile and he shifted closer to him, admiring how his features looked when he was fast asleep. He traced a finger down Heero's chest, loving the feel of the warm, sultry skin beneath him.

Heero's breathing became slightly heavier, which meant that he was easy to wake. Duo had barely touched him and he had somehow felt it somewhere deep in his unconscious. Leaning down, Duo brushed his lips across Heero's, feeling his lips move slightly from the gentle caress. Duo placed a soft, chaste kiss on his lips and moved down to his neck where there were all ready subtle marks where he had kissed and sucked the several nights previously, including during their rock climbing excursion. Duo turned to look at the small medal and smiled. He hadn't thought they would win the entire round after having tied with two other teams, but somehow despite being exhausted Heero had gone even faster as if he had been holding back until the last round.

Smiling, Duo let his fingers caress Heero's abdominal muscles, watching with interest as they flexed involuntarily. He kept his hand on Heero's stomach even as his eyes caught sight of the laptop sitting idly across the room. A sly expression flickered across Duo's face and he turned to look down at Heero to see he was still sleeping peacefully. Sliding his hand off Heero's stomach, Duo creeped slowly toward the other end of the bed and slipped off it. He tip-toed across the carpeted room, watching Heero the entire time even though he wasn't making any noise, before he grabbed his jeans, slipping them on and approached the laptop.

Duo glanced at Heero again before he sat down, touching the small mouse pad on the keyboard to awaken the sleeping computer. Luckily, it seemed to be on mute for it made no sound as he began searching on the computer. Duo's eyebrows furrowed as he saw that there seemed to be nothing on the desktop nor in any of the files. Frowing, he clicked to make sure the internet and everything was working. It was like nothing was stored on the computer.

_But that can't be! With how long Heero's had this thing in all his missions, how is that possible? Unless…Of course! Everything stored in it must be protected in case it got into the wrong hands. How clever…which means that the files are probably hidden._

Duo grinned as he went to the main control panel and selected for files to be revealed. Several folders popped up, which also seemed to have nothing in them. Duo frowned again, wondering what he'd have to do to open them, or get them to reveal something. He sighed frustrated, knowing that Heero was extremely clever, and wouldn't tell him anything if he asked. He turned, folding his arms, and caught sight of Heero's jacket on the chair. Looking at it thoughtfully, Duo slid out of the desk chair and approached it, feeling like a child looking for santa on Christmas eve.

Licking his lips, he reached his hand into one pocket and pulled out a foldable knife, some lock-picking tools and some pieces of papers. Upon opening the slips of paper, he realized he didn't understand anything. It was all numbers and letters of which he had no idea what any of them stood for. Smiling slyly, he took the slips of paper, in case he ever needed to make a deal with Heero in order to find things out, in return for his pieces of paper, _if _they were important at all. He reached into the other pocket and pulled out what looked like a microchip of some sort.

Feeling even more curious, Duo quickly tip-toed back to the laptop and examined it. He wasn't an expert when it came to computers, but when he was younger he had learned to pick locks and get into things that he shouldn't have. As he grew up he began to regret what he did, finding that earning things was much more satisfactory, but now he was thankful he had some practice. He frowned and studied the chip, wondering if it even went to the laptop.

_Maybe if there was some type of opening._

Duo's eyes narrowed in thought and he lifted the laptop up before turning it over. Looking aroung for something like a screwdriver, he instead used one of the lock pick tools to help him unscrew a part of the back that looked like the place where the memory was stored. Duo examined the space before reaching out his hand to touch the memory chip that was all ready placed in the laptop. He tugged on it several times and was shocked when it came out with a sharp click. Feeling excitement cloud his judgment he put the other chip he had found in it and put the laptop down. He went to the control panel again and this time there were many files.

_I can't believe it! I just figured out how to unlock Heero's secret files! Wow…I never knew I could do that. Maybe I should be a soldier too._

Duo grinned widely at the thought but focused on the task at hand. He took him several minutes to find out how to access the new memory chip installed, but when he did he found hundreds of folders that popped up. Duo's eyes widened, staring at them all noting how they were all listed by dates. Not knowing where to start, Duo randomly selected a folder and opened it, finding that it read:

_Mission__ I.OZ_

_AC 195_

_OBJECTIVES: Undercover mission. Find out plan against colonies. Infiltrate and steal design for new nuclear weapon. Report back in 3.4 hours._

Duo read it with wide eyes, realizing it was one of Heero's missions. It was dated before the war had ended, which meant it was an old mission. He scrolled down to where it read more information, describing the clothes worn by the enemy, how many were guarding the front doors, back doors, and down each hallway of whatever building was going to be infiltrated. Then it showed a blueprint of the weapon they were supposedly designing. Duo was amazed at how clever and knowledgable Heero's instructors were. Each of the folders must've been a mission. Duo scrolled through from top to bottom, almost choking when he realized how early Heero had started his mission.

_He couldn't have been older than thirteen! That's incredible! Why would he start out so young?_

Duo wondered why Heero wanted to keep everything a secret, especially since the missions were all ready completed.

_Unless perhaps they're required to keep all their data from previous missions.__ I don't know why they would do that though. What if an old enemy force found it?_

He sighed, shaking his head. He knew there wasn't anything to worry about. Just some of Heero's old files that he just probably kept for safe-keeping. He scrolled down, past hundreds of files, to the very end where it stopped. He saw another folder there and opened it. He heard something behind him and glanced over his shoulder to see Heero stirring.

He glared at the computer, tapping his finger impatiently, as he waited for the laptop to stop its command. It stopped and he found that he had opened yet another mission file.

_Great, like I need to see yet another one of these. Time to put this back where I found it before Heero wakes up. I'll have to ask him sometime later why he keeps all his old files._

He went to close the file but his finger slipped, accidentally hitting the scroll button on the keyboard, which ended up scrolling to the very last page.

_Oops…Guess I'm not used to working with laptops. Maybe that's a sign I should stop now and talk to Heero about his missions instead of sneaking into his private folders._

He shrugged lightly and went to close it again, but he caught something out of the corner of his eye. Even with all the words and data on the file he was looking at, one word seemed to stand out among all of them. The word, or name rather, that was in italics, but not bold so it was almost hard to notice, was _Heero__ Yuy. _Duo stared at it, tilting his head to the side as he stared at the name.

_So that's what his last name is. I was wondering what H.Y. stood for on the note he wrote to Trowa._

Duo smiled and moved the mouse toward the name in order to highlight it so he could remember his full name. When the mouse hovered over it, a hand appeared signaling that it was a link. Duo blinked, his smile fading into curiosity as he clicked on Heero's name. A new page appeared with more words that were in italics, except this time Duo could read it. It wasn't full of numbers, facts or figures of data from missions, but rather it was a note. Duo leaned closer in order to read it.

_Heero__ Yuy,_

_The mission to seize and destroy the OZ military base during AC 196 was a success. The colonies were freed and Treize Khushrenada had stepped down from leader of the sub-group OZ. However, the peace has only lasted a couple years. New information has been found that the Romefellar Foundation had more than just the sub-group OZ that had branched off of it. It was found out that another secret organization called Libra had been on the verge of coming together. Not much is known about this new group, since it wasn't listed and as far as we know was stopped before it could be finalized when OZ was taken down. However, the Peacecraft Kingdom has been rebuilt with a new leader: Relena Peacecraft, the youngest daughter of King Peacecraft. We fear she will be a victim in this, just like when OZ destroyed the Sanc Kingdom before. New mission is in progress for organization Gundam. Information will be sent via top-secret mail. Hopefully it won't be intercepted. If it does, you'll know what to do. Be on standby for now._

Duo finished reading, staring at it blankly. He had heard about the organization OZ that had been destroyed during the war. He had also known that it had been a section of the Romefellar Foundation, but it was also known that during that time OZ was destroyed. Duo knew that Quatre's father was involved and had helped take them down, but neither of them had thought much on it. Quatre had moved on and taken over his father's place, temporarily since he was finally beginning to quit that job and leave it to the colonies, but otherwise the thought of the war had vanished.

Staring at the note thoughtfully, he wondered why there wasn't a date on it like the rest of the files. Shaking his head, he quickly turned over the laptop, pulling out the chip and placed it on the table. He put the blank one back in and snapped it shut, grabbing the full memory chip in order to put back in Heero's jacket. He got up, slipping the lock-picking tools back into Heero's jacket and hesitated as he stared down at the chip, ready to put it back.

"So small yet so valuable and full of information. It's amazing," he whispered to himself.

"What are you doing?"

Duo jumped nearly a foot in the air and spun around while quickly shoving his hand, with the chip enclosed in it, into his jean pocket.

"Heero! You startled me!" Duo said, slapping on a grin. "When did you get up?"

Heero stared at him, having somehow slipped his clothes on while Duo had been examining the chip.

"Just a few minutes ago. How long have you been up?"

"Same," Duo answered, grinning and approaching him. "So…did you have a good sleep?"

"Fine," Heero nodded. "You?"

Duo laughed lightly, "Fine. And what's up with this small talk now? I thought we were past all that."

Heero blinked, unfolding his arms, "We are. I don't talk much in the morning."

Duo rose his eyebrows, inwardly gulping. He knew Heero was suspicious of him. Although he didn't see the chip he had been holding, he was definitely curious as to why Duo was standing by his jacket. Heero most likely still thought what he kept in his pockets was a secret, so seeing Duo by them made him nervous.

_But why?__ Why wouldn't he trust me, and Quatre too? Does that mean Trowa is hiding a chip of his own, or some information from their past? Why wouldn't they want to share it with us? It feels like something is missing from all this. I'll have to talk to Quatre._

Smiling brightly, Duo walked over to the bed and slipped his hand out of his jeans, that was still enclosed around the chip. He began to make the bed, pretending to bend over to adjust the sheet, where Heero couldn't see him, but instead dropped the chip into one of his shoes and quickly slipped his shoes on. He inwardly winced at the feeling, but ignored it. When he lifted back up, smoothing out the sheet he turned and jumped to see Heero right behind him.

"Heero…is this a day where you sneak up behind me and scare me?" he asked in his joking tone.

Heero's eyes seemed to darken, but his expression was calm, "There's no reason why you should be jumpy."

Duo pretended to frown out of annoyance, but it was really out of uncertainty. He wasn't sure how Heero would react to him finding and using the chip. So far, it wasn't looking good, seeing as how he had turned right back into soldier-mode. Even though Duo wasn't an enemy, it was still classified information that he had read, so he opted not to give anything away.

"What's this about Heero?" Duo asked, his eyes boring into his.

Heero appeared to be studying his features carefully before folding his arms casually again.

"Nothing," he answered.

Duo stared at him, his heart racing and slowly approached.

"Are you mad at me?" Duo asked.

Heero blinked, "Why would I be?"

"I don't know. You seem…different now. Almost like you were when we first met. You were suspicious and not very talkative," Duo said, letting a small grin show.

"So do you."

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy last night," Duo said, raising his eyebrows to try and get the subject going so he wouldn't be cornered.

Heero stared at him seriously, "I'm not talking about that, Duo. I need to know…," he started, before a knock sounded at their door.

The two of them turned and stared at it for several minutes before Duo finally went over and opened it. The door was the joining door between the two suites so they all ready knew who it was. The door opened and Quatre appeared beside Trowa. He glanced up at Duo, and Heero who had taken to standing beside him, and smiled.

"Good morning," Quatre greeted them.

Heero nodded in return to both Quatre and Trowa, who nodded back silently.

"I was hoping we didn't wake you. We heard some talking so we figured you two were up," Quatre said. "We thought since the ship would be docking soon that we should spend some time together."

"That sounds fine," Heero answered him.

Quatre nodded, smiling again, "Great."

Duo remained passive throughout the exchange, studying Quatre carefully. He knew his friend better than either Heero or Trowa and knew that his cheerfullness was reluctant, which meant that something was bothering him as well.

"I've got an idea," Duo spoke up suddenly, and Quatre glanced at him. "Why don't Heero and Trowa go and see if the breakfast buffet is open."

Quatre stared at Duo, who wasn't taking his eyes off of him. Quatre slowly nodded, keeping his eyes locked into Duo's.

"That's a good idea," he said, finally breaking the eye contact and turning to Trowa, then Heero. "You two wouldn't mind, would you?"

Heero studied Quatre for a minute, "No," he said calmly.

All of them walked back toward the main living room area that they shared, and Quatre and Duo watched as Heero and Trowa left the room silently together. Once the door was closed and their footsteps died away, Quatre slumped down onto the couch, putting his head in his hands. Duo sat down carefully beside him and gently put an arm around him.

"What's up?" Duo asked.

Quatre sighed heavily, "Trowa and I had a discussion this morning. It seems that he's not sure they'll come back with us. He says he has to check with Catherine, this girl that works at a circus where he would stay in between missions. He just seemed…I don't know, reluctant to come with me."

"Heero was that way too," Duo said slowly. "When I asked him he said he'd see about it, but the way he said it…I never thought about until now. There was some edge to his voice."

Quatre stared up at his friend, a hurt gaze in his eyes, "Do you think…maybe they don't really want to come with us? Maybe this was just some sort of fling?"

"Hey," Duo said softly, cupping Quatre's face, "don't sound like that. It has nothing to do with you. I don't think it has anything to do with us. I think that maybe it's something they have to deal with. Maybe they're not ready, or maybe they just have to tie up a few loose ends."

"Like what?" Quatre asked.

Duo shrugged, "I have no idea. But I'm pretty sure they don't open their heart to just anyone. In fact, I bet they've never opened their hearts at all. So we're definitely lucky. But I do think they haven't told us everything," he said thoughtfully. "I'm not sure what they're hiding, or what they haven't told us, but if you think about it we really don't know them that well, at least not their pasts. They might still have to heal from whatever battles they fought."

Quatre nodded in understanding, "I know. I told him I understood and that if he decided to go see Catherine right away I'd set up a shuttle for him. I just hoped that it wouldn't end right after vacation. This is what I was dreading…," he lowered his eyes.

"Quatre," Duo lifted his chin so he could lock gazes, "this isn't over. Just because it hasn't ended in a happily-ever-after sense like a fairy-tale doesn't mean it still can't in the near future. They probably just need some time. But while they're figuring things out we'll look around for jobs for them, or a place that they can live, in case they feel like they'd be intruding in your home. And we'll make sure they keep in touch. Trust me, we'll hunt them down if they don't," Duo smiled.

Quatre smiled softly, "You're right, Duo. I can't keep looking at every situation grimly. I've got to be stronger. Trowa probably thinks I'm so weak."

Duo's eyebrows furrowed, "Don't say that, Quat. You're not weak, in fact, you're stronger than you think. Someday you'll realize that."

"Yeah, well, it'll probably take saving the world for me to realize that," Quatre grinned.

Duo rose his eyebrows, "Did you just make a joke? Quatre Winner made a joke?"

Quatre punched him lightly in the arm, "Very funny, Duo."

The two of them laughed together, their doubts and worries slightly eased.

"You know what I think? I think we shouldn't worry about the future so much, but live every day as it counts. If Heero and Trowa do go back to pick up a few loose ends temporarily then that's more of a reason to spend the rest of the time together as best as we can, right? Besides, they wouldn't do anything to purposefully hurt us. I can tell they care. They just need some time to think."

Quatre nodded, smiling brightly again, "You're right, Duo! I'm so glad I have a friend like you!"

"Don't say that just yet," Duo said, his voice turning teasing as he grinned slyly.

Quatre stared at him suspiciously, "…Why?"

"Remember our bet?"

Quatre's eyes widened, "Duo! You can't be serious?"

"Yes, I am! What, did you think I was kidding?" Duo asked, grinning widely.

"Yes! I mean, no, well, it's hard to tell with you," Quatre said truthfully.

Duo smiled again, "No excuses. And this time you get to give me the _full _scoop first. Details count as extra bonus points," he added.

Quatre's cheeks began to turn pink, "Well, I…I don't know what to say."

"Start from the beginning. What happened first when we left you two alone," Duo said, getting into a comfortable position.

Quatre willed his embarrassment down in order to speak correctly without stuttering, "Well, after you two left we went to get a drink and then to the pool. It wasn't that crowded, which was nice. And…," Quatre trailed off turning pink.

Duo rose his eyebrows, "Go on."

"Well, the old couple left and Trowa snuck into the pool behind me. I mean, I was surprised. I didn't sense him or hear him at all! And next thing I know he's got his arms around me, holding me up out of the water. He's so graceful in the water," Quatre added with a wistful smile.

Duo smiled, "That's sweet. You two are definitely a sweet couple. I just hope it's not so sweet it gives me a cavity."

Quatre mock-glared, "Do you want to hear the rest or not?"

Duo gave him a grin that told him to continue. Quatre began fiddling with his shirt as he spoke.

"Then we, um, went out for a little while exploring the ship. Trowa came with me to watch people sing karaoke. For some reason, it just always cheers me up a lot to watch people sing."

"And some of them _try _to sing," Duo grinned.

Quatre laughed lightly, "Yes, well after that Trowa seemed to glance over at a table and noticed some guys playing poker. I guess he liked it or knew he was good at it, because he asked if we could watch them for a bit. We watched them play a game, so I know now how to play," Quatre smiled, "but then one of the guys caught sight of Trowa and me and asked us to play. I declined but I said Trowa could play. I just sat next to him, watching him play. He was so…I don't know how to explain it. Perfect, maybe. Every move he made counted and he somehow knew when someone had a good hand and when they didn't. I couldn't tell who was bluffing and who wasn't."

"Did he win anything?" Duo asked, leaning closer.

Quatre nodded enthusiastically, "Oh yes, he did! He won a lot! I think he won a new watch, and almost five hundred dollars! They were betting with loose cash and coins. Trowa only played one game, but it had gone on for a while with people just continuing to bet. So he definitely got a good pile. Then we went to get something to eat. He didn't talk that much, but he wasn't uncomfortable when I…," Quatre blushed, "I leaned over the table to kiss him."

"If he didn't mind, why are you blushing?" Duo asked with a grin.

"No, it wasn't that. It's just that our waitress came over while we were kissing," Quatre blushed again. "She didn't seem to mind. In fact, she said she's glad she gets to see couples together. She said we were both a cute couple. I was afraid mostly that Trowa was uncomfortable…publicly, you know, but he wasn't.

"Then we went back to the room and…," Quatre faltered, his cheeks turning red again, "well, I wanted to try out the huge bathtub that was supposed to be like a Jacuzzi. I…I figured that would relax us, you know, since that's what you do on a vacation."

"Uh huh," Duo urged him to continue. "So, did you have sex or not?"

Quatre blushed red and put his face in his hands. Duo grinned widely at his embarrassment.

"I'm guessing that's a yes. All right, spill the details!"

"Duo!" Quatre exclaimed, pulling his hands away.

"We had a deal, Quat," Duo said, leaning closer. "So, how did it start?"

Quatre sighed heavily, not able to stop blushing as he spoke, "Well we, um, started with just relaxing. But it was hard since we had asked for the specialty, which I didn't know happened to be some honey-moon romance theme. Silvia," Quatre said and Duo rose his eyebrows, "was the one to do the specialty and she showered rose petals everywhere and left us chocolate-covered strawberries."

"Ooo! An aphrodisiac, how thoughtful," Duo winked.

"Yes, and then…well, I told Trowa how I told you about how we…you know."

"Come on, Quat, you can say it," Duo grinned.

"Fine. How we had sex the first time, and he was fine with it."

Duo nodded, "Yes, apparently Trowa and Heero talk more than we thought."

Quatre nodded in agreement, "Well, I was so happy that he wasn't mad at me that I hugged him. And then…well, we kissed…"

"With or without tongue?" Duo asked.

Quatre looked up in surprise and blushed, "Without…the first time. And after we ate the strawberries I told him I really liked being with him, and he said the same and we kissed again…with tongue."

"How did it feel?"

"What!" Quatre stared at him wide-eyed.

"Details, remember?" Duo grinned.

"Um…it felt, good…and hot. His tongue was really smooth, and he's the one that began rubbing his against mine. But I put my tongue in his mouth first," Quatre said, feeling absolutely embarrassed about explaining a kiss. "And, um…I really liked the feeling a-and I wanted to feel more. I thought about what you said, about knowing how sex felt when being aware of it and I asked him to make love to me again."

"Wow, you were that bold?" Duo asked.

"Yeah…and at first I thought he didn't want to, but then he explained to me he was worried he would…tear me if we did it again too soon. But I told him I was fine and then we…did it."

"Uh huh, more details," Duo said.

Quatre sighed heavily, "We did it in the Jacuzzi. He had me leaned up against the tub with my hips angled out of water. And he pushed in slowly, and it didn't hurt. And," he glanced at Duo's expectant expression, "it felt really good…almost as intense as the feeling of going on a roller coaster for the first time, except it's a different kind of excitement. And it felt more natural than the first time, although I admit I was scared I'd do something wrong, or that he wouldn't enjoy it." Quatre sighed, "So, how did I do?"

"Pretty good," Duo grinned. "Sounds like a bath was a nice idea."

Quatre smiled, "All right then, your turn."

"If you must know," Duo grinned, "Heero and I spent some time out on the deck looking out at the ocean and talked. That's when I found out Heero all ready knew about me telling you about us and everything. Then we went out to eat, like you and Trowa, but afterward we decided to enter into this rock-climbing competition."

"Oh, yeah! I heard all about that. Trowa and I were going to check it out after dinner, but I was a bit too tired," Quatre said sheepishly. "I wish I could've gone to see you two."

"Ah, don't worry about it, Quat," Duo said, patting his back. "It was great though. Heero and I make an excellent team. We won first place."

Quatre's mouth dropped open in surprise, "You did! Duo, that's unbelievable!"

"Trust me, I know," Duo grinned. "I can't believe it either, but he was so focused. In fact, we had enough time in between rounds to…touch each other in interesting places. At least that way we seemed as out of breath as the rest of the people."

Quatre laughed at that, urging him to continue.

"Then of course we had to celebrate. I figured it was time for us to…change positions if you know what I mean."

Quatre's eyebrows furrowed in thought, "What do you mean?"

"I wanted to know what it would feel like to take him. Of course I had been waiting all day for us to be alone and naked together in our room. And Heero adapted so quickly, it was like a normal thing for me to be inside him, even though it was his first time. At first I went slow, waiting till I found the right angle, but he just looked at me with that challenging expression, knowing that I wanted to know how he could handle things so well that…well, I basically screwed the hell out of him," Duo grinned.

Quatre choked as he tried to swallow normally, coughing instead. Duo just smiled at him.

"Oh, yes, and for details, he knows how to move his hips when thrusting into him…"

Quatre held up his hand to stop, smiling while blushing, "That's, um, good Duo. Thanks."

Duo grinned while leaning back, "No problem. If ever you two want to have a competition, let me know," he winked.

Quatre blushed crimson and opened his mouth to say something, anything against doing that. He was all ready embarrassed enough to explain everything in detail, but _showing _him everything was much worse! Before he could say anything, the sound of the loud-speaker came on, preventing him from replying.

_"Attention passengers! The ship will be docking in twenty minutes."_

Duo glanced at Quatre with a small grin, "Looks like this boat ride is almost over. Maybe we should go see if Heero and Trowa are stuck in a long line at the buffet," he said, standing up.

Quatre stood up as well, fighting down his blush after their talk, but grabbed onto his arm before he could head for the door.

"Duo," he waited until Duo had turned around, "is something wrong? I sensed something when you answered the door and I know you'd tell me if you wanted to, but I just wanted to make sure everything was all right."

Duo's smile faded slightly but he put his arm around his shoulders, "I'll tell you later. And no, it's not anything Heero did or said," Duo said, catching the look in his friend's eyes. "Let's go get some food."

Quatre nodded, smiling and hoping that he wasn't still blushing, and let Duo lead him out with his arms around his shoulders, pushing his doubts and concerned temporarily in the back of his mind.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**Hey, last chapter coming up next!**

To Reviewers:

**Ashen Skies: **hehehe, I'm really glad you thought the previous chapter fluff/yummy stuff made up for the torturous action. Well, in the sequel you'll be happy to know that what I have in store for our boys will have major suspense/action with fluffy and humorous moments. Oh, trust me, it'll be nothing like what happens in this story. That's all I'm going to say. Oh yes, love will certaintly be proven in the sequel. I know this chapter had some tension, but it's just to lead up to the sequel. Next chapter is the last chapter!

**Kathy stgqvk: **Awww, I'm really glad you love it! That makes me so happy! Well, the ending won't be exactly happily-ever-after as they all make their way together out in the sunset holding hands, but that's only because there's a MUCH bigger plot to come in the sequel. Have no fear, the romance and happy-mushy stuff will be very prominent. And I am a fan of happily-ever-afters. So you can expect a good ending. However, what I have in store for the boys is very exciting…hehehe. And in the sequel, to kind of hint for you, it won't be a vacation this time. And I do realize that everything happened to Quatre and Duo in this story, which is why I WILL tell you the sequel will be nothing like this story. But trust me, all the characters will get their fill of adventure.

**Shinigami4ever: **Aww, thanks! I'm glad the last chapter was your favorite (since I spent SO much time on it!). I figured the climax had to be good. And I know there's some tension between our wonderful couples, but trust me there's a good reason. And the ending won't be bad, but it won't be complete. I promise it won't be a huge cliffhanger, but it's supposed to leave room for the sequel. I will get the sequel up hopefully either by the end of or right after I come back from vacation (check my profile for dates on that). I promise you much more of everything, including a much more complex plot in the sequel! Till the last chapter, or next one!

**Myca**hey there! Just wanted to let you know about the site with my GW pics, I don't think the password will work for you anymore since I made it public. But I left the site up on my profile so you can check out the pics anytime! I'm going to be updating some more good pictures Friday. Anyway, I'm glad you thought the pool scene was good. I wasn't sure how to go about Trowa showing his feelings, but that seemed to work. Awww! I'm really glad to hear you enjoyed my fic, especially for someone so new to yaoi. And no, I don't think that makes you a pervert. I mean, since I'm the one writing it, what does that make me? O.o I'm glad you like my writing though! That makes me feel good. To be honest, this is my very first yaoi fanfic. The sequel will of course be my second. And I promise much more suspense, action and lovey-dovey moments. You'll meet some more of the characters too, which you know really well by now! E-mail me when you get the chance!

**Shin-chan: **Well, I posted the link in my profile for the site where I have pictures up. Really good ones! I'm going to post more soon. Sorry the scene with telling each other about their nights wasn't a big part of the chapter. It's just something entertaining, hehehe! But anyway, there will be much more of a chance for romance with the sequel, but it'll be mixed with fluff, much action/suspense and some humor. Hopefully I'll have the sequel out soon after the last chapter, which is coming up next!

**Anna may: **Oh no no! Trust me, I haven't EVER killed off a character in any of my stories. Most of the time not even the bad guys get killed. I'm definitely a happily-ever-after person, but that doesn't mean I'll make it easy for our wonderful couples. The sequel has a lot in store for them! Hehe, and don't worry, more sex too! Mostly fluffy moments in the sequel and some limey moments before it leads up to more sex. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll enjoy the suspense/action that's coming up, especially if you enjoyed this story. But trust me, the sequel is completely different. In fact, I think I might end up liking it better than this story (except for how our beautiful couples met).

**Youkai**** girl: **Aw, thanks! I'm glad you like my writing style! I hope it's original and not like other people's out there. Half of the yaoi stories I've read are all so alike, that's why I wanted to write my own. But also because I love writing and of course with all my favorite couples it's great! The sequel will have so much more in store for them! There will be plenty of moments for Quatre and Trowa (plus Heero and Duo), don't worry! And it won't all be romance, mushy stuff, nor sex. The plot will be much more complex. Hopefully it'll turn out better than this story!

**Wolf Riku: **Thank you! I'm glad you chose to read this story even though I have been tending to focus a bit more on Quatre and Trowa. In the sequel it'll be much more even and trust me there's a lot more in store for them! There will be plenty bits of romance involved, but it'll start out slow and lead up to the intensity. The plot I'm hoping will be better in the sequel. It's nothing like this story, as I hinted in the note above. I have a lot stored so I hope it'll be good! I'll get out asap! The ending to this story will be complete, but it'll leave room for a sequel. I won't make it a horrible cliffhanger and if I have to I'll post the sequel on vacation.

**Sxybichic18: **hehehe, thanks a bunch! You really should write more often! Some day we should just get together and write, and help each other. What about that story we want to do together? I still have the outline. We might have better ideas by now. But anyway, thanks a lot for the review! I'm glad it didn't gross you out or anything. Hehehe! And guess what? Yep, there's going to be a sequel! MUAHAHHA! Yeah, so I'll force you to read it, if you forget.

**Fiery-icicles: **Oh, don't worry, there will definitely be a sequel to this! In fact, I have more planned for the sequel than I did this story! I'm hoping the sequel will turn out better; we'll see.

**Tinyvoice**Awww, thanks! That makes me feel happy! I'm glad you like it! Your story is good, don't worry! Sometimes, if you change the summary that might help. Trust me, I've had to do that before. I also feel that updating as quickly as possible is always the best. Keeps the readers from thinking you've abandoned the story. But yours was definitely good! You've just got to find a way to catch people's attention! Trust me, when I first started writing fan fiction I wasn't that good. I've learned to grow not only from reading and writing more, but also from what people have said. This is my first GW fanfic but I took time preparing for it. Don't worry, it'll come to you! You've definitely got a spark of a talent, it just needs to grow!


	17. Epilogue

**Unpredictable**

**Epilogue:**

The sun was shining down upon them, despite the mellow and somewhat distant feeling that was drifting in the air. Quatre stared out across the ocean as the cruise ship came to the dock. He saw another large group of people waiting for their own chance at exploring the wonders of the cruise. Hopefully, no one wanting to salvage the ship would be onboard this time. Quatre sighed and leaned his arms on the railing at the front of the ship, waiting until it was said they could climb down.

The last day had been rather uneventful, besides packing up the few things they brought. He and Duo had gone down to the buffet area to see Trowa and Heero gathering food quietly together. It was as if they were sharing their feelings without words. He remembered watching them, feeling his heart race and ache with the fact that he could never know what lay deep inside either of them unless they were completely willing to let it out. He had backed away, hurt written on his features and went to the salad bar instead, telling Duo he wasn't very hungry.

Duo hadn't questioned him and Quatre wasn't sure if that meant he knew he was upset and needed his own space, or if he was just going along with it. Either way, Quatre found himself standing by himself on the front of the ship surrounded by strangers who were also looking across the ocean as some men in uniform were waving the ship to the dock. It wasn't that he was bothered by being by himself to think about things, but it was that most everyone around him was standing in couples either hugging or kissing. Although he was extremely disappointed that Trowa hadn't even opted to stay longer with him before returning to the circus, he still longed to feel his comforting arms around him. And although he didn't want Trowa to leave, since neither knew how long he'd be gone, he had still called Rashid moments earlier to have him pick them up so they wouldn't have to pay for, or wait for, a shuttle to get back.

Sighing heavily, he watched as rope was thrown so that the ship could stay docked. It was nearing time when they'd have to leave the ship and go back to the resort and spa hotel. He would've been happy and excited to know he would be returning to the suite he and Trowa shared for another four days before Rashid picked them up, had he not realized Trowa would be going back to the circus for sure and there was no exact time when he'd see him again. Sure, Quatre knew he could ask for a phone number, or a way to contact him to keep in touch, but when would he see him again? Would they still be able to date? Quatre knew he'd have much more time on his hands since he'd be returning without a job, until he found a part time one he enjoyed, but what about Trowa? What if he was too busy performing to be able to keep in touch, let alone see him?

The questions haunted him and he couldn't bring himself to ask Trowa. In fact, Quatre couldn't even bring himself to face him. He had been standing outside for at least a half hour, if not longer, trying to calm himself by thinking that even if Trowa had to stay away for a while it was unlikely he would meet someone else, girl or boy. Quatre still didn't know if Trowa could possibly be attracted to women. It was that he was just inexperienced in general from having been going off on missions and not even opening his heart to any emotions, including the pain of war. And that meant that Trowa was now open to more opportunities.

_Why am I thinking this way? Trowa knows how much I care for him. He wouldn't have let our relationship progress at all if he felt he wouldn't stay with me. Even if we're distanced for a little while, he'll still come back…I know it._

His thoughts were drifting again, until he heard footsteps behind him. A warm arm wrapped around his shoulders and his heart skipped a beat. He turned and met the gaze of violet eyes.

"Hi Duo," Quatre said, the spark from his eyes fading.

Duo rose his eyebrows, "Well gee, Quat, you don't have to hold in your excitement in seeing me."

Quatre smiled weakly as Duo winked.

"You thought it was Trowa? You know, you shouldn't worry so much. They'll be back before you know it. I bet they just need to get some things and make permanent arrangements."

"So, Heero's leaving too then?" Quatre asked, staring up at him.

Duo nodded, putting his free hand through his hair, "Yeah, he is. We spoke a bit while you were out here. He told me the plan was that Trowa and Heero would take the private shuttle together, the one you're setting up for them, before taking off in their own directions. I tried to get him to tell me how long he thinks he'll be gone, but he just told me he'll let me know when he's sure."

Quatre's eyes dimmed, "So what should we do?"

"Don't try and stop them," Duo said, looking down at him with a warm expression while tightening his grip on him. "We have to show them that we're strong, not clingy, and that we'll wait for them. I think that's the best way."

"But what if it takes months, or even a year before we see them again!" Quatre asked desperately, grabbing his arm. "Or…what if we don't see them again?" he added softly, eyes lowering to the ground.

He felt Duo turn him around before pulling him into a tight embrace. Duo's hands moved slowly through his hair in a caring gesture.

"Don't think like that," Duo whispered softly into his ear. "I know it seems like a bad ending to have them leave, but if you think about it we're the first people to ever get this close to them. They've never shared anything like what they have with us with anyone else. And there's no reason why they wouldn't come back to us. We should be patient."

"But Duo…," Quatre trailed off, his heart aching at knowing he was right.

Duo's lips curled into a smile as he pulled back a little to stare down at him, "Then again, that doesn't mean we can't keep a close eye on them, right? We'll make sure they don't stay away too long, and if they do we'll go to them."

For the second time that day, Quatre smiled brightly, understanding what Duo meant. There was no way he was going to let Heero go either. They would wait, holding onto the hope that they would see them soon and if soon didn't come they could always track them down.

Smiling, Quatre nodded, "All right. It's a deal then."

"Good," Duo smiled back, winking. "Now, promise me you'll try and have a good time with the remaining days we have left."

With a slight roll of his eyes, Quatre looked at him, "Fine, I promise."

Duo smiled and bent down to kiss his forehead. After another brief embrace, they pulled apart and waited for the passengers to begin descending the stairs to the dock. The same announcement that was made to them before getting on the ship was then presented to those waiting for their turn. Afterward, they began following the other passengers off of the ship.

Quatre turned to glance behind them, "Shouldn't we wait for them?"

Duo smiled and shook his head, "I told them we'd meet them at the hotel for lunch, at the bar."

"The bar?" Quatre rose his eyebrows.

"Well, I think after an experience like we had we might need a new atmosphere. At the bar you don't have to wait to be seated and you can order whenever you want and just sit there and talk. Right now I think it's best if we try and put all the loose ends together before they leave."

"Duo…I know…we made a deal and all, but I just can't…I can't let him go," Quatre said softly, bowing his head a bit to stare at the floor as they made their way toward the beach, pushing through the crowds of people waiting to get on the cruise ship.

"I know, Quat. I'm attached to Heero too, but at the same time we need to respect their space. Maybe they're not ready for a permanent relationship, or any kind of commitment. If we don't give them space they may decide that it won't work out."

Quatre looked up at him surprised, not having thought that there was a chance he could actually scare Trowa away by wanting to be close. It was true that their shells had been broken, but they still weren't used to relationships.

"I just hope that we can still see them even while they're tying up loose ends," Quatre smiled weakly. "I'm actually curious to see how Trowa performs at the circus."

Duo grinned, "Well he's certainly got great form, I'm sure he takes the spot light."

Quatre smiled up at him, "Yes, I bet he does."

"Come on, let's go find a spot in the bar to save for them."

They walked inside the hotel and made their way toward the bar, which was only a floor up from the restaurant. It wasn't that crowded so they had plenty of space to choose from. They sat up at the counters on the high stools and both ordered sodas while they waited.

"I hope they're all right," Quatre said, after taking a couple sips. "It's been about twenty minutes now."

"Don't worry so much," Duo smiled. "They'll get here."

Quatre turned to face him, "Do you want to split up or stay together?"

"That depends on what you want," Duo answered.

"We can sit together at the counter," Quatre smiled.

Duo nodded and patted his back, "Sounds good to me."

They sat comfortably with each other, waiting until the other two arrived. Quatre was beginning to worry after another fifteen minutes passed. He looked around anxiously, hoping that Trowa wasn't afraid of upsetting him. Another soda was placed in front of him, his third one in the half and hour that they sat waiting. Duo was also getting fretful, for he was on his fifth soda.

"Maybe they're not coming," Quatre whispered, his eyes lowering to the table.

Duo didn't answer and Quatre was afraid if he looked at him he wouldn't be able to hold back his tears. He glanced up at his friend, wondering why he seemed so quiet. Duo's face didn't seem the least bit worried or stressed, in fact, he was smiling. Quatre blinked, momentarily stunned until he heard someone approach behind him. He turned around to find Heero and Trowa standing side by side. It seemed that they had changed clothes and were dressed in their usual outfits. Heero had on jeans and a green tank top and Trowa had on jeans and a black t-shirt. Perhaps it was only Quatre's imagination, but the t-shirt seemed to cling to him very nicely.

"Where were you two?" Duo asked, glancing at Trowa before narrowing his eyes playfully to Heero.

"We were changing," Heero answered. "Did you wait long?"

The question seemed like he was trying to make it up to them for having taken so long, but Quatre could sense a double meaning behind it. Perhaps they weren't just changing…but then what else were they doing? Quatre could feel his heart pounding as he turned to stare at Trowa. They locked eyes and at once Quatre knew, by the distant look hiding like a shadow behind his eyes, that there was something that he, and Duo, didn't know. Heero's eyes told him the same thing.

He realized he had been staring at Trowa for some time, wordlessly. Clearing his throat and hiding his suspicions away, Quatre plastered on a small smile. He was grateful to see Trowa, but at the same time was upset that Trowa hadn't told him everything yet. He knew Duo would say to give him some time, so that was the only thing he could do.

"Would you like to sit down?" Quatre asked, gesturing to the seat beside him.

"Sure," Trowa answered gently, sitting down.

Heero moved to sit next to Duo and Quatre made sure to put all his worries behind so they could have a good ending to the vacation.

"Trowa," Quatre said, gently leaning closer, "I called Rashid so that he could take us home, instead of having to pay for a shuttle to leave here. He said he'd bring two helicopters, one for you and Heero and one for me and Duo."

Trowa nodded, "Thank you, Quatre. It means a lot to both of us."

Quatre forced a smile, "You're welcome. But…you will keep in touch, won't you?"

Trowa nodded again, taking a sip of his drink, "Yes, there is a phone there in the manager's office. I'm sure he'd let me use it occasionally."

His heart was still aching, but Quatre managed to smile weakly in return. The word occasionally made him shiver. Just how busy would Trowa be with the circus? Perhaps he could call there some time and ask for Catherine and find out Trowa's work schedule. The idea made him feel slightly better.

"So, does Catherine know when to expect you?"

Trowa nodded, "Yes, I called her all ready. She said that a supervisor for another major entertainment company is coming to watch the show."

"Oh good, so you'll be in time for that," Quatre smiled wistfully. As he watched Trowa, an idea struck him. He moved closer, "I'm sure you steal the show."

Trowa closed his eyes, still not used to compliments, but his lips curled ever-so-slightly into a smile.

"I really don't have that big of a part. Cathy has several acts so she deserves most of the credit."

Quatre's eyes narrowed, but he kept his smile in place, "Well, I'd still like to see you perform sometime."

Trowa glanced up at him and nodded, "It might be full with the show coming up in a week, but I will tell Cathy you want to come. She might be able to save a seat for you."

Quatre nodded, smiling widely. He could tell Trowa was trying to make him feel better by promising to keep in touch and save a spot in the next show. However, he didn't say it was going to be the show _after _the one coming up, in fact, he didn't specify, which made Quatre's mind begin to turn. He was beginning to sense something, but his feelings would only be proved in time.

They all sat together, talking occasionally. Duo was the one who mostly kept the conversations going, and Quatre helped as best as he could. It was strange that all of a sudden, within the small amount of time that Trowa and Heero had went together to the buffet on the ship, that they seemed unusually quiet again. Quatre wondered it perhaps it was from whatever they were hiding. His curiosity only peaked more, but there was nothing he could do, at least at the moment. He would take Duo's advice and keep a close eye on Trowa, with help from Rashid and his faithful men of course. There was no way he was going to lose Trowa. He wasn't sure what was holding Trowa back from commitment, but whatever it was Quatre would fight it with all his being.

After some time at the bar, Duo suggested taking a dip in the pool since he hadn't gotten a chance. Heero said he had some things to do back in their room and from Duo's slightly narrowed eyes it seemed he had a suspicion of what Heero was up to, or at least an idea. Trowa said he would be down in a bit, so Quatre and Duo headed off on their own.

"Can you believe them? We only have a few days left with them and we're trying to show them that we can handle them leaving for some time, and yet they still don't want to spend much time with us!" Duo ranted, which he had been doing since the four of them had split up.

Quatre nodded, "I found it odd that they seemed distant and quiet again."

"Yeah, Heero was like that this morning, but it definitely showed after the two of them went down to the buffet together. They must've talked about something or something must've happened for them to suddenly close up again!"

Quatre glanced up at his friend, "I have a feeling they're hiding something from us."

Duo turned to him, his expression unreadable, "What exactly could they be hiding? And why?"

"I don't know," Quatre shrugged lightly. "But I'm going to talk to Rashid when he picks us up. I'm going to tell him to send out some guys to keep an eye on Trowa and Heero, so that they always know where they are and what they're doing."

"Good idea, Quat," Duo grinned. "If they are hiding something, we're going to find it out and confront them when the time is right."

Quatre smiled up at him, his eyes brightening, "Yes, we will. And we'll prove to them we can handle it."

"My words exactly," Duo said, slinging an arm around him.

The pool wasn't as crowded as either of them suspected. A few people here and there but they were able to find a nice large space to just wade in the water and talk. Their talk began with Heero and Trowa again, but managed to slip away into plans for when they got back, now that Quatre was only going to have a part time job.

"We need to see Hilde right away to let her know everything. She'll be so shocked to hear that we've both picked up some hot guys, huh?"

A blonde eyebrow rose gracefully in response, "So…does Hilde know you're interested in guys?"

Duo scrunched up his face in thought, "Well…I told her I was open to both options. I've had several dates with both sexes, but looking at Heero I find he's perfect. And just like in your case, it's not because he's a guy but rather because I admire his strength, his very nicely toned body, and his intelligence. I wasn't very keen to his personality in the beginning but I can help bring out the best in him," he grinned with a wink.

Quatre laughed lightly, "I agree with that. And you know she'll want to have pictures of them."

"I think it'd be better for her to see them in person," Duo grinned widely. "Just to make her jealous of course."

Quatre shook his head, smiling brightly at him as he leaned his head on his arms, resting on the side of the pool.

"So, what do you think we should do the last day we're here? I know it's not coming up for another few days, but I was thinking maybe we could plan something special," Quatre said, biting his lip.

"Sure! It'll liven things up a bit," Duo grinned. "I think we're all pretty much dreading the end of this vacation. What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, maybe we could all have dinner at night on the beach and watch the stars."

"Sounds romantic. Are you thinking of just looking up at the stars with Trowa?"

Quatre blushed, "Well…I…I want to hang out with you and Heero too!"

Duo waved a hand in front of him, "Don't worry about it. I'd like to talk to Heero alone too. Besides, you and I will have plenty of time to hang out when we get back to L4. In fact, I think tonight I'll give Hilde a call and tell her I'll be spending the night at your house for a week after we get back."

"A whole week?" Quatre blinked up at him. "How come? Not that I mind of course!"

Duo grinned and wrapped his arms around him, despite being in a pool, and held him close.

"Look, I know you're going to be hurting a lot after we separate from them, so I just want to be there for you. We can stick together and talk about it while Rashid makes sure to stalk them so we know they're not doing anything naughty," Duo smiled.

"N-naughty?" Quatre asked quietly, his eyes widening.

Duo laughed in response, "Not that kind of naughty. I should hope they wouldn't do that. I meant sneaking off to somewhere else than they said they'd be. Or maybe spying on them will help us figure out what they're up to, if anything."

Quatre opened his mouth to tell Duo that he really didn't need to do that for him, but found that nothing came out. He could feel his heart aching all ready, knowing that he would be separated from Trowa for a while. He wrapped his arms around Duo tightly.

"I'd appreciate that Duo."

"Of course, what are friends for?" Duo winked, kissing his forehead. "Now, let's plan out the evening of the last day. I recommend trying to keep his clothes off as long as possible, because you won't be seeing him for some time."

"Duo!" Quatre blushed, looking around to make sure no one heard. "Keep it down! And what makes you think we'd hav…make love again? We only did it just the other night! He's going to think I'm sex-crazed!" he exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"Come on, Quatre, imagine not being able to see or touch him for a couple weeks or even a month or so. You've got to take that into consideration."

"But Duo…he may not want to do that so soon again. I think the reason he did it before was because we had done it before, and he knew I wanted reassurance that it was what we wanted," Quatre said, looking down at the water since he couldn't meet his eyes.

"Well, all I know is, if I don't get to have sex with Heero this time around, the next time I see him he's going to be spending the entire day without clothes on."

Quatre blushed, knowing that they were receiving some looks. He wasn't sure if they had heard the entire thing, but it was common for people to look when the word _sex _was mentioned. And Quatre wasn't sure about the way the small cluster of girls were looking at them. They were giggling and whispering to one another, sitting outside of the pool with bikinis on. He didn't understand why some girls bought swim suits like that and never even went in the water. He'd once asked his sisters that, but they just smiled and said some girls were like that. Why they had chosen to go outside was beyond him. He would've been happy with the inside pool too.

"What are you looking at?"

Quatre turned to him and blinked, "Huh? Oh nothing. I just…well, those girls keep staring at us."

Duo turned his head subtly to stare at them from the corner of his eye. His eyebrows rose but he just turned and smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Girls these days are incredibly flirtatious. Just don't tell Hilde I said that or she might kill me."

Quatre nodded with a smile, "I won't tell on you, don't worry. I know Hilde would give you no mercy."

Duo glared playfully, "Thanks Quat. Now how about we go enjoy the luxury of our rooms and order room service. I'm sure that whatever Heero and Trowa are doing they'll eventually find us there."

"I'd love that, Duo," Quatre smiled as they stepped out of the pool.

Unfortunately, the only way to get back into the hotel had to be past the girls sitting and tanning under the sun. Quatre glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw one of the girls, with particularly long blonde hair, darker than Quatre's, and crystal blue eyes, was staring at him with…interest. As if she was challenging him wordlessly to come and talk to her. The small smile on her face made it seem like she was teasing him. Then Duo turned to face Quatre, wondering why he had slowed down. The girl caught sight of Duo and her eyes widened, the coy smile disappearing as she slipped on sunglasses and attempted to look elsewhere. Quatre had the feeling she must've known Duo, or had met him, and it didn't seem like things had went well.

The two of them finally climbed the stairs toward their suite. Duo followed Quatre to his suite, having a feeling that Heero was typing on his laptop. They entered into the suite and Duo lay down on the bed.

"He's always on that thing," Duo said. "Did I tell you what I found?"

Quatre turned and seated himself on the bed, "No, what?"

"I found all his mission files, in this," he said, slipping off his shoe and holding up the microchip for Quatre to see.

"What is that?" Quatre asked, taking it from him to study it.

"It's some kind of chip that holds data on it. It holds hundreds of files of old missions that they had. I found out his last name is Yuy. Heero Yuy. And the funny thing was that in one of the files there was a note addressed to him about Oz having been defeated, which happened recently a few years ago. And some other things, but it wasn't dated."

"It was probably an old letter from when he was a soldier," Quatre said. "I mean, they aren't involved in huge battles like the one against Oz. That happened so long ago, and besides, they were here on a mission to stop poaches. That's hardly anything like the lunatics in Oz."

Duo sighed, "Still, I'd like to know what they're keeping from us."

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens. In the meantime, let's order some dinner."

**XXXXXXX**

The days passed by quickly and soon it was the last day of their vacation. Quatre knew he was getting distraught, but he managed to hold his composure. Heero and Trowa had been together most of the time, disappearing to go off on their own errands, sometimes together and sometimes alone, so Duo and Quatre spent most of their time together. However, on the last day it was set up so that they'd all meet for dinner at another fancy restaurant across from the bar. It was a late dinner, and afterward Quatre and Duo would drag Heero and Trowa toward the beach and end up going off in their separate directions. It was imperative that they each tried to end the last night of vacation as best as possible, and that meant trying to figure out what was hiding beneath the calm masks that they wore, or at least for Quatre to know when he'd be seeing Trowa again.

Duo and Quatre came down from their suites together, having arrived earlier than the time they had told Trowa and Heero. Quatre hadn't seen Trowa all that day since he had been with Heero. The two of them seemed to be getting together more often and kept becoming more distant with Quatre and Duo. Still, he was determined to try and get Trowa to open up to him, if not to give him all the answers then just to reassure him that they'd see each other again soon.

"I hope they come soon," Quatre said, fiddling with his napkin.

"Don't worry so much, they haven't been spending much time with us so they owe us. Oh, look! Perfect timing, here they come," Duo said quickly, sitting back in his seat.

Heero and Trowa approached, looking calm and reserved. Quatre got up to let Trowa on the inside, but Duo instead slid into the seat so Heero was on the outside, which had been the plan all along. Duo figured that if Heero and Trowa weren't across from each other then they were less tempted to speak to one another, even if it was just wordless staring, as Duo had put it.

"Can you believe this is the last night?" Duo asked aloud, trying to strike up a conversation. "It passed by so quickly."

Quatre nodded in agreement, "Yes, it did."

Duo shared a look of concern with Quatre when neither Trowa or Heero responded. Duo took another approach and stared back and forth between the two of them.

"Is something wrong? You two seem extremely distant and quiet," Duo said.

Heero turned toward him, his arms folded across his chest, "Nothing is wrong."

"Then why aren't you two talking? You were doing fine a couple days ago, now you're back to how we met you," Duo said firmly.

Heero closed his eyes, "This is how we are, Duo. There's not anything to talk about."

Instead of answering with a smart comment, Duo just sat in silence, inwardly fuming. His hands were clenched but he managed to keep his emotions hidden. He knew that wasn't true. He had seen the real Heero underneath the mask and knew that he wasn't an emotionless soldier. Heero was either in denial, or something else was bothering him to have closed up again. Duo was sure this time he couldn't get in, at least not the same way. Hopefully in time he'd figure something out to get to Heero, maybe by giving him a couple weeks to himself before asking Rashid to track him down so he could confront him.

Duo glanced at Quatre who immediately felt the anger and hurt radiating off him. His eyes dimmed as he turned toward Trowa who was staring out the window in silence. He also knew that something was wrong, and he could feel Duo's anger at how they had closed up again. It wasn't true that they were cold and emotionless, Quatre and Duo knew the truth at least. They had experienced a touch of the real person beneath the masks that were worn for protection. He could also see frustration in Duo's eyes when he stared at him. He could see that Duo knew they wouldn't be able to break open their shells again using the same tactics. Heero and Trowa were trained too good to have the same tactic used against them. This time it had to be something to break the shell completely otherwise there was no hope of having a life with them.

The rest of the dinner was met with silence as the food was brought. They all ate in silence, though Quatre's mind was swirling with doubts, concerns and ideas of how to reach Trowa. He felt so lost and knew that Duo felt the same way. The only way to know for sure was to give it time, to let Heero and Trowa go their separate ways and see if things changed. At least he knew they'd be safe with Rashid's men watching them in secret. That was the only thing they could do for the time being.

After the dishes were taken away, Duo stood up and turned to look at Heero and Trowa.

"If you two don't mind, we were thinking of taking a walk on the beach."

Heero closed his eyes, "I have something to do."

Duo was silent for a minute, "So that's it? This is our last night together for who knows how long, and you want to spend another night with that laptop of yours?"

Quatre could feel Duo's anger increase to rage. He was trying to hide his sadness with anger in order to protect himself. He didn't want the night to end in a fight, and that's what it was turning out to be. He had to think of something.

"Duo, if they don't want to come we can't make them," Quatre said and Duo turned and gave him a look of surprise and hurt. "This vacation might not be important to them as it is to us."

He was hoping the guilt method would work. Heero seemed to fix his gaze on him but for some reason Quatre couldn't read into it. Feeling a bit shaky, Quatre stood up.

"Come on, Duo. We'll go out on the beach together."

Duo opened his mouth to retort, but then realized what Quatre was doing and nodded slowly. He walked beside Quatre as they went through the fancy double doors leading to the beach. The stars were beginning to come out as the sun was now too low in the horizon to see. Duo sighed as the warm breeze washed over him.

"You think that will work?"

Quatre shrugged, "Only time will tell. If we mean anything to them at all they'll at least come out here."

Duo nodded but didn't reply. They both stared up at the stars, lost in thought. Quatre felt his heart pounding, hoping that Trowa didn't close himself up so entirely that it would have to end like that. He didn't want to be left with the feeling that perhaps Trowa had slipped in opening himself up to Quatre but wouldn't allow himself to open up again. If that happened, Quatre would never be able to feel the warmth of his embrace or the intimacy of his kiss. He could feel tears begin to well up in his eyes. He wouldn't allow himself to break down now, at least not yet. He had to remain strong, if he believed there was any chance he could be with Trowa.

Barely noticeable, footsteps sounded behind them. Quatre took a sharp breath and managed to calm his emotions before turning. Duo turned shortly after and glanced at Heero before turning and walking along the beach in the opposite direction. Heero and Trowa approached and Quatre remained where he was. He stared deeply at Heero who glanced at him before following a distance behind Duo. Quatre couldn't bring himself to lock gazes with Trowa so instead he focused on the stars above them.

"The helicopter comes early in the morning," Quatre said quietly, almost too quiet. "Rashid said he can drop you and Heero off at your separate destinations."

There was no reply behind him and Quatre bit his lip, hoping that he wasn't going off on a limb. He turned around slowly and saw that Trowa was staring at him silently. Holding back his emotions, he stared back as calmly as it was possible for him.

"If you want…," he hesitated. "If you and Heero have something to do tonight, you can stay with him."

Trowa was silent for a moment and Quatre was afraid he wasn't going to speak at all.

"We discussed everything all ready," Trowa said quietly.

Quatre blinked, surprised and relieved, "Oh. Well, I can call the main office and ask for a wake up call. Rashid said he'd be there around six thirty in the morning."

"That's not necessary," he answered calmly.

Quatre nodded and cast his eyes to the ground. After a minute he looked back up, meeting Trowa's gaze.

"I…were you being honest with me," Quatre licked his dry lips, "about keeping in touch, or were you just saying that to…make me feel better?" he glanced up at Trowa but didn't really give him the opportunity to respond. "I know I'm sensitive Trowa, but you really needn't pretend or hide anything from me. I value honesty above everything."

Quatre met his gaze again and saw that Trowa's expression hadn't changed. His heart was aching again and he could feel his emotions rising. He couldn't stare into the striking green eyes any longer without breaking down. He turned around so he had his back to him and stared across at the ocean, holding back his tears.

"I understand," he whispered in a somewhat shaky voice.

His vision was blurry as tears began building up. He knew any minute it would all come pouring out and he wouldn't be able to stop it. His heart was pounding inside him until that was all he could hear. It hurt so much that Trowa didn't respond to him at all, that it seemed to not matter to him. He couldn't get past the mask to see what was wrong with him, or if perhaps this was how he really was. Being blinded by his internal pain, Quatre didn't hear anything until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He stiffened involuntarily and his head rose, although he didn't turn around right away. He was momentarily stunned and suddenly he realized he had wanted Trowa to do something and he wasn't just going to stand there and do nothing.

Slowly, he turned around to face him. Luckily his tears hadn't fallen so his face left no mark of sadness, except in his expression. Trowa's eyes at first glance appeared to soften greatly and stare at him with a look of friendship and concern, but then it was gone when he blinked. Trowa's hand remained on his shoulder as the green eyes stared down at him gently.

"I didn't lie to you," Trowa said quietly.

Quatre's lip trembled but he managed to smile up at him weakly before throwing his arms around him. He wanted to cry with joy, or even sadness, but instead he opted to close his eyes and lean into the comforting embrace before him.

Across the beach a distance away, Duo had stopped walking, hearing Heero approach behind him. For a few minutes neither spoke, until Duo finally turned around to face him.

"What's going on Heero?" he asked firmly. "Why are you acting this way?"

"I told you," he answered quietly.

"No, Heero! That's a lie and you know it! I've seen the real you and this isn't it! Doesn't spending time together mean anything to you?" Duo asked angrily.

Heero stared at him unblinking, "Duo, I warned you about me. And you still wanted to go through it."

"Yes, I wanted to go through it because I saw the person behind the mask you wear, Heero. And I want to know what happened to him!" Duo exclaimed, clenching his fists in frustration.

Heero turned away for a moment, "He's gone. He's been gone for a long time."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Duo asked, his eyes narrowing.

Heero turned back to him, "Just what I said."

Duo stood silently, fighting his emotions. He was upset, but he wouldn't let that show to Heero. The last thing he would do was cry in front of him. Instead he battled internally what he should say. He didn't want it to end like this, even if they were going to see each other again in the near future.

"So, does that mean you lied to me?" Duo asked quietly, staring at the ground. "Was all of this a lie then? Are we not friends? Are we not more than friends? Tell me Heero!"

Heero stared at him silently but didn't answer. Duo was so close to strangling him now that he didn't care what happened. The fact that Heero could stand before him and pretend like nothing mattered made him feel rejected. Slowly, he turned around, heading back in the direction from where they came.

"It wasn't a lie," Heero answered quietly from behind him.

Duo turned, his heart racing as he stared into the deep blue eyes that had captured him upon the first meeting.

"You have to understand that friendship and relationships can interfere with emotions; they can be a distraction."

"What's that supposed to mean, Heero?"

Heero closed his eyes momentarily before opening them and crossing his arms across his chest.

"The vacation was fun, but it has to end. It's not reality," Heero said.

Duo stared at him, confused at what he could possibly mean, but instead focused on the little time they had left.

"So that's it? That's how you're going to say goodbye? I bet you weren't even thinking of keeping in touch were you? This was just a vacation…I'm only a part of that vacation. And now you can go off and forget anything ever happened, right?" Duo snapped.

Heero closed his eyes again, but this time when he opened his eyes Duo caught of flicker of something beneath their depths. He didn't understand what Heero was trying to say or what it all meant, but he knew this wasn't the Heero that he had grown to love. Or at least, the outside wasn't. He was protecting himself again, but for what reasons Duo didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted to find out.

"Will you at least let me know, somehow, that you're all right?" Duo asked quietly, his anger dying down.

Heero stared at him silently for a moment before nodding. Duo's heart seemed to lighten a bit, but also strengthen as he realized it would be a lot harder to open him up once again, but that there was still a chance. If he could do it before, he would find a way to do it again.

Duo held out his hand toward him and Heero glanced down at it, before slowly moving his hand to shake his. Duo shook it firmly before pulling Heero closer to him. Bending down, Duo brushed his cheek against Heero's as his mouth found his way to his ear.

"Till our next meeting," he whispered, and with ease he bent forward to place a kiss on Heero's cheek.

He pulled away and glanced at Heero once again before making his way back toward the hotel. Heero stood in the sand staring after him, and his eyes seemed to glisten against the light of the full moon.

**XXXXXX**

The bed shook a bit as Quatre bolted upright, perspiration covering his body. He took several deep breaths in order to calm himself down. He had had a horrible nightmare…about Trowa. Thinking of Trowa caused him to look at the other side of the bed. It was empty. He turned his head to face the clock and saw that it was nearing eight in the morning. As quickly as he had been scared, his emotions began to turn to distraught. He couldn't even think about going back home without Trowa, everything suddenly didn't feel the same. It was as if a piece was missing from his heart, but it was too late. Rashid had had a helicopter pick up both Trowa and Heero all ready.

He couldn't stop the tears from coming. He could only fold his legs up and wrap his arms around them, to let it all out. He had to cry, there was no use in keeping it bottled up. He felt his body shaking as he sobbed into his legs, but had no intention of stopping himself. He rose his head, tears streaming down his face as he stumbled to get the sheets off of him. He needed to see Duo; he needed some sort of comfort. He threw the sheets off of him, wiping at his eyes even when more tears fell, not caring about anything else.

His hand used the table next to the bed for leverage and he nearly fell backward. His hand had fallen on top of a piece of paper that had slipped through his grip. He caught himself before falling over on the bed and in his sadness and anger went to tear the piece of paper into shreds. His fingers clenched the paper painfully hard, but his heart suddenly skipped a few beats. His sobbing died down as his eyes were focused on what was on the slip of paper. There, lying neatly in pen, were seven numbers. Above the numbers the word _circus _was written in neat handprint. He sniffled and wiped at his eyes, staring at it closer to make sure he wasn't imagining things. He smiled weakly through his tear-streaked face and held the paper close to him.

After a few minutes he got dressed, folding the paper and putting it in his pocket. He walked over to Duo's suite, bringing his own suite room key with him to sign out at the front desk, and knocked on his door. When the door was opened, Duo was standing before him all dressed. Quatre understood entirely, without even looking into his eyes. He had woken up early as well because he couldn't sleep. The two of them silently made their way down to the lobby where donuts, muffins and bagels were being served free, along with coffee and orange juice. They ate a bit in silence, but neither had the appetite to eat much.

Half an hour later, they were standing outside on the beach waiting for Rashid to pick them up. They hadn't spoke much to each other for they knew the moment they got back they would be spending hours all through the night talking about their feelings and finding comfort in one another. They would probably also list the possibilities for the reasons why Trowa and Heero had acted the way they did the last day. It was all they could do, besides wait for a report on how they were doing. Rashid probably hadn't sent out a couple men to keep an eye out on Heero and Trowa yet, in case they got suspicious. He'd have to wait a few days, so until then they could only be patient.

Duo rose his hand to cover his face from the sun, "Is that him?"

Quatre looked up to see something in the sky a distance away and coming closer. It was barely noticeable, being since it was so far away, but he could all ready hear it approaching.

"Yes, it's Rashid," Quatre said gently.

Duo turned to him and didn't respond right away, but soon Quatre felt a warm arm around him.

"How about we go visit Hilde when we get back and tell her of our wondrous adventure?" he suggested, smiling at him.

Quatre smiled back up at him, "That sounds good."

"And don't worry, the moment Rashid's men get a good report they'll let us know how they're doing," he winked.

His smile widened and his eyes glistened the tiniest bit, "You're right, Duo."

Quatre glanced back up at the sky and watched as the helicopter came closer. Although his heart was still aching, he didn't feel any tears on the verge of coming down. It was because he knew he'd find comfort in his friends, but also he could feel something deep within him. It was growing stronger all ready. He wasn't going to cry anymore; he was going to be strong, because he knew there was still hope left, having felt the connection between him and Trowa, and Duo and Heero as well, and he wasn't going to give up.

_The End_

That's the end folks! I know it's not a complete happily-ever-after, but it's close enough. Sorry there's no sequel. You can just imagine what would happen the next time they see one another. There is a new GW story up now that I'm working oncalled**_: Eternal Love_. **Another story where our beautiful couples meet. Thanks!

To Reviewers:

**Fiery-icicles: **Thanks so much! - Hopefully the sequel will be even better, that's my goal anyway.

**Ashen Skies: **Don't worry, Relena plays a different role in my story. - She's the same whiny, clinging-to-Heero type of princess. You'll see. And I fixed that sentence you told me about too. Thanks for that! Wow, you nearly guessed it! In a way, Quatre and Duo WILL be the ones to rescue Trowa and Heero, but there's a slight twist to that part. Hopefully I will post it in a week!

**Myca**Awww, thanks! Yes, very true! Quatre and Trowa are very yummy, as are Duo and Heero. Hehehe! Unfortunately, you'll have to wait for the "making up" part in the sequel. - At least there's something to look forward to that you know about. Now that you've watched the entire series though you'll understand what's going on in the sequel. A lot will be different but I'll be using a lot more events and characters from the series. And yes, there is a reason Duo snuck into Heero's files…that will be revealed later. Don't worry, there's still a whole other story to go before deciding if it's a happily-ever-after ending. I will try and update my GW folder asap! And I will definitely try my best to get the sequel out in a week, k?

**Mysterious double: **You have the right idea about the sequel. It will include gundams, but that's all I'm saying. Yes, the lovey-dovey moments do happen frequently and can get repetitive. I'll definitely try not to do that in the sequel. There will still be romance in the sequel though, so be prepared for that! -

**Sxybichic18: **thanks, hehehe! And even in New York you need to check out my updates, k? And call me to let me know you made it there!


End file.
